Icarus Chronicle
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Kuro eyed the other angel with a specific competence. "You've... you've changed, brother." he said, grinning evilly, digging the blade in a little deeper. Pit's eyes flashed in pain, but he gritted a scowl. "Our chronicle hasn't been completely written." Two angelic lords and their rise for power, their downfalls, their betrayals, their losses, the war... their destructive war.
1. Chapter 1: So The Chronicle Begins

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new piece of mine called Icarus Chronicle. I am super excited for this piece. Instead of Creationists like I was hoping to start in July, this idea came up instead and I'm deciding to do it rather than anything else... but Creationists will still come along sometime. Just... not now. For this piece, I have created a Fantasy/Adventure/Supernatural like piece with many characters, but our mains will narrow down to Pit, Dark Pit, Lucina, Peach, Ness, Roy, and (F) Robin as our leading men and ladies in this piece. I'm more than thrilled to get into it, and I hope you are too. Enjoy, Chapter #1: Eve of the Chronicle.**

* * *

 _I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made; your works are wonderful. ~ Psalms 139:13-14_

The land of Smash was a beautiful place. Mountains of the north, grassy plains of the south… a golden sun to shine above everything in the azure sky above. Glittering emerald glades of grass, petunias and blackthorns… where the stampeding of horses and the cries for battle viciously destroyed such a marvelous image.

Therein lied multiple kingdoms of Smash, such as Skyworld, Hyrule, Altea, Ylisse, Lycia, Kanto, Metroid… among others. Where kings of fat size would war with one another to claim dominance over one another… how their war machines and great war beasts would plague the world. So from this rowdy beginning, did the great overseers of Smash wish to intervene. Their answer lied in one of man's hardest mysteries to solve… magic.

It came in multiple forms. Fire. Water. Air. Earth. Ice. Electricity. On and on the list went, down to light and dark. These elements could be found as gifts given to the greatest the leaders of men had. Ice grew in the clouds of Skyworld's fortress, fire occupying Lycia to the south. Electricity grew in Zebes as cancerous lightning bolts that spread from soul to soul. Light and dark were never found, but legend had it that the two opposites would fight for centuries by unnamed guardians.

However, the introduction of magic to the human's hand only destroyed them further. One king grew tired of possessing only the gift of fire to lose to the kingdom of Altea with their ability in the magic dealing with water. Far more conquering spurred because of this, where the element of blood could be added to the present from above... it made the problem even worse. Smash would become torn, as kingdoms fell and they'd fall faster than before. One by one they lost to their own greed and might, till it came to three kingdoms left in the world. Skyworld, to the north in Smash, Lycia as the main occupant of the east, and Ylisse as the main occupant of the west. To compensate for having an uneven break of territory for the landmass being divided into three, there became a place where no warring would take place. A single strip of land that gave equal dominance in all three kingdoms.

Beauty in all essence, the newly dubbed land of Eagleland acted as a paradise where no conflict would stir there. The three main kingdoms created a treaty, where no fighting would take place in the paradise- and if such a travesty would occur, it meant immediate war. From the ravaging wars that destroyed sectors of Smash, it required healing... and the elements would be put in place to do this.

In Skyworld, a magical sorceress would take her throne through a peaceful movement, and it soon became discovered that she was the bearer of the element of nature- grass, sunshine, animals... and her name would be known as Palutena. Palutena Icarus ruled Skyworld, and it seemed that her reign would be lasted unopposed as her benevolent nature grew to be something beholden. However, behind the kind manner was a dark secret, something that made the flora queen darker than what had been perceived. She kept two elements from above as prizes in conquests of other nations- Metroid's electricity and the already kept ice element. Palutena put them away in hiding, the elements preserved as a single snowflake that'd never melt or an electric ion that kept its presence known by the constant cackling and flashing. She'd give the elements to her children, whenever she'd conceive and give birth- her heirs would take the magic powers of ice and electricity for their own.

Lycia would be treated as the bearer of fire, where most of the weapons kept in the kingdoms armies came from. Ravenous landscape, volcanoes, deserts... Lycia acted like a mirage to all those outside, before stepping over the translucent border to its acidic air and craggy ground. Led by king Mario Venice, the proud forger would meld an iron fortress to bar those from entering. The fire kingdom became known as the isolationist kingdom.

Ylisse to its border evolved, and harnessed the creation element of water. The new prince, Luigi Mirage, would warp his domain into an aquatic paradise, a peninsula with a single escape to the other nations, and his own Atlantis would grow from the very oceans by his side. These three kingdoms co-existed, they co-existed well. Smash had managed to live under a time of peace, it lasting for nearly three hundred years. Anyone alive in the midst of this birthing period didn't even know what war was... they had kept relations up.

All of the other elements were lost. Air, Earth, light, darkness... they vanished. No one knew where they had gone. Mario and Luigi believed the elements had died with the holders of the nations conquered in battle. Palutena, despite having her craft, could not find the magical gifts anywhere in Smash... though her suspect landed on Eagleland. Stated by the treaty, she couldn't however waltz in and comb the area with her military force. That'd invoke treason, marching upon sacred ground, and so Lycia and Ylisse would unite to fight the threat. She was insane, but smart on the same token.

Smash did know what peace was. However, even that fragile cradle would break in on itself.

It began when Palutena announced to the other two kings that she had been conceived. Not just one child in her womb.

Twins.

The Icarus twins were to be born, unfolding a series of events no one on Smash would've ever seen coming.

A new piece of Smash history would ravage the tranquil lands.

They were recorded as... the Icarus Chronicle.

* * *

Pit Icarus trudged through the garden, late one night in Skyworld, glancing up at the stars. His brother, Kuro Icarus, trailed behind him at a slower pace, taking attention to the cobblestone ground before. Their garden hung in a precious stasis of ivy ceilings and dirt floors, flower petal walls and the aroma of sickly sweet honeysuckles nearby. The brighter of the twins walked amid the soil barefoot, laughing airily as the tickling consumed his skin.

"Brother, this is so much fun!" he exclaimed. Pit and Kuro were not spitting images of each other. Despite being twins, little could give them the title of anything but that. Pit had long mahogany hair combed down to the front of his face, two glittering diamond eyes that exuberated happiness no matter where he went or what he did. Two bright as snow, pallid wings sprouted from his back, donning him as the angel from above. He clutched a tiny bow and arrow wherever he went, having been encouraged by his mother to pick up a warrior talent.

Kuro scowled. "You're just getting yourself dirty. Hardly seems enjoyable, _brother_." He didn't find the same excitement in what his sibling could see. Kuro's hair was of a much darker shade, like an edgy onyx or a silent black cherry. Two amber eyes protruded by a hollow white mask for a face, and there seemed to always be a scowl or frown plastered across his lips. In sharp contrast to Pit's wings, his own pair were as dark as the night with no moon, with no starlight to guide their way. A sword that could transform into a bow at any hesitation swung lazily in his hand.

Ironically, with Pit's happiness and Kuro's darkness, the twins would turn twenty-one together tomorrow, the greatest, upmost important moment of their lives. Palutena promised a bestowing gift, after observing their prowess on the battlefield and at home.

The two brothers sat over on a cobblestone bench. Much had changed in the world of Smash. King Mario and King Luigi had gone and died as old men, and at their simultaneous funerals, it had been discovered to the continent's inhabitants that the two had been long lost brothers, which was why their elements contrasted each other so well. The element of fire had been passed down to a young boy named Roy Kang, one risen from dirt poor to famous and wealthy beyond his wildest dreams. He would be crowned king of Lycia sooner than expected, which had worried Palutena for away in her land. In Ylisse, a girl by the name of Lucina Lowell would sit at the helm of the water nation, getting the magic of the life sustaining molecule in her hands.

Both angels looked up at the starlit sky. Pit let out a sigh. "Tomorrow, brother. Just wait till tomorrow."

"For what, exactly?" Kuro asked, annoyed.

"Our gift. The one mother is bestowing upon us."

A scoff came from the darker twin. "It probably is just half of that stupid walking stick she uses. We'll get a staff as our present. Doesn't sound as quite thrilling as you think."

"No need to be such a spoilsport, Kuro."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

Pit frowned. "Why must you be so mean?"

"Perhaps I contain the element of darkness in me?" Kuro smiled to himself.

The brown haired angel stood. "Don't think idiotic things like that. It'll poison your mind. That's what happened to the kingdom of Hyrule, don't you remember? Queen Tetra thought all belonged to her, how the air could be wielded so imperviously that it'd conquer all she set her eyes to. Light destroyed her for that. Dark kept light in balance. You wouldn't have the dark power. That means I'd be light. We would constantly be at war with each other."

"And how would that be a bad thing? Mother constantly notices how my strength leaps yours by tenfold."

"You sound like an immature child," Pit stamped his foot. "Grow up. Get the fantasies out of your head."

"I'm twenty," Kuro rolled his eyes. "You're calling me immature? Please. You are the boy who finds enjoyment in running barefoot through dirt. Thinks that the element of darkness exists in a constant struggle. No, brother. I'm not the one with the fantasies."

Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. "Don't treat me like a child."

"No need. You do it yourself."

The light angel looked down at the ground, before turning around and storming off. Despite growing into adulthood, his twin sibling seemed to always find a way to pinpoint his weaknesses.

Kuro looked back at the stars. " _One day, I'll rule you. With my mother's gift tomorrow, I'll become the helm of Skyworld. The accords of war need to be remembered... Smash has forgotten what the love of battle brings. Loss. Fear. Blood. It'll be my hand that will do this. Pit is a fool if he thinks the throne is his. Mother is more foolish than I thought if she thinks I don't know what is rightfully mine,"_ A smile laced his lips. "And thanks brother... the idea of the darkness element being in my is nothing more than the truth. There is no darkness. I _am_ the darkness." Kuro laughed aloud, his voice warping into a poisonous dagger.

Starting with the Icarus twins coronation, surely the downfall of Smash would begin.

* * *

 **Yes... you're probably _super_ confused right now, but gladly try and give your input on what you think is going on. Basically, there is magic, specific elements being hosted by three most powerful kingdoms on the continent, and two children from one of the kingdoms is getting coroneted, and will receive two of the elements hidden from view. Kuro is brewing up a dark secret that no one probably will see coming... and I hope you all will stick along for the ride. Please review! Let me know what you think so far. I love you all so much, thanks for everything. Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	2. Chapter 2: Coronation of Blood

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #2: Coronation of Blood. I am glad to see decent reception from the very first chapter, it means a lot getting as much buzz as this little 2k did, and we'll only grow. Last chapter was more of a summary piece, and it firstly expanded the world of Smash into kingdoms (reminds me I need to go and change Metroid to Zebes, thanks Smash King24), and among other things we learned of our two main characters, Pit and Kuro Icarus our angelic twins are to be coroneted by their mother for an eventful day, and that's where we're diving into my readers! Thanks to Smash King24, Rightful Queen of the Dorks, Batnan5, Mr. Squirtle 6, and bright as a star for the reviews, I appreciate them so much! Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

 _But if a man walk in the night, he stumbleth, because there is no light in him._ ~ _John 11:10_

Bright and joyfully exuding warmth, Pit Icarus stood proudly, examining his coronation outfit in front of the large mirror placed in the twins' chamber. A sky blue cape floated down to his legs, trailing glittering diamonds and snow flecks twisted together. An azure medal was placed over his pallid shirt and dress pants, his mahogany hair tussled wildly with a golden laurel placed atop his head. The happier twin had his bow clenched in his hand, a single quiver placed on his back over the cape.

Kuro sharply contrasted that, with malevolence and power being sent off in waves by each new movement of his body. He opted for no cape, to let his wings burst forth in glorious night despite it being day. A midnight laurel atop his tussled olive black hair kept his face in a darker hue, amber eyes piercing through the mirror, perhaps out the wall. He had a sword clenched in his right hand, the hilt being constantly grasped out of instinct. Kuro decided to dress simply in a tunic and simple shirt, nothing exactly joyous for the occasion.

Pit looked like a king. Kuro looked like a slave. The darker twin scoffed while he examined his brother frothing about so gaily. " _That should be me in the robes, even though I refused to dress so... royally for such a non royal event. Now that I look at it with a second glance, my decision was incorrect. My bumbling idiot screams power, ironically he couldn't even hurt a butterfly."_

"Are you sure you do not want a cape, brother?"

The gentle voice broke Kuro from his thoughts, and he blinked a few times. He made a wrought smile. "No, I'm fine being displayed to the peoples as a commoner. It'll cause my rise to power to seem even more unorthodox."

Pit frowned. "That's what you think today is about? Mother placing you in power?"

"Someone does need to replace her as ruler one day, that's common fact in kingdoms, Pit. She's stated numerous times that I'd be the obvious candidate. You cannot deny that."

A hapless shrug. "I suppose not. As long as I'm placed as your trustful prince!"

"We're not married, neither one of us. A king needs to be married to a queen to be given that title. We're both princes, still." Kuro said bluntly.

"Do you want to be married?" Pit asked innocently.

"That shouldn't concern you."

"You do, don't you," the gentle angel's eyes widened in excitement, and from the darker angel's roll of his eyes, it caused him to squeal in joy. "Oh! That's amazing, Kuro! I knew you'd find love. You don't have _that_ cold of a heart like you've claimed for all these years!" Pit exclaimed, before running to his brother and hugging the life out of him, hopping around in circles.

It caught the amber eyed twin by surprise as the two young adults flung and flopped around the chamber, Pit squeezing all of his love and energy into the hug. Kuro, at first, frowned. He hated sudden affection especially if he didn't see it coming, but after a moment of hesitation, he hugged back. His brother seemed genuinely happy, there was nothing wrong with expressing it back. Kuro's heart fluttered, just for a moment.

"You know," he mentioned, "I may act like a bothersome ass around you, but in the end, you are still my brother. I'll always love you. Promise."

Pit smiled into his brother's arms. "I love you too. Always."

"You promise?"

The white winged angel smiled. "Promise."

* * *

"My lady, your sons will be arriving soon."

Lady Palutena, mandated ruler of Skyworld, opened her gentle iridescent eyes at the voice, and nodded gently. "Thank you, go and let the people in. It is a moment that must be witnessed."

She stood from her throne, arching her back. The queen had fallen asleep in her hall again, for the third time in a row. Every night she'd stand on the carpet before the throne, thinking of everything there was possibly out there, and her slumber would cause her to drift off. Palutena blinked, and went behind her throne. " _So this is the day my sons grow from boys to adults, to learn the true meaning of royalty. How the destiny of Smash will be decided in their hands_." As she thought this, her hands glanced over a snowflake that had been stuck together, and felt the prick of sharp bolts underneath her skin.

The nature queen withdrew, from the sound of doors opening. She smiled beautifully, seeing Pit and Kuro walk hand and hand into the hall. Behind them stood a wall of her citizens stepping in from behind, some whispering and pointing. Her children were not exactly public spectacles. Palutena couldn't believe her eyes. Kuro was smiling, an actual smile laced his lips from ear to ear. Had to have been the lighter twin to cause this.

" _True magic will happen here in Skyworld today. For the true, first time since my own crowning._ "

Together, as the twins stopped at the head of the throne which was slightly risen up from the floor, the three entities of the Icarus family stood in harmony. Power and strength wafted off their presence, a sharp stillness hanging in the air as the noise level lowered significantly. Palutena lowered her hands to the congregation.

"Citizens of Skyworld! You've traveled far, you've traveled on numerous days... you've heeded my call to come and experience the moment when my two sons, Pit and Kuro Icarus take a step up into their adulthood," She smiled at her sons, Pit waving like an idiot, Kuro rather winking at his mother than something grand. The nature queen continued. "I, recently, had sent our army out into Eagleland on peaceful negotiation. The elements of Ice and Electricity were rumored to have been spotted in the paradise reserve. With special permission from Roy of Lycia and Lucina of Ylisse, they granted me entrance to the sanctuary. I am proud to announce that we have the two elements here today!"

An uproar of applause, cheering, and whistling broke out in the great hall. Kuro raised an eyebrow at this... _news_. Electric or ice power seemed beneficial to his personal aspirations and goals. Pit's face was of pure joy and bliss... he always longed to wield an element of Smash, seeing his mother's talent at being a nature wielding princess, Roy's fire tricks, and Lucina's water shows. Magic truly seemed magical to him, all a little game.

"So, we get a combination of both?" asked the energetic sibling.

"No, Pit, just a single element. However, I am letting Kuro pick first."

"Why?" That got the darker twin's attention.

"You are _older,_ " Pit explained, in obvious terms. "Why wouldn't you?"

Palutena took a deep breath. "Kuro Icarus, please step forward," her voice boomed. "Come accept your rightful prize."

In one drawl, Kuro's expectations rose and fall. Granted, he was being given an elemental power that put him on the same playing field as his mother and the other rules in Smash, but that's all he seemed to be getting. Severe disappointment. He stood side by side with Palutena, and they both turned to face each other. "I'm ready." he said.

"Which element would you prefer? The wielder of storms, or the wielder of crystal?"

"Electricity." Kuro answered immediately. There was more danger, more aggressive power in that of storms and lightning. Electricity generated power, it generated heat... _fire_. He would have two elements, one direct, the other indirect.

Palutena nodded, almost half expecting it. She took the laurel off of his head, and placed it on the right side of her throne. Reaching behind her seat of hierarchy, she withdrew a separate crown, one of gleaming halcyon and handed it to him. Kuro took the new ornament and placed it atop his head. An immediate surge of strength flowed through his veins. He graduated from one level to the next. Before he could receive his gift, the nature queen paused. "You must promise me one thing, Kuro."

"Anything." the boy said rather hurriedly.

"You may only use your power for good. The Smash accords promise peace in these lands, and those who break them are dealt swift punishment. If I discover your power is used for evil, it'll be stripped away and you'll go right back to where you started." Palutena warned sharply, the calm demeanor in her eyes vanishing to seriousness.

Kuro gulped. " _Does- does she know? No way! She can't possibly have a clue,"_ then aloud, "Yes, mother."

"Then claim your prize!"

A bright light flooded the hall, and before the dark angel's very eyes, a bolt of crackling electricity levitated out of the ground and flew into his body. Kuro's amber orbs exploded into hues of ruby, and there was a loud crack before the light disappeared. He felt such a heavy blow of responsibility and power, it caused the twin to collapse to one knee. Pit cried out, unsure of whether or not to race forward.

The dark angel sputtered. "What- what was that?"

"The gift of electricity, my son." Palutena smiled.

Kuro stood to his feet, shakily. He withdrew his sword, pointing towards the ceiling. He felt an oncoming surge, as electrons within his skin fired and the tip of his blade glowed a frightening, fluorescent yellow. An explosion of bolts and currents leapt from the sword, and right there and then did Kuro know where his strength lied. Complete and total dominance. The spectacle caused the crowd to clap in awe, and Pit's greater smile and happiness made the black twin look down at his feet in embarrassment.

"How do you feel?" Pit yelled over the crowd.

"I've never been better!" Kuro roared.

Palutena placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "One more thing, my son."

A flutter of hope rose in the newly electric guardian's stomach. _You are now the new king of Skyworld. You'll lead our great nation in war against what is rightfully ours. You-_ all promise shattered when his mother handed him a black rose, thorned yet beautiful.

"Th- thank you." the words almost stuck in Kuro's throat.

Palutena sent him back down to his twin's side. A twinkle lit up her eyes. "Pit Icarus!" she called.

The brown haired angel bounced up on his heels. His icicle coronation would begin.

* * *

Kuro rested one hand on the door to his mother's chamber, hesitant. " _It must be done. You need to receive what you rightfully deserve_." Biting his lip, drawing blood, he rapped his knuckles against the wooden frame.

There was a pause from inside. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me." he said.

"You can come in. Never a need to knock. I should be able to welcome my own children into my hall." Palutena chided from inside.

Her eldest entered the door, shutting it quietly from behind. Kuro stood in the opening of his mother's room, rocking back and forth on his heels. Palutena's bedroom was a floral paradise. Ivy vines wrapped up the columns, carpet being replaced by flowing fields of grass. Nearly every piece of furniture had been adorned with some example of nature. Flowers bloomed along the walls, and then sat the nature goddess herself by a vanity, currently getting ready for bed.

Kuro cleared his throat. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Anything, my son."

"It's about coronation."

"Oh? Did Pit having his time to shine irk you?" Palutena winked.

"No, actually... it isn't that," Kuro admitted. He looked down at the grass floor ruefully. "I expected more."

"New weapons? We can gladly have that arranged." she said.

"No."

"Then what?"

Electricity crackled from his fingertips, and he set his head upright, no longer afraid of the outcome. "The throne. To Skyworld. I expected you to crown me king."

A laugh broke all possible hope for him. "Kuro, I know you have big aspirations... but why would you expect that? Darling, I'm ruler of Skyworld. There's no need to pass the torch along. I'm not dying, nor do I plan on it anytime soon." Palutena stood from her vanity, setting the brush she had been using to plait her hair down. A vine instinctively wrapped around the handle.

"Foolish, perhaps, but-"

"Kuro, that was plain stupidity on your part. I've raised you better than that."

The dark angel's eyes flared, and a single bolt of lightning flew from his pinkie, dancing in a haywire motion till it flung itself out the window. "What do you know of stupidity, mother? How you rule your subjects fairly and treat everyone else in Smash like they're your equal?"

Palutena recoiled from her child, disgust marring he features. Kuro kept a trained eye on the flower and vine coil starting to slowly rise from his mother's dancing hand. "You speak of war. Jealousy. Smash is beautiful the way it is."

"I'm pretty sure the floral arrangement in Smash is very much so decorative and festive as it is in this bedroom, but you play too nice on the field of battle," Kuro growled. "In the accords, which I've studied, we got the slack part of the deal. Skyworld stayed the same in terms of territory, while Lycia expanded into Hyrule and Zebes, Ylisse claiming Kanto and the Mushroom Kingdom. We were put down, the negotiators and peace fighters. There is land we rightfully claim!"

"Then you _ask_ for it." the queen of Skyworld advanced slowly, matching eye for eye with her eldest.

"Roy and Lucina would never give it to you fairly. Too long our nation has been handed the short end of the stick. You need to get what is ours by default back. Pay every inch of it with blood." Kuro's expression darkened.

"You speak evil thoughts."

"Let me become ruler of Skyworld mother, we can take back everything that belongs to us. We can make Skyworld great again!"

"You aren't my son!" Palutena shouted.

"I was always second to Pit, wasn't I? Hasn't it always been that way? Ever since father knocked you up and abandoned the least powerful ruler in Smash? No wonder he left for Queen Zelda of Hyrule, she had more power with the element of air than you have ever wielded for years! You are weak, simply agreeing to the rules of the accords because it leaves peace in a world that doesn't deserve it. Mother, to be a ruler, you exert dominance over the countries that border you."

"Get out of my room. We will discuss this tomorrow at breakfast."

"We will discuss it now." he snarled.

Palutena balled her hands into fists. "I said get out!" she screamed, using her vine branch she had constructed the entire time they conversed to slam it into his chest.

The dark angel went flying, and Kuro's head hit the door, but since he had locked it, it didn't open. He felt electricity consume him. His eyes flung open, vicious in cardinal color. "Bitch!" he growled, sending a bolt in his mother's direction.

The ruler of Skyworld raised a wall of flowers to block the projectile, and when the volts connected, fire broke out from heat hitting something flammable. Palutena shrieked, as she had batted away the burning natural wall to see Kuro dive for her, sword in hand. She dodged, leaping over her bed while he connected with the ground, sparking another fire. The two locked eyes, and she leaped for a drawer by the bedside closet, a single knife. Palutena may have been a docile natured ruler, but she knew how to defend herself. Another bolt of lightning swarmed for her, which she parried.

"There is darkness in your heart!" she yelled.

"Darkness and regret that you placed there!" Kuro howled, jumping for her.

Palutena closed her eyes, and thorns erupted from the floor to ensnare her son. They laced around him, drawing blood with each wrap. He struggled, hissing and trying to work himself free. The sword dropped from his grasp, and his mother paused in front of him to wrap her hands around him in a hug, the thorns not hurting her as they were her creation. A sickly sweet aroma began to spill from Palutena's body, something similar to chloroform. All she needed was Kuro knocked out to maybe see what had been giving him such dark thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a sharp jut of pain, and crimson droplets flashed across her vision. Palutena looked down to see that while she tried to knock out her son, Kuro had been forming an arcane bolt in his hands, which he stabbed through her. Blood poured out of the wound, and the nature queen stumbled back, the thorns decaying and dying off her son's arms.

She collapsed against the wall. "Pl... please don't."

Kuro picked up the knife that she had grabbed from the dresser. "Mother, you just don't seem to understand. There is a war that needs to be fought in Smash. I've always told you how there was an underlying reason why the accords were created. You blindly kept that away from your mind, when _you_ knew of it all this time. If you won't lead Skyworld to war, then I will. I'm- I'm sorry." He raised the blade high above her.

Palutena formed one last flower for him, this time an even darker and blacker rose than what he received at coronation. "A gift... then..." she breathed heavily.

He took it, then frowned, burning it up in his hand as electrical bolts surged through the plant. "I'm not sorry, then. All you can do is create life, weak and transient. I should be sorry that you never grew into a queen to be feared, to be scared of with actual power. Goodbye, Palutena Icarus." Kuro then dove the knife into her chest, stabbing numerous times while the world of Palutena died around him.

She gave a scream, and the queen of Skyworld gave her last breath, before Kuro withdrew the blade from her chest. From the wound, rose a leaf. The element of Nature fled her body, and before Kuro could seize it for himself, it vanished into thin air, disappearing somewhere into Smash.

The dark angel could hear footsteps, and Kuro placed the knife by his mother, backing up to make it seem as if he ran in on her.

Kuro looked towards the doorway to see Pit run in. His younger sibling was dressed in simple night clothes, frost circling his fingertips and toes from the new ice powers granted by Palutena that morning at coronation. The diamond eyed boy looked at the horrific scene, crumpling to his knees.

Looking up, his eyes glazed over to a chilled blue, before he let out a riveting scream, veins of ice racing across the floor, frost and icicle shards erupting from his back.

Both Icarus twins found their grand power.

* * *

 **There we are everyone! That was Chapter 2 of Icarus Chronicle, Coronation of Blood. I am sorry if this seems inept to my usual work, I am not the greatest action sequence writer, but having magic helps me somewhat. I am going to love twisting this idea with Pit and Kuro, and soon our story will envelop other characters as their chronicle is written. I know Kuro seems to be our stereotypical villain, but there is much background and lore you do not know of yet, that'll hopefully give you an insight of what this tale shall encompass. Thanks for reading, and please review! I'd love to get some feedback on how this chapter went, and again, I love you all! I shall see you sometime this weekend for Chapter #3: Crimson Emerald Lanes. Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Emerald Lanes

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter for Icarus Chronicle, Chapter #3: Crimson Emerald Lanes. I am happy to see the attention this story is getting when it doesn't fully honestly deserve it all, but thank you so much for all of it despite my complaints. I must say thank you to Cheesy One, SolarEnergy07, Rightful Queen of the Dorks, Mr. Squirtle6, Batan5, and bright as a star for all the reviews, they mean a lot seeing the nice comments** ** _and_** **criticisms. We'll be seeing a lot of the second half of the cast soon, but first let's start with the Icarus twins, which is who this story is about lol. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _It is an abomination for kings to commit wicked acts, For a throne is established on righteousness.~ Proverbs 16:12_

Frost laced off of Pit's fingers as he stared out of his mother's bedroom window. He had been crying for over an hour, each scream and frightful moment of rage shooting icicle shards and icy gusts of wind from his body, turning Palutena's old room as half a burned paradise, and an icy wonderland. The diamond eyed boy had no idea what to do, especially since it was his first time dealing with death. Kuro paced the room angrily, spewing hot criticism of the other countries.

"This is an outrage!" the electric lord shouted.

Pit closed his eyes, hands landing on the windowsill, cold ice spreading over the granite. "We must do something. I- I just don't know what it is yet."

"It is obvious that Lycia and Ylisse are behind this. Mother had one of their knives from Lycia lodged in her chest... someone snuck in here and killed Palutena. _Our_ mother!" Kuro raged.

"You don't think Roy and Lucina would do this, do you?"

The dark haired angel paused from his constant motions, stepping to his brother in a hug. Pit shuddered at the feeling of electric currents zapping through his spine, shocking synapses and erupting stimulus all over his body. Kuro, likewise, shivered from the cold. He bit his lip, hating how he had to lie. He couldn't tell Pit, not after the reaction he saw. The youthful boy loved his mother like a flower loved the sun. There was a bitter taste in the dark angel's mouth when he spoke. "You grow up with a person your whole life and you only now find out who they really are. We must take this to them."

"In conference?" asked the wielder of ice,

"No," Kuro spat, releasing from the embrace, returning to the stalking of the room. "With _war_." Retribution and anger speckled his voice, and his skin hummed a sheen fluorescence.

The word got caught in Pit's throat. "War?" he choked.

"Yes," the older sibling leaned down to the wall where he watched his mother die, as he pushed in the blade through her soft skin. He rubbed his fingers over the dried blood smear, crimson dots and lines marking his hands. "Where one life lost earns another on the opposite side. I shall bring Skyworld to war, I _shall_ lead them into battle."

"And of me?"

Kuro's jaw locked. "You aren't made for combat, and you know that. I'll have you remain here. You can rule in my stead. Once this war is over, we can... discuss politely who'll get the throne."

"It'd go to you, obviously." Pit said nonchalantly, almost in a naïve manner.

The electric guardian blinked. "Huh?"

"You'll be the king of Skyworld. You wanted it all along. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to get the position... Mother probably would've picked you for it anyways, and you know that."

A sharp twinge of pain rippled through Kuro's heart at his brother's words. "Right... Mother wanted this for me."

Pit looked away, hands emanating a light blue hue. "I suppose we must tell the warriors. The citizens, too."

That sounded like an awful plan. Kuro shook his head rapidly. "NO!"

"Why not? Skyworld has a right to know!"

"It'll cause chaos. We just tell everyone that Mother fell ill, and we've been tending to her in the shadows. She hasn't always been one for the open eye, and we both know that," the dark haired angel spoke rapidly. "There's been a long period of peace in Smash, and we don't want to introduce mayhem into our world by simple word of mouth. We make the others kneel before us, the countries who've desecrated the accord of tranquility! Don't you see? If we to explain what happened... Skyworld would experience the same downfall as Lycia and Ylisse."

His younger brother considered this, pausing and drumming his fingers on the windowsill. "What will you do when you see Roy in battle? You did tell me that knife was forged in his kingdom."

Kuro's voice was harsh. "I'll rip out his spine. I'll incarcerate the skin from his bones. He'll be begging for mercy and he shall receive none of it! You do not cross the path of an Icarus child, and get to live after it, at least not a changed man." His eyes were bright with rage.

Pit's hands balled into fists. "I'm sick and tired of waiting around. It's been three hours since Mother died. They could be planning their next move, for all we know. _We_ must act."

"And act, we will. Just... not yet. I cannot wake our force of 500,000 strong and have them march towards Eagleland when it is nearing midnight. Skyworld will have to prepare itself, train and confirm its borders before looking towards ones from afar."

"Eagleland? Why did you mention the sanctuary?"

A sly smile met his question. "It is where the accords say all battles must be fought to alleviate a conflict. I'll lead our people to victory, and there, we'll reinstate the kingdom... no, the _empire_ , we were supposed to be all along."

"When the time is right, I shall wish you the best of luck, brother." Pit said, gaze hard, as he began to walk out of the bedroom.

Kuro met the window, taking the spot of his sibling. "The emerald lanes of Eagleland will be ripe red with Lycian blood. Our neighboring kingdoms will see what it means to die by the Icarus way."

With one last glare, he shot a lightning bolt from his hands into the sky, the crack of nature forming a pair of wings in the sky.

* * *

Skyworld gladly accepted the new helm of their kingdom, and not even twenty four hours after Palutena's death, Kuro had taken the throne, dressed in a new electric crown, black robes, and his trusty sword. A few resisted in the outer villages by the Lycian border, hoping to escape into the fire realm from having little trust in the son of their old queen. Kuro promptly brought his hand down on rebellion and those who wished to vanish. In order to establish a dictatorial relationship with his subjects, he'd rule with an iron fist while Pit acted as the mediator. The diamond boy had evolved into a man over the last few weeks in his brother taking power. His hair had grown to long lengths, his powers were fearsome yet gorgeous at the same time.

With his electric gift, Kuro used tactics of brewing fake storms to draw soldiers of Lycian and Ylisse descent from their camps, to then kill them in cold blood with his strength. Roy and Lucina were at a loss, unable to explain the cracks in the sky, or the sudden disappearance of nearly half their army. All Kuro was doing was butchering down his enemies. By the time his main assault in Eagleland would take place, a quick victor was all that needed to happen and he'd be commander of Smash. He'd allow Pit to execute the two other lords, and then Kuro would consume the elements of fire and water to become the most powerful being of them all. Despite all his precautions, Kuro never expected trouble to happen in the main palace, and from such young citizens.

On one such day, a week out from war, his guards had dragged in two children, no older than maybe fourteen, by their hair. Kuro roused from his sleep, sitting up, his sword unsheathed on the right side of the throne. The guard dragging in the opposition had a name, but he didn't know it. He called him Primid, because he simply could.

"Primid?" the angel raised an eyebrow.

The guard stood at attention, dropping the two boys to the floor. "Found these rascals spewing hatred about you. They were also seen giving weapons to Ylisse soldiers on the Eastern border. Smugglers, perhaps. They do not like you, nor do they like this kingdom."

Kuro stood from his throne. "And they are how old?"

"Only twelve, sire."

A twinkle glowed in the king's eyes. "So _young_ , yet so brave. Tell me, children, what did you think you'd get out of supplying enemies with weapons and such? You'd be caught eventually. I see all."

The boy on the right, a blonde, looked up, evident he had been crying from the tears streaming down his face. "Sire-"

"I don't want to hear it," Kuro interrupted. "Their names?"

"This runt here," Primid said, kicking the kid on the left, "is Villager. A nickname he says. The other goes by Toon Link. The names these children give each other are barbaric and inhuman."

Villager seemed adorable in the electric king's eyes, with a tattered shirt and messy oak hair. A feral glow radiated from his amaranthine eyes. Toon Link had blonde hair as ripening as the sun, and there was a empty sheath strapped to his waist. He must've been supplying Ylisse with swords and unluckily didn't have a weapon to defend himself with.

Toon Link tried pleading again. "Sire-"

"What did I tell you?" Kuro roared, slapping the boy across the face.

Villager launched forward, but a chain around his waist kept him back, being held by Primid. "You monster!"

The angel looked at him with a strange curiosity, leaning down. He brushed a finger across the vigilante's face, causing him to shudder. "No..." he whispered. "I am no monster. I am a god, a prophet. I bring righteousness while you bring disorder. You don't know what the kingdoms of the South have done to us."

"No, you don't know what _you_ have done. Your mother bestows you with great gifts and she's suddenly dead? We think twice about whom we let rule us."

"I should be able to rule you. For you should be _bowing_ to me! Worship me! Worship me!" Kuro screamed in Villager's face, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him about. "I've been constantly left in the dust of those who tried to be nice. Roy and Lucina were the same way. My mother did that also! A ruler should not be weak, but strong. They are the epitome of greatness. You don't know how lucky you are to be ruled by someone as powerful as me."

Toon Link blanched. "Villy, you better be quiet."

Villager eyed the king, eyes narrowing. Suddenly, he whirled around and grabbed Primid's sword, before turning and embedding it in Kuro's side. Toon Link moved forward, being yanked back by the guard as he watched blood splatter the tile of the throne room. Kuro gasped in pain, stepping back. Villager smiled daringly, his smile soon changing into a frown.

The electric lord winced, staring at the blade sunk into his skin. He removed it, and to the dismay of the attacker, electric currents flowed to the wound and stitched it up. Kuro seemed to become immortal.

He began to laugh. "You are one of the most brave little souls I've ever seen," he picked up the sword. "However, there's one thing you lack. In my court, you need to be brave _and_ powerful!" With a roar, Kuro thrust the sharp end of the blade through Villager's chest, coming out the other side. Electricity flowed from Kuro's fingers to the floor, Toon Link crying out in pain as fragmented shockwaves stunned him.

Villager looked at the king with one last glance, before the sword retracted. He flopped over dead.

Primid eyed the whole scene with a sense of amazement. Toon Link stared at his deceased friend. "No... no." he muttered over and over again.

Kuro went back to his throne, sitting down. "Primid?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Hang the other boy. Give him the cruelest beating you can muster in those puny fists of yours. Give word to all surrounding encampments and villages. All rebellion will not be tolerated, and I'll personally execute each vermin by my own hand!"

Toon Link screamed for mercy, before Primid smashed the hilt of the sword into his temple, knocking the blonde out cold.

Kuro watched him get dragged from the throne room, laughing to his heart's content.

"The whole world of Smash will fear me! Fear me!" he shouted to the ceiling.

* * *

Pit examined his brother's face. "You're aging immensely!"

Kuro lowered the hand by his cheek. "I'm glad you are able to point out my wrinkles, brother."

The brown haired angel laughed, barefoot once again as they walked together through the garden outside the palace. He had no idea of the tragedy that took place just hours ago. Wherever Pit stepped, the ground froze gently, then defrosted. He carried his bow with him, and occasionally fired an arrow at a tree stump or statue to create an icicle where it landed.

"I'm told, but wanted to confirm it from you, there was an altercation in the castle this afternoon?" he asked.

"That would be a correct assumption."

"May I inquire on the details?"

"Just two kids who thought they could topple their rulers," Kuro exhaled, taking in the sweet environment. "Roy and Lucina must be desperate if they're recruiting children to do their dirty work."

"Sounds awful." Pit shuddered.

"It is. I have some final preparations before the assault. I want you to promise me that you can rule in my stead. You won't have me here to give you advice."

A gentle laugh came from the wielder of ice. "Brother, I am certainly capable of keeping Skyworld under control."

"Good. Now, if you ever catch fire, I'll need you to-" Kuro started, before stopping, his gaze catching something that made his heart freeze. There. Was. No. Way. " _Impossible_." he thought.

Pit noticed the change of demeanor. "Brother?"

"Go back to the castle, will you? There's a matter out here I must attend to."

"Most- most certainly." nodded the younger twin, and he departed from the garden, in a quick haste, leaving a trail of diamond dust in his wake.

Kuro made sure his brother had vanished before turning around to face his mother. Well... the ghost of his mother. Queen Palutena sat on the bench where the Icarus twins had occupied just two weeks ago on the night before coronation. A glimmer of contempt hid in her eyes, but the electric lord knew he was seeing things. She died. He made sure of it. The blade had gone all the way through... no way she'd somehow still be breathing unless the power of nature had a stronger gift than what he knew. He made slow steps up to the bench, before sitting down, staring straight ahead. She would not get the satisfaction.

Palutena smiled, though hers was majorly fake. "Hello, Kuro."

"Mother."

"I see you've been busy."

"Why are you here? I killed you. Last time I checked, a parent will presumably hate their children for what they do. Appear to Pit, not me."

"He wouldn't be able to see me."

"And why's that?"

The old ruler of Skyworld frowned. "I- I do not have an explanation for that, my boy-"

"I am not your boy." Kuro spat.

"Of course you are! You may have killed me, but I am always your mother, and you are always my son." Palutena chided.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" her son roared, swinging on her, only for his hands to pass through her as she was a ghost.

Palutena simply shimmered and flickered a bit. "You work with powers you do not know, Kuro. It'll come back to bite you, soon. There's a greater power than what you possess. I don't know what you'll get from attacking Roy and Lucina. They're army outmatches you three to one, especially when combined."

Kuro wrung his hands, electricity cackling at his fingertips. "You don't know a thing, _Mother_."

"I may not agree with you, but I'll always love you." Palutena closed her eyes, before scooting closer to him, raising a hand up to his cheek. It was almost like old times, where she'd hold him and comfort him in a time of need.

The darker angel shivered at the touch, before twitching. "Leave me." he commanded.

The cold feeling dissipated, and just as quick as she appeared, she vanished.

Kuro opened his eyes. "You say you don't understand me, Mother, but I believe you do. Once I have the kingdoms of Lycia and Ylisse crumble to my whim, you'll see where the power lay all along."

He was certain of that.

* * *

 **There we are guys, that was Chapter #3: Crimson Emerald Lanes. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have to make this quick and short, so please review and let me know what you thought. I should have another chapter out on Monday... but don't hold me to it, lol. Thanks so much for reading! Kuro will see his weaknesses soon, and the loss of his power will come sudden, just you wait. I hope to see you all again for Chapter #4: Black Winged Enemy. Thanks again, and have a great day!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Winged Enemy

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #4: Black Winged Enemy. Last chapter, it was Kuro simply turning out to be a little bit more insane than we are already thought, as in he just killed a kid in cold blood and had the other hung. Pit is placed to rule in Kuro's stead while he's gone... and we found out that the dark angel can commune with the dead as his mother will randomly appear to him whenever she's disappointed. This chapter will be my awful attempt at action lol, and we get to see Roy and Lucina make their grand appearance in this story! Thank you so much to Mr. Squirtle6, Randomblackberry and bright as a star for reviewing! It means so much to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Then I heard a voice from heaven say, "Write this: Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord from now on." "Yes," says the Spirit, "they will rest from their labor, for their deeds will follow them."_ ~ _Revelations 14:13_

Roy Kang, ruler of Lycia, wrenched his sword from a Skyworld soldier, crimson blood splattering across his face. The ruler choked as the acidic liquid splashed on his skin. His kill crumbled down to the ground, the wound protruding from his sternum. Everything seemed so crazy... the peaceful emerald plains of Eagleland were being desecrated in conflict. There was a mighty roar from somewhere down the hill, and a great tide of water flowed to knock a marching tide of enemy Skyworld warriors back down the hill. In resounding anger, a lightning bolt had been shot back in that general area, causing a tree to be splintered as it fell over.

It felt surreal, the thirst for battle. The morning started like a normal day, until there had been reports from both Lycian and Ylisse frontlines had catapult fire from a specific dark angel raiding villages and killing citizens of opposite kingdoms. Kuro's actions had been spoken loud and clear- he wanted war, he wanted to destroy innocent lives for some dark purpose. Roy saw right through the lie of Palutena Icarus falling ill to some strain of a new sickness. Her own flesh and blood murdered her, there was no other way to explain it. He never liked the dark angel, found him to be the intense epitome of despicableness, while Pit radiated a much happier persona.

However, he never learned what battle honestly was... there had been zero conflict up until this day in other regions. Killing felt... so wrong... but necessary. Battle would not end by hugging and shaking hands, time for a new peace treaty was smashed. The accords were betrayed- immediate action was required. When the lightning bolt shattered that tree, and probably killed an allied friend, Roy's heart stopped. War... it had no limit, it was truth.

The redhead pushed on. A force of fifteen strong behind him surged after their king. "Bring them reckoning! Do not show them mercy! They will not show you mercy in return!"

His blade sprouted a fiery glint, and with a swipe of Roy's sword, a phoenix erupted from the tip of the weapon, swooping down the battlefield and crossing a marginal line across the plain, creating a wall. Across the plain, he saw her, Lucina Lowell. The queen of Ylisse stood impressively in her navy armor, a trusted blade formed by his own hands, named Falchion, glowing impressively in her hands as she formed a storm cloud above her, sending it over the wall of fire. Cries of pain could be heard from the other side, and if Roy looked harder, he'd see glistening green rain fall from the cloud. _Acid_.

In response, a loud, guttural scream ripped through the sky as the ground electrified itself, a bright halcyon light shooting out in all directions. Roy screamed, a bolt of electricity racing through his veins. A few of his warriors, depending on the armor they wore, turned in running around infernos, their entire body lighting up in a blaze where they'd collapse to their knees in a dead, smoking pile of flesh. Lucina leaped forward, using another water barrier to block the current, but simple laws of nature caused the queen to be shot back, so far as her screams tore the sound barrier. Roy gritted his teeth, lunging forward with a battalion of troops.

His blade connected with a warrior, and confusion grew on his face as Roy's sword connected with that of a Skyworld royal guard, Primid. The man sneered, amaranthine irises glaring as he pushed back on the king's wearing state. Roy parried, then swung his blade down against the grass to catch it on fire. Primid howled as a burn lashed against his foot. The Skyworld warrior tackled the Lycian king in anger, pinning him down against the grass. Primid raised his sword above Roy's chest, a feral glow in his eyes. Roy Kang closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, the pain to follow. A sudden feeling of coolness spread over his body as Primid was flung back, a spherical globe of water slamming into the man's gut like a cannonball. He flew off down the hill, swearing at the top of his lungs.

Roy let out a huge sigh of air, looking back up the hill to see Lucina standing at the top of it, breathing heavily, cuts lining her face. He got to his feet as manageable as he could, running to her and throwing his arms around her in an embrace. "Th- thank you."

"No problem," Lucina nodded steely, unsheathing Falchion. She surveyed the battlefield. Total chaos. Kuro's position was placed loud and clear as he was the only man in a forty mile radius glowing any sort of color of the rainbow, shooting lightning bolts and creating thunder booms every two seconds as he ripped and tore through the combined Lycian and Ylisse armies. "We can't win just be fighting his forces. We must take down Kuro himself. Cut the queen from the hive, the workers are left scattered. Any thoughts?"

He wiped off his brow, sweat dripping off in cascades. Roy scanned available options. "We'd have to corner him somewhere, a place that he doesn't have an escape route. The sanctuary could help, but getting him there is the issue. We cannot take him just singularly, only combined may we do it."

She grabbed his hand, clenching it. "Together?"

"Together."

Lucina swung her weapon. "We have a battle to win, then. A country to save."

The rulers scattered, and a plot sprouted in Roy's mind. He perched himself in a tree, where it'd give him an ideal view of the Skyworld tyrant. His eyes saddened immediately at the carnage strewn around Kuro. Bodies from all three sides, crimson rivers colliding into a sea... so much blood, so much unnecessary death. Roy willed his mind together, something fiery could draw the attention of the evil king. He drew his hands together, a flaming spear sprouting from its creation. He didn't even need good aim, all it had to do was get Kuro's attention, and someone from afar getting a potshot would do more than enough.

Once his spear had been fully formed, Roy drew back his throwing arm as far as he could and then threw. A streaking bolt of cardinal energy dived from above and his hopes shattered when a matching electric charge connected and created an explosion in the sky. A commanding voice warped across the field. "You cannot defeat me! Come and face me yourself if you're so daring."

Roy gritted his teeth together. Kuro's taunts were his least appealing part to him. He tried again, and this time a new arcane bolt continued flying after him, towards his perch. The Lycian ruler leaped from the tree as it exploded above him, raining timber pieces and scorched leaves falling from the sky. His plan didn't work out like he hoped, but there needn't be any more planning as to his terror, and perhaps amusement on the same token, an entire underwater colony had broken from the ground and carried Kuro up from his position in the open glade.

Lucina ran past Roy in a blur, her hands outstretched as she commanded the ocean waters underneath them to fling Kuro off into the sky, landing promptly in the ground of the sanctuary. The two rulers locked eyes and raced towards the location.

He couldn't help, but fret. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work!" she shouted back at him.

They didn't have to run far, sanctuary was only around a bend. There they found the electric king, who groggily got to his feet. Roy and Lucina brandished their weapons, formidable in appearance. Kuro shook his head, breaking from a confused daze, before arcing his sword into the air, expelling an electric current through him. He coughed, sea water croaking from his throat. The dark haired angel glared, though there was a sense of lightness behind his gaze.

"It's going to take a lot more than drowning me in a coral reef to kill me." he taunted.

Lucina's hands formed fists. "We aren't looking to kill you, just... do enough to sedate you. Kuro, there's no victory in the future."

Kuro nodded, his eyes brightening ferociously. "How correct you are! There's no hope of victory... for you!" The Skyworld tyrant shot a new bolt at the pair and Roy lunged forward, swinging his blade up to block the attack, before creating a will-o-wisp and launching it at the angel. The wisp broke into two whips, lashing at Kuro's arms which pinned the ruler against the stone wall of sanctuary. He howled, the fire burning his skin. Zaps of amplified power crackled from his fingertips to no avail, the bonds were impenetrable as only water or stone could sequentially quench the flame.

Roy began to walk forward. "What you have attempted to do to our continent is high treason of the accords!"

"The accords can go to hell!" Kuro snarled.

"You can go to hell!" Lucina howled.

The dark angel's face turned beet red in rage. "These petty laws you follow are transient, corruptible! It makes you weak, afraid to do any action! Don't hide under the guise of order... you sick wretches!"

The king of Lycian would not have any of it, walking up to Kuro and slapping him straight across the face. "You will be silent! Your transgressions have brought rightful punishment upon you," he turned to Lucina. "If you can go and find me the cube, that'd be really helpful."

Kuro got Roy's attention, getting him to stare straight into two amber eyes full of hatred and zero compassion. "You'll never win. Pit will learn of what you did to me, and he'll come for you. He's just as strong."

Roy slapped the dark angel again. "Your brother will be told the truth. The horrendous actions that you put into order to cause this tumultuous battle. Killing your mother... tricking the one most important person left in your life... all for power. There is no other punishment I seek fit."

Lucina had returned on her mini quest, handing the king of Lycia a strange cube. Kuro eyed it wearily. "What is that?" he asked.

The redhead backed up from the trapped tyrant, pressing his fingers against the sides of the box. An emblazoned rune glowed on all sides of the cube, causing it to unlatch and open. A great gust of wind ripped open. Roy traced two fingers down the back of the cube, causing words in a sunburst halo to appear. "This is the greatest invention in the history of Smash. Luigi, before his death, as ruler of Ylisse, commanded me, a forger in training to construct a simple block to trap souls of those he felt were unfit to be in his kingdom, trap them away forever."

Kuro paled. "That's-"

"Genius." the queen of Ylisse cut him off.

Roy continued. "He never got to utilize it, as his gentle heart couldn't ever bear using it. So I took it my good faith to store it away when I became king of Lycia. Now, it has a great reason to be used. You shall be put into this box, your soul will be forever trapped in a four by four where there'll be little consciousness. There you'll stay, till we either release you, or destroy the box. It is that, our I kill you."

Kuro felt a tugging at his body, and before he could get a word out, the rulers of Lycia and Ylisse clapped their hands together.

Their voices warped as one. "Kuro Icarus, we banish you for transgressing against the Smash accords, to forever be kept in confinement until further notice. Sins will not go atoned for."

There was a flash of burning light in the sky, a blink, an eruption of flame, and by the next second, Kuro Icarus had vanished, the cube slammed shut.

* * *

 **Alright, there we are guys. I am running out of time so this'll be very short and sweet, thanks for reading! Please review, let me know what you thought. This story is superbly far from over, so there is much more to come. Kuro will be gone for awhile though... a long while, as Pit shall step up to the plate. Have an amazing day, I shall see you again with a new update on Sunday, #5: Friend Out in the Rain. Love you all!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend Out in the Rain

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #5: Friend Out in the Rain. This will be a jump back in time, five years before the events of Kuro becoming ruler of Skyworld by killing Palutena, as it'll bring up another two main characters of the story- Robin(F) and Peach. Then, after this chapter we will fast forward to five years** ** _after_** **Kuro is placed inside the Icarus Cube from last chapter... which I figure I must explain hahaha. Kuro waged war on Lycia and Ylisse, and together, the combined fire and water powers of Roy Kang and Lucina Lowell, did they defeat the angel by trapping him in a cube that he'd be a prisoner of for all eternity unless opened... but we bring our story back to a time before, with Robin and Peach. This'll be a little funky as Palutena will indeed be in this chapter, as an alive human being, but I need to place exposition in here somehow, right? Thanks to CheesyOne, pichuplayer, and i would gladly hit the road for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _One who has unreliable friends soon comes to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother. ~ Proverbs 18:24_

Gentle raindrops fell down against the timber shingled roof, splattering on the gravel stone ground. Plaited echoes rattled inside Robin Pherone's heart as she focused ahead on her teacher currently explaining how to wield a sword without losing balance given the extra weight in one hand. Her light, pallid hair, flashed underneath a crack of lightning, a rattling boom of thunder. Her soft and pearly pink eyes glittered with admiration for nature, and for a moment, her concentration snapped.

Disturbances flooded her mind and the doddered girl shook in awe of the marvelous powers before her. The trainer paused, knowing his protégé had given up on trying to learn what composed battle. He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently, his own marvelous wave of snowstorm hair blowing in the wind. "Robin!" he snapped.

She broke from her stupor. "Sorry! Master Corrin, forgive me. The rain... and the thunder... and the lightning, it is all simply breathtaking."

A chuckle came from the swordsman. "It is rather a work of beauty, I must give you that R, but I did not drag you out of bed this morning to have us look at a storm. In battle, you cannot let things distract you. Otherwise... it could be the end of your life."

"But the continent is in peace. Why would we need battle?"

Corrin's grin faded into a thin line, and he scratched the back of his neck. "We do not bother ourselves with the commonalities of such trivial matters, Robin. We simply do what is instructed. Lady Palutena requested I teach you, so when you wish to enlist for her royal guard, things do not fall under and you become the laughingstock of Skyworld. Now, with much thought, to your question, you never know the circumstances in which you could be sloughed off to war. Now, let's resume what we were doing, I'd like to have you home before the moon rises."

The white haired girl muttered a curse underneath her breath, reaching over for the gladius placed up against the wall of the barn she and Corrin were currently training under. It had been her long life dream at only sixteen to enlist in the royal guard of Palutena Icarus, the beautiful floral queen of Skyworld. She seemed docile and peaceful from afar when listening to her address the kingdom, while her sons Pit and Kuro trained sharply under her watchful eye. Her teacher, Corrin Winters, used to be the old captain of Palutena's royal guard and took up in his retirement from the job to be a guide in older teens and young adults who wished to become a part of the grand team.

Corrin cleared his throat. "Now-"

However, before he could speak another word, Robin spotted someone out in the rain walking up towards them, and despite not being able to fully make out the person in the storm, or even hear what sound came from them, she felt power exude from the stranger. Corrin sheathed his sword, before his face brightened, bowing deeply to the person. "Madame... the honor."

Walking under a floral wreath to protect her from the rain, queen of Skyworld, goddess of nature, Palutena Icarus smiled at the training duo. Her robes flowed in the howling wind, but did not break underneath the strength. Violets and roses and dandelions flowed in her hair as a protective sheath from the elements, and in her wake there stood a line of springing plants that with the hail of rain from above, sprouted into blooming flowers in a matter of seconds.

Robin's eyes widened to unbelievable size. Palutena laughed airily at this, bowing back at them. "Hello, I see I've caught you at a wrong time."

The teacher shook his head in dissent. "Not even close, my queen. What, can I ask, brings you out to an abandoned horse stable?"

"I was wanting to check out the latest army recruit for my guard. News travels quick here in Skyworld. Pit literally had flown from the market up to my windowsill with gossip of your new trainee, Miss Robin Pherone," She turned to the bewildered and shocked white haired girl, shaking her hand gaily. "It is pleasure to meet you. Your master has spoke the upmost praise for you and your skills. I simply had to see, beset my curiosity. A queen is no better than a tyrant if she does not go to see her subjects, after all."

"It- it just... unbelievable to have me in your presence." Robin said truthfully, blurting our her answer before she could help herself.

Corrin shrugged haplessly as the queen looked at him with the most ever admiring smiles. "She looks up to you and your sons with the highest respect possible, your majesty."

Palutena nodded deeply. "Then, if there is no hassle in me requesting such a thing, I'd like to see, Miss Pherone, what skills do you possess? I may be sweet, but I am particularly picky in whom I let under my wing to act as my guard. Smash is in a time of tranquility, but even the strongest of bonds can break if enough pressure is applied to them. I'd like to see what you and Corrin have been working on for the past... month or so, if I may. Should I keep you busy long enough, this storm may break."

"Are you alright with this, Robin?" Corrin asked.

Robin nodded, gripping her gladius. "Yes sir, I am more than ready."

With one last final approving gesture from Palutena, the trainer and trainee lunged for each other, glittering blades flashing powerfully in the crack of lightning under the gale of a wooden roof.

* * *

Even though queen Palutena claimed that the storm would break, it did not let up and Robin Pherone paced as fast as she could home underneath the grey clouds that glared at the ground. An hour of constant battle and strategy, Corrin explained to the Skyworld leader of old war tactics and there seemed to be a constant struggle between student and teacher as Robin tried in futile measures to gain the upper hand.

"If only I wasn't so stupid thinking I could impress Madame Palutena... what an impossible dream that is." Robin growled to herself, hands working tirelessly at unstrapping the straps from the breastplate covering her chest.

When it became evident that she started to lose any upper hand she may have had, Corrin went full out on her and used blow after blow to lower her defenses. Once or twice she'd pause to stare at the waging cataclysms in the sky before remembering she had a skirmish to enact. Palutena watched from afar and though her comments were praising, Robin felt the iridescent eyes bear into her with cruelty and malice and judgment. Any shot she had at winning a spot in the royal guard quashed itself underneath a moment of false grandeur.

A noise down the road caused her to stop walking, and Robin unsheathed the gladius at her right hip. She peered into the rainy darkness, glimmering spheres bounding down her vision having the line of sight blur into one of water and mist. Her eyes did not deceive her, but a flash of lightning illuminated the vicinity and it became clear to her what she heard.

Down the causeway, perhaps twenty yards, if she judged correctly, stood a group of men, though she could not make out how many there were. From her position, Robin could make out about six at the very least, one holding another form against a stone wall of some building, and under the cover of darkness she could make out the gleaming silver glow of a knife.

The trainee faltered. Should she go and investigate?

" _I should... who knows who these men are attacking. But... what if it isn't an issue? What if I am simply getting up and over my head because I feel like I need to redeem myself..."_ Robin's thoughts battled in her head, but the angel on the left shoulder won her over and before her own feet could plant themselves down like cement, she had tiptoed over to the group.

"... We'll cut you up so bad, lassie, you wish that you didn't even have fingers or a brain to conjure up a thought of stealing from us." she heard the man with a knife up to the stranger's throat.

Robin, being at a closer proximity, could see the burly man holding the blade up to the throat of another girl, someone no older than sixteen like her. Trembling, the girl made a plea, which caused one of the roundabout men on the fringes to slap her across the face, the poor girl crumbling underneath the attack. Red flashed across the white haired girl's vision, and she almost staggered to one knee. Blood splattered like sizzling sauce in a pan to the ground, painting the cobblestones and mixing in with the rain.

She swallowed, before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, gentlemen... but is there a problem here?"

The entire group whirled around in unison, almost so mechanic that it caused Robin to nearly drop her weapon. _Eleven_ men stood in her way from her current position to the girl, who had shirked away by scooting back to squeeze against the wall. Robin could make out a few faces under the rain, scowling faces with black, grime smears coating their cheeks with scowling beady chilled brown eyes.

"Perhaps," the leader barked. "But what is to you?"

"Can I ask what has you threatening to slit this girl's throat?"

"She stole from us!"

"How much to be exact?"

"Five silver coins." the leader answered, lowering his hood to reveal a withering scar that crawled down his nose like tributaries on a river or vessels inside the bloodstream.

Robin almost scoffed aloud. Five silver coins? That wasn't even enough to scrap together the most pitiful meal in existence, perhaps some a glass of water, and the most grizzly piece of cooked chicken, hardly a feast for kings. "Boys..." her voice dropped dangerously low. "You're really going into this much trouble over half an hours wage?"

"You don't know what we've been through, lassie! How about you stay out of it... your little salmon eyes wouldn't want to witness what we'll do."

Her nose scrunched up together. These men were disgusting, suggesting to throw the woman into forced sex... as his words were emitted with a growl. "You wouldn't want to do that."

"Why not? Unless you get out of our way, you'll end up like her too. What's better than one pretty body is two pretty bodies to ravage and make our pets." the man flashed a toothy grin.

Robin shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Then, in lightning fast reflexes, she threw her gladius at the leader, the blade diving into his chest, up to the hilt embedded in skin. He croaked, collapsing to his knees, blood frothing and spewing everywhere. It took a moment for the men around their leader to recognize what just happened, but by then Robin had leaped into action.

Leaping forward, she uppercut the nearest goon near her, dropping him to the ground as soon as fist connected with bone. Thinking fast, Robin kicked out and caught one man in the chest before grabbing his head and slamming it into the brick wall, shattering his nose. Wrenching the blade out of the dead leader's chest, she ducked under a punch being sent towards her and dived low to slice at an attacker's legs, dropping him before the blade entered his back. He screamed and died before his whole body lay against the gravel.

Robin kicked another in the groin before slicing the gladius across his neck, crimson jets shooting forth and covering her face in the coat of life. Strong hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her back, causing the blade to drop from her hands. She struggled against the strong grip, hissing and yelling out. One cronie picked the gladius up, ready to dive it into her chest. She dodged, swaying her neck to the side which had the knife enter the right hand of the man who was holding her.

Furious screams leeched off the hit man's lips before Robin elbowed him in the face, flipping the guy over her shoulder before stomping on his chest, the crunch of his ribs shattering the sound barrier. Robin picked up the gladius and leapt onto another man before stabbing him in the chest, wrenching out the blade and ducking as one of the goons had grabbed the leader's weapon.

A parry and Robin rolled underneath him, before latching onto the guy's knees, swinging down and then causing the man to fall. Bringing herself back up, Robin slammed the hilt of the blade into the man's jaw, rendering him unconscious. Turning around, she saw that the last two fighters standing had run off yelling at the top of their lungs, about some angel of death.

Nine dead bodies laid around the ground, the dark cobblestones blanketing under a sea of cardinal blood. Robin breathed heavily, staring at her wreckage. Then, the reason why she went into a fighting spree after all clicked inside her brain and she turned to the girl she had just saved.

"I- I am sorry that you had to see that, but I couldn't let them have their way with you. It's... just _awful_." Robin explained.

There was no response.

She tried again. "Can you please look up for me? What's your name?"

The trembling girl also had a raincoat on, and she looked up, precious sunbeam hair lighting up the dark battleground. As their eyes met, Robin's pink ones collided with sharp diamonds, and the warrior's heart skipped a beat. They- they were beautiful.

"My name..." the girl said in ragged breaths. "Is Peach."

* * *

 **There we are guys! That is Chapter #5: Friend Out in the Rain is complete. I am actually happy about this chapter, it really is supposed to be a filler, but I am honestly proud of my little fighting sequence though I still cannot type them move than maybe six hundred words max. And here is our third and fourth main characters introduced in the story, Robin and Peach. It is clear, from first glance, Robin finds a little more promise in the girl she just rescued. A little deja vu and irony in seeing Palutena this chapter. Also, don't worry, Corrin will be back, I haven't written him before, actually. Thanks for reading guys, have an amazing day. A new chapter should be out sometime this week. Love you all! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	6. Chapter 6: Palace of Ice

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #6: Palace of Ice. Last chapter took us back five years before the killing of Palutena, crowning of Kuro and all that jazz, introducing us to Robin (F) and Peach, the former saving the latter from a group of thugs, and the very first thing that our heroine in white notices is the stunning of the eyes from the girl she just rescued... drama, drama. Our heroine will be side by side with our ice wielding prince of Skyworld... and now this chapter will propel us** ** _five_** **years after the banishment of Kuro into the Icarus Cube from Chapter 4 (sorry for all the people who were confused by that... error in the timeline, perhaps should have placed Chapter 5 before the rest I suppose...) But this time, I hope you all enjoy, as our story will be picking up again next chapter, which you'll have to wait... hahaha. Thanks again to Mr. Squirtle6, Empire of Joy, i would gladly hit the road, and pichuplayer for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _He casts forth His ice as fragments; Who can stand before His cold? ~ Psalms 147:17_

Five years meant a lot changed in Smash... too much for it to be considered all good and on the same token, all bad. The moment Roy and Lucina had sealed Kuro's soul into the Icarus cube, back in Skyworld, Pit had felt a snapping from deep inside his chest, a ripping and tearing so painful it caused him to collapse to the floor and shudder all over. Ice crystals spewed from his fingertips at his agony as the life of his brother was forced from his body and imprisoned. When the dreadful moment had passed, crimson rivers poured around him, blood... a sight that the ice guardian hadn't seen in many, _many_ years.

To stare hollowly at Roy and Lucina's bowing figures who presented the cube to the newly crowned majesty of Skyworld, Pit's billowing diamond cloak snapping in the wind behind him as his cheery exterior began to slowly reduce itself... each word given from the other rulers on the battle scorching Eagleland black chipped at his heart like a marble sculpture till all that remained was a pile of pottery, scrapped and broken that it felt completely unrecognizable. Roy told him, he _swore_ it to the gods, that Kuro realized the grave mistakes of his actions... that it was no spy of Lycia or Ylisse who killed the late Palutena Icarus, but one of Skyworld's own soldiers out of anger and retribution. Lucina helped 'provide' the body of the murderer, a simple soldier killed in the battle from Roy's fire. Pit had fallen to his knees, letting out a wail so powerful that the clouds shook, frigid veins of ice spreading out like running water.

When Roy handed him the cube... he had been advised specifically to _never_ open it, save he wish to kill everyone in Smash. _And why is that, oh great Lycian king?_ That was Pit's response to such a... frivolous command, something so absurd. _He's my brother!_ Lucina advised that Kuro wished to remain hidden for a long time that he had not disclosed, the ruler of Skyworld would know when the time was right, _if_ it ever became right rather. The cube was marvelous, Pit had deduced in the moment of passing, grey and black steel with swarthy crimson red lines. Kuro's favorite gemstone, one of rich and rippling amethyst had been placated in the center, which when pressed in could open the cube and release the dark angel's soul back into the world... something he had been harshly shot down in doing.

Time passed, springs and winters came and gone in the blink of an eye... and Pit turned his magnificent country into an empire... his fortress transformed from that into a blockade, no one in and no one out without the most proper reasoning. Smash fell back under a period of peace without a black winged devil spewing lies and slander of tyranny and fire and death. It seemed that the people could rest... one threat had been passed over soundlessly... but no one, not even Pit with the combined power of Roy and Lucina could foresee the traumatic and catastrophic events to unfold soon enough over the tranquil landscape.

It felt like a normal day to Pit, stopping by his mother's garden in the morning, the same terrace where five years ago he walked and laughed with his brother. A pained memory flashed in his chest, sharp and twisting at his sternum, a steel blade driven skin deep. He hissed, hands and nails skittering on the cobblestones. Primid's ever noticeable presence stirred behind him, sensing pain and struggle in his king.

"Sire, shall I fetch Peach for you?"

"No," the diamond ruler replied breathlessly, kneeling down to Palutena's tombstone. "I am perfectly alright. Just another memory of Kuro, that is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Primid, I'm rather knowledgeable in my health."

The guard shut his mouth, confident in the king's claim. Pit ran his hands through the mulch, letting the fading dream pass. Amber eyes blinked at his in the darkness, the shade of a wing covering the sun, the screaming crackle of electricity into the sky, raucous laughter, a high pitched yell, a thorned rose, iridescent eyes flicked with crimson, a hand giving out with a dying breath. His entire family history in a messed up mural, incorrigible and deadly. Pit closed his eyes and breathed hard, to himself, hands closing and opening to fists and back to aired palms.

"Primid..."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Leave me." Pit's voice was cold, sharper and blunter than the ice he could wield from his fingertips.

Primid bowed low. "As you wish."

Silent footsteps, as if the subject had been walking on air, vanished from the scene leaving Pit in his solitude on the outside terrace of the Skyworld palace. He turned around, on his knees, to stare at the monstrous structure, eyes taking in all of the glory as he channeled his power deep and through his veins. A towering beauty, his palace of ice radiated power for miles around. Stalactites of ice stuck from ceilings decorated in diamonds, ribbons and banners of impressive gold trim streaming the sides. Atop the mountain crater overlooking a valley of sunflowers and livestock, ran a river, gushers and geysers pooling at a basin near the master bedroom.

Crystalline tributaries rushed by as he stood, a halo of blinding white frost forming around him. Pit turned once more to Palutena's grave, a single blooming plant, a rose with the flower a glittering emerald. A strange strength built in Pit's voice, his hands brimming and alive with energy.

"Mother... it is Pit once more. I hope, from the heavens that you watch me with the loving eyes only a parent can give their children. It is strange not having Kuro by my side in helping me rule our kingdom, the very one you started... but thank you nonetheless for all of the tips you have given me. Not a day, _a single day never passes_ where I am not thinking of you. I have made sure to preserve the gardens that have been built from your majestic hands, loving and beauty only you know how to make. Smash is in a time of peace, and I hope to make sure that never changes as long as you stay here at home. I miss you. I love you."

Pit released his clenched fists, the halo dissipating as ice shards tumbled out of the sleeves of his cloak, collecting and moving towards the flower that resembled his mother's soul. A second plant grew, made of frost and the cold from his heart. A tear slid down his cheek, solidifying on his face before falling to the ground as a hailstone. Around his feet lay hundreds of tears, some crunching underneath his feet as he backed up from the grave.

With a swipe of his cloak, Pit blended in with the cold air, the drafting breeze hiding the diamond cloaked god as he wept for his mother, wept for a past life he lost and could never regain again.

* * *

Robin Pherone loved watching her best friend struggle at knife throwing. In the ten years that had passed from her disastrous fight with her master, Corrin, to saving the blonde haired damsel in distress, Peach... she never imagined to be the head captain of the Skyworld army. At the time of Palutena's passing, she had only been admitted into the army, but forced to stay behind by Corrin's pleading. She watched as Peach Seraph, quickly becoming her blood sister like the family member she never had, rose in the ranks of diplomacy, now turning into Pit's ambassador when the king himself could not be present.

The two women laughed, now in their late twenties, still spending the time together to act like true girls of their nature. For the fourth time in the month, and the first week of December hadn't even passed Chilly drafts gusted through the training halls of the formidable ice palace in which Robin and Peach took their residence as part of Pit's royal court. Through the grim cloud break, a direct fluorescent ray flew through the open window highlighting the target perfectly that the white haired maiden was currently trying to persuade Peach to throw the knife at.

"Come on!" Robin pleaded, practically on her knees at this point. "Just aim the tip of the blade at the center of the wooden target and throw it. How hard can that be?"

Peach bit down on her lip, her blonde hair practically being the brightest thing in the drab and musty room. "What if I miss, R? I'm not meant for battle, you know that. I'm a diplomat!"

"And what if the diplomat comes under fire? They need a form of weapons training to protect themselves, no?"

The ambassador rolled her eyes, seeing that her friend honestly had to have been pulling strings at this point. "Fine. Your point stands. Can't have my death interrupt a mission, now can we?"

Robin's face went bright red, the commander stamping her foot rather ridiculously. "Oh come off it... you know that's not what I meant!"

A gentle laugh, an even gentler hand placed on the side of her face caused every syllable to die in her throat. "I know," Peach whispered. "I simply am getting a tease out of you."

As Peach prepared to throw, Robin cursed herself again, ducking her head once more. For the ten years she had come to know the blonde girl, every time they had gotten too close for comfort, her heart fluttered. The white haired fighter found herself consistently staring at the aquamarine eyes that glanced back at hers, searching for a sign of emotion. Something. _Anything_. At this point she'd go mad. She found it in no other maiden or lass in town, no guy or wooing soldier could excite her heart quite like the friend she had saved out on that rainy day to prevent someone she knew from getting a slash mark across their chest.

Being unable to explain the feeling scared her, she didn't have the guts or courage to ask Peach straight upright what it meant in fear of being laughed at. As a soldier, she needed to stand her ground against the worst of the worst, demons and monsters, fire and sword, death grinning in her face wasn't meant to faze her, but the touch of a close friend, the warm smile... it clanged the woman's knees together in a way she could never put a finger on. It spooked her to death.

Peach wrenched her arm back, almost clobbering Robin in the nose with the tip of the blade before the ambassador flung the weapon forward, the knife skirting low and hitting the square target around the pallid line around the rim, more or less a low abdomen or arm shot, perhaps it could down the attacker momentarily, a brief halt, but definitely not kill.

Robin stretched her lips back into a tight smile. The two had a little game with one another on that they'd rate each other's throws and see who had the higher one in bragging rights of being a better fighter. The commander won more of the time, obviously. "I'd rate that... a four."

"A four?" Peach's expression was priceless. "And why's that? Three fourths of the time I don't even manage to hit the _target_." Her voice had risen into a squeak at the end of her statement, perhaps angered, lesser shocked.

"The hand you threw with nearly took my entire nose off. Don't kill an ally when you're supposed to be protecting them. The swiping of the blade, which turned into a ninja star by spinning in a circle to the side rather than up and down meant you threw it like a discus... not a knife. And the fact you only hit the target in the lowest ring possible. You _almost_ missed."

"The word almost spares me the scolding. I'd love to see you try better."

"A challenge?" the commander's coral eyes glistened with amusement. "You _know_ I'll do better."

"Then entertain me, rather." Peach shrugged her shoulders.

With blinding speed, not even answering to give her friend the satisfaction, Robin pulled a knife from the belt at her waist, chucking it down the hall to embed into the red center of the target. She leaned back, proud. The blonde shrugged once more, a new smirk. "I rate that a seven."

" _Seven?_ " the word choked in Robin's throat. How dare she?

"You made it clear to me that you were just showing off." Peach explained.

The two glared at each other before breaking out into wild laughter that echoed off the halls. Robin retrieved the knives from the target, offering again another shot. As her answer, Peach flashed another smile, another passing of her blue eyes.

Robin's knees knocked together again.

Damn her.

* * *

 **There we are guys! That was Chapter 6! So, what do you think? Can you already tell what our pairing will be... it shall be a very, and I mean _very_ first for me with something like this so I am SUPER excited lol. I am also beyond proud and happy to tell you that I reached 1 MILLION words on Fanfiction last night, with my 68 stories I have written on my profile, I've reached a million total words archived, which is insane, right? I want to thank you all, ALL of you that have read once, reviewed, follow, favored, it has made seeing that word count rise higher and higher a joy that I simply can't explain. You all are the best readers I could ever ask for. Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought, I'd be interested in knowing of our development with Pit, especially. I shall see you soon, this Wednesday or Thursday with Chapter 7: Dark Legion. Time to add the stepping stones towards a crazy ride with our established character force. Love you all so much! Have an amazing day! Bye!  
**

 **~ Paradigm**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Legion

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #7: Dark Legion. I know it's like a month between updates, but this may be a story that takes me hundreds of days to finish, if that's okay with you. I have to be in the right mood to sit down and type a lot for this story, but sure enough I love the idea and my characters and their little descent into madness, but I suppose we can configure the details later, no? Last chapter was a simple filler, I suppose, with catching up on Pit, and showing us a little bit of Robin and Peach who'll appear in more time before long, though we'll be seeing our Roy, Lucina, and Primid again as well... _plus_ there are more characters to meet! Anywho, thank you to pichuplayer and i would gladly hit the road, for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _He opened the shaft of the bottomless pit, and from the shaft rose smoke like the smoke of a great furnace, and the sun and the air were darkened with the smoke from the shaft._ ~ _Revelations 9:2_

Short, slender fingers rubbed over the coarse edges of the Icarus cube, diluted cracks of ice forming at the tips of steel corners. Pit's eyes fluttered obnoxiously over the grand swathe lines of iodine silver and midnight black, rubies poking out on the sides as the voices inside his head clamored on and on and on. _Open it... release your brother back into the world. You love him Pit, don't you? Why wouldn't you want to open it and save him? Why listen to Roy and Lucina... what have they ever done for you, huh?_ The king collapsed into a rickety, wooden ole chair, sighing heavily as the force caused the chair to buckle and rock back.

Pit couldn't believe that only a mere four feet from him lay the residence of his brother's spirit. That he could unlatch the clasps around the cube and unleash a second hell into Smash, perhaps for the wrought evil it brought him, the ice king could simply return the favor. Make the world a better place one kill at a time, ruby red droplets of blood splattering against tile floors, cold screams echoing off stone walls, lifeless stares at reflective pools of water showing their lacerated faces... why, with Kuro at the wheel, chaos would become his middle name.

Often times, when Pit would then have those thoughts, he'd muster a cry on the wind that'd carry throughout the castle. If Primid hadn't been alerted, Peach would have and she'd come running down the halls with a coat flapping behind her, hair a mess, heart in panic. She'd burst through the door, see the lord in his distress, and take the ten easy steps to calm him down. But this time, as Pit sat there and dreamed of death, he didn't yell out in fright, just simply stood and stared down at the cube with an intensity that he could not place.

" _This cube places maliciousness in me that is not worldly_ ," he often would think after having an episode, icy veins scattered across the room from his terrors. " _I shall rid myself of its vileness one day, cure my heart of this plague_."

But today seemed to not be the case as he bore down at the cube, a strange peculiarity rising in him. Why couldn't he open it? Would it cause the very fabrics of nature to collapse at the hinges because he practically resurrected someone from the dead. He couldn't quite tell, though his heart had a yearning desire to do so. His feet seemed to scream in protest, do not move from your current position, but Pit found himself moving to the cube, hands going for the lock.

A sharp pain suddenly prickled at the back of his neck, and Pit hissed, his touch sending searing shots of ice across the glimmering rubies and the black paint. _Open it... Pit Icarus, meet a destiny you have long desired to see_. His hands became more frantic by the second, and suddenly a latch fell off, and before he could get another open, a blast of air flew the top off, blowing Pit off of his feet and back into the chair, as if a time warp went off in the tiny space.

From the sudden blast of air, a low screech came from the cube. Pit clenched the arms of the chair harder, his heart beating. He didn't dare call Primid, the knowledge of outer power would go over the guard's head in a matter of seconds, no one in his staff would be of any help. Before anything could be said, moved, or even thought of, a soupy onyx material came sliding out of the cube. Seemed highly viscous, bright flashes of light bouncing off the material as it poured out into the floor. Pit instinctively reached behind him where he placed his bow, a sharp weapon that could be broken off into twin blades, but he cursed inwardly after his hands grabbed at blank airspace. He had left the bow in his room from an earlier evening of bore, wanted to test his acuity in firing arrows at things from afar... damn his early morning requests.

The Icarus cube lay open, but the dark material began to coat it, all the grandeur disappearing under a thickening, black cloud. Pit's breath hitched in his throat. Did he release Kuro into the world after five years of imprisonment, or something of worse intent and even darker form that preceded Kuro? The granite floor vanished underneath the viscous swamp of onyx murk, but slowly began to reappear as the pile started to come together, piling glops of the strange material atop each other, before forming a standing figure.

Pit could only stare in awe. All that could be seen was a cruelly drawn mouth that led to a white slit that seemed to open and close, with no sound, and above that were two beady cerulean eyes, surrounded in a sea of darkness. The king of Skyworld froze, with the full pun intended, unsure of what to do, but he needed no leeway as the creature before him decided to answer his hesitancy.

" _Lord Pit, king of Skyworld... I must say thank you for releasing me. Hundreds of years in that cube felt like absolute hell, if I do say so myself._ " the creature spoke.

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Pit did not get to hear the words uttered from lips, but through his head. A synapse fired to make a signal, Pit gasping out in realization. This... abomination before him was the voice he'd hear as he pondered over the cube late at night. This voice had been telling him do so, meet a destiny he had longed to see, forget Roy and Lucina... all from the mysterious creature before him.

Pit swallowed the fear he didn't know he had been holding. "And what exactly are you?"

If the thing could smile, it most certainly did, shivers riding up the king's spine. " _Let's just say I am a voice that people in this world do not wish to hear anymore. Perhaps you have heard of me, a dark necromancer who destroyed cities and kingdoms... swallowed all of Kanto whole actually."_

"Yo- you have a name?"

" _One that I never share. But I did not come here for small talk. Kuro actually made me speak to you. If I had any other choice, I would've refused to do so... making me taint such an innocent soul_."

Confusion riddled Pit's thoughts. His brother made the creature before him speak? "I- I don't understand..."

" _Kuro wanted to break free from his chains, but he needs more than simply your curiosity_."

"What are you going on about? I demand you answer me!" Pit was screaming now, standing up from his cautious perch, hands balled into fists.

" _I am a messenger, my lord. With a gift that Kuro demands you take. Created by the imaginative fabrics within the cube's very interior._ " The figure reached behind themselves and pulled out a dagger, hilt first.

This blade was mightily impressive, a olive black hilt, steel blade, halcyon drawn lines to the tip with a shard of something Pit could not discern from met his curious gaze. "What- what is it?"

" _I suggest you take it, my lord_."

"May I know what it is before I simply go grabbing weapons?"

The figure smiled once more, more shivers returning to the lord of ice's body in a rather ironic turn of events. " _In my best interests, I assure you, there is nothing to fear with it._ "

"Can I at least know something to call you by, rather than refer to 'thing' or 'creature'? A common courtesy." Pit requested.

A cocked head answered his question. The beady azure eyes narrowed, but in a thinking manner of uncertainty. " _I was once called Shulk in my time... before I had been vanquished into the cube by my own dark magic. A story for another time, I'm afraid... but you must take this blade. Kuro says it is very important. There's something within it he wants to show you_."

Pit eyed the weapon. He did not trust this demon entity as far as he could throw it, and that wouldn't have been very far regardless. Slowly, but surely the lord of Skyworld edged forward to grab the blade, a knife rather. Shulk, as the entity proclaimed he could be named such, titled his head up in expectance. Pit seized the hilt, then firmly took hold of it, pulling away fast.

The blade caught part of Shulk's hand, and the king went to his best effort to apologize, but the words died in his throat as the cut seized up from the wound not being actually applied to skin, but the darkest of material, a magic trick of all things.

Power radiated itself through Pit's hand as he observed the blade, bringing his attention back to Shulk. "What exactly are you?"

" _I was human once. Like you, like your brother. Had the power to create things from stone, though my work stopped there. Got bored one day and dabbled into an old book on necromancy, I got deemed the Xenoblade Necromancer in a twisted turn of events. My strength frightened people. All the rulers in the land, even your mother for instance, worked together to stop me. Made a spell of mine backfire, turning me into a mess of black magic, figments of all the elements that compose the world, before locking me away in that cube. That Palutena Icarus... she led the charge_."

Something didn't quite add up, and Pit understood this. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and he placed the knife against the chair. "I was told by Roy Kang, ruler of Lycia, that Luigi, the old ruler, created it. Not very long ago did that happen. Are you telling me that the cube has been in existence for longer than what I truly have been told?"

" _Some stories are as old as the world itself, my dear Pit. I suppose you'll have to the digging on your own. For now, I must return back to the prison. I haven't been able to take true form, but the next time we meet... I shall be face to face with you on greater terms my lord. Tonight, I bid you adieu._ " Shulk's whispering voice broke through the cloud of enigma shrouding Pit's mind.

Pit wouldn't bear watch Shulk vanish into the cube, opting rather to stare at the blade itself, glancing over the hilt.

As he passed over the stainless steel blade, one of the halcyon lines glinted. The glint got brighter and before Pit could make another movement, the cube snapped shut meaning Shulk went back into his resting place, but his attention had been stuck to the knife.

Images blurred by in a flash, but all he saw was fire... the sounds of screams filling his mind with a fever.

Pit dropped the knife to the floor, a scream breaking the stone silence of the castle.

Engraved in his mind was a hissing sentence.

 _Prepare Smash for the Dark Legion. It shall destroy us all_.

* * *

 **Well, there we are folks! Chapter #7 of Icarus Chronicle: Dark Legion. I meant for the vision to be its own sequence, but that itself would ruin the suspense. So... what do you think Pit truly saw in the blade? He heard screams, and fire... but something terrible enough for him to drop the knife and have him scream seems to breed tragic event right? Let me know in the reviews what you thought and what you propose! It also alludes that we have a new character. Shulk, a dark necromancer who once was human, but turned into a monster of black, trapped alongside Kuro's soul in the Icarus Cube that isn't as young as everyone wants to say it is. What exactly is going on, may you ask? Well, find out in Chapter #8: Conference of Balance. I love you all so much! Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	8. Chapter 8: Conference of Balance

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #8: Conference of Balance. Last time, Pit had a sleepless night in the quarters which houses the Icarus Cube which currently entombs Kuro's traitorous and rebellious soul. From that cube an entity of dark matter, once known as a human necromancer called Shulk came loose and gave our diamond lord a weapon, a singular knife that seemed to have been constructed from the blackness itself. Personal gift from Kuro, is what our necromancer said, and once Pit looked into it, whatever he saw caused him to scream. This is our... follow up to those events. Enjoy! Thank you to Mr. Squirtle6, eclipse's end, pichuplayer, CheesyOne, and Batnan5 for all reviewing, your support means so much to me! Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 _Strengthened with all might, according to his glorious power, unto all patience and longsuffering with joyfulness ~ Colossians 1:11_

Roy Kang flipped the simple manila envelope over in his hands, the smooth material passing through the spaces of his fingertips with a gentle breeze. The contents of it were spilled out on the floor of his throne room, a letter written to the Lycian king with pertinent matters being addressed within. The midnight black ink bled through the flimsy page from a hurried scribble, written frantically. A stub of ice collected at the fingertips, making the sender identifiable from far away. Pit Icarus of Skyworld, who in seldom ever contacted someone else outside of his realm, now belligerently calling out to the fellow kingdoms around for security and compromise.

" _It is strange and rash,_ " thought Roy after he had read the letter. " _Even for him_."

The message contained troubled the red-head deeply, where reading the letters of swath calligraphy caused his heels to burn holes in the carpeted floor from shock and pure disgust. Had his anger been unleashed, the letter would've burned up in his hands and he would have stalked down to Skyworld himself and cursed out the diamond guardian.

 _To my fellow ruler, Roy Kang of Lycia, and Lucina Lowell of Ylisse-_

 _I write to you on a matter of most importance. There have been disturbances in Skyworld that I simply cannot control by myself and the staff that reside in my palace. I am a youthful ruler, much younger than you two with your years of experience. I have confirmed knowledge of a dark art blanketing my kingdom that seems to be leeching from that damned cube with my brother's soul inside. I call you two to me, for a conference. The elements of ice, fire, and water shall sit at a table once more and discuss the tales of old... and perhaps you can shed some light on a few questions I have. There is a dark road ahead for our continent of Smash, if these tribunes I hold are not at the very least answered. Please respond with haste, as I beg this of you. Sincerely, Pit Icarus of Skyworld._

The fiery king of Lycia went to throw up over the balcony after reading the words given to him. Lucina had arrived on horseback herself that very evening when receiving the correspondence as well, cape, crown, sword and all in a billowing navy wake. They argued for hours in the grand library, Roy often tending to a fire he started in the metal grate near the bookshelves, blowing on the logs to ignite a spark. Where Lucina stood, dredges of water and musk swamped down to the cotton, leaving a damp spot where her feet lay.

"We have to go, he called us for conference and Pit is not one who takes ignoring well!" Lucina pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in exasperation after a night of their constant bickering. "You know that as well as I do. We're just going to sit here and ignore him?"

"He's going mad, for God's sake!" Roy yelled back at her. "The words in that letter are of a insane king who is succumbing to a power of pure evil. He mentioned that cube, which we both know contains Kuro's soul. It is poisoning his mind, turning him to the same corruptness that plagued his brother. There's a reason Kuro got placed in that cube, and I do not want to have to put Pit in there as well."

"You say it as if he's done something wrong," Lucina said, moving closer to him. "Pit even _acknowledges_ he knows of a dark presence in his kingdom that he cannot get rid of. If we do not go, our next letter will contain his overthrowing and we'll have another presumable Kuro situation on our hands all over again, which is why we put that dark angel in the box in the first place!"

"What if it's a trap?"

"Then you bring your sword if you have to. But I don't see his outcry as one of aggression, but pleading for help. A help that we can provide. Why can't you just see that for yourself instead of questioning every damn thing he's done?" The queen of Ylisse now was in his face, hands cupping the sides of his jaw. She could feel the heat brimming off his skin, the rippling veins underneath the pallid veil. A soothing feeling washed over her hands as her own veins gently cooled down Roy's body temperature, letting him relax.

Roy's eyes dimmed from their sudden brightness, a tinted amber chilling back to the simmering opal she was used to. He enclosed a hand into a fist, steam leeching off his knuckles. He gritted a response through clenched teeth. "I do not trust him. Palutena was a wonderful woman, but her children are another story. He is an Icarus, he and Kuro were twins. They share the same genetic identity, genetic makeup... what is in Kuro is in Pit. The boy just has to snap any second, we're all doomed."

Lucina looked Roy in the eyes, worriedness in her sparkling turquoise orbs. "You have no faith in him... that you think the gentle and kind boy known as Pit Icarus could be anything but that. He's only twenty-six, I don't feel as if all the life in his bones has been sapped out. We. Must. Go."

A stillness passed over them, only accompanied by the crackling of the fire. Roy locked his jaw, eyes bearing into the etchings of the carpet so hard a hole burned through it, leaving a black scorch mark on the beautiful stitches. The coolness of Lucina's fingers finally washed over his limbs, loosening up the tense blocks of pressure at the knees, at the elbows... his eyes fluttered. When he spoke, there was a sharp rigidness behind the syllables. "Fine. We'll leave at dawn, in separate carriages, so once we arrive and do business, we can leave our different ways. If Pit calls us back again though, I shall not be as forgiving and easily swayed."

Her hands let go of his face, a content feeling rising through her veins. Lucina nodded, getting her response. "Good. I shall go to bed then, to write to Pit immediately. I suggest you dwell in here for awhile and think of the words you'll say to him when we see him. After all, you tend to be rather brisk and tempered next to Pit. A fire will melt ice, but a wave of water can extinguish the flame. I can always have you in check, Roy. Stay headstrong."

She gave him a light peck on the cheek, and Roy's senses drowned themselves in a bliss he rarely ever felt. He found himself having his fingers clench at hers even where her grip had vanished down the hall with her snapping cloak. Roy buckled forward, as he had started to lean closer to where she had been standing. He shook his head, almost embarrassed rather.

"Keep me in my place..." he whispered. "She has me in check."

Roy looked at the doorway which departed out into the main hallways from the library. "And keep me in check she sure is doing."

With that, he shut the doors to the library, clapped his hands once, and the fire burning against the wall went out.

* * *

When arriving in the grand hall of Pit's icicle palace, Roy admitted at a later date that he expected roaring fires and oil lamps adorning the wall to give all visitors a sense of warm. Paintings of battle and nature to line the wall, carpeted floors and workers who'd nod their head down to bid a fellow guest adieu. Not a world dying in frost blue, freezing hallways where frigid temperatures radiated off the walls, chiseled walls of ice with nothing attached to them except measly tassels. Workers who kept their heads bowed without saying a word... no lit fireplaces, no oil lamps... no cheeriness, no sunshine. No pun intended, Roy found Pit's palace to be cold.

After being escorted by a strange blonde woman in a hightail pink dress who would not raving on about their grand king, the rulers of Lycia and Ylisse found themselves at a round table, made of wood from an oak tree, painted a gelid sparkling white. Glasses of wine sat near three empty chairs. Lucina had stopped speaking halfway through the tour, perhaps enjoying the beauty or getting freaked out over the kingdom of unhappiness. The blonde woman bowed to the pair of royalty, saying that Pit would be joining them shortly, taking time in Kuro's chamber to observe the cube one last time. Roy found out later that the woman's name was Peach, after the fruit. How... bizarre. With Peach's exit, it left the king and queen alone for more conversing.

Lucina ran a hand down the back of the chair where her the symbol of Ylisse acted as her placemat. "Pit has a very... he's got quite the, I mean to say he has a-"

"Depressing?" Roy offered, going down his list of adjectives. "Lifeless? Creepy? Terrible, awful place of sorts?"

She glared at him. "I was going to say he has quite the charming palace, _Roy_. You need to touch up on your skills about being polite. Don't want Pit freezing you, do we now?"

"Trying to lighten the mood, sheesh."

"By insulting his home. Very quaint. How exactly did you become king again?"

"Being an asshole helps you go a long way." Roy cheekily grinned.

"Apparently so." Lucina ran a hand through her ponytail.

The king of Lycia observed the table closer. It looked more like an entire slab of pure ice just placed in the center of the room, chiseled away to look like a table, rather. His fingertips laced the rim of the wine glass, cold like everything else in Skyworld. He expected a place of joy, clouds, brightness... not a frozen, nightmarish winter wonderland, minus the wonder. Roy lifted the glass to his lips, and it was his sense of decorum that kept the wine in place behind his teeth, rather than spitting it out everywhere. He observed the glass with a mutual disgust. "And they dare call this glass a wine glass. You dare call yourself Chardon!"

Lucina eyed him warily. "You've gone from insulting to the palace to the _wine_ now?"

Before Roy could defend himself in the explanation that the tastes were too bitter and resembled that of a dying rat, the doors to the hall swung open with a heavy force. A cloaked and crowned Pit Icarus, king of Skyworld, stood in the middle, power wafting off of him in waves. All the candles in the hallway went out. He eyed the two before him, and Lucina could only keep her surprised words down at the transformation from the last time she had seen the ice wielding lord. Pit seemed to exude the feeling of maturity, darkness behind his step, black bags under his eyes. It was evident that he had been losing sleep.

Pit's breath exited from his mouth in an icy stream, cold and sharp. He cleared his throat, brushed a strand of mahogany hair out of his face, and let his diamond eyes brighten tenfold. "Roy! Lucina!" He stepped forward, the two rulers converging into a hug with him. Pit's arc was large enough to swallow Roy and Lucina both, a strange sense of elements colliding together in a daze. When they detached, Roy saw something flicker in the lord's eyes, though what it exactly was, he couldn't tell.

"It is great to see you!" Lucina gushed, a true smile beaming across her features, a light tint burning at the cheeks.

"I'm more than glad that you made it. We have so much to discuss," Pit beamed. He motioned his hands downward to the chairs. "May you please sit with me?"

"Most certainly," Roy nodded. The three pulled back the chairs, sitting down. So much power in Smash contained at one table, you would've thought it had been only conjured up in a fictional tale of magic and war. "Your hospitality is well appreciated, Pit. Thank you for being a generous host."

"Friends shall stick together, no?"

"You're right, it is a very pleasing thought to think that our bond has not broken over the years," Lucina smiled. Then, to herself in a much more darker tone, " _Be careful what you with for, Lucy, perhaps you destroyed the whole damned thing_."

Roy didn't want to truly jump the gun so quickly, but pleasantries could only go on for so long before turning into an absolute bore fest with fake smiles and pain in the joints from all the lies. "I hate to be so rash, however the question grew the more I saw your palace. How have you been in general, with Kuro and all?"

If there had been a single moment of joy between the three rulers, it dissipated with the snap of a finger from Roy's words. Pit's face wavered, his eyes darkening visibly. It was as if a black shroud had blanketed the table, suddenly having the room become cold. Lucina kicked the lord of Lycia from underneath the table. " _Nice going, you idiot._ " her expression seemed to scream at him.

Pit sat up, lacing his fingers together. "I've been fine. Skyworld has transformed into a kingdom of strength, order, and civility that I don't think Kuro would've been able to do as a commanding leader. It has been terrible not having my brother with me, but that is why you gave me the cube. As a token to have him with me wherever I am. Feels like I should apologize for being so late, was actually visiting the cube before you two got here. I put it in his old room, now where I house my weapons. Got rid of his bed, all that stuff and left the cube there on a table. Thank you for asking."

"You haven't opened it, have you?" Roy prodded on.

"No, I haven't." Pit lied straight through his teeth. He couldn't tell them the exact details of why the conference came to pass, he'd been killed more than likely for performing the one command given to him on that weary day after the battle those five years ago.

Lucina cleared her throat, seeing where the conversation was going to turn. "We read the contents of your letter, and our response was delayed by some last minute troubles at home, but nonetheless we've arrived. In your message you mentioned the cube. Care to divulge?"

Pit looked down at his hands, something in the middle of them. Roy craned his neck to get a better glimpse, but all he got was a block of grey staring back at him, his eyes couldn't decipher what it truly was without some wild guessing. "In the middle of the night, just a few days ago... six now, when thinking about it, I had been alone with the cube. All I really do is sit in a rocking chair and observe it, admiring the structural beauty. That evening, while relaxing, something came out of the cube."

"What was it exactly?" the king of Lycia asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"I do not know. All I can tell you was that it was not of Smash, not something I've dealt with before or would've read about in the library books on magic. A black, soupy matter that could shape shift. Formed a talking human by the earthly name of Shulk, said to be a dark necromancer in his times, banished somehow into the cube before my brother was ever put into it. While that is indeed troubling, it isn't the worst news."

"And what would that be?" Lucina's voice squeaked out, genuinely terrified.

"The entity... Shulk, as he called himself, gave me a gift. This." Pit said, his voice hard. He slammed something down on the table with a hard clatter, the ghastly echo bouncing off the icy walls to a low dull, like a thunderstorm. It was the item that Roy saw in Pit's hands, now fully revealed to be a knife. The weapon seemed dark in its presence, the steel hilt, the halcyon stencil lines, the jagged tip.

"That... that thing from the cube, gave you _that?_ " Lucina asked incredulously.

"Yes. Told me that Kuro created it as a gift for me, for his brother," Pit said, his voice cracking. "I had been instructed to look into it, which I did. I... what I saw made me drop it with a scream."

Roy leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. "What did you see?"

Pit looked up, not at either of them, but straight ahead, dead on and terrified. "Death, Roy. Black flame swallowing villages whole, blood running along the ground with pitching screams rising in the background. Our bodies slain on this castle's steps as something ominous stood above us, controlling the three elements at their disposal. Pure chaos, pure destruction... pure evil."

The two rulers clamped a hand over their mouth to stop from crying out. Lucina screamed into her hand. "That's horrible."

A curt nod from the lord of Skyworld. "I called you today because we need a game plan. What I encountered was not of this world, and it certainly cannot be contained by us. Whatever I met... it was pure evil."

More quiet spells passed over them, a gloom shrouding Pit's words.

"And when it arrives, we'll all die. It shall be the doom of us all. Of me. Of you two. Of Smash. It'll destroy everything we once have known, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

* * *

 **There we are guys, that was Chapter #8: Conference of Balance. Damn, what a chapter, right? I have to say, happy to have Roy and Lucina back in this story after their quick debut, but it is time for our true dark arc to take place. Will we have this Shulk or Kuro alongside for the ride, I cannot tell. But, now we know of what Pit has seen in the blade, a pure destruction of Smash and everything in it. A power that the three strongest beings in the world cannot possibly defeat, even together. Whom will this destructive force be, and is it actually going to arrive? If so, when? Thanks for reading, your support means all the love I could possibly give! Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, glad to have a new one out in a much shorter time unlike the last couple. I shall see you all again next week for Chapter #9: Kuro's Enchantment. I love you all, and thanks so much for reading. Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	9. Chapter 9: Kuro's Enhancement

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #9: Kuro's Enhancement. We are getting further and further into this story of strange magic, power, and darkness. Last chapter, Pit convened a meeting with our other royal characters, Roy Kang lord of Lycia, and Lucina Lowell queen of Ylisse. His pertaining matter was of the strange dagger given to him by our dark necromancer Shulk... but does anyone truly know what is going on? In the vision showed to our king of Skyworld, there will be death and threat that Smash has never seen before... can anyone stand up to it? We will find out soon enough! I want to say thank you to Mr. Squirtle6, Batnan5, pichuplayer, and eclipse's end. Your reviews are very appreciated, so glad you are all enjoying this piece. Our mystery shall continue with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _You will see hallucinations and you will say crazy things. ~ Proverbs 23:33_

" _See to it that this dagger is kept safely in your quarters. I fear what power or darkness it may bring to my kingdom or the rest of Smash if I leave it here with me in Skyworld. Not with the cube around me... I can't._ "

That was the last statement Pit had made to the royal company of Roy and Lucina before the two lords of faraway lands rode back on their horses to home. Leaving the diamond king alone on his palace steps as the blizzard flurries blew harder and stronger over the stalwart mountains and deep canyons. It felt good having one piece of evil out of his house, perhaps he could sleep easier once again. By his side stood Peach Seraph, his faithful diplomat with her bright hair lighting up the crystal halls and grey cobblestones. Her help in righting him down the correct path was a debt he couldn't ever repay. Robin Pherone's skillful hand in battle allowed him to rest in his throne room, she did all the fighting. Pit saw his two strongest citizens turn the face of the Skyworld court into something to be afraid of. There was a sense of empowerment behind his army now. Behind his words. In his bones. Pit felt stronger than ever.

However, there lay one thing in his consciousness that still brought him to his knees when it passed over his mind. The dark entity standing over the three slain bodies of royalty, their elements proving to be futile and mediocre against whatever power the foe imbued. How that villain could hold all three elements in one hand and not burn up, freeze, or get damp as each counteracted one another baffled him. Nothing in the libraries helped answer Pit Icarus's dying question. Who was this dark figure? Why did they seem so powerful? What was the purpose of their existence?

Pit would fall asleep in Kuro's chamber more often, usually having Primid rouse the lord from his slumber for breakfast the next day. The main official of the Skyworld court would question as to why the diamond king kept on dozing off instead of retiring to a true bed. All the angel could do was bite his tongue in searching for an answer that would not come, rather getting stuck in his throat like a jumbled mess of syllables that had nowhere to go. Often he'd toss his head back and laugh with a foolish reply of, _don't mind me, I'm just a person of royalty who has his job make him a very tired man. Do not worry._

All of that reassuring was a lie, of course. Pit would spend his hours in the bedroom of his dead brother for one reason. The cube. It was from that devilish device that it spawned Shulk, and it would spawn the necromancer once again. He dared not open it. Pit knew what power lay inside, so he instilled in a faith of sorts that the vileness inside would arose itself without a helping hand... Shulk would answer his questions. All of his questions. But, the king would not aid in the escape of said magician.

When the waiting seemed unbearable, the king would scream at the cube. "Why won't you answer me?" Pit roared one evening of restlessness. He wanted to rip the cube apart with his bare hands, tear off the slate edges and rip out his brother's deceased soul and shake it like a ragdoll. "I demand that you answer me!" he screamed with a giving breath, before crumbling to his knees and sobbing against the tile. His bitter tears would freeze and lie in an array around him like a meadow of flowers, a prison of sadness and cold, dead feelings.

Exactly a week later from the conference, Pit willed himself one more evening. Thinking Shulk would come to his beck and call was foolish. There'd be no hope in having his inquiries answered... when did the villain ever comply with the hero? Just one more evening, then he'd unlatch the sides once more. Perhaps see another vision, cause the doom of everyone else alive in Smash... he didn't care. Pit wanted, _thirsted_ rather for answers. He'd get them someway or another. No matter how many lives would be lost in the process.

Pit breathed deeply, in front of the closed door that led into Kuro's chambers. The stilled curtains, the clean and kempt bed sheets that once housed a very alive monster... they now acted as the resting quarters of a black demon who held the truth to all of the world's most enigmatic and strange questions. He'd give it one more night, before unleashing hell into Smash.

His right hand circled the golden knob, creaking and rattling with the touch of franticness. He took another breath. Pit Icarus was a king for damn sake, a title nothing in Smash could dare resist without putting their life on the line. There was power in his name alone, whatever spirits he wished to will _would_ beckon and travel to his call. With one last closing of the eyes, the gentle rising of the chest, he turned the knob, stepped in, and promptly screamed.

The diamond lord screamed and screamed, as something in the room launched for him and slammed a hand down against his mouth. Pit felt himself get dragged into the room, the door slamming shut behind him, his cries for help dying under the firm blockade. His attacker eyed the king with a particular competence, and there was an easement from Pit's throat.

Before the king of Skyworld stood a man, tall for even an adult man. Standing at an impressive 6'2, was a stocky figure, clearly of the male gender. With low cutting blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes, Pit couldn't place whom the person who attacked him by face, until he spoke. Strange markings in a deep onyx black were drawn around the man's lower jaw and around the ears, a knife clenched tightly in his left hand. Covering him was a shroud of darkness, clouds and blackness that seemed to move like vipers in a sandpit.

"You..." Pit lifted a finger weakly at the entity.

"I see you are piecing the puzzle together, now?" the man eyed the king cockily, still gripping the knife. "Surprised to see me in the flesh? You got your wish, lord. I came from the cube without you having to open it. Felt rather cramped in there."

In front of Pit Icarus, stood the necromancer Shulk. The dark necromancer himself that Pit had let loose just a few weeks ago now was placed in front of him in the flesh, as the person that he described to the king.

"How did you get out of the cube?"

Shulk shrugged. "It opened by itself rather. I could tell you were planning on releasing me anyways, to ask stupid, silly little questions that will not solve your problem."

"That's impossible. How could you possibly know my intentions?"

"You've been yelling at this cube for five nights straight, last night you made the proclamation under your breath. Allowed myself to get ready for our... second encounter. I can clearly see that you are surprised by my appearance. This is who I was before I had been placed in that retched prison. A blonde, handsome young lad who could commune with the dead and control the darkness. You may thank me later for the show."

"I- I-" Pit was at a pure loss for words, something he rarely ever had to deal with. He wanted to cry for help, but Shulk seemed stronger than what let on and of course the king had forgotten his bow back in his room. He really needed to have Primid with him at all times or something of the such... he'd die without it.

"I'm here now," Shulk smiled cruelly, revealing a mouth of white teeth. He seemed almost flawless, without blemish or wound. "You may ask me that one question you've been so desperate to get explained."

The words of refusal died down in Pit's throat at the invitation, and he turned his hands into fists. "The knife that you gave me... you know it showed me. A dark power that destroyed me, Roy, and Lucina. What was the purpose of that? Who _was_ that?"

A strange silence passed over the room, Shulk's cloak of black nature being the only movement as Pit stood cautiously on his tiptoes, ready to hang onto every word, every little damn detail that'd pass over. The necromancer frowned, rubbing his chin. He had been in the cube for far too long, there could be two million sort of prophecies to describe... but he'd play the king _just_ right, like silly putty.

"It was what could possibly happen if you fail." he responded mysteriously.

"Fail from doing what?" Pit asked, gritting his teeth. He flat out despised such beat around the bush answers.

"Being the king you were born to be," Shulk replied, getting closer to the diamond lord. It caused the angel to jump, having the necromancer so close to him. Shulk started circling the king, each word slow and toxic, like sliding out of a hypothermic needle. "You can sense it, Pit Icarus, son of Palutena Icarus. The powers you wield, that Roy and Lucina contain, they come from somewhere else unlike what is on this continent. I have felt it before, to perform my magic that I can possess. The ice you can wield... there is a hunger in you that never silences itself, wanting to come out and make you a tyrant. It is what consumed Kuro, and you know this. Yet you try and stop it? Why?" At this point, Shulk had stopped on Pit's left side, one of his hands touching the base of his neck. The angel shuddered, his white wings jolting.

"I demand that you get away from me." Pit ordered, freezing up.

"Why do you try and fight the monster within you?" Shulk continued. "Let me show you."

"I- I don't want to see."

"Oh, but you do. It runs in the family..." the necromancer drawled, facing Pit. Without warning, his hands seized the angel's throat, lifting him off the floor. "Look at me!" Shulk roared, and he locked eyes with Pit. The king couldn't tear his face away from the visions, the horrific sights.

 _Bodies litter the ground, a man in the middle of a field drowning in chaos. Icicle spears fly everywhere, stabbing people who are fleeing. The slick blue ends of each spear are coated in a putrid crimson that is almost as black as night. Madness circles around the ice wielding stranger, and he's laughing, he's laughing at all the suffering. There is no end to the relentless fight. The scene changers to a dark angel sitting over the side of a wall, feet dangling above a waterfall. Amber eyes pierce out, an electric dome covering the stranger as a blizzard flies straight for the man's face. Then there is another switch, this time a woman is lying down in the middle of some room with carpets lining the floors. She has navy colored hair that is now speckled with dots of cardinal blood, and the woman screams as something strikes her, the terrified yell of pure agony and pain howling throughout the room._

Pit let out a scream, and Shulk let go of the king's throat. He fell to the tiled floor, coughing heavily and sputtering. A few droplets of blood dribbled off his pale lips to the stubble at his chin. Shulk breathed heavily, feeling powerful as he eyed the angel with a strange sense of power. Pit coughed once more, this time a spray of crimson flying outwards to paint the tile in a bleeding red.

"That, my lord, is only a _taste_ of the power that you could come in contact with should you let your abilities go unhinged!" Shulk yelled.

"What- what did you show me? Why did you show me that?" Pit cried out, hands still attached to the floor as he coughed up more blood. "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to you," the blonde man grabbed Pit by the throat once more, pinning him to the wall. "All I have done is show you what you'll become sooner than later down this road you're on. You are reacting like this because you do not like what you see. A king is meant to rule, not give into petty cries of sympathy. You're weak. It is disgusting."

"Why did I see Kuro? I saw my brother in that vision!"

"There is no explanation as to what you saw, but it was there for a reason," Shulk hissed. "Face it. You're just like him."

"I'm not like him!" Pit howled.

Shulk made a cooing nose, with a tisk of his tongue. "So naïve are we? I can show you more, if you'd like. There is a power in you that will grow into something you cannot contain. Give it up."

"I will never crumble like that."

A sharp bray of laughter caused Shulk to drop Pit once more. "Your resistance is admirable, lord, I must admit. However, the game is over. I call what you just saw as Kuro's Enhancement. Part of your brother in me, the same feeling of power and ruthlessness that was instilled in his veins courses through yours! Trying to fight it is like battling death head on. Everyone dies eventually, why not meet it earlier?"

"Get- get out of here!"

"Why? I'm having a lot of fun here!" Shulk crowed. "Besides, haven't I done what you asked? I answered your question. But there is still the matter of your previous actions. The knife. Where is it?"

"As if I'll tell you." Pit spat.

Shulk reared back a foot, kicking the angel in the gut. He yelled out in agony, the blonde nearing him and gripping the boy by his head of mahogany hair. "You will tell me anything I ask! I am the ruler here, not you! Where. Is. The. Knife? WHERE IS IT?"

Pit growled angrily, his hands turning once again into fists, clenching them tight before unleashing a snarl. A blast of white streamed from his hands, hitting Shulk in the chest, sending the necromancer flying. Shulk was caught off guard, hitting the back wall and getting the breath knocked out of him. Pit stood to his feet groggily, shaking off the pain. He wiped away the remaining droplets off blood from his mouth.

"This is my kingdom! Here, you obey me!"

Shulk got to his own feet, gingerly touching the back of his skull, grimacing. "So you want to fight? See the rush you felt? That's what you'll get if you let me take control!" With blinding fast speed, Shulk shot out his hand, a dark arrow flying straight for Pit's chest.

The king blocked it by creating a shield of ice around him, letting a feeling of coolness slide down from his feet. An icy sheet began to spread slowly across the floor, coating everything in its path before it solidified into a chunk of ice. Shulk scoffed at the attempt, leaping up and crashing into the encasing of ice. It shattered from the blunt force, breaking the spell, sending the two in a scuffle on the floor.

Pit punched the necromancer in the face, before gripping his face, a blue chill passing across the pale skin. Shulk growled, clawing at Pit, but the coldness kept him back. Then, he got an idea, willing further resistance against the power. Something slid out of palm, then he jabbed forward. The angel gasped in pain as the wicked thorn embedded into his stomach by the ribs, sliding in further and further. His diamond eyes widened in pain, releasing the necromancer's face with a pained croak.

He fell back to the floor, trying to remove the projectile. His eyes crossed at the droplets of black blood dripping to the floor. Something strong pushed him down further, a furious Shulk standing above him.

"Sorry, my king. Did I hurt you? Here, let me help alleviate the pain." He drove another kick straight for the stab wound.

Pit arched his back into another riveting scream. Again and again and again did Shulk drive his foot into the area of hurt, each blow causing more and more damage with every strike.

"St- stop please..." he got out in pained breaths.

Shulk leaned down to eye the king. He made another cooing sound. "I'm sorry... but we're past the point of begging and asking. I've already answered your question, now you'll answer me. How many hours can you endure of necromancer torture, hmm?" he asked. Pit couldn't respond, trying to not focus on the pain or the question, he couldn't see anything but black. Shulk let out a low chuckle, dark and vile. "I think we're about to find out. Oh, my sweet diamond little prince, your body looks so innocent. I cannot wait to break it. To break you. Prepare yourself. This may hurt."

Another round of sharp stabs flowed through Pit's body, but he could not cry out.

His eyes were shrouded by a wave of black, then there was nothing.

* * *

 **Well... holy shit. Holy shit, right you guys? This is no sweet little fairytale, I can imagine for you all. So, is our true evil the necromancer Shulk, or does something else lie down the way? Then be ready for this bomb, we are only 1/3 of the way through, not even, as I have yet to post Chapter 10. We have a lot more coming, more than I think some of you can handle. What do you think Shulk will do to our angel? Anything and everything is susceptible, but I shall leave it to your imagination. Our characters of Robin and Peach will appear again soon, but Pit is our main focus. Are there more questions than answers from you all? Can this story get any more tense? Let me know in a review! I'd love to know what you've all thought. Thanks so much for reading. Also, as I am a complete idiot and forgot... yesterday was my three year anniversary on Fanfiction. Like holy crap, that's crazy. Time flies... and just look at the improvement, right? I've made a name for myself and I hope it can only grow. But that'll also come down to you guys, so thank you so much. Have an amazing day, and I shall see you all very soon for Chapter #10: Asunder and Plunder. I hope you all have an amazing day, and thanks once again. I love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	10. Chapter 10: Asunder and Plunder

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #10: Asunder and Plunder. Last time, our king Pit had been thrown into some trouble. The dark entity he had spoken to in Chapter 7 has awoken into the human form they once had before being shoved into the cube a long time ago, now walking as a necromancer named Shulk. Evil seems to be walking amongst our heroes, and Pit now has been hurt by this Shulk character. Now we transition a little bit further, perhaps a few days into the timeline where our next third of the story will take place before our final stretch. I want to say thank you to Cheesy One, Batnan5, Mr. Squirtle6, and eclipse's end for reviewing, your reviews are very much appreciated. I have big news at the ending AN for you all, but first and foremost enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _For by wise guidance you will wage war, And in abundance of counselors there is victory. ~ Proverbs 24:6_

"There you go!" Robin exclaimed, patting her best friend on the back. "It looks perfect."

"I feel _stupid_ ," Peach rolled her eyes, moving away from the gentle tap. "I'd much rather be reading the king's correspondence than this. You're still stuck on me learning how to fight?"

"Yes, and I'll keep bothering you until there's improvement. Currently you're hitting hay bales, not targets."

"That's why we walk around with a guard, silly!"

For anyone walking by, they would've found it strange that Robin Pherone, captain of the Skyworld army, was teaching Peach Seraph, head of the diplomacy department for Pit's court, archery. Like with the lesson on knife throwing, the white haired woman wanted to take it upon herself in teaching the blonde all there was in the way of being a warrior. Peach reacted in her usual manner by huffing one curl up in annoyance, a hand on her left hip as she raised an eyebrow. When Robin would make her sad, pitiful puppy eyes, she gave in, opting to give a hug just so the stoic warrior could break the despicable act of pathetic begging.

"As if that can be counted on one hundred percent of the time," Robin scowled. "What if they turn on you?"

"Is that what you're suggesting?" Peach giggled.

Robin feigned back in surprise, her face coursing with hurt. However, she couldn't tell her best friend was joking, in which the diplomat surely was. The white haired woman stuck her nose up in the air, miffed now. "Just shoot."

Peach found herself standing in the middle of a barn, underneath the shingled roof where there was the obnoxious braying of cows and the squealing of pigs. All she wanted to do was shut those stupid animals up with a good talking to, a pointing finger and many cuss words. It'd teach those heathen warm blooded monsters to hush every once in awhile. With a bow taken from the army and a quiver stocked with too many arrows to count, Robin had positioned her so there was a painted target about five yards away from her, stuck in a hay bale to protect pedestrians behind the barn should her arrow go flying.

In the corner sat Robin's trainer, Corrin Winters, the very man who had given all the skills to his protégé, now giving lessons to new recruits into the same army. Pit had high expectations for his warriors that never truly got to do any fighting. His snowstorm hair was showing signs of aging with a few grey streaks running amok the blurry white. He sat with a tad bit more wrinkled face against the left side of the barn by the entrance, observing his student take another. He didn't particularly like Robin's eagerness and how she seemed to rush through the details, leaving Peach completely bemused. However, he said nothing, simply watching.

"Fine." Peach snorted back at her friend, noticing the immaturity. She drew back the bowstring, disliking immediately the tautness of her draw, how her arm locked into position and began to burn her bicep. Seeing as there was no more room to continue pulling on, her fingers let the arrow fly, one dart that missed the hay bale and landed bulls-eye on the target. The blonde let out a shriek of happiness, and Corrin raised one eyebrow in admiration.

"Commendable." he nodded from his position.

"Did you see that?" Peach marveled, her bright ocean eyes glistening.

Robin made a face, but she refused to stick out her tongue save she looked like she was mocking her friend. "Beginner's luck."

"We've been doing this for half an hour."

"Still-"

"I think what Robin is trying to say," Corrin interrupted the two ladies before an a class hissy fight could begin. "Is that not many who are first learning how to use a bow and arrow hit the dead center. I'd be tough pressed to believe you could make that shot again."

"Try another couple, then I'll see if my master would like a shot." Robin offered.

Peach shrugged, surveying her options. _Perhaps_ she could land another one. Only way one to truly find out. She drew back the bowstring once more, about to fire, when a knock against the barn door disrupted her.

Both women turned their heads to see Pit's royal attendee and fighter, Primid, standing in the doorway. He bowed low to them, a scarlet blush creeping up to his dark face. "Apologies, Robin and Peach, but I have a personal message from the king that he says you need to hear at once."

They locked eyes, and Robin nodded at Corrin so he could remove himself from his spot on the wall to help her friend. The white haired male spoke softly to Peach about drawback weight and how to manage your alignment of the arm while Robin made her way to Primid.

Primid's dark face looked even darker under the shadows caused by the barn, almost having his bright amber eyes drown itself in a wave of opaqueness. He was cloaked in his ever present armor, a musty olive color with a trusty sword at his belt. He bowed low again to Robin as she got near him. "Sorry on interrupting the session, but this is urgent."

"Well, what is it then?" she asked him.

The official scratched the back of his neck. "Lord Pit has requested you and Peach to be in attendance for an announcement he has to make to all of Skyworld. There's a small group meeting in the throne room where the message shall be delivered, and then told to the rest of our kingdom. Something dealing with the matter of a new adviser in his close circle. Haven't met this individual, but apparently it is enough for a kingdom wide notice, so it must be grandiose. He needs you immediately."

Robin frowned. "New adviser? Isn't that Peach's role?"

"I don't know," Primid shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just here relaying the information, madam."

The warrior rubbed a hand under her chin. This sounded peculiar, Peach did her job very sufficiently, almost perfect to the T. She turned, clearing her throat just as Peach fired another shot, getting once more a bulls-eye. " _Still beginners luck,_ " Robin thought dismissively. "I also apologize to disrupt the practice I know you don't truly care about, but Pit has requested you and I in the throne room for some announcement dealing with his personal circle."

Peach lowered the bow almost apprehensively. "And?"

"That's all we have."

"Okay, I suppose we should head over there then."

Primid made a sympathetic noise. "I am so sorry, if it wasn't important, I would not have told you."

Robin nodded to Corrin. "Master, thank you for coming by to watch, I suppose our fight shall be convened at another time."

"I suppose it must be done," he said, smiling. "I could always try practicing a few shots myself, you know. May be getting slightly older, but there's still vivacious fire in my bones lassie."

Peach gave Corrin the bow, stepping up to her colleagues of the Skyworld court. Power seemed to radiate off the three individuals, having such high ranking positions in the kingdom. Primid bowed once more, leading the women out of the barn and out into the open streets of the Skyworld main circle. The two never trained any further than a block from the entrance to the palace, and before them it stood in all of its icy glory.

Two towering spirals rose into the frigid and bleak air, a glistening cerulean with snowflakes acting as lightning rods atop the spirals. Chiseled ice staircases wrapped around stone columns that acted as the main support structure to the palace, the entire structure giving off a whitish halo. Sometimes a gust of wind would blow off little fragments of ice from the palace which would then tumble down to the cobblestone street. The Icarus family insignia stood on flags near the front entrance, the emblem of a white and black wing colliding together to depict a powerful family of royalty.

Robin always saw the flag as a sign of arrogance. A king was not measured in their power, but in their benevolence. Least, it happened her mind, perhaps not the case for others.

The trio climbed the rickety wooden steps to the throne room, a marvelous door stenciled out of wood and chopped to the perfect shape of an angel wing, icy veins running down in a plethora of azure streams. Primid heaved the doors open with a resonating groan, then allowing the two ladies to pass. He shut the doors, where there already was a congregation forming on the carpeted floors by the thrones.

Primid leaned into the two friend's space. "Try not staring at the new adviser."

"Why is that?" Peach questioned.

"I am told that he, I believe Pit hired a male, is stunning. Though I do not go for the same gender in terms of appeal, whispers say our new arrival rivals even the most beautiful sunsets. I believe that is an overstatement, though this shall be my first time-"

"I understand. He's hot." Robin cut him off. She hated hearing people go on and on about how lovely someone looked, especially a man. She didn't have time to frolic around with love, a warrior's heart stayed true to battle, and battle stayed true to the warrior.

Silence blanketed the throne room as the group of around two hundred people of Skyworld, officials down to measly peasants, waited for their king to arrive. The sound of moving doors from behind the throne blasted out with the strength of a thunderstorm, and roaring applause followed as the front edge of a glistening icicle cape came into view. Out stepped the king of Skyworld, Pit Icarus. Robin eyed their ruler with a sense of familiarity, besides Peach and Corrin's face, his was one that always eased her nerves. Then, she furrowed her eyebrows. Something was off about the diamond lord, it almost was telltale.

Dark circles were heavy under Pit's eyes, his face looking as if it had been slapped numerous times with red welts marring his cheeks. His normally cheerful blue eyes were darker with an emotion she couldn't read. There seemed to be a shaking in his right hand which was gripped around the hilt of his sword, an action he often did when nervous. She hadn't seen their king in over a week, when greeting Roy and Lucina from Lycia and Ylisse respectively, but even from that week ago, he looked twenty times better than what was presented in front of her.

Robin leaned into Primid's ear to ask if he knew what was troubling their king when Pit had unsheathed his sword, stomping one foot against the cobblestone steps. In his mind, it had just felt like yesterday when his mother had given him the element of ice. How long it truly was, five years without a mother or brother to hold him tight. He needed a family now, more than ever.

More applause followed, and Pit hushed them with the wave of his hands. His voice reverbed out with a strong echo, syllables bouncing around the high rise ice walls. "Citizens and personnel of the Skyworld court, I have an announcement to make. Almost two weeks ago, I had a conference with the rulers of Lycia and Ylisse, our neighboring lord Roy Kang and lady Lucina Lowell. We discussed security and the future of our great alliance. So my callings would not require me to rouse Roy and Lucina from their seats of power every time there was an issue, they gave me a citizen from their regions to help me in their name. This person arrived two days ago, and now I've agreed to take him on my personal team of staff. May I introduce you to Shulk, Shulk Roberts." He motioned his hands to the right, where a new person walked around the throne, originally hidden from view. More applause broke through, and Robin almost felt convicted to clap when her blood ran cold, as if she had been touched by one of Pit's spells.

She did not trust the man standing next to her king on stage. Shulk stood at an impressive height, one she could not gauge. He had swooping blonde hair and delicate sea blue eyes, but behind that she found a much darker persona in his stare. The gloss around him was merely a façade, there was a bitter taste in her mouth when she lay sight on him. He had a very suspicious aura about him, and Shulk's eyes seemed to wander over Pit, almost possessively.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet whom I shall be helping," Shulk spoke out, his voice commandeering and strong. Primid even winced, and the warrior had a resistance built in him. "You all have been very kind to me in my two week stay, I am glad to be apart of the royal court."

Pit nodded, but Robin saw something flicker in his eyes. Remorse? Hatred? She couldn't read them that far away. She wanted to motion to Peach, but her friend seemed to be downright transfixed on the abhorring beauty before them. " _I need to get that man alone, find out who he really is..._ "

The king leaned in once more when Shulk had whispered something inaudible in his ear. The diamond lord's face whitened further than before, a blanching almost sending shivers down Robin's arm. "Already in these two days, I have learned how to address specific matters on things such as taxes, divorce, and issues arising in our army. Shulk is here to be a consul to all, not just my court."

"If you need advice, I am here for you." Shulk said, opening his hands out wide.

"In the next few days," Pit continued, "Shulk will be here in the palace only, discussing political and social topics in turning Skyworld not only into your home, but a hearth of comfort and joy. We shall turn our icy wonderland into a place of warmth and beauty." he hesitated over the last few words, which prickled Peach's attention. She leaned into her best friend.

"Did you notice how he paused? As if he doesn't believe in what he's saying." she whispered.

"I know," Robin acknowledged. "Forced to say it?"

Peach frowned. "Perhaps."

Pit had something else again, but their little conversation blocked it out. The king clasped his hands together. "That is all, my citizens. Thank you for your time."

Movement erupted over the throne room, the king going back into his quarters when Shulk grabbed him around the wrist. Pit cried out, though his yelp was only heard by the blonde on stage. Many gathered in the middle went back to their daily business, either attending to the castle or out into the streets of Skyworld. Primid muttered an apology as he walked past Robin and Peach to the throne.

Robin observed Shulk and Pit trade off glares, though in their king's eyes she saw pulsating fear. The way Shulk was gripping his wrist... almost abusive. She turned to Peach. "Shall we get back to practicing?"

"I suppose we can." Peach mused.

The two ladies turned to leave, and Robin gave one last glare back at the blonde, newly crowned adviser in the Skyworld court. Had she kept her eyes trained on Shulk just a moment longer, she would've seen the slap brought to Pit's face, downing the king, then the blonde man's head swiveling to the two ladies. As Primid rushed forward to their downed sire, Shulk took the moment to apologize, he had moved too quickly and caught Pit by accident. The necromancer narrowed at Robin's back, his apologetic smile transforming darkly into a scowl.

He knew it without having to ask. She didn't trust him. Not one bit. " _You're troubling, you white haired maiden. Something must be done about you. Elimination perhaps?_ "

* * *

 **There we are you guys! That's a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #10: Asunder and Plunder. So... my news is... I shall be updating this story much more frequently then usual. I am going to try to do an update every other day with this story, and if time and my hands allow, every day for a period of time, just when I can get comfortable with my update speed. Our story has truthfully just started and we have much more land to cover. Besides that, I have a question. Have you guys been paying attention to the bible verses at the very beginning of each chapter? I know some of you may not necessarily be religious, and that's not what they are there for, but rather to actually be a hint towards what you'll expect in the chapter, and also even subtle hints into further into this story. The Proverbs verse I picked here reveals something, want to guess? Other than that, I want to say thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, this project is becoming so much fun. I shall see you very soon, either Friday or Saturday with a new chapter, #11: Worsening Affairs. Prepare yourselves for a doozy with this one, and even the introduction of yet again a new character. I love you all! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and more, it'll mean a lot. Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	11. Chapter 11: Worsening Affairs

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #11: Worsening Affairs. Last chapter, we had Robin and Peach listen to Pit make a speech to Skyworld on their new adviser that'll be joining the court... our very own necromancer Shulk who clearly has some not so good intentions and seems to be fooling all of Skyworld... except for our two heroines, they smell something fishy and Shulk shall have to deal with unwanted pests. This time shall be a tad bit longer chapter than usual if I can manage, and you'll also get to see more of my terrible action writing. I'm excited for this chapter as I am for literally everything I do. Thank you to Mr. Squirtle6, Batnan5, and eclipse's end for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Do not be deceived, bad company corrupts good morals. ~ 1 Corinthians 15:33_

Several days after Pit's announcement, it seemed as if the entire kingdom of Skyworld had gone to hell. At the prospect of having someone to listen to their problems, people flocked to the palace to see the blonde necromancer make his debut in the land. Their king was shadowed under the new arrival, _he_ was the face of Skyworld and not the benevolent Pit Icarus who loved them all without hesitation. Through the banal bullshit lay a corrupted man who wanted to uproot the continent of Smash at its very core, Robin saw through it all, but there was nothing she could do about it. She felt trapped and helpless, the only person who'd listen was Peach, which even then that counted for very little.

"I don't trust that Shulk guy, Peach. He's a nasty blister you can't pop... he does not sit well, but I cannot put my finger on it." she said that afternoon, four days after their king had introduced the blonde. Robin was training Peach again, this time in simply knowing your surroundings and presenting scenarios. Their place of practice was a slope off the sides of the palace, where the garden and terrace overlooked. It would be a rather daunting staircase walk back to the terrace, or a run up the hill when they were finished. Robin found it moreso that the run or stair climb took more out of them than the fighting and lessons.

"You've been saying that almost every free second you get," Peach remarked, rolling her eyes, taking a minute to sit down on the grassy ground, her eyes lighting up as she plucked a daisy up from the ground. "He's suspicious, we get it. Unless you go marching up to Pit's chamber and demand answers, you won't be getting them."

"That is true. You're always the better voice of reason than I."

She laughed. "Well, I do have the job of being his ambassador. I sort of need to know how to talk around any dicey subject."

Robin dusted her hands against her pants. She skipped the armor this time around, too heavy and clunky to go walking down halls with. "Shall we continue? I want to see if you could-"

Peach put her face in her hands. "Robin, I'm sorry, but you have to give me more than a few moments rest. I've been working with you for the past four hours out here. It's hot, and the sun is really starting to get to me. I'd like to go inside soon. There are a few pieces of correspondence that I need to sift through for Pit, he asked me to do so several days ago, but since all of my waking moments are with you... there hasn't been any time for me-"

"I understand..." the silverette cut her off. "I'm being an asshole because I want to keep you alive. Sorry for caring. I don't want another one of those days out in the rain."

The blonde girl paused, standing up. She held Robin's hands in her own, the two women staring each other in the eyes. Peach's were impossibly soft, Robin's focused, but unsure exactly where to focus themselves. "Robin... I'll always be indebted to you for saving my life that one time, and it is no secret that I need to learn how to defend myself... but even then, don't over push it. What you do for me is more than anyone has ever done in a friend position such as yourself, however, all people have a breaking point... a limit so to speak and doing this training every day is starting to make me reach my limit."

Robin locked her jaw, her gaze falling to soil in a lingering moment of distaste. This was not what she wanted to hear, not even close. But, she wouldn't edge on further, otherwise she'd have a disastrous argument on her hands.

"Okay..."

Above, the sound of falling pebbles brought the two women's attention up to the crest of the hill. At the top was Primid, dressed once more in his armor, a great smile across his face. "Afternoon, Miss Pherone and Miss Seraph!" he called exuberantly.

Peach waved. "May we help you, Primid?"

"Actually, yes, you can," the soldier nodded, seeming to be beyond happy. "Pit has requested you meet with Shulk, the new advisor. Our new addition has been wanting to meet the staff that fills the court, and you two are the last ones he has yet to see."

When Primid mentioned the necromancer's name, Shulk stepped forward. Tall, his blonde hair blowing in the wind, and the glare of that of a viper behind his eyes. "I've been told very amazing things about you two," he gave a half-baked smile. "Lord Pit has spoken highly on your battle prowess and diplomatic skills."

Both women looked at each other suspiciously. Their blonde 'friend' did not seem like someone to go on about compliments and things. Almost so fake it was transparent. Robin nodded at Peach, and continued the conversation. "Well, you're mightily kind, Shulk, but I'm afraid talking like this won't work, you're too far up and we're too far down. Shall we-"

"You stay where you are," Shulk interrupted, a firm cut of his hand being decisive and clear. "I really have only been talking to all the other members of the Skyworld court, but since your king went on and on about how you battle, it is almost insulting to you both in just _talking_. Rather, I'd like to see you fight a few people for me, let me get an idea on the abilities you possess." An emotion gleamed in the blonde's eye, running Robin's blood cold. What she saw was not friendly, but an opportunity. She saw hatred, malice, darkness.

Peach tried walking forward to make it to one of the steps laid in the dirt, when her hand passed between the step and the plain, she got pushed back. As she did so, a black barrier formed in front of her, encircling the valley. But, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. She jumped back, stunned. "What?" Peach cried.

"It's called magic, you stupid girl," Shulk hissed. "I hope you can fight as well as Pit says you can."

Robin looked down the valley to see men out in the distance, a group of men that looked worse for wear and certainly not one to act like a gentleman to you. Her hands reflexively went to the sword at her belt. All she had given Peach was a knife. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

The blonde leaned back, as if please. "Isn't it simple, Miss Pherone? I have a plan for you Skyworld... for Smash, but you caught onto it too quick. I cannot have any loose cannons or ends I simply can't control. What do I do? A process called elimination. You, Miss Pherone, need to be eliminated."

"Then take me only. Leave Peach out of this! She isn't a fighter, you said it yourself." the silverette cried.

Shulk leaned his head back and laughed. "Why would I do such a thing so stupid as that? So the bimbo can go and tell others? No, we are talking about a private and disclosed matter." He flashed a pearly white smile, all evil and romantic like.

Peach closed her hand into a fist. "How dare you call me a-"

"It's just my way of lowering your self esteem, Miss Seraph. Don't think too much into it," the necromancer waved her concerning anger away with a flap of his hand, so dismissive, so abusive. "But I hope you can think into your battle strategy. Prove to me you both aren't just pretty faces..." Shulk lowered his gaze, and his eyes darkened to a rich onyx black color, vicious and enthralling.

Robin broke her attention away for a moment, and promptly screamed. One of the men had reached them, jumping up with a weapon in their hand. She dove, taking Peach alongside with her, while at the same time unsheathing her sword. Robin then lunged for the attacker, her blade disappearing into his chest, then once more yelling out in surprise as the body crumbled around her, falling away like a goop into the soil.

Peach stared, mystified, as an attacker grabbed her by the back of her hair, wrenching her to the side, throwing her as she collided into the dirt. Her voice let out a leeching, painful cry. Robin turned, ran, and slashed the foe in the throat. No sound was made as the magic enemy crumbled. She reached a hand out to grab Peach, the woman's voice forming something when pain exploded in the back of the silverette's foot. One of Shulk's creations had stabbed in her in the Achilles heel, and she downed to one knee. Peach saw the enemy raise something, something wickedly sharp, directed straight for her friend's back. She screamed, pushing past her best friend, and landed on the villain's chest. She raised the petty knife given to her and stabbed downward, stabbing, stabbing, stabbing.

She stood up, her eyes furious, her blood boiling. Peach gave out a warrior's cry, running off into the valley. Robin cried her name weakly, struggling to get to her feet when a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle once more on the wound. The warrior yelled, and looking at what grabbed her, more enemies were sprouting out of the dirt like zombies. She slashed with her sword, the hand severing, and her eyes went up to Shulk. She locked eyes with him, crossing her expression. He lifted his head back and laughed. He _laughed,_ and she would prove him wrong.

Down the field, Peach found a surging strength in her she didn't know existed. Her knife found places she thought were not supposed to be touched by hand, lest someone's blade. She whirled around, stabbing one foe in the neck, before ducking under a swiping arm. Robin joined her, striking down from above, her sword finding the legs of another enemy rising up out of the dirt.

They locked eyes, nodding. This band of demons would not get the better of them, not today. Peach turned right, while Robin turned left, their blades catching foes in the chest. Peach lunged for another one, her feet catching the zombie by the neck, and she twisted till there was a satisfying crack. Robin drove her blade into one zombie, then swung her sword right to slam that foe into two more.

Both women found themselves back to back, but Peach turned at the last second, seeing a foe much larger than the others standing before them, a sword raised, evil lacing their expression. Robin turned as well, her face horrified. Suddenly, the foe stopped, gurgling. A spike began to sprout from their chest, the zombie rising up from the ground, their feet dangling and starting to twist grotesquely. The silverette almost vomited, before the zombie burst apart, black matter flying everywhere.

The ladies swiveled behind them, and there stood Shulk in the valley with them, hand outstretched, a spike flying back into his hand. He righted himself, a smug smile plastered across his face.

"Impressive," he nodded deeply. "I didn't really think there was anyone who could match my dark arts, but Pit's faith in you was not misplaced."

Robin stepped forward, her sword still out. She wanted to stab Shulk in the chest, but she couldn't... she wasn't lifting her hand. "You _monster_."

Shulk made a _tsk_ noise. "Ladies, must you be so uptight? I just saved your life... give me a little bit of credit. You know what I can do... but I also have a heart. If you tell anyone about what you saw or heard today in this valley... I will not be so forgiving. I'd hate to have to kill you, either one. You ladies seem like wonderful women who have longer lives ahead of them. I'd hate to be the one who ends it. Have a nice day, now. I need to meet your king for dinner. Shall you join us?"

He clapped his hands together, and vanished into a cloud of sulfur and smoke.

Peach let out a ragged breath. Robin eyed her. "Hey, Peach... you remember those letters of correspondence you told me about?"

"Yes?"

"I think there's one more you have to write... and make sure you send it to Roy and Lucina of Lycia and Ylisse respectively."

* * *

Pit found himself in his mother's garden again. It was the fifteenth time that week. He felt safe under the ever watching eyes of Shulk... how the blonde necromancer got inside his mind and twisted bits and pieces to create some other reality. He rubbed his hands gently together, pressing a few warm fingers against his ribs where a bruise was still healing from the time Shulk had kicked him during their fight.

But, this time, the diamond lord didn't just find himself in the garden where his mother was buried. No, he found himself _staring_ at the ghost of Palutena Icarus.

"Mother?" his voice did not rise about a whimper.

There she stood, Palutena Icarus, his mother, still as doting and beautiful as ever. She smiled sweetly, the nature goddess returning full fledged. "Hello, Pit."

"Wh- what are you-"

"Doing here?" she supplied with an eyebrow raise. "Checking in on my son. Wanting to see how he's doing, if that's allowed. Unless you have passed a law about how dead ancestors cannot speak with the living, I'm okay and will leave." A piece of the Palutena fire still existed.

Pit stepped forward to hug her, perhaps, or maybe simply hold her hand, but his passed over hers and went through. He frowned, trying again, again, again, _and_ again to hold his mother like he once had. The king started yelling, _screaming. Why can't I hold you? Why won't you let me? Mother! MOTHER!_ He crumbled to his knees, tears starting to prickle at the tips of his eyes. One fell to the cobblestone terrace, frozen solid.

"Son... I am dead," Palutena hushed him, gently laying a transparent hand on his back. All he felt was a coolness that stretched from the base of his spine at the hips to his neck, being touched by the deceased. "I am a ghost who is stuck between mortality and the unconsciousness of night where I shall never wake up. You cannot interact with me, as you to me."

"Then why are you appearing to me only just now?" Pit looked up, his face tearstained, his eyes bloodshot.

She made a cooing face. "Even though I once had a state of power in the flesh, one does not get to decide when they can appear to others. Death isn't forgiving, nor are the laws of nature."

"I've been needing you more than ever," he rasped, veins of ice spreading out from his bare feet. "You've observed the trouble that I've been having and only now show your face? Have I been to broken for you at this point? Can no longer stomach it?"

Palutena fluttered away from him, hands covering her pale, pale as talc powder face. "You sound like Kuro..." she whispered bitterly.

"Kuro?" Pit's eyebrows furrowed.

"He always wanted to nitpick my actions, sweetheart. Wasn't healthy for him." she babbled.

The queen remembered the good times in her family. The laughing, the smiles, the handshakes and hugs. How she nurtured her children right with an academic and optimistic mindset. Pit's joy to learn new things, his naïve nature that stayed with him even as he got older... compared to Kuro's impatience, his restlessness, his braying voice that cussed and doused everything in a corrosive hogwash. The diverting path of her twins, whom she loved so much, where the electricity cackled underneath her dark angel's fingertips, his gaze vicious as he fired the arcane bolt. His knife, his crazed stare, the power hungry gaze in his amber eyes. Down his knife swung, out came her agonized cries, and the bond a son had with his mother shattered.

Palutena's eyes began to wander, her thoughts muddling whatever notion she had earlier been set on. Pit noticed this.

"Mother?" he asked gently.

She blinked, shaking her head. How she wanted to kiss him, how she wanted to love her son so unconditionally... "I'm sorry, sweetie. Mother is just thinking. I've been gone five years. There's a lot that I've observed in which can distract me."

"Can you stay?" Pit urged. "You've seen my struggle... what this necromancer has in store, haven't you? I'm under his whim Mother, and I can't do a thing!"

Her voice died in her throat, the syllables impossibly soft. "If I wanted to stay, I would've done so a long time ago."

The diamond lord's eyes darkened visibly, his icy veins on the ground pulsating and changing to a murkier cerulean. "You can't stay. I'm being forced to stand against the tide of darkness, _alone?_ You're going to leave me so I can be abused by that monster again? You don't love me! A mother, no matter what state she is in would care for her children and want to keep them safe! And what have you done? Stayed away. For years. Five years I've been without you, a son who has loved you like no other and this is how I'm repaid?" Pit is yelling now. "You don't deserve my love!"

"Pit-" Palutena began to cry like her son had earlier.

"Get out of here." Pit's jaw locked.

"What?" she recoiled, her iridescent eyebrows rising up in shock. "You cannot-"

"Leave my kingdom, filth!" he roared at her. "Go back into the ground that you came from! You're not my mother, no more than you were Kuro's. You want this for me, don't you?"

"Honey, you don't understand-"

"OUT!" Pit screamed, and his hands shot forward, an icy flurry spewing from his hands, and the image of Palutena Icarus, his lovely mother, vanished behind the assault of white.

His hands hurt, his whole body hurt. Pit kept on screaming and screaming and screaming, so hard he could feel his throat muscles tear apart. Then, when the blizzard died, and he saw the mess created in front of him, the king of Skyworld collapsed to his knees.

Pit Icarus was a monster.

From afar, Shulk observed him. The blonde necromancer smiled cruelly.

" _Good boy..."_ he thought. " _Step one complete. Onto step two. Assimilation_."

* * *

"We must do something, Roy! Pit is in trouble!" Lucina yelled at the king of Lycia, as he sat on his throne, eyes glancing over the letter written in his hands.

He held up a hand. "Lucina, I'm trying to read. You yelling at me without restraint is getting irritating and I cannot focus!" the redhead growled, before going back to read. The letter before him seemed to have been written hastily, in Pit's handwriting from the frost at the tips of the parchment.

 _Friends, I write to you again... this time there is nothing good in my words. Our greatest fear has come alive. I'm sorry for not reaching you earlier... there has been little time away from him, and I cannot find a way to lose the bastard no matter how hard I try. Whatever had been in that cube, that prison which traps my brother's soul... Shulk has come alive. He's a walking human being, with the ability to wield the dark arts. He's kept me trapped in my own palace... he's called the shots. Whatever power I had is futile against him, he's stronger than I have anticipated. I don't know what he is trying to do, but I am afraid for my life. He wants to know where the knife is, the knife that I've given you. I cannot tell him, it shall endanger you. I haven't told him yet. That infuriates Shulk. Every night he locks me in my quarters, he comes in soon after and beats me. With magic, sometimes with his fist. I've- I've done things that are unspeakable in a letter, and even I may not admit to them in person. He's... I'm used as lust toy, Roy, Lucina... he abuses me for self satisfaction and purpose and I'm stuck. He's entranced my entire kingdom, he's the real face of Skyworld. Everyone I am closest to believes he is here for a good reason, while I'm the only one who knows of his true power. Help me out of this. Please. I'm begging you. I don't know what he'll do when he finds the knife... Shulk is a monster who'll do whatever it takes. He may even kill me when knowing that I've written so this. So I'm urging you, act fast, act like there is no tomorrow. May Smash be safe from this evil._

 _Sincerely, Pit Icarus, king of Skyworld_

Roy crumbled the letter in his hands. Lucina looked as if she wanted to hurl on the beautiful carpet. "That's just sick." he hissed.

"Pit was right. Something indeed has come and it up to us to stop it..." she whispered. "But what do we do? What _can_ we do?"

"I don't know," Roy rubbed his face. "An evil we haven't faced since Kuro, and even then that wasn't as bad. A powerful foe that has the king of an entire nation under his beck and call... who practically has an enslaved the people of Skyworld so they'll do his bidding... and how Pit is dangled over our heads like a target, a goading that if we make one wrong step, he'll destroy him."

Lucina swallowed, her body glowing a soft peacock. "This... Shulk, will come for our kingdoms too. Perhaps with war, I do not know, but we're under attack. All of Smash, once more, is under attack."

"I should have just killed Kuro when we were given the chance, instead of imprisoning him in that stupid cube. I've only prolonged the inevitable doom of our continent." Roy bit his lip, a tear sliding down.

"You did nothing of the sort!" the queen of Ylisse stepped forward hastily, holding his hand comfortingly. "Do not go and give yourself the blame of something like that!"

However, Roy Kang did not listen to Lucina Lowell's words, instead his gaze focusing on the carpeted floor of his throne room. He got up from his seat of power, stepping down from it slowly. She leaned back, unsure exactly of what he was doing. Roy stepped in the center of his throne room, staring down at the emblem on the carpet, the insignia of the Kang family, an emblazoned crest of a linked R and K. He leaned down, pressing one ear against the floor.

A voice.

A voice was whispering underneath the ground.

It played a single sentence over and over again, gradually getting louder so Lucina could hear it too. Roy looked up, horrified, casting a glance back at her, and she had the same expression. Soon, the voice began to boom off the walls, every inch drowning in the impeding message.

 _Beware of the Dark Legion. Smash is coming to meet its end._

* * *

 **There we are guys! Wow, a 4k! That's our first 4k chapter we've had for this story and I'm super thrilled. So... we have a lot of information that has come out. Robin and Peach are also under Shulk's whim... the king is trapped and slowly turning into a version of Kuro... and now there is a voice speaking from underneath the Lycian court. What shall Roy and Lucina do? What shall anyone do? Who is this Dark Legion? And whom do you think the voice speaking belongs to? This is our new character, no already established character is speaking. So much has happened, and we are officially at the 1/3 mark of this story. The next chapter shall be our 2/3 of the story... where our adventure shall take a nosedive turn, time to make this chronicle come to life. I hope to see you all soon with a new chapter, #12: Element God. Thank you all for reading, and please review! Let me know what you thought! Have an amazing day you guys, you're the best! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	12. Chapter 12: Element God

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new update of Icarus Chronicle, Chapter #12: Element God. It is time we get down into the darker realm of this story, envelop some mystery here, no? Last chapter was our first one to hit 4k words which I'm proud of, with a fight between our heroines and some of Shulk's dark creations... plus the fact that something is speaking under the floor of Roy's court repeating what Pit heard after looking inside the knife bestowed to him back in Chapter 7... such strange things happening. This time we're going to focus on... well, you'll see. I want to say thank you to SeththeGreat, Mr. Squirtle6, inyuasha's lullaby, Summer Halos, and eclipse's end for reviewing, that means a lot to see you guys enjoying my story (can't believe we're twelve chapters in** ** _already_** **). Anywhom, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"I saw a dream and it made me fearful; and these fantasies as I lay on my bed and the visions in my mind kept alarming me." ~ Daniel 4:5_

Pit rocked back and forth on the floor in Kuro's chamber, staring at the Icarus cube with a pointed glare. _Why did you come here to torture me? What is wrong with you? Why are you tormenting me with this necromancer?_ His complaints were going out to seem like Kuro's fault. The dark angel was trapped in a realm of unconscious thought... how could he account for any misfortune? It seemed the diamond lord simply wanted to push the blame on someone else... when perhaps he should have never opened the cube back all those days ago to unleash the dark legion. " _Should've just listened to Roy... he told me what would happen and I didn't even listen_... _"_ he snarked bitterly to himself.

He continued to move and mutter to himself curses of old, his brain is focused on that damn metal cube that a cleared throat only, _finally_ , broke his concentration up. The angel blinked, then turned at the sound of the disturbance to see Primid standing at attention in the doorway. One foot in, one foot out, always ready to run. Pit swallowed his half embarrassment, half horror. "I'm sorry, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all," Primid admitted, making an 'at ease' face to assure his king. "It looked as if you were caught in some sort of nightmare with your eyes open... should I not have disturbed you?"

"No, it was a wise move," Pit ducked his head, flushing. "What is it?"

Primid straightened himself, the sword sheath at his waist swinging back and forth like a pendulum. "Shulk requests your presence in the dining room, apparently he has some matters to discuss with you, your highness. I apologize for the... quick summoning, but he wishes to talk before the food runs cold. You haven't had dinner in four nights, sir."

A wave of nausea passed over Pit, and he steadied to the floor once more. Primid jolted forward, but the king waved his hand at him to stand back, from his fingertips icy veins shot forward, glaciating the edges of the table which held the Icarus cube. He swallowed again. "I will go to the dining room at once. Go and prepare my bedroom for an early retire, I'll be heading to sleep immediately after."

"Shouldn't I get a servant to prepare your bed, sir?" Primid frowned. Why was he getting demoted to simple tasks such as making the ruler of Skyworld's bed? So demeaning... so _useless_ he felt.

"Please, just do it," Pit said weakly, getting to his feet. Then, with an edge of steel, "Do I need to ask again? I am king after all, no? All subjects obey their king!"

Primid stirred uneasily, then bowed low and backed away from the door. "As you wish, sire."

More ice spread out from the angel's limping steps, then something made him pause as his most trustworthy warrior made their way down the hall. "Primid?" he called.

The warrior stopped. "Sire?"

Pit propped himself against the wooden door that led to Kuro's chamber, looking twenty years older with sunken in lines on his face. "I've asked nearly everyone in the kingdom this question, but not have gotten the chance to talk to you yet... what is your opinion on Shulk?"

"You mean the same gentleman who is inviting you to eat with him?"

"Yes."

A pause broke the action down the corridor, Primid's face raising an eyebrow in a perplexed manner. Then, he frowned, rubbing his chin to devise an answer. "I believe that Shulk can be rather erroneous at times... but I believe he's here for the greater good of Skyworld, and perhaps even of Smash. The people seem to be responding to him very well."

 _"Something that I was afraid of. He even has you fooled..._ " Pit thought sadly to himself, then aloud. "Thank you, leave now. I'll be making my way to the dining hall, then." He flashed one of his iconic grade A+ smiles, fooled everyone and everything, his warriors were no exception. Primid nodded once more, hastily turning and vanishing into the blackness down the hall as his footsteps gradually got quieter and quieter with every distanced inch.

With that, the king turned on his heel to go on his own journey through the expansive twist of candle lit halls and chilly window breezes. He rubbed a few fingers briskly over his ribs, wincing at the pain. Pit lifted his shirt carefully to examine the latest wounds, blue, black, and purple bruises painting his skin in some demented Picasso like painting. Shulk's yelling, blistering angry voice broke through the silence and echoed down the halls.

Pit gritted his teeth, fighting on. " _It is just a memory. Nothing to be afraid of. He won't hurt me... he won't hurt me. He. Won't. Hurt. Me!_ "

Even during the daylight hours it felt too cold for him, something he found ironic. With the blonde's presence masking his halls in a foul stench of vile darkness, no matter how many shining grins he got or how many soothing whispers in his ear as the fist came down and down and down again stopped Pit from crying out in the very few times he'd be left alone. He didn't even know what Shulk wanted from him... just to come in, cause terror... felt like it.

The king stopped at the grand oak doors that opened up into the dining room, where very well would sit his worst nightmare, perhaps dressed up in a couture silk shirt and a pair of his luxurious pants. Eating fine quality meat, drinking fancy wine... how Pit wanted to rip the necromancer's smug ass face off and feed it to a terrier... one of the only things he got euphoria in.

A hesitance crippled Pit's approaching hand, he stopped momentarily, then pushed forward. The king stepped into his dining room, and lo and behold, there sat the mini spawn of Satan himself.

Shulk, who was gripping a glass of some dark liquid, though it didn't look like wine, gestured for an open seat right across from him. "Care to join me, my lord?"

Pit doesn't even recognize his voice when he speaks. "Do I have a choice?"

The blonde shrugged. "I mean... you do, you are allowed to say yes or no depending, but of course I'll make you sit. One way _or another_." The angel shuddered at those words, the terror filled nights in his bedroom with the damn chain... damn that device.

"As you command." Pit said, sitting across from him, crossing his hands and trying to act as professional as he could.

Nineteen seconds of silence passed between them, and Shulk would know because he counted. A plate sat in front of him, with a slab of roasted chicken adorning it fancifully. The necromancer cut into the piece of meat, clearing his throat, and sitting up further. "There is clearly some things we must discuss, but I'll start by throwing in an ice breaker. I went after Robin and Peach today." He said it so nonchalantly, so disturbingly.

Spears of ice flew by the blonde's head, missing him perhaps on purpose. Pit clenched the grip of the table, the tips of his fingers a searing hot white, that of a star. Through gritted teeth, he hissed. "You're a monster."

Shulk rolled his eyes. "I simply wanted to test their fighting skills. After all, I mean, you went on _and_ on _and_ on about how skilled they were. So I took it upon myself to throw together a demonstration. And perform they did, superbly. I wanted to kill them, but I didn't."

"And why is that?" In his head, Pit was rejoicing, but he could not let the vile trash sitting at his table know that.

"Because they can be of way much more use than as dead bodies. Robin is a natural born fighter, Peach is the face of your court when you yourself cannot be there. I warned them. All the two ladies have to do is play along and voila they get to live. Easy as that."

"Blackmail?"

"If you want to call it such a hideous thing," Shulk took a sip of the dark liquid. Pit really didn't want to know what it was, twitching in the neck as the murky substance passed behind the necromancer's lips. The dark magician gave a sigh, setting the cup down. "We can use a much nicer word... an opportunity, a blessing that I chose to keep them alive rather than exterminate them with the simple swipe of my hand."

Pit dug his nails into the lining on the table. "Moving on... what did you really want to discuss with me?"

Shulk cut another piece of chicken. "My master plan!" he clapped his hands together, then waving them up in the air in a grand arc, almost done in a mocking fashion. "I know it is troubling your mind on why you're just being used as a puppet for me. And I like the squirming and leaving you in the dark, but it is a compelling factor in my reasoning that the greatest piece of the puzzle least understands what he's working for."

"A greater plan?" the king bit back a curse.

"Exactly!"

"Then go on with it. You speak so soporifically that I just may perhaps doze off." Pit snapped, his eyes flashing a dangerous cerulean.

The blonde's jaw locked, setting down his fork and knife. "Very first piece of the puzzle to tell you is that I am three hundred years old. Though I may not look like it, I had been thrown in that wretched cube for nearly that same amount of time. Before the cube, I used to be a simple teenager like any one other common person. _I_ was a Skyworld citizen actually, studying in school of reading, writing, and my favorite subject... magic."

"Specifically dark magic, no?" Pit mentally kicked himself. He really, _really_ needed to stop asking questions.

"Not at first, no," Shulk swished some more of the drink in his mouth. "I took up the study of necromancy. It is an art that can be used for good _and_ evil, and would you like to guess which path I originally took?"

"Good."

"Correct."

"Then why switch?"

"Because I could?" Shulk shrugged. Pit raised an eyebrow, not buying it. The necromancer let out a groan. "Imagine you're me... okay, good lord sire. Here I am, at a youthful sixteen years old, learning of a brilliant craft very few can even wield, let alone master. You get told of this other side... the dark arts and how you cannot venture over to it lest you wish to be corrupted. For the longest time I did not sit on that side of the fence."

"Something happened for you to switch, huh?"

"Yes, but you're skipping too far ahead!" the blonde cried excitedly, slamming his knife into the chicken. Pit jumped. "I used my abilities for good, and one specific lady ruined it all for me. Want to take another guess?" Shulk prompted. The angel stared back, unsure. A few rounds of blinking passed between them. Shulk pursed his lips. "Your mother, queen Palutena Icarus, ruler of Skyworld."

"My _mother?"_ Pit's voice rose to a level of incredulities.

"The nature goddess ruined everything for me," Shulk hissed. "I had, once upon a time, granted your mother with the gift of immortality, to live forever and only die by wounds. She loved me for it... but even then it wasn't enough. Your mother wasn't a lady that was all sweet and nice on the inside, she had a darkness in her that I could sense. One day, I designed a cube... the same cube that currently sits in Kuro's chamber which houses your brother's soul."

The diamond lord's mouth dropped open, almost comically. "That's impossible! Roy told me-"

"I know what the Lycian git told you," the necromancer sneered. "He lied to you. Probably to protect the secrets that lay inside of it, specifically me. A cube unlike anything this world had ever seen," a glint of pride flashed in Shulk's eyes. "To hold anything within its borders forever, a makeshift prison. I had no plan for it originally, but your mother caught on to my idea... that type of power scared her."

"You're lying. I don't beli- I don't believe you." Pit's voice quivered, and he put his face in his hands.

"Au contraire, your majesty, my words are truthful. But that doesn't matter, does it? Having that power in the wrong person's hands scared your mother, dear lady Palutena, to _death_. She had me captured, and to make sure I'd never be able to get and use the cube... she locks me in it herself. Used my own weapon against me. Masterful, right?"

"My mother isn't someone to do that... she wouldn't."

"Oh, but she did," Shulk glared. "Because any person in power is fearful of being taken down, especially by something they cannot control. My dark magic, for example. Palutena Icarus had a good heart though, and she didn't want to keep the cube in her presence, more than likely it'd riddle her consciousness with guilty thoughts. She sends it off to the kingdom of Lycia, though I am unsure of who was ruling at the time. Time passes, _so many hours and days go by_ , and then I realize the cube is being open... someone else was being sucked into it. Your brother."

"When Kuro tried amassing our forces against Lycia and Ylisse on a hunch that they killed my mother... when it turns out he was wrong."

Shulk raised an eyebrow at this information. He thought the naïve angel knew the truth... apparently not. He feigned from saying anything, pressing a napkin to his mouth. "When you released me that night, when I gave you the dagger crafted from the power inside my prison... you gave me a piece of my strength back, my magic returned."

"Yeah... it was awful." Pit snarled.

"Except I didn't enact on my will then, I went back into the cube. A slight problem, though, my lord. What did you do after you looked into the knife?"

There was a pause. The king of Skyworld frowned. "I- I dropped it. Then immediately left for bed..." his voice trailed off, his eyes widening, his face in horrified realization.

The necromancer clucked his tongue in amusement. "One simple thing you forgot to do..."

"I didn't lock the cube..." Pit whispered to himself, though the sound was aloud and they both heard it.

Shulk smiled gleefully. "You closed my very prison encampment... but you never locked it. Since my few minutes on solid ground in a substantial type of form returned to me a piece of my abilities, I could leave the cube whenever I wanted too... and-"

"So you chose to do so that one night after the conference I had with Roy and Lucina." Pit finished for him, disgust marring his features.

"Yes. You played perfectly into it from your own shock. Now all of Skyworld has to pay for your ignorance and idiocy."

"But what made you want to come back?"

Shulk drummed his fingers against the table. "Your mother wrongfully imprisoned me in my own creation. I didn't get to cause her downfall, someone else did... but she caused mine. So, my simple vendetta here is with your family, the name of Icarus and the bullshit that comes riding along with it. Since I couldn't cause her downfall like she orchestrated mine... and since you're the only one alive, it seems as if the negativity as fallen down on to you. But since it has been so long... you are not the only one caught in my crosshairs. Your entire kingdom shall pay for your mother's mistakes. And pay they will."

With that, the blonde set his plate away from him, stepped up from his seat and vanished down the hall.

Looked as if their meeting was done. And Pit sat in his dining chair, feeling stupid and shocked more than ever.

* * *

Lucina Lowell pulled back the covers of the bed in one of the many guest suites of the Lycian castle, Roy's room just right next to hers in the hall. His pained voice still echoed in her head, the streams of fire shooting from the redhead's hands as he burned the letter from Pit to ashes in the middle of the throne room, all the while the booming, echoing voice below the carpet dolled on and on, _prepare for the dark legion_.

She ran a hand through her ponytail, sighing. The world of Smash was a messed up place. First Kuro, now Shulk... the three leaders never seemed to get a break, huh? A patch of moonlight pooled by one of the pillows, and in the gleam something caught her eye. She paused, frowning. Was the moon just dancing, or something else? The queen of Ylisse got onto her bed, sitting up by her knees, leaning into the pool of moonlight. Like a phase of the moon, a shadow fell upon the circle of bright pallid light, cutting the circle into half shade, half light.

Sounds seemed to bounce off the walls, gentle chirps and laughs, followed by guttural bellows and ominous words that chilled Lucina's blood.

The queen found herself leaning in a bit too forward, and suddenly a halo covered the bed, and her eyes transitioned to darkness, a vision...

 _There is a boom in the sky. Two figures are fighting in a frenzied dance, dashing between and out of the clouds with puffs of smoke following them. A woman and a man, the latter towering over the former in height. The woman cries out something, throwing her hands forwards as a ring of light flew from her fingers, ensnaring the man like a coil of rope. He thrashed, growling heavily. The bands of light darkened to a onyx shade, before shattering like glass._

 _The woman is dressed in a flowing white skirt, her brunette hair down and snapping in the shrill hurricane of the wind. Her halcyon eyes flash as she ducks under the man's swinging arm. He is tall, much taller than her, covered in a cape as black as his hands. His head is surrounded by a fuzz of cardinal hair mixed in with a tint of orange, a dull gold gem pressed into his forehead. He launches himself forward, grabbing the girl by the throat._

 _She screams, her voice wispy and breaking as he laughs and laughs, choking the life out of her._

 _A few symbols flash by the duo... a strange leaf that is glowing a luminescent olive green... a chunk of stone that glimmers a shiny silver, and a pocket of air that shows the pallid wisps and swirls. There is more screaming as the man in the vision slams the woman down into something invisible, there is the sound of cracking, the flurry of red. Blood._

Lucina screamed, falling back against the floor, her body launched off the bed. The patch of moonlight disappeared, leaving her room in the same exact state as before. Her breathing felt ragged, the pounding of her heart going off like a snare drum. What did she just see? What were the symbols for? The man and the woman... light and dark...

Her eyes widened. Light and dark... nature, earth, and air.

There was pounding at the door to her room, and Roy burst inside, her name tearing from his lips like a terrified distress call. Lucina looked up at him, shaking visibly.

"What's wrong, Lucina? Are you okay?"

She stood to her feet, hugging him tight. He was caught off guard, then patted her on the back.

Lucina detached herself, looking straight into his eyes. A mix of horror and realization looked into his own. "The other elements still exist, Roy."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Still exist...?"

"The elements of nature, earth, and air. They're still in Smash, left unclaimed. They want us to find them before someone else does. Something... evil."

* * *

 **And that is the chapter guys! Damn, what an exhilarating rush, right? So... what we have learned this chapter is Shulk's matter of things, he shall bring down the name of Icarus and make a show while doing so. On Lucina's side of the world, her dream has revealed things. I am sure not many of you remember, but from Chapter 1 in the exposition claiming, the elements of air and earth disappeared from Smash, and in Chapter 2 with Palutena's death, so did the element of nature- while Roy, Lucina, Pit, and when Kuro lived, they claimed the elements of fire, water, ice, and electricity. So... who were the two figures fighting in the dream, wielding the powers of light and dark? What shall become of our Skyworld court under Shulk? Please review and let me know! I'd love to hear your predictions, they'd mean so much to know what you all have been thinking... who knows, you just may be correct. I don't know when I'll be updating once more... it could be soon, or a little later in August, but I hope to see you all again for Chapter #13: Frostbite. Also, one quick thing... since we are far enough in the story to start making these decisions... go vote on the poll on my profile! It is about your two favorite characters in Icarus Chronicle out of seven choices... though I shall be adding one more when the time comes but not to avoid spoilers. I'm pretty sure I know who will be in the lead, then any one of three choices probably following their tail. It'd mean a lot! Thanks so much for reading, and thank you guys for being amazing supporters and fans. I love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	13. Chapter 13: Frostbite

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #13: Frostbite. It's been awhile since we've revisited this piece so I apologize for rustiness on my part (have noticed my craft is a tad bit off, but I'll find it soon enough, hopefully). Last time, with Chapter 12, we've learned the grand scheme of things coming with Shulk, he shall cause the downfall of Pit's kingdom for ire from things long ago, and since he's hell bent on revenge, perhaps all of Smash shall suffer with Pit being placed as the enemy there. Lucina had a vision of the other elements, Air, Earth, and Nature being out there in the land with someone to find them. Shall Shulk be this person she is referencing? Thank you to Mr. Squirtle6, SeththeGreat, and eclipse's end for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _She is not afraid of the snow for her household, For all her household are clothed with scarlet. ~ Proverbs 25:13_

Loud rapping against the door leading Shulk's chamber caused the blonde necromancer to look up from his book. He truly had no idea what he had been reading for the past few hours, it didn't make much sense and the cover tried too hard to make it seem interesting, which perhaps spurred his interest in the first place. Shulk pulled a seat up to the large window that overlooked the terrace where he often could spy at Pit from the safety of his quarters. The stupid angel bent over his mother's tombstone, crying and grieving for the nightmare to end.

" _Oh no, my lord Pit Icarus, the nightmare has just only begun. It shall start with you._ " Shulk would think grimly on several occasions, several afternoons with the sweltering heat bearing down on him, his skin burning, his forehead slick with sweat. Such a sweet little angel, that Pit, and how much did the necromancer relish in breaking him, done so sharply, like snapping a twig.

Back to the knocking, a second rap caused Shulk to slam his book shut, the stirring on the other side of the door freezing. Coward. Shulk cleared his throat, maneuvering his chair away from the window which lay open, the velvet curtains he personally requested now pulled back. The spot by the window was the only place in the room with a single speck of light. He didn't want to read on the bed, for Pit's crimson blood stains still weren't able to be washed out. The necromancer found himself having to sleep on the floor.

"Come in," he announced. "Make it swift, please. Just interrupted my midday relaxation period."

Creaking groans emitted from the door as cogs and wheels spun the blockade to life, and there stood Primid in his suit of armor, looking prestigious. Shulk smiled cruelly to himself, his lips turned up into a smirk, foreboding darkness. He had everyone in Skyworld fooled, including Pit's right hand man. Quite an accomplishment. If only he could fool those stupid two bitches named Robin and Peach, they'd perhaps, by going onto his side, cause his plan to be much easier to perform without liabilities in the way. Something he had to work on.

Primid shuffled uneasily on his feet. "I came to ask you a question, sir. Lord Pit is asleep and thrashing in his slumber, screaming horrible, obscene things. Lady Peach is nowhere to be found, I'm afraid she's on some diplomatic mission from the king himself... can you help me?"

" _His thrashing must be from my own volition. Good, he's learning to the fear the chains and whips, even in his precious time of sleep. My job is going swimmingly well,"_ Shulk thought happily, his cruel smile breaking even wider, then aloud to the captain. "I apologize Primid, I truthfully do not know what I could possibly do. I _can_ assure you however that Pit must just be going through a fit. He'll recover, and then if you find the need to ask what was troubling him, you may do so. _Except he'll be too afraid of the truth, with my hand hovering over him._ "

The captain considered his options, shrugging his shoulders lamely. "His recent state has been troubling me more as of late, but you are someone to bring advice to the court. I'll ask him tomorrow over breakfast. He's been requesting that in his room more often. Know why?"

"He hasn't said anything to me," the necromancer lied. "Work that one out of him too, then. A faulty king will cause the entire system to shudder and shake, maybe it could lead to collapse."

Primid blanched substantially, but felt something prickle the back of his neck. His presence in Shulk's chamber was no longer welcomed. He bowed low. "Pardon me for intruding then, sir. Your help has been most appreciated," he retreated back into the hall, pausing with one foot in the door. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, Lady Robin wanted me to leave a message for you, as I've been out in about. She asks if it'd be okay if she could take a few soldiers out into the terrace and practice some swordplay."

"Pit's garden? Where Lady Palutena rests?" Shulk raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that is the one, sir."

"In lieu of Pit's position, sure, she may. As long as they do not disturb the tombstones. King Icarus will be severely disappointed and presumably raging if he discovers his mother's holy ground had been... desecrated." The word felt corrosive leaving the blonde's lips, as he grimaced. Seemed similar to what he wanted to do to the name of Icarus itself, along with all of Skyworld.

He liked Primid. It burned him, saddened him on the same token that he'd have to kill the trustworthy and loyal captain too. Another liability. Like Peach. Like Robin. Like Pit.

"I shall tell her that immediately. I have been bored lately, more likely than not I'll join them." Primid said.

Shulk reopened his book to a different page, reading somewhere farther back than where he started. He didn't look at the warrior when he spoke, somewhat dismissing him by the lack of apparent eye contact. "Is that all, Primid?"

"Yes, sir." With the gusts of a thousand winds, the warrior disappeared into the hall.

Shulk went back to his book, a finger resting against the page. Something didn't feel right, something cold and gelid. No, not Pit, but someone dead. He gritted his teeth together, shutting the book once more, resting it on the windowsill. He stood, pulling back the curtains so the room doused itself into shadow. There, in the miniscule patch of light streaming through the curtain, lay a strand of iridescent, vibrant forest hair. Shulk sat back into the chair, leaning back, almost relaxingly as he clenched his fingers like a claw. "Lady Palutena," he said coldly. "It is a pleasure to see you decide to show your cowardly face around me finally."

In the light, the ghost of the former queen of Skyworld smiled wryly, her eyes flashing with hatred and burning resolve. She wanted to rip him apart, ligament by ligament, tear his flesh with the forceps of a bear, but in her current state, there'd be no retribution for her son. All she could do was complain. "You look just as horrible as you did all those years ago. I see the time in the cube did not cure your hideous complexion like I hoped it would've."

"Oh? That's the reason for putting me in the cube? A few wrinkles?"

Her presence floated over to him more, daringness rising in her veins. "We both know why. The imprisonment spell you casted onto that cube was meant for someone of greater power, such as me. All magicians are the same. Ever thought why you were the last of your kind since then? We banned it. Myself, and the other two kings of Lycia and Ylisse at the time. You are a dying species. It is a dead species."

Shulk bared his teeth like a snarl, hissing at her. "The same 'dead' species that has single handedly brought your son to his knees in a fit of desperation. There's no one he can turn to for help lest they get crushed on the same accord. Certainly you can see that."

"More than anything, it hurts me as a mother seeing that. I don't know what you get out of what you do." she shuddered.

His response felt colder than any icicle creation Pit could dream of creating. "It gives me euphoria, Lady Palutena. Seeing those who are powerful bow to those they used to think were beneath them. Just like you. Like the rest of those who rule in this accursed world."

"Your powers were villainous!" Palutena yelled.

"I gave you IMMORTALITY!" the necromancer screamed, matching her vocal level, standing up in a fury. His eyes burned with pure fury, his skin boiling, hands clenched into fists. "You were given the ability to live forever, and you made use of that for three hundred years before Kuro killed you. He decided to be brave and do whatever he wanted with you. I gave you a gift that no one else in Smash history has ever been bestowed on... ever. And how am I repaid?" Palutena didn't respond. He repeated the statement once more. "How am I repaid for my generosity?" Another ignored statement. "HOW WAS I REPAID?" he roared at her.

She flinched, skirting away from him protectively. "I imprisoned you in the very creation you made. Which is more the reason why you should have never created the cube in the first place. None of this would happen."

Shulk smirked at her. "That's what they always said, Pally. When you are brought to your weakest moments, those in the face of adversary always blame something or someone else for their mistakes. Had I not done a lot of things, there'd be many other problems going on. You'd be dead with no children to your name, someone else would be ruling this country or perhaps Skyworld wouldn't exist anymore! But, that didn't happen, did it? You. Own. What. Happened."

"They weren't my fault." Palutena deflected quickly, glaring.

"Enough to screw up the rest of your family's chronicle, at the very least." the blonde quipped.

"Haven't you already won?" she asked timidly. "My son is defenseless against you. Your power overwhelms his nearly ten to one... the entire population thinks you're here for a good reason. Even Primid, his most loyal servant, is fooled."

The necromancer garnered his response. He wasn't at the top yet. There was much more to be gained in all of this. He planned to... no, he wouldn't say it quite just yet, but he had a much larger scheme in mind then simply bringing the name of Icarus to a standstill, breaking it bit by bit. "I'm not done," Shulk said truthfully, however the next bit was of a lie. "Those two female gits, Robin and Peach, know that I'm not good. Sure, I've silenced them into not talking with the threat of death looming over their heads, but even then it isn't a guarantee. I have to work on that. Also, there are Roy and Lucina to worry about. Your estimating of my power is flattering, but even I cannot take on two armies of two vast nations, with Pit fighting alongside them. I have dark magic, a spurred talent. They have legitimate powers from above at their disposal. Three versus one. Simple math." he clapped his hands together.

Palutena eyed him, before parting her mouth open. "No, you're not-"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." Shulk nodded.

"You'd be in control of three elements!" she protested. "Unstoppable."

"My point indeed," the necromancer grinned. "The elements of air, earth, and nature at my disposal... alongside my dark magic, will there be no resistance. Once I play my final move on the chessboard which is this world of Smash, then there'll be no hope. After gaining the electric twin's power on my side, no matter how many soldiers or fire blasts sent at my forces will deter them."

"Kuro?" Palutena frowned. "Kuro is stuck in a stasis of life and death. His power is inaccessible."

"Not unless someone opens the cube for me. I can't. I have already tried routing Kuro to my cause, but something prevents me from doing so. I need someone else to do it. Primid is too stupid, Robin and Peach are too tough-willed. That leaves your lucky little son Pit to do the honors."

"Even if you threaten him with death, Pit will not break his word." she snapped.

"He already has done it once," Shulk laughed. "Otherwise, hadn't he released me, his downfall would not be happening. Your son started this, not me. But you're right, Pit won't do it now, not for a long time even if I ask. All I have to do is slowly break him little by little, eventually he'll wilt into my cause. Simple assimilation, Lady Palutena."

The old queen of Skyworld hovered to him once more, full blazing retribution darkening her olive irises to spheres of onyx rage. "You hurt my son, I'll find a way to make him sorry. I've seen what you've done to him at nights, chaining him to the bed, forcing sexual acts on him. You're turning him into a slave. My son isn't like that."

Shulk chuckled deeply in his throat. "Oh, Palutena, times haven't changed for you either. Even now you are naïve in the midst of genius. Your son will eventually succumb to my form of frostbite. I'll turn his icicle power against him, soon, and he shall crumble. He'll turn to anger when things do not go his way, little by little that'll change into lust and intercourse. The best man goes through that stage. But, finally, when all hope is lost, there'll be a beacon on the hill. That person shall be me." he smirked, looking into her eyes.

Her own reflected fear, helplessness, cowardice. She closed her eyes, swallowing heavy, her apparition starting to fade into the world stuck between the living and the dead. "You're a monster, Shulk. A complete monster. Your downfall will be painful and swift, but like mine, like Kuro's... you won't see it coming."

Palutena vanished into the shadows, leaving the necromancer all by himself. Shulk sat back down in his chair, worn out some from his explanations and grand scheme of all things. He smirked once more, burying his nose into the book. Palutena's latest last word echoed off his skull, reverberations from loud gongs and trumpet sounds. _You're a monster. A monster is what you are. A complete monster._ " _Oh yes, I am a monster, Lady Palutena. Thank you for finally recognizing so. Took you nearly two hundred and forty years to do so_."

Shulk turned his chair back to the window, and just like predicted, there was Robin, Primid, and a few other soldiers in the Skyworld army sparring with each other, the sound of metal hitting metal and curse words flowing from the group like a stream. It felt euphoric to the necromancer, his ears delighted and drowned in the symphony of battle. Soon those sounds would be filling the skies of not just Skyworld, but all of Smash, as the emerald glades of grass would run red with the blood of his enemies.

Destruction was such a beautiful thing, no?

* * *

Peach gingerly applied a wet wash cloth to Pit's face, causing the diamond lord to wince. Her gentle eyes appraised over him tenderly, almost resembling a mother's embrace. Some water droplets slid down the king's face, the droplets crystallizing and then freezing into pellets of sleet, which collided against the tile floor of his chamber and shattered. She maneuvered the cloth over his brow, which emitted a loud hiss, Pit gripping the side of his bed like a lifeline. The stinging from the cut strewn across his forehead riveted throughout his nerves, the damp cloth staining a crimson tint from the blood sliding out.

He looked at his diplomat with appreciative eyes. "Thank you for doing this," Pit whispered. "I could've easily asked a servant to do something so tending, but your help is appreciated."

"No problem," she assured him, going back to the bucket to wring out some more blood and water. "Came back from doing the mission you sent me on to one of the outer rim villages, heard a crash as I approached, and here you were, thrashing out on the floor as if you had been trapped in some nightmare. You had hit the night stand, bringing the candle to the floor, luckily it was extinguished and there had only been blunt force to the head. What cut you?"

"Some glass." Pit said shamefully. More dabbing at the skin, followed by a new round of hissing and wincing.

"We don't have much for adhesives or bandages right now, all I've got is a tiny bit of gauze given to me by Robin before I left," Peach apologized, before sighing heavily, staring at the pallid collection of gauze in her left hand. "She's so damn worried about me sometimes, sire, as if a bandit is going to snatch me away from her arms. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so doting and worried about me. Robin has herself to care about, let alone the entire Skyworld army."

"Aren't you her best friend, though?" he asked bluntly, partly interrupting her story. "It seems like a regular concern for a best friend to be worried when one travels, especially alone."

Peach considered his words, placing the cloth down and applying some gauze to Pit's forehead. A long strip of the white sticky tape patched his cut up, albeit the stream of pallid did look a tad pit peculiar being amid the pale skin and his mahogany head of hair. She frowned, rubbing her chin. "I suppose. I guess I'm just tired from her doing it so often, we've been friends for over five years now and every other day she is constantly questioning me about how safe my trip went."

Pit eyed her questioningly, then smiled genuinely at the blonde. "If you can excuse me for asking, as it is truthfully none of my business, how are you and Robin getting along? How's your friendship?"

"And why would the king of Skyworld ask me something like that?" Peach quipped an eyebrow raise, all light hearted.

He shrugged. "I'm curious. Sometimes I barely interact with anyone in my court except for orders, never have I gotten to know them personally besides Primid. I have known the story with Robin saving you from those horrible ruffians that day out in the rain. However, outside of that, there is little of your history that I have knowledge of. Purely interested."

She put the gauze down on the floor of his bedroom, looking up at the ceiling to think, before answering. "Robin... she's more than what I could ask for in a friend. While I find her constant concern in me a little bit annoying at times, it means she cares. We're peas in a pod, or like cotton and gin. She balances me and I balance her. I'm glad she was the one who saved me on that cold rainy day instead of someone else, it wouldn't have meant as much."

Pit nodded, closing his eyes. He then got to his feet, gingerly touching his head. "How many days should I expect this to heal?"

Peach shrugged, also getting to her feet, gripping the bucket. "Beats me, sire. That's a question I do not know the answer to. I'll ask Robin the chance I get."

"Very well, then." the diamond lord turned away from her, going to the window in his room, similar in style to that of Shulk's guest room. He shuddered, haunting memories of the chains and his screams and Shulk's lustful roars and demands. He could sense that Peach hadn't moved from her spot yet, she was still standing still, observing him, the bucket of water sloshing about.

She took a step forward, her blonde hair blowing about in the wind. "If it isn't too personal to ask, sire, can I inquire in what exactly caused you to fall to the floor in your sleep? What was in the nightmare that beseeched you?"

He froze up, hands locking against the windowsill. "Nothing of importance. My mother sometimes visits my dreams, and that had been one of the times. I miss her."

"I miss her too," Peach admitted, getting closer, close enough where she laid a hand on his shoulder. Her voice sent shudders down his spine. Pit didn't like this. "But... I have a feeling, sire, that wasn't what you were having a nightmare about? Was it something considering our new arrival... Shulk?" She asked the question genuinely in curiosity, but he took it otherwise.

All the muscles in Pit's body went off at once, he whirled around, eyes wide and dramatic. She took a step back, but there was no happiness in his persona, but a grim darkness. "Don't you mention his name to me!" he roared.

She bit her lip, frightened, her already pale cheeks losing more and more color. "I'm sorry! I was just-"

"I don't know if you think mentioning him is somehow going to make me feel better at my predicament, but newsflash sweetheart, it doesn't. Miss Seraph, hold your tongue!"

"But-"

"I said to hold your tongue!"

Time froze, webs of ice shooting from Pit's feet, his hand turning to the shade of a frigid blue, and he raised his right hand, slapping Peach across the face, sending her to the floor in a tumble of bodily mess. She collapsed, a strike of frostbite hitting her face full force, a red welt, with blue veins of ice darting out into her skin breaking across the pallid surface.

* * *

 **Well... what a return to the story, right? I have to say, from my posting of Nocturne, an update from me is that I am feeling better, things aren't stemming well with my parents, but I do feel on stable ground with school starting again (I'm a Junior yay!), and I feel back in my own skin, glad to have this chapter out. But clearly we've had some foreshadowing not only on Shulk's part with his conversation with Lady Palutena, but even our one Peach Seraph and her little description about Robin... any takers on what else is going to happen as the second third of this story takes place? Soon Pit's power will reach immeasurable heights, and all Roy and Lucina can do is cower and quiver. What will happen with the three hidden elements? All of this is all going to be revealed slowly and surely, which makes me super excited. I do have a bit of my old fire in me back again (from the one-shot I posted last night), but I still do not know when exactly I'll get the next chapter out, but do keep your eyes peeled for Chapter #14: Shards of Bleak, which I cannot wait to get out. Thank you all so much for supporting me and being with me every step of the way. I love you guys so much! Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	14. Chapter 14: Shards of Bleak

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #14: Shards of Bleak. This'll be a dark chapter once again as I always seem to have plenty of those. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, all the buzz is really meaning a lot in terms of helping me get chapters out (as I know there some people out there willing to read my trashy work). We're starting to hit our stride, where things will either end up being amazing and wonderful, or absolutely horrible and decrepit. Let's have the former, shall we? So, last time, it looks like Shulk and Palutena's shared history has come full center and now the mother is watching her family fall apart. Peach has also met the blunt of Pit's wrath, our diamond lord has injured a fellow servant. Doom is upon the Icarus castle. Want to say a quick thank you again to Arctic01, CheesyOne, SeththeGreat, Mr. Squirtle6, and eclipse's end for reviewing. Glad to see all the comments and criticisms, means a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Surely there is a future, And your hope will not be cut off. ~ Proverbs 23:18_

"He did what to you?" Robin asked incredulously, staring at her best friend empathetically, holding the underside of her jaw with care. The two women currently were standing in the warrior's room, later in the evening, where the sun had just kissed the Earth good night, rays of twilight dancing out into the black sky. Robin had opened the door immediately to Peach's hurried knocking.

The blonde swallowed. The entire left side of her face was covered in a sickly light blue coating of ice, and when touched, would send shards of ice tinkering to the ground. Each tap on the side of her face would send ripples of pain through the diplomat's body, mainly the upper portion. Robin gently, with her pinkie, of all fingers, lightly swiped down on Peach's cheek, causing the girl to scream. As the ice chipped away, a welt of cardinal appeared in the spot before it. The warrior frowned, dabbing that with the same pinkie. Lifting the digit to her mouth, she tasted the red substance, her body shuddering.

"Blood." she said grimly.

"What's wrong?" Peach questioned worriedly, her head titled the other way so she didn't have to bear witness to the atrocity marring her features.

"You've been struck with some form of frostbite, it looks like. I can get rid of it, but it causes your skin to bleed as it comes off. Sounds painful."

"That's because it _is_ painful," Peach hissed at her. "You're scraping away part of my cheek. How else am I supposed to be feeling? All giddy?"

Robin's expression softened impeccably, her hands hovering over one of her friend's hands. She gripped it tight. "I'm sorry Lord Pit did this to you. What happened again, exactly?"

Peach swallowed. More than likely the poor lass did not want to describe in detail the event of grim misfortune. "I had returned from one of my errands, and there Pit is in his chamber thrashing and crying out like no tomorrow. I aroused him in fright, he injured himself. Being handy and quick on my feet, I dressed his head wound and while I was helping heal him, he asked me a question. He-" she paused, biting her tongue, looking away.

"What did he ask you about?" the warrior prodded, poking Peach in the stomach.

Her tone was strong as she answered, eyes set dead into Robin's warm coral ones. "He asked me about you. My relationship with you. Wanted to know us better, for lack of a better word. Felt bizarre."

"And how did you answer his inquiry?"

"Like I would if any random person asked me," Peach said confidently. "With dignity that you're my best friend, that Robin Pherone is one of the nicest ladies, correction, _people_ , that I've known. You saved my life, you've taught me more than I can-" she stopped once more, blinking. "I said a lot of nice things about you, let me put it that way."

Robin beamed from ear to ear. She swallowed her best friend in a hug, the wave of blonde vanishing behind a gray coat and pale hands. "You're downright amazing." she whispered.

They retracted, and Peach continued speaking, her eyes glassy. "But, then, Pit stood, apologized as he thought he was wasting my time. Said I needed to leave, though I really can't remember _what_ he said. I asked him about what was troubling. Mentioned Shulk," at the mentioning of the necromancer, the warrior took in a huge breath of air, almost resembling that of a hiss with such vinegar and distaste at the name. Thoughts of black beady eyes flashed in Robin's mind, causing her to shiver, as Peach resumed. "It stopped Pit in his tracks. Set him dead where he stood. Turned around after I persisted because our lord is clearly distressed, and he then slapped me. Giving me this." At the end of her sentence, she motioned one hand to the icicle sheet glaciating over he face.

Silence enveloped the two of them momentarily, then Robin cleared her throat. "Are you hurt?"

"What kind of question is that supposed to be? Of course I'm hurt. I can't feel my left side of my jaw. How am I supposed to get rid of this?" Peach asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a clergy or some sort of magician," the pallid haired woman admitted, her cheeks burning. "Go ask Pit what to do. I bet you're not the first person in this kingdom to have survived a hit from our king."

"He won't let me see him. Shut himself inside Kuro's chamber for the past four hours and hasn't spoken a word. I am not strong enough to break down the door, but I'm afraid that if I get help and force myself in there, whatever hell Pit unleashes out of anger will pale compared to this." Again, another hand wave at the wound.

Robin rubbed her chin decisively. "So we're out of options here. Can't peel it off your face. Won't melt in the sun as the type of ice that it is isn't of natural form. Pit is inaccessible for who knows how long. We just let it sit there?"

Peach sat down on the floor, staring at the stone tiles and drawings etched into the stone. "I thought Pit was a sweet young man. What caused him to turn into a violent intimidator?"

"Who do you think?"

Both women stared at each other, blinking. There could only be one answer, boiling everything down to absolutes. Something sparked in Peach's brain, the diplomat leaping to her feet in a cry of brilliance. The outburst caught Robin by surprise, and a hush fell over the room.

"I've got an idea. A totally crazy one." Peach's diamond eyes were wide and gleaming with genius, her brow perspiring heavily under the baking sun.

Robin sized up her best friend, before moving her mouth into an open O. "No. No way in hell am I letting you get closer to that freak," she hissed. "He's the reason why Pit is acting like this. You said it yourself telling me what happened. That name tears him inside. Shulk is not helping you get rid of that!"

"For once, you need to stop acting like my big sister, R," It took all of Peach's gusto and bravery to even dare utter those words. "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

It truthfully had been a rhetorical question as the answer went unspoken between the two of them. _He'll wind up killing us_ , the two thought together, nodding. Robin sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over a tired in face. "I was having a good day today, too. Got to show a few soldiers how to use weight as a leverage in sticky situations on the battlefield. Primid complemented me on my looks. Even got to say hello to Corrin while getting my lunch... but then you burst in here all wounded and now you want to go to the guy who caused all this. What's gotten into you?"

Peach stepped forward, gripping the warrior's hand. She had a smile on her face, but there wasn't happiness reflected in the expression. "Bravery. Something you taught me. First thing in the morning, dawn at the earliest, we scour this castle for that blonde necromancer. He'll reverse this. Though I expect I won't be able to get any other demands out of the way."

"He hurts you, my sword will kill him where he stands." Robin growled.

"Trust me," the blonde assured. "Hopefully you won't have to do that. I think between the two us that it doesn't need to be said."

The two embraced once more, in the patch of sunlight pooling by the bed. Though Peach didn't say anything, she could feel Robin's grip tighten, hands move down her back somewhat, and that eventually when they broke apart, there was a look of lost in the warrior's eyes. How her eyes glanced over every little detail, and that they spoke volumes. _She wants to kiss me._

 _"And I don't know if I can deny her such a request."_

* * *

Pit tapped a few fingers against the stone ground of Kuro's chamber lazily, whispers from the walls starting to fill his brain. _Look at what you've done now, sire. Destruction and death among those in your inner circle. Shulk torments you, his constant beatings and abusive relationship that he has forced you into... what can you do about it? Nothing, absolutely nothing will save you now from the evil that plagues this palace. Today you showed that even the gentlest of hearts have their demons, and what a shame that something like that had to come true._

" _Shut up_ ," Pit hissed to himself, banging a fist against the ground. He wished he could have taken a goblet of wine from the cellar before returning to solitude. Not hearing Shulk's low humming of a spell or gloating of his soon near victories brought sanctuary to Pit's heart. The king uncurled and curled his hands into fists again, slamming them back down, over and over he did this. Each thump of flesh to stone brought out wedges of ice that spread along the floor. Another reminder of his curse, another reminder of the wrongdoing that his stupid mother bestowed on him all those years ago.

 _Your grand power now only brings trouble, my lord. What shall you do in the face of such darkness? Peach will no longer care for you. Robin shall wish to abandon your army. Primid is even having his doubts, a servant so faithful to Kuro's cause. Has Shulk beat you so easily? What is to come of the world when there's no more life left for it to exhaust? Will you stand tall with Shulk? Or will you be another body to add to the count?_

Tears began to flow down the king's cheeks. How could things end up so badly for him? The world was painful, the world would not relent in its excruciating torture of making sure the Icarus name had suffering throughout the rest of its days. Pit absentmindedly brushed a hand over a scar underneath his heart, a white and riveting reminder of his brother's passing. Had a steaming mug of cocoa in his hands, before some stabbing agony at the back of his neck caused him to drop the cup all over the tile, and the poor, newly appointed Peach Seraph had come running down the halls for him, to make sure he was alright. The same attendant he had slapped earlier in the day. The same woman, the same person he loved, with the work of his beauty now hideously marring her features.

Pit needed sleep. It ate at him, slowly, from every pore, but his mind was in no shape to sleep. The king stood clumsily to his feet. The remaining droplets from his goblet of wine that he thirsted for more lay empty, knocked over on the tile, but he some decency to not press his face into the stone and lick up the miniscule puddle. As the wielder of ice formed a hand over the doorknob to open the door, something clattering against the floor behind him caused Pit to pause.

His head swirled to the cube instinctually, which proved to be correct. Sitting atop the slate prison which he dared never open again unless in the upmost dire of straits, sat a very familiar knife. It would've been the strange sound he had heard moments before. Pit hesitated before stepping over to the Icarus cube. His heart caught in his throat.

Sitting in front of him was the same exact knife that Shulk had gifted him on their first encounter all those months ago. Prime and out in the open. But... wasn't it supposed to be back in Roy's possession? How could the weapon appear back in his grasp? Pit had no desire to touch it since he knew what power it contained. He went back for the door handle, but the horrific sound of a locked door responded to his actions.

The king righted himself. " _Son of a-_ " he swore quietly to his thoughts. Had to be one of Shulk's tricks. A mere optical illusion. The knife, the same devilish weapon, _was not_ there right in front of Pit. That had to have been a mistake. He looked at it for another minute more. Perhaps it'd go away if he willed it do so. Nothing. Thinking fast, he shot out a hand, sending an icicle spear to the blade. In what had to be down to magic, the blade stood on its own, hitting the shard of cold and shattering it to a million pieces.

A evil, grating voice seemed to emanate into the room. _Come closer, my lord. See what I have brought you. A gift, a gorgeous wonderful piece of art. Take it with earnest._

When Pit did not respond, the voice seemed to yell. _Move it!_

The king wouldn't lie, he more than likely had an accident in his robes, and before the lord could reconsider, he found a hand gripping the hilt of the knife, bringing it closer to his eyes. The blade had undergone a dramatic change. Instead of the engravings being a bright halcyon, they were stained a putrid crimson, the hilt a filthy onyx. Something shot through the king, and Pit cried out. Pain rippled across the scar underneath his heart, the same created when he lost his brother. Could it be...? Unfortunately for Pit, the vision occurred and his train of thought derailed.

 _Again there is the scene of battle. Two figures in a much varied scene, a bedroom perhaps. There is clearly a woman and a man who has wings. There's a great roar as the woman launches something at the male. It is green, scaly, and thorned. It hits the foe in the chest, and there's a bright flash. An arcane bolt shoots wildly out into the vicinity. Fast forward, two amber eyes peer out of the darkness. Kuro grins darkly, before swinging something downward out of view. A face appears out of the gloom, bloodied and innocent. Palutena Icarus holds out a rose, pearly white in color, a tidal wave of crimson splattering it as she screams, a blade protruding from her chest. The very last image seen is Pit bent down on his knees, sobbing, his mother's body nearby. Kuro is crying, in his hands is the pearly white rose, now stained dark. All he can hear his brother repeat over and over again is that he watched Pit kill her. Without mercy, Pit Icarus slaughtered his mother._

The vision ripped itself away from Pit, and the king gave a cry, falling back to the tiled floor. How much time had passed, he could not tell. Through the midst of all confusion, there seemed to be someone shouting belligerently on the other side of the door. The wooden frame gave way, and there in the cloud of dust and wood shavings stood Primid, drenched in sweat, his sword out, face twisted in terror.

"My lord, your cries could be heard from the outside. Are you alright?" Primid asked, tentative on getting closer.

Pit looked up at his most trustworthy warrior, giving a crazed smile, a smile causing the battle hardened fighter to take a nervous step back. All the king heard was mumbling, a loud static noise filled his ears as he stood to his feet. Primid hovered on his feet with uncertainty, but asked out another question that would turn out being imperceptible to the diamond lord's ears.

The king went for the knife, instinctively his hands ached for it. He turned back to Primid, his cheerful eyes a pitiful black, dark as the night and the deepest abyss in any of the oceans. Primid let out a low cry for help, and then Pit lunged.

Pit dove the blade straight into Primid's chest, burying the knife hilt deep, his black eyes slowly fading back to the glowing blue. Horror was telltale on the king's face as he stumbled back, letting go of the weapon. Primid sputtered heavily, crimson jets spraying everywhere, the poor diamond lord getting doused in the warrior's blood. The most reliable ally in the Icarus court stumbled to both knees, before falling face first onto the stone ground. Cardinal leaflets broke out from the corpse, and as Shulk rounded the corner from all the relentless screaming, he got a look of the pure terror plastering Pit's face.

He expected the necromancer to apologize somewhat, his intone grave wrong.

Shulk tilted his head back and laughed.

The necromancer laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

 **There we are you guys! A quick 3k chapter for you all, but a lot already revealed to us. If you haven't already guessed it, this is our building, our true building action and our climax is coming soon, so soon that you won't see it coming. We have to take a quick moment of silence for our dear friend Primid. Not given much spotlight, his featured role really let us know how Shulk's influence spread, our warrior showed everyone that even in the darkest moments they'll stand by your side no matter what. I originally wasn't going to kill him here, but I did indeed have Primid destined to die in this story. Originally Shulk was going to stab him with the same knife after Pit babbled the whole plot to his cabinet, but realized I can save that for a particular other person later on... keep your eyes peeled. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think happened realistically with the knife in Pit's possession? Is our necromancer now slowly starting to control our king? Is there any sight of victory in sight? I shall keep you in the dark on this for awhile. But, anyways, thanks for reading! I love you all so much! I shall see you sometime hopefully later this week with Chapter #15: The Cube's Calling. If you already haven't, please go vote on the poll on my profile to this story, it'll mean a lot to see what you guys think. Right now, Pit is in the lead as he's our main character, but there's a few votes in other character spots I didn't necessarily expect. For the like third time, you guys are amazing for reading and reviewing. Love you all! Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	15. Chapter 15: The Cube's Calling

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #15: The Cube's Calling. Last chapter was rather short by my standards but I made sure to get a lot done within it. We have killed off a character. It's a reason why Primid isn't on the main character poll for this story, he wasn't or isn't a main character. I have one more character to add to the list but won't do that yet so I make sure I'm not spoiling anyone as of yet (or... it'll make you all wonder where the hell they come in...) but I did this to make sure you all realize that I'm not afraid to kill someone... and we do have much more death ahead of us. Just a fair warning. For this chapter, we get a many lovely conversations from Palutena to Pit, and how our two heroines are turning to the dark necromancer for some help... well, this palace is going off to shit, huh? Thank you so much to Batnan5, SeththeGreat, Mr. Squirtle6, and eclipse's end for reviewing! It means a lot and I'm glad you all are complimenting and criticizing me (don't be afraid to say something that's bugging you, I can try to fix it). Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The righteous man perishes, and no one lays it to heart; devout men are taken away, while no one understands. For the righteous man is taken away from calamity. ~ Isaiah 57:1_

Peach's fist hesitated over the closed, locked door to Shulk's room. It was very late, the sun had already gone down and the moon was high in the sky... the necromancer had to be sleeping more likely, and now the two ladies wanted to waltz in and ask for his help. A death wish just waiting to happen. The frostbite lacing the blonde's face had begun to grow some more, tendrils reaching out like clawed tree branches, and now she had a resounding headache. Robin fretted with her constantly on the walk over, and they had no idea, not even down the hall, that Primid's dead body lay in Kuro's chamber.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked for the fiftieth time. "You're hesitating."

"I think you'd be hesitating too if you were about to knock on the door of some evil wizard. A particular evil wizard who has tried _killing_ you before. I have a reason to be anxious." Peach snarked back, puffing her hair up.

Robin rolled her eyes. "All I ever try doing for you is making sure your safe. Every single time that happens you retort back with some snappy comment, as if you don't want me watching your back."

"I'm a grown woman, Robin, I'm more than capable of keeping myself together."

The warrior raised a pallid eyebrow, her face expressionless, but her eyes reflected one of offense. "Would you rather have me leave, then? Leave you alone with Shulk?"

"No!" Peach shouted rather abruptly, her echo reverberating against the stone walls like that of a gong. She blushed at the loudness, biting her tongue and backing up a few more words. "I mean... no. I'd like to face him with you. In case I get into trouble or he's feeling black magic happy or something... I need a wingman."

"Wing _woman_?" Robin quipped, making a smile.

"If you want to be that, sure."

"Okay, knock," the warrior said, stepping back. "Worst thing that can happen is death, right?"

Peach swallowed the fear she had no idea she had been holding, raised her right fist back to the door, and knocked. Each slight bang against the wooden frame made a ghastly noise down the hall and out to the sky, causing both women to jump. An inaudible phrase came from behind the door, followed by a loud crash and some severe swearing. They blushed heavily, before flouncing back even more at the door wrenching open. Shulk stood in the doorway, arms crossed, face twisted in a scowl. He was dressed in his nightclothes, a pair of silky satin pants, and... that was it. Shulk had no shirt on; exposed to both women was his chest.

Robin rose an eyebrow up at the view... even she could admire good muscle when she saw some, but then balked back down under the necromancer's withering glare.

"What exactly has possessed you to come pounding on my door at three in the morning?" Shulk asked angrily, his aura brimming with black.

In response, the diplomat of the three pointed at her face, outlining the frigid veins of ice in a sickening blue halo. Her entire right side of her face was covered in a gnarly mess of icicle shards, bits of skin, blood, and a tint of redness underneath the veil of cold due to irritation and devastating temperature change. "This." she said.

Shulk's mouth dropped open perhaps a second too late in a delayed reaction, even backing up some out of shock. "What on Icarus name happened to you?"

"Wouldn't you have already known?" Peach retorted. "It seems like you know everything that goes on in Skyworld, let alone just in this palace. After all, you're the inexplicit reason why I have this in the first place."

"I am?" the necromancer pointed a finger back at himself in confusion.

Robin decided to take the helm, crossing to be at level with Shulk, her own arms crossed, face doused in a serious expression. "Pit's night terrors caused him to lash out at her, and he hit my best friend in the face. Gave her this monstrosity of a wound."

The blonde magician took a moment to connect the dots by the furrowing of his eyebrows, with the tracing of a few imaginary lines, and then the brightening of his eyes. "Oh... yes, now I remember. Pit mentioned something at dinner tonight of him hitting someone in the face. Never mentioned who. Now it isn't quite the surprise to have you stumbling at my doorstep."

"I bet Pit would've mentioned it, given you caused his behavior to be like that!" Peach shouted, stomping up to Shulk with her nose being a mere inch from his, her hot bated breath passing over him as they stood at a standstill under the hallway torch light.

"And what am I supposed to do about all of this?" Shulk questioned back. "I can't just leave... I haven't even began having fun with you all!"

The warrior really hoped that wasn't the case, and since it looked as if Peach would be no help whatsoever in the department of demanding things, she stood in. "We want you to fix this. To an extent, you have some knowledge on what Pit can do. Clearly if something on this scale... the frostbite marring my friend's face, it can be undone. Our king doesn't even want to speak with us anymore after what he did. He won't show his face. So it's fallen down to you."

Shulk considered this momentarily, rubbing his chin. The two ladies shared a glance where they passed words between each other without speaking. What could he possibly be thinking? How long should it take for someone to give a definitive answer? Shall we make or break for it? Kill him? Pah... who knows. They drew their attention back to him when he drew in a long breath. "I'll do it-"

Peach clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"

"On one condition." he finished.

They stopped their excitement, Robin teetering on the top of her heels, mouth wide in expectation. "On what condition?"

"Once I get the ice off of you," Shulk directed his statement at the fellow blonde, "You have to go in front of the entire Skyworld populace either personally or by letter explaining them why you required my services. That king Pit Icarus hit you out of rage and that their ruler can't be trusted. He's a madman, and now the people shall fear who leads them."

Her mouth dropped open. "I can't do that! That'd... that'd tarnish-"

"It is my way, or you die from the cold. At this rate, and it has only been half a day, the cold will consume your face," Shulk shrugged. "I'm not being a villain about it this time. I'm testing your morality as a person. Whose life do you care about more? Yours, or your king?"

He began to tap a foot against the floor like an incessant timer, and both women shared another glance. Peach's eyes were wide in pleading, the delicate diamond orbs demanding an answer, her hands making frantic gestures towards Shulk who watched with parlayed amusement. Robin gritted her teeth together before shaking her head in compliance. The diplomat took a deep breath, smothered out her pink dress, and nodded. "Fine. We'll play by your rules."

Shulk smiled a smile of vileness. "I'm glad someone is realizing how the game is meant to be played."

"You're sick." Robin wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Only in the games where I want to win," he reminded her. "Now come inside before I change my mind."

Peach and Robin ushered themselves into the necromancer's bedroom, which he slammed the door shut. The two stood on the carpeted floor, eyeing the room in amazement at the expense of some shared horror. The bed was nice and neat, tucked into the corner except for two ominous chains sticking out from the top bedposts to the floor, the black metal covered in a sickening shade of crimson... clearly someone had been chained to the bed recently, bleeding. Robin visibly shuddered, while Shulk went to move the curtains and light a few candles.

Under the glow of amber witch light, the necromancer truly did look stunning, though it would never be enough to deceive the two of them fully in who really stood before them. Shulk clapped his hands, standing in front of the ladies. "Peach, I need you sitting across from me, facing the window," he instructed. "And Robin... unless you want to get showered in glass shards and my magic, I suggest you stand by the window, facing her."

They hesitated, just like they had done moments before in requesting Shulk's help... but now they were stuck, moreso locked given whom they were dealing with, but Peach nodded low again, moving to sit across Shulk who sat crisscross from her. They sat themselves down on the carpet, which either from blood or natural color, had been stained the dark aqueous amaranthine of wine.

A silence passed over the room before Shulk decided to speak again. "I am going to be... performing, I suppose, an old spell I learned before my shoving into the Icarus Cube. It is an old clergy spell passed down from many generations of Smash inhabitants. It'd be no surprise if Palutena Icarus knew the spell but never got to use it."

"What is it?" Robin asked wearily from the window.

"An old spell in removing a wound or blemish caused by a burn or icicle trauma. Highly specific. Isn't exactly the most pain free thing in the world," Shulk shrugged. "You are okay with getting hurt, right?" he asked Peach.

"I'll do anything to get this off of me," she shuddered. However, instead of finishing, Peach bit down on her lip to bring color back into her cheeks. "Why are you helping me? Helping us?"

"Just because you may find my methods evil, doesn't mean I always am," Shulk corrected. "There's a goodness in my heart, people just have to find it. Besides, I can help you as long as you help me. I don't do favors if there's nothing I'm going to get out of it. That's the way of the game."

"What- what's going to happen?" Peach stirred skittishly on the carpet.

"Nothing too bad," the necromancer assured, but in his mind he knew the inevitable truth that Peach would be brought under the wringing grip of agony, he lied straight through his teeth. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? "The spell is going to look... creepy to you, and sometimes still deters me to this day. But... there is another thing I must warn you about."

"And what would that be?"

"I've found that when I use my magic on people, whether it be a good or bad reason, they begin to tell hidden truths."

Robin's eyebrows furrowed together. "In what way?"

Shulk faced her, surprisingly calm and benign. Alarms rang off in the warrior's head, but she stayed quiet. She didn't want to let Peach know that she didn't trust their helper. It'd be a nasty outcome if she were to spill. The necromancer frowned, trying to reminisce. "I can't say for certain, Robin. If I were to ask a question while performing this spell, she'd say everything that would come to her mind. Sometimes, and I used to read about this in my studies, magicians would interrogate captives for this very reason. Valuable information traded by healing. Good trade-off, no?"

He turned back to Peach, who had gone visibly pale. Robin noticed this too. "Peach?" she asked sweetly.

The necromancer pressed his lips firmly together in a wry smile. "So, Miss Seraph... any secrets worth noting that could or will come out before I take that nastiness off your face?"

She went even further into the scale of whiteness, but still the diplomat shook her head no, firm and solid. "No." Peach declared confidently.

"Well, then let me begin." Shulk said, and once more the room drowned out into silence.

They all sat, or in Robin's case, stood in inebriating wait, as Shulk lifted his hands up from the floor, palms facing downward, muttering something unintelligible. A blackness began to spread from underneath his sitting position, tendrils of murkiness snaking along the carpet, breaking out into tiny tributaries that flashed with some sort of light trapped in the moving element. Peach's face rose to one of alarm, but she did not say anything.

The carpet began to get moist as more and more of the strange liquid began to pour from Shulk form. Robin stirred, but she didn't dare move a muscle and disrupt the spell. The tendrils reached towards Peach and began to wrap around her legs. She yelped in fright, but the liquid didn't seem to hurt. A coolness spread from the base of her spine to her neck, synapses slowly awakening as the material began to slide higher and higher, thinning out into little snakes.

Suddenly, a scream ripped itself from the blonde's throat as the liquid began searing hot. It glowed a white aura in quick bursts of alternating light and dark. Robin lurched forward, but Shulk held a hand up, his eyes closed, his mouth beginning to move. "Miss Seraph, I'll ask you once more... is there something you wish to say while this spell works on you?"

Peach didn't really seem to be in the mood of answering any questions as she twisted and shook in pain, the tendrils climbing higher still, now at her neck, and as marks continued to pass, her body began turning a scarlet red, a furious, blistering red. Steam started to evaporate from her body, slowly, little by little did the ice start to fall from her face, chipping off and shattering as they collided into stone.

"No!" she gasped out. "I have nothing to say." Her neck twisted right like a cork bottle in a grotesque manner. This pain was unbearable, and Peach opened her eyes out of agony. Robin collapsed to her knees, left hand over her mouth as she couldn't move in helping her best friend. She couldn't tear her aim away no matter how much she wanted to.

Shulk scowled, and Peach let out another riveting scream, the temperature rising again. "I'll ask one more time, or otherwise the spell will vaporize your flesh into bits and pieces. Do you, Miss Seraph, have any secrets worth sharing?"

"Stop it!" Robin cried out, moving forward slightly.

"I can't!" the necromancer yelled out jubilantly. "The spell is in full effect! Otherwise it'll kill her. I need an answer!"

Peach twisted and fought some more, the veins in her neck bulging, the sides of her neck contorting into twisted wicks of burning candles, her muscles clenched, her jaw open and down as she continued to hiss. Slowly, her breathing came out in pained gasps, the last ice bit chiseling away and shattering. There seemed to be no end to the pain, before she gasped out. "I admit it! I'm in love with Robin Pherone!" she screamed.

In a flash, the blackness receded from her body, from the floor, from the carpet, and there sat Shulk, smiling contently. Peach's body seemed to return to normal as if nothing had ever happened. She touched her face gingerly, her face lighting up. No ice, no frostbite, no immediate death. Moments later, it soured, at Robin's expression.

Her best friend in the entire world, perhaps someone she could dare say she loved out of everyone in the entire world... had an expression of unreadable heights. Then, without word, though Robin's mouth was parted open, the warrior got hastily to her feet, and ran out of Shulk's room. Peach shot a hand forward, perhaps to apologize, though she truly had no idea what she would say if she managed to stop the pallid haired woman.

What ate at her the most, as she got up to run after Robin, was how, clear as day on Robin's face were tears.

Sad tears.

From crying.

* * *

Pit's hand hovered over the single piece of parchment laid out on his desk, a quill pen feather bouncing around as his hand began to lower itself towards the paper. Quickly double checking, the diamond lord looked around his room, ensuring there were no prying eyes. Then, back to the comfort of his desk, he began to write. Though he really didn't want to face his fears, he'd have to find Peach Seraph in the morning. Looked like there was a letter that needed to be sent to two particular leaders... Ylisse and Lycia must've been tired of getting his correspondence.

 _Dear Roy of Lycia and Lucina of Ylisse,_

 _I apologize for continuously coming to you guys for help. It has been several weeks since I have last let you know of what has gone on in my company... but I was foolish for thinking I could stop an evil magician from taking over my kingdom. Nothing is making sense, and the realm of Skyworld is crumbling underneath Shulk's grip._

 _He has some power over me that I cannot vanquish. Just earlier this evening, I have slain one of my own officers. My royal guard, the captain alongside Miss Robin Pherone of my army... Primid. I had just been roused from a dream in Kuro's chamber (it is one of the only secure places in the castle where Shulk does not follow me around) by him, and there appeared a knife. The very same knife that I have bestowed to you, Roy, in your company. How it ended back in my palace is beyond me, but I trust you to be looking for me._

 _Something controlled my actions, how I thought. My hands had circled around the hilt of the knife and plunged it straight into Primid's chest. I killed him. I KILLED HIM. After that initial stabbing, I could feel and move again... my heart and eyes were not pleased by their actions. I am unsure exactly of what is causing this behavior. Is it Shulk? Or is it my brother's soul? Kuro was an honest, decent man. He had his deficiencies and his irrationalities, but he was still my brother, someone I loved very much._

 _While in my dreams I am tormented by Shulk and his ever growing malice, I deep down believe that it is the Icarus Cube which I house that is causing this erroneous behavior. The dream in which Primid had roused me from showed my mother's death. I watched Palutena Icarus die in front of my own eyes... and the most horrifying thing amid all of it was how in the vision which I saw... it was me. I killed my mother. If I killed my mother, why did you tell me someone else took the blame? Why can't I remember anything about that night besides finding her body and Kuro's crying form bent over it?_

 _There are too many questions that I have for you. Shulk isn't reliable, he's as villainous as a snake. He said my mother was the one who trapped him in the cube. That he himself created it. Not you, Roy, and not Luigi. I do not appreciate being lied to. I need answers, and I am unsure of where to find them. But... I have a plan for that very reason._

 _I am sending the Icarus Cube away. I am utilizing my army to transport the cube securely to Eagleland. It is written in the Smash Accords that all precious artifacts can be housed there and not be disturbed, and that is what I plan on doing. Robin Pherone and Peach Seraph will be among the company riding out to Eagleland if you wish to join them in ensuring that my precious item is delivered there safely._

 _I hope my theory turns out to be correct. If I am wrong, and I perform another act of sedition and murder... there may not be a Pit Icarus ruling Skyworld again as there's no way in hell I am allowing myself to become a monster. Without the cube in my presence, perhaps this moment will pass, and then, maybe then I can find a way to vanquish this necromancer. We must consul each other again, not through letter, but via a face to face interaction... perhaps we can all unite and save Smash for the better._

 _Your sincere friend, and king,_

 _~ Pit Icarus_

* * *

 **There we are guys! That was Chapter 15... and I'm beyond happy to have it out for you all today as I had to supremely manage my time, and time management isn't always the easiest thing for me. Of course, as this chapter has alluded, we're seeing our dynamic red and blue pairing again since Chapter 12 and we've got some confessions to share between them. Our new character addition is coming soon, and I am beyond excited for that (just like I am excited for nearly everything in this story, but can you blame me?) All the contents of Pit's letter are very concerning, which you need to absorb and remember as it'll start and spawn the events for the rest of this story. Actually... that rouses me another question I'd like to see answered. How do you see this plot going? What do you think it is leading up to? How will it end? Who will this mysterious last character be? Or my favorite... who else may die?**

 **Like I said, Pit sending the cube to Eagleland is going to be the smartest and stupidest thing he'll perhaps ever do in this story... and we are officially at the 1/2 mark of the story, as I'm stopping around Chapter 30ish before we get our end. I can't believe it has been this long and I want to say thank you to everyone who has been sticking with me since the very beginning as it is a very heartening thing to hear from you every week. I don't know when I'll have Chapter 16 out to you all, but do expect Chapter #16: Rightly Brought Retribution in the near future. Also very excited to tell you that this Sunday, yep, the 11th, is my birthday! I'm going to be seventeen, and man, lord do I feel old. This fanfiction journey I've been on since I was thirteen makes me overfilled with joy seeing where I was, where I am, and where I have yet to go.**

 **Thank you all for reading and leave a review, let me know what you thought! What'd be awesome is answering those questions and letting me know if you're on the right track or are missing it completely, which happens. Also, if you haven't, go vote on the poll on my profile for your favorite characters in this story. Pit is still in the lead, but I sort of expected that. Once again, thanks, as I'll never stop saying it. Have an amazing day! I love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	16. Chapter 16: Rightly Brought Retribution

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #16: Rightly Brought Retribution. This is it guys, the official halfway point of the story as we are at chapter sixteen out of thirty-two (which if you haven't guessed by now is my last chapter for this piece). I know that it's been like twenty-three days or so since I've last updated and I have to tell you, I missed this story. I, after sitting down two nights ago, have planned all my chapters and postings up until the end of November, meaning we have a lot ahead of ourselves that I can't wait. I'll be powering through these chapters meaning that sometimes your name won't appear on the 'thanks for reviewing' list due to me updating so fast. Last time, if you remember, Peach and Robin went to our least favorite, not neighborhood friendly necromancer Shulk to get rid of her frostbite which had our blonde diplomat reveal her true feelings for Robin... and now Pit has sent his brother's soul away into safe keeping. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks for being so patient with me. I also want to say thank you to SeththeGreat, Batnan5, Mr. Squirtle6, and eclipse's end for reviewing.**

* * *

 _Do to others as you would have them do to you. ~ Luke 6:31_

Roy's hand hesitated over the piece of abandoned parchment sitting on his desk. He licked his lips for the fiftieth time that afternoon, his eyes incessantly frothing over the ink vomit sprayed out on Pit's latest piece of correspondence. A fire was lit in the corner, a halcyon gated fireplace housing the heart of heat as he sat under the towering bookshelves in the Lycian court library. The king of Skyworld's letter had just arrived that morning with the detailed instructions of how the Icarus Cube would reside peacefully in Eagleland, the territory meant for tranquility and harmony. No one with violent intent was to ever enter that place and leave unscathed, without some vicious punishment doled out by the other two kingdoms following their hide.

" _Such imprudence,_ " the leader of Lycia rolled his eyes, crumbling the letter in his hands. " _When will Pit learn that sending things away from him will not solve his issues? How many times must Lucina and I ride to his rescue? He's never going to get anywhere without getting rid of Shulk... and that's something a little bit harder to deal with. It's as if he's... no, he's definitely giving up._ "

"You trying to think of a witty, mean response back to him?" came Lucina's voice over Roy's shoulder, causing him to stiffen, and he glared back at her.

"And if I am? What's it to you?"

"I still feel that your too judgmental." the queen of Ylisse flipped her hair over her shoulder absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Lucina, you're a guest in my kingdom-"

"And because of that exact title, you treat me with respect, then." Lucina's nostrils flared. She honestly had to admit, the Lycian king's temperament was perhaps her biggest turn-off when dealing with the red head. Nice, good with a sword, but sometimes so abrupt in his thinking process that it just ruined everything else for her. She shuddered. Despite all the warm heat exuding from the walls with the fire and even from Roy's _body_ , her body was still slick and covered in a cold sweat, her bones inside shaking and rattling.

Her hair was down for today, and Lucina ditched her usual royal robes to be dressed in something more casual. She had spent a lot of time in her room for the day, stopping by the library to pick up a book and then fleeing back to read under the covers. Roy had barely even got to glance at the cover of the book she read, let alone the title and had gone back to his novel. He simply deduced it being the madness of womanhood... or something.

He turned around in his chair, standing up to face the guardian of water. Roy opened his mouth to comment on her reading for the day, but noticed a rather dark and growing spot on the carpet underneath Lucina's form. "Lucy," he stated without much emotion, "You're creating a puddle."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Pardon?"

"You. Are. Creating. A. Puddle." Roy enunciated for her, pointing. She looked down and flushed with embarrassment. Because of the ability to harness water whenever she wanted, often times her skin would exude so much moisture and be so clammy, little puddles of water would pool wherever her feet stood. Lucina closed her eyes, and with a sense of frightened, yet intrigued astonishment, Roy watched the damp spot in the carpet retract, leaving the carpet in the same position it was in when he arrived. He had known the queen of Ylisse for a good ten years and never knew she could do that.

"What exactly did you just do?" he asked.

"My body has the gift of absorbing water like a sponge, retracting it from something," Lucina explained. "You should see me swim. If I want to freak out a few of my citizens, I absorb the lake into my body and it turns into a ravenous pit full of crocodiles and other aquatic life."

Roy smiled. Sounded like something he'd do, though he tried getting better at it once or twice in his life when Pit would admonish him for it. Often times, hovering behind the angel like a predator who'd never leave its prey, was Kuro, who'd watch with his vicious amber eyes and his dark scowl. Roy shuddered. He _really_ didn't want to think about the Icarus twins at a time like this, not with everything destabilizing their great continent.

"So, what book did you read this morning? You looked like you were in quite the hurry."

Lucina blinked. "Oh? When you were in the study this morning? I actually came back to return it. Read what I was looking for," she revealed the book behind her back, a musty old brown leather book with a few tassels hanging out of a few pages like a bookmark left for a particular reason. Rou caught the title as she flipped it over, _The History of Smash, Beginnings to Now._

"A history book?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. When I had that dream... well, I figured that some research would help explain what I saw." Lucina elaborated.

"And? Did it help you?"

"Quite."

"Then I'm interested in hearing it. We have a crisis on our hands with Pit and perhaps what you found out will help us even more."

The queen of Ylisse put the book back on the shelf where she found it, wiping her hands against her pant legs. She turned to Roy, frowned, rubbed her chin and then began. "Smash came into existence when two beings, named Zelda and Ganondorf, created several elements such as fire, water, nature, earth, air, ice, electricity, and others. The two beings themselves created light and dark to represent the day and night. Ganondorf was critical of the land he created and sought for perfection. Zelda liked what she had and felt content, and it caused the two to have a rift."

"A civil war of sorts?" Roy asked.

"Exactly," Lucina nodded. "Zelda and Ganondorf fought each other... that was the very first part of my vision. Zelda won, barely, by using her light magic to dissolve Ganondorf into shadow. She had all of these elements at her disposal and no true idea in how to use it. What she did was gift a specific element to mortals in Smash who she deemed worthy of such a gift. In turn, each person with the gift were granted any ability associated with that element. As the mortals got organized and created kingdoms, it became much easier to simply give an element to each king and queen."

"Palutena Icarus of Skyworld, with the element of nature. Tetra Jamieson with the element of electricity. Mario, the old king of Lycia with the element of fire... and the list goes on and on." Roy dolled over the list of past rulers he knew who held onto the elements of power. _Pit Icarus, guardian of ice. Kuro Icarus, guardian of electricity. Lucina now holds the element of water, and I hold the gift of fire._

"However, and as we've seen first hand, these rulers felt aggravated in wanting more power. War, complete war to control several elements at once. Tetra of Hyrule died trying to get Mario's element for fire... Samus, queen of Zebes wanting ice for herself as she had been tired of utilizing air. Despite the chaos, Smash stayed in order. Through the midst of this pandemonium, there lay an anomaly."

"An anomaly?" Roy raised an eyebrow. This was particularly new to him.

"The king of Onett," Lucina explained. "It was an old kingdom on the outskirts of Skyworld... led by a youthful boy named Ness Hyacinth. He had been blessed from Zelda with the gift of earth... moving the mountains and such. Perhaps the most powerful being of them all. He had been incredibly wise, and used that to his advantage. His kingdom merged with Skyworld through peaceful negotiations instead of brute force. However, the boy had gone into hiding soon after giving up his territory and hasn't been heard from since."

"Dead?"

"Not sure. And that's what troubles me. The elements of nature, air, and earth appeared in my vision. When Lady Palutena died, her element went out into Smash... but I can sense that no one else has found it yet. Air went missing years ago, when Samus died in battle against Mario... and of course, with Ness being gone. I figure we're not the only ones who know of this."

The two rulers of Lycia and Ylisse locked eyes, Roy's asserting, Lucina's more gentle, but the question passed between them enough without problem. _Who exactly, in Smash, currently, would be after these particular elements? Why would they?_ Roy's head fretted over multiple decisions, and each time he thought of something, it went back to Skyworld. To Pit. He widened his eyes, and Lucina's followed suit.

"Shulk!" they cried at the same time.

"There's got to be no other explanation!" she said hurriedly. "Shulk sensed that there were a few elements in Smash ripe for the taking. He wants to find all of them and control them all, clearly. But... why?" Lucina voiced aloud.

"I guarantee you that Pit would know."

"Would he?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Are you suggesting-" Lucina started.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting. He even mentioned in the letter that Shulk left with his warriors that are executing his orders. It leaves him free from that blonde's wretched eye, our time to get over there and find out what is happening under his halls."

"I like where this is going."

"I suggest you leave to get ready, we need to haste there now." Roy's eyes gleamed with pride.

Lucina nodded, and as if the two of them shared a beautiful mutual coexistence, the two leaders raced from the room to get into their chambers, dressing for their trip to Skyworld. Either their efforts would prove to be a bust and the necromancer killed the three most influential humans on Smash in one go, or they finally would get the upper hand on the cruel magician who had Pit Icarus cowering underneath his whim.

* * *

Sounds of crunching gravel underneath metal spiked boots echoed out into the azure and bright skies of Eagleland. Peach Seraph raised a hand to her face, covering her eyes from the intense heat of the sun as she, Robin, and a few others in the party personally requested by Pit made their way up to the sanctuary where the Icarus cube would be housed.

The diplomat looked with mystified wonder at the golden wood. Luscious trees with emerald leaves spiraled two hundred feet high with branches glistening like dew drops after a morning rain, a plethora of blooming flowers erupting over the base of the sanctuary. Violets, cardinals, indigos, roses, daises and many more floral arrangements danced against a sweet smelling wind of honey and sugar. Peach took a deep whiff, smiling to herself. This place just seemed beyond ethereal for words. She probably couldn't form any if she tried.

Alongside the side of the grand forest stood two massive cliffs, much taller than the highest tree she could see, these rock formations sending torrents upon torrents of water down to crystalline lakes collecting in the bottom. Waterfalls that glowed a pearly white halo under the sun reflected rainbows and intricate shapes in the clouds against its mirroring surface. In the sky, clouds of various sizes plumed around in fluffy cotton ball depictions. One of a flower, one of a roaring dragon, a lancer, a wisp of fire, a boulder... Peach caught herself simply gaping.

She broke her dazed amazement at the rough forcing of an elbow into her side. The diplomat blinked, looking at the intrusion, and her face soured slightly at Robin's grim face. The silverette did not seem to share the same exact awestruck feeling in Eagleland... why the place looked so imaginative and silly that it deserved to be stuck in some children's book. Though it became clearly evident that there was a reason all three kingdoms agreed in having this be a zone for no war, it was to tranquil and peaceful. Peach shuddered to herself. Just a little bit over five years ago, Kuro Icarus led a power hungry and spiteful army against the two kingdoms of Lycia and Ylisse, losing tremendously. The same hills and fields run over with beauty had their soil rampant with crimson rivers of life meaning death occurred in this heavenly environment.

Robin scowled, it wasn't that Eagleland _wasn't_ pretty, but she sure as hell did not like the fact that she had been given the task of carrying the Icarus cube across kingdoms. Pit had listed off the group and assigned tasks. Peach stayed as the mediator, simply being needed for telling people why armed warriors were walking through towns and such, as to not cause alarm. For poor Robin Pherone, being the most talented warrior second to Primid in Pit's army, she had been demoted to carrying the stupid box with a dead angel's soul inside.

"I want to drop that cube off in Eagleland and get the hell out of here," Robin snarked. "This thing seems to practically give off negative energy. I see this gorgeous landscape in front of me and all I can think is about how if someone were to set fire to this land, it'd go up in smoke without much trouble," At Peach's horrified expression, the silverette sighed. "Exactly. It's this damn cube. See?"

For effect, Robin placed the cube down on the ground, and where it sat, the happily looking glades of grass blackened underneath the dark presence of the metallic square. Each little blade curled up like a tendril of smoke or a crooked tree branch before falling off and dissolving into ash as it crumbled in on itself. Peach watched with a mutual curiosity and equal fright. Why would Pit want to send something so awful to such a beautiful place like this?

Up ahead, Robin could eye the blonde head of Shulk vanishing into the shadow of Eagleland, the necromancer's body blending into a curtain of trees and sunshine. " _It's because of you that we're stuck in this mess. It's because of you that I'm conflicted over Peach. I hate you._ "

Peach licked her lips hesitantly, examining her best friend's face. Robin had her eyebrows scrunched together, the already vicious frown going further, and even the warrior's hands were clenching and unclenching into fists. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Um... Robin, I just want to say I'm sorry-" This was the first time the two would have ever spoken to each other since the eventful night two days ago when Shulk removed the frostbite off of her face.

"Sorry for what?" Robin snapped.

"That I never told you my feelings for you beforehand. I- I got scared." Peach confessed, blushing. Ever since Robin had saved her from dying by those creeps out in the rain, she always looked to the silverette like some sort of hero. She had bravery, the strength of an ox, the ability to kill a hundred men without breaking a sweat, a generous heart, a gorgeous smile, and a even more beautiful body. It was everything the blonde wanted to be and more... it would become futile to try and not like Robin.

The warrior looked down, unable to make eye contact. "And I'm sorry for reacting as I did. Watching Shulk torture you like that for something so insignificant... well, it brought me to tears."

Peach opened her mouth to respond when Robin's words caught her off guard. Did her best friend just call her feelings insignificant? "Ex- excuse me?"

"I meant what I said." Robin repeated, frowning. She didn't quite catch the diplomat's drift.

"Is that all my feelings are to you?" Peach demanded, stamping on the ground. "Insignificant? As if our entire friendship doesn't mean anything?"

"Where the hell did you get that from? That wasn't what I meant!"

"It is too exactly what you meant. I'm sorry I'm not the most ideal, perfect person in the world Robin, or that I don't live up to your expectations of what a diplomat should be. I'm sorry that I'm not the strongest person in the group or that I let people walk over me occasionally. I'm sorry for you having to save my life all those years ago. I'm sorry you were ever my friend. And, above all, I'm most sorry for ever thinking I could've been more than just a best friend to you!" Peach yelled, stomping off.

The blonde dabbed at her eyes, tears starting to form. This was wrong. This shouldn't be happening in one of the most beautiful places in all of Smash. Irregular. Wrong. Peach couldn't explain it. Why couldn't Robin see her evident love? Why couldn't she at least respond with something more gratifying and satisfying than irrelevance?

Back at the top of the hill, Robin watched with many words dying on her lips. The silverette swallowed, and she looked up at the sky. It felt too painful to even watch Peach storm away, to get angry. She never got angry. This was new, this _was wrong_. She picked the cube back up, noticing its devastating affects on the land. All those sweet glades of grass where the box had been placed now were upturned and decayed.

" _If only she knew..."_ Robin thought sadly. " _That I reciprocate the same feelings for her._ "

* * *

 **There we are you guys! Chapter #16: Rightly Brought Retribution. I know that it may be a tad bit short than usual, but I'm still dinging into the 3k-4k range with chapters so I'm content. It's time for a rising action to soon peak over and we'll get that satisfying downfall. So... how was the history of the elements done? Did it seem too much like an info dump (kind of the point, but it works, I feel), but I think you all are now able to tell who our final character of this story is, our final main character who'll appear soon, just keep your eyes peeled. Also, how was the description of Eagleland? I tried drawing and coloring it out, but forgot exactly how bad my art skills are and so I took inspiration from many pictures via a Google Images. We'll be having a new chapter for this sometime out next week, as before this year is over, mark my words, Icarus Chronicle will be a finished memory. Please review and let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear your opinion. I shall see you all soon with Chapter #17: Ignorance Appeal. I'm super, super excited for what's to come. I love you all so much! Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	17. Chapter 17: Ignorance Appeal

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #17: Ignorance Appeal. I'm super excited for this chapter as we're about to break into the second major arc of this story which is really going to bring about the end of all things in time which is going to be ridiculous... which is why I can't wait for it. Last chapter, I gave you all a little bit more of an info dump due to there not being all that much to talk about, but now we're going to get one last Pit, Roy, Lucina conversation dealing with all the problems at hand, and this shall shape the events of the next few chapters together... all will be coming to a bitter end in no time at all, which means we need to bring out the timpani drums for the exciting music! I want to say thank you to eclipse's end for reviewing, that meant a lot to me. I also want to say thank you to everyone who's been voting on the poll and reading silently, because I know you all exist and once again this story wouldn't be where it is without everyone who's done something within it. I am also happy to announce that we've reached 2000 views! That's freaking amazing, this story has joined the big leagues. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _My people are destroyed for lack of knowledge: because thou hast rejected knowledge, I will also reject thee, that thou shalt be no priest to me: seeing thou hast forgotten the law of thy God, I will also forget thy children. ~ Hosea 4:6_

Pit wanted to say that he felt happy seeing Roy and Lucina ride to his rescue early one morning after he had been roused from his sleep. Once of his first nights in a while that he hadn't had any nightmares about Shulk and his chain or other monstrosities the blonde necromancer inflicted on the angel. It warmed him somewhat that he could at least rest assured that the other leaders had at minimum, received his letter, detailing the very reason why he had decided to send away the Icarus cube. He nodded as Lucina and Roy sat themselves down in Kuro's empty chamber, the lord of ice deciding to stand.

"It feels negative in here," Roy commented observantly, running one hand down the wall. He got an idea, raising an eyebrow. The redhead held out his hand over the empty table which once housed the cube and ignited a small will-o-wisp in his palm. The flame roared to life with much bravado, a dazzling wisp of cardinal fire, and as soon as it reached its zenith, the flame blackened, curling in on itself like a decaying root. Roy cried out in pain, lashing his hand close to him. "What the hell, Pit?"

"I don't know!" the king shouted, backing up. Everything in this damn place scared him nowadays. His eyes gleaned the open spot in the doorway, his body encasing itself in a shiver. Primid's blood could still be seen on the tile, dark and putrid.

Lucina locked eyes with the brunette. "Are you sure Shulk has no idea we're here?"

"No. He shouldn't," Pit said. "He's still in Eagleland with Peach and Robin, they won't be back for another four days. It's a long horse ride to Skyworld."

Roy nodded, nursing his hand in the crook of his shirt, which was a flimsy, long piece of dyed fabric that went around his entire body. "I can tell that he spends a lot of time in here. My flame only burned for about five seconds... normally I can stay alit for ten _minutes._ This room is not a good place to be."

"It's where I spent most of my evenings," Pit admitted, his cheeks burning. "Whenever I would be distressed, I'd come and talk to the cube. Peach and Robin, for the longest time, did not know of my distresses until Shulk attacked them himself," the king stopped, breathing heavily at the recollection of memories, reminding him of that one night where he sat in the dining room and listened to the necromancer gloat. Everything fell perfectly into his lap. Everything. "I would go to them for help, as well, but Shulk doesn't trust them. Neither of them trust _me_."

"And why is that?" Lucina prodded gently.

The blonde's dissipating screams echoed through Pit's head, causing the king to cry out and drop to his knees. He began to rock back and forth as Peach's terrified yell began to rip through his nervous system, tearing off chunks of his sanity as if they were wrapping paper to a present. This highly alarmed Lucina and Roy, both turning pale as sheets, their faces reflecting that of terror. "Pit!" Roy yelled, lunging for him, one warm hand wrapping around the king in a hug.

"I hit her..." Pit said, rocking back and forth. "I had turned around and struck Peach across the face with my hand. Gave her frostbite... I hit her. I hit her. I hit her." the diamond lord kept on repeating the same sentence over and over while he teetered on his heels, his already pale face loosing more color. Lucina bit her lip, then, deciding it'd be for the best, reared a hand back and slapped him.

"Pit Icarus!" she cried, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking it. "Snap out of it! You're stronger than he is! Shulk can't beat you. Fight it!"

The brunette fought violently in her grip, thrashing about, frigid veins of ice shooting from his body, causing Roy to jump. Lucina matched the angel's actions by having streams shoot through her finger tips, colliding with the ice and creating little walls. She could balance him out, Lucina needed to be in the right mind. The queen of Ylisse gripped Pit's arms, closing her eyes. Using the same technique she had used against Roy in their fight in the library all those months ago, she sent in an aroma through the angel's wrists. Pit began to subtly stop shaking, and he opened his eyes, wide and taken aback. After a moment, she let go.

"What did you do?" Roy asked, looking over the bluenette's shoulder timidly.

"Relaxed him," she said proudly, standing, helping Pit to his feet. "How do you feel?"

Pit looked down at his hands, turning them over, and sighed. They weren't splattered in crimson, which was good. No deaths. "Lucina? Am I monster?"

"Of course you're not. Where would you get that from?"

"I feel like one."

"With how Shulk has been manipulating you, I am not surprised," Roy placed a hand down on Pit's shoulder, causing the king to yelp from ice coming in contact with fire. The king of Lycia smiled sheepishly, retracting his hand. "You got me frightened there, for a bit."

Pit sat back down again, against the wall, but did not act in any way violent or rash. "I'm sorry. Shulk's presence has done that to me. There are times where I am having a fit in my sleep and nothing can wake me up. Or, other times, I am not in control of my actions and I do unspeakable things. You already know what I did to Primid..." the angel looked away in shame.

"We're sorry, too." Lucina said, making eye contact with Roy, who nodded.

The brunette looked back up, his diamond eyes soft and curious. "Why?"

"For not being there for you," Roy admitted, and now the two neighboring leaders were sitting on the floor, their hands encircling Pit. The main three elements were back together again, similar to their conference. "We received all your correspondence, and we just... I was lost in how to respond. We know what Shulk can do as seen from your letters... it's something we can't jump blindly into."

"And just recently we discovered why he may or may not be here." the queen of Ylisse added.

It took a moment for all of this to register in Pit's brain. He never had anyone in his life apologize to him. Shulk certainly never did, and his two females of the court never did anything wrong. The diamond lord swallowed heavily, but the swallowing let an exorbitant amount of pressure lift off of his shoulders. For as long as he could remember, Pit felt resented, as if no one wanted him or wanted to help him. He hadn't seen his mother ever since he banished her presence from the terrace all those weeks ago, and it made everything much darker when he wouldn't get responses from Lucina or Roy to his letters... it felt like the entire world was against him.

But... but now, he had answers.

"And what have you come up with?"

Lucina took a deep breath. This was her field of expertise, which Roy would gladly give to her. "Shulk is looking for the other three elements of Smash that are available to him. Nature, Earth, and Air. Electricity is currently unobtainable as it still resides in your brother's soul, since he never truly..." she hesitated for a moment, but Pit nodded, allowing her to say whatever she needed to. "Died. Your mother, Palutena did, releasing the element of nature back into Smash, and it's just somewhere to be obtained. Air went missing a long time ago, no one knows where it went after its host died."

"And Earth?"

Roy piped in on this one. "Used to be controlled by a young boy named Ness Hyacinth, a ruler of a nearby land named Onett who let his kingdom conjoin with Skyworld in exchange for security. Not much is known about him except he went into hiding. None of us are immortal, so it is safe to say he died of old age and that's about it."

"How would all of this have anything to do with Shulk?" Pit struggled to wrap his mind around this. Perhaps too many answers coming in from too many directions.

"Whomever would be able to gain all of these powers would be unstoppable, even against all three of us united and with our armies. Three elements and his necromancy could potentially give Shulk the power of the strongest being in Smash, maybe even in the universe," Roy explained, and then he cleared his throat. "I'm going to need you to be honest with me on this. Pit, have you opened the Icarus cube a second time since Shulk has been in your kingdom?"

"No." Pit looked at Roy straight in the eyes.

"Has he forced you to open it since he's been in Smash?"

"No."

"Has he himself opened it?"

"He can't," the king of Skyworld answered. The angel looked particularly triumphant about this revelation. "Shulk told me over dinner once that he tried, and it won't let him. Needs my permission, my hand to do it. And he knows that it can't be forced. I have to, willingly, myself, open it. Release Kuro myself. It's no unknown secret between he and I that he wants my brother's power all to himself."

"Four elements," Lucina breathed in sharply, feeling woozy. "Plus necromancy? I can only imagine what power he'd have gained by then."

"It's something I have tried not dwelling on."

Roy laughed. "Good enough reason for me."

Pit sat up some more, scooting closer to the two leaders. "It's been too long since I've spoken to you last, face-to-face. The dagger I had given you? Is it still in your court?"

"Checked to make sure it was still there before we left," the king of Lycia assured. "It hasn't moved an inch since you gave it to me. Nothing has come from it, but I do sense a power within in that may resemble what Shulk wields. It is possible that you hallucinated the knife in your hands which was used to stab Primid."

The angel's eyes flashed a sharp cerulean, a jagged spike of ice coming up from within the ground. "I know what I saw, and what I did, Roy Kang. That knife had somehow appeared in this very room, on the Icarus cube, clear as day. Shulk had controlled my actions, and without me even being able to relent, I had killed my first officer, my _best warrior._ "

"You never killed him," Lucina pointed out. "That was Shulk's doing, you yourself did not end Primid's life."

Roy rubbed his chin. "Unless this dagger has teleportation abilities, Pit, which I doubt it does, then you hallucinated the knife and used something else to kill him. But... that is not what I want to dwell on. I haven't looked within it nor do I intend to."

Pit shuddered once more, recalling the first encounter he had with Shulk in his human form, and then it brought up his latest statement to give the two leaders. "On the night Shulk took his form... we fought. He had shown me a vision... of troubling thoughts. Someone stood in a valley, with all these fleeing people. This person was on a rampage, killing everyone... with stalactites of ice," the king let out an estranged gasp, but he did not cry, he did not dare move. Roy and Lucina shared a terse glance with one another. This piece of the vision had to be referring to the lord of Skyworld himself, only he had the power of ice out of anyone in the kingdom. "Then the vision shifted. Clear as day, as his gaze pierces through me just _thinking_ about it, Kuro was sitting over a waterfall and then an electric dome surrounded him as a blizzard flew at him. Why my brother was in the vision... I do not know," Pit shook his head. "I'm still beyond confused as to what any of this meant."

"Me too." Lucina frowned, and the elemental leaders all shared confused glances.

"Kuro was in the vision that Shulk showed you?" Roy leaned forward, putting his chin on his knuckles.

"Yes," the brunette nodded. "I have no idea why my brother was even remotely there to begin with. It seemed as if he and I were fighting, he protecting himself against my bombardment... which would be the blizzard. Regardless of whether or not Kuro is on Smash as an angel again, he has a part in this to play, I just know it. If I only could know why."

"We'd all be saying that, Pit," the bluenette said admonishingly. "Anything else?"

The diamond lord locked eyes with the queen of Ylisse, his face aghast. He was indeed hiding that very last crucial detail of her. Lucina's death had been foretold to him in the vision and had he mistaken it with some other blue haired individual, he'd be blind. Pit swallowed the fear he had no idea he was holding. "I had been shown your death, Lucina."

She recoiled in disgust, her eyebrows furrowing together. "My death?" Lucina cried.

At the same time, Roy leaned in, making a decisive cut of his hand. "Lucina dying? Are you sure?"

"I'm just saying what I saw!" Pit shouted suddenly, jumping up. "You were the last thing I saw within the vision. A woman with blue hair being struck by something golden, in the middle of a vast forest. You didn't stand a chance against whatever the projectile was, and it killed you. It was the last thing I saw before Shulk dropped me."

The queen of Ylisse stood, now visibly shaken, as she started to get chills and the shivers, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Roy stood to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her too. "Pit, you must be mistaken. No... you couldn't have seen that-"

"Shulk hasn't spoken to me about it since then," Pit said soothingly, standing up. All three elemental leaders were on their feet at this point. If something was to happen, hell would break loose in Kuro's bedroom, in Pit's palace, in Skyworld. "I had yelled at him about it moments after, and all he said was that would be the outcome of Smash if I was to tap into my inner power."

His statement brought both rulers of Ylisse and Lycia respectively to look up and frown at the king of Skyworld. "Your inner power?" Roy asked.

Pit licked his lips, unsure of what to exactly say. "Shulk mentioned that it's something that is within me because it was within Kuro. A madness or a strength that is unlike any other, and it'd bring ruining. Said I was being cowardly for not using it, and that's when we both went for each other's throats."

An uneasiness settled over the bedroom, and Lucina tore her gaze away from Pit, the queen of Ylisse rushing down the hall. Roy looked at the brunette for a lost second, his mouth open to perhaps say pleasantries and apologies, before tearing after Lucina. Pit stood in the bedroom, bewildered at what exactly just happened. Did anything that just went on between them have any significance in their friendship? Did he just bury himself alive without friends once more?

The king of Skyworld noticed a sudden chill taking over his body, and he shivered.

For the first time in his entire life, Pit Icarus, the diamond lord, the king of Skyworld, felt truly alone.

The thought of that scared him.

Scared him to death.

* * *

 **There we are everyone! That's the chapter, Chapter #17: Ignorance Appeal. I know it's a tad bit shorter than some of the other chapters, but I wasn't feeling today's update... I've been working at it rather sluggishly over the past few hours but needed to get something down. So, with the dilemma now presented before Pit, it seems like telling the truth hasn't really worked, and like Mr. Squirtle6 predicted correctly, he's sending everyone he cares about away indirectly or directly, and it looks like the hammer stroke has fallen. Any predictions moving on from this point forward? Does Kuro have a role in this story, or will he be an indirect reference? Do you think any of Pit's vision will come true from the one Shulk showed him in Chapter 9? Questions, questions, and more questions. Some limited answers will come soon enough, with Chapter #18: Emperor of Ice. Chapter 6 had been Palace of Ice, but now we're graduating onto our emperor. Please review! I'd love to know what you thought, we're nearing seventy reviews at this point which is freaking amazing, and I can't thank you guys enough for that. Also, please go and vote on my poll for this story on my profile if you haven't done so... I want to see if any of the characters can knock Pit off of his pedestal at first place. Thank you guys so much for reading, and thank you for the 2000 views. I hope you all have an amazing day, and I shall see you soon. Love you all! Bye!  
**

 **~ Paradigm**


	18. Chapter 18: Emperor of Ice

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, Chapter #18: Emperor of Ice. *sighs* It's time. It is the time where we see how much trouble lord Pit Icarus can get himself and his hearty crew of friends into, and it shall be a crazy one. Now we are reaching the ultimate peak, and soon it'll be a downhill side... I have planned out every single update for the rest of this story and I'm shooting for around November 30th as the last chapter, #32, will be posted, but we need to wait till we get there, right? Last chapter was the coming together of our elements (the last time this'll happen under good terms... just gonna mysteriously say that if that's all right with you all), and Pit has unearthed his dreams to Roy and Lucina, but may things be awry and not what they seem? We're about to find out. Thank you to Maxcy Leland, inyuasha's lullaby, Mr. Squirtle6, and SeththeGreat for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _He hurls down his hail like pebbles, bits of ice that puncture and wound the unbelievers. Who can withstand his icy blast, this emperor of ice? ~ Psalms 147:17_

Though the lord of ice had seen these two women of the court so often it was second nature in saying hello to them, getting a mission's report out of the two of them this time around felt like scraping at gum on the bottom of your shoe. The angel was in his room for the first time in many days, actually feeling himself with not having Shulk's black shadow reside over the palace twenty-four seven. Peach Seraph opted to lean against the foot of Pit's bed, anxiously twirling a strand of her blonde hair, while Robin Pherone rested herself against the window... the same spot where she had placed herself during Shulk's removal of her best friend's frostbite.

Pit wrung his hands together. The tension was evident, beyond evident that he could cut it with a knife, but he hated the analogy for everything that has happened in his past, so he shuddered and placed that thought far behind his mind. Sunken in lines replaced the perfect cropped skin on his face, and he looked fifty years older for the trials he had been placed under.

"I- I just want to say..." Pit started, his words failing him, he licked his lips again. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting to you all."

That wasn't what Robin expected to hear, and it caused the silverette to stir somewhat at the window, confusion speckled all over her face. "Sorry?"

"For not defending you against Shulk's horrible attack. How he's allowed himself to get under your skin and-"

Peach's expression softened to one of impossible heights, her rosy lips parting. "Oh, Pit..." her voice died.

"I haven't been the ruler that Skyworld has expected to get. They want a king with bravado and gusto who can smile in the face of death, and here I am running away from my own shadow. How pathetic is that?"

"It isn't your fault. It has never been your fault..." the diplomat got up from her position to rest a hand on the angel's shoulder comfortingly.

"You're just saying that because you pity me!" Pit cried, swiveling on his heel, a blanket of ice cracking at his feet.

The angel stopped in the doorway of his room. It had been many years ago, perhaps too many years where the days started to blur together, but he remembered sharing this room with Kuro on the day of their coronation. Of course, neither had them been crowned king or anything asinine, but it was that day, that fateful day where he gained the ability to wield ice... and then his mother died that very evening. Pit eyed the mirror resting in the corner, and it took him back to that morning. They laughed over wanting robes and girlfriends and other things that just never seemed to make sense, but it gave the angel a sense of warmth. It had been the last good memory with Kuro, before everything collapsed.

No wars then, no scary necromancers with talon hands, no powers to freeze anything at will, no dead mother... complete perfection. Pit Icarus missed his old self, a time when he was happy with everything and so terribly naïve it hurt. In a way, he still is terribly naïve but on other things. He could've handled the Shulk situation so much better than he did, but given who he is as a person, he stopped because he felt like it couldn't be done. To walk into the necromancer's chambers and choke him out would be ideal, but in his soul, he knew that would never work.

Pit turned around to face the top two women in his court, tears clear in his eyes. They were the last two people he cared about in Skyworld, all of his other citizens that he grew to love didn't matter to him anymore, and with Primid gone... it left Robin and Peach, and they couldn't fall to Shulk's hand. "I've been meaning to tell you guys something... and I haven't found the courage to do so."

Robin frowned. "What is it?"

"Roughly a month ago, maybe lesser... I had been in Kuro's chamber meditating and relaxing when Primid intruded on me for something. Losing the ability of my body... I-," Pit choked on his words, crumbling to his knees, looking straight ahead as he could see it in the carpet, his most trustworthy warrior dead in the doorway with a knife in his chest. "I had stabbed him. Primid died because of me, you guys. And... I'm terrified that can happen again. I'm beyond scared and I don't know what to do."

The two ladies looked at each other, alarm rising in Peach's expression. This was... disconcerting, very troublesome indeed. Robin made a stern look with her eyebrows and eyes, which caused the blonde to sigh to herself, rubbing her forehead. She sat down in front of Pit, who started to cry, and she held his hands in hers. "We've been hiding something from you too-"

"What?" Pit rasped.

Peach was taken aback by it, but shook her head firmly. "The night after you had struck me, Robin and I went to Shulk for help in removing your mark from my face. It had started to glaciate, turn into frostbite and had we not gotten it removed, it would've killed me," at this, the angel cried out again, but she held him strong, making sure he looked straight in her eyes. "Shulk got it off by using a spell, and it reluctantly made me confess something I had tried to hide for so long, but it felt good to say despite all the repercussions that I've experienced since then..."

"He gave us a few terms we had to agree to." Robin said, sitting down with the duo.

"And what were they?"

"We had to tell the entire population of Skyworld that you had hit her. He wanted to ruin your image," the angel began to protest, but the silverette held a hand up, cutting him off decisively. "You don't need to worry, Pit. We haven't spoken a word about the incident, and we aren't going to start now. He's already destroyed enough in this kingdom, and we're not letting him destroy anything else."

Pit looked at her with an expression that was impossible to read. Without warning, he threw his arms around her in a hug, but for once, ice did not start to spread across Robin's back, for normally, if the king chose to, he could freeze whatever he came in contact with. Peach smiled at the interaction, running a hand across the carpet, tracing the Icarus wing emblem emblazoned into the carpet.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. Shulk was still... a fresh nightmare in my mind at that point." he admitted, looking down at his hands. He wanted to get rid of them, just so he could never have to worry about hurting anyone ever again with them.

"It was my fault for being so aggressive, I should've known better." Peach puffed out her cheeks in a sheepish smile, scratching the back of her neck.

Silence enveloped the trio, Pit leaning back and smiling. He remembered the day he had laid his eyes upon the duo, huddled together in the rain. It was five years prior to his coronation day, so he was still very young, maybe in his late teens at that point, his wings finally, fully formed in a blur of pallid feathers. Palutena had rushed from her throne in absolute shock as the breathless silverette gave a retelling of how she saved the blonde's life from a group of men who had no better business than killing Peach, and it was evident then that he learned so much about the two of them. How Peach looked at Robin with such an adoration in her eyes while the warrior explained her side of the story. How Robin had a heart for loyalty, courage, sacrifice and other things. He knew then and there that Peach loved Robin, with her whole heart, but the troubling issue of how to say it had been clear on the blonde's face.

He remembered how Peach's hair had a fleck of mud in it that made Pit think she had slept in a pigsty or barn, or that she tripped on the ground and broke her leg. When he saw the blood covering Robin's face from the men she had ultimately killed to save Peach's life, his naïve soul made up a convoluted story that his mother's best shield maiden of the Skyworld army had a run in with a tree and all she blood speckled on her face was of the poor branches that had slashed at her face.

A smile grew on Pit's face as he thought about that fateful day in the rain. Robin noticed this, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly it's something."

"Just... just thinking," he said mysteriously, sighing and began to elaborate at Peach's matched eyebrow rising up at the explanation. "When I first saw you two in your darkest moments... that night where it poured and Robin came in with you around her arms. I could see it. The potential within in you two, and the gorgeousness that exuded from you guys... you two looked beautiful despite the trouble it had taken you to get there at the palace doorstep."

"Oh... I suppose that's very kind of you," Peach frowned. "I really don't know what to say to that, but I'm glad you saw something in us."

"Then I got to watch you both grow up into independent, strong women of Skyworld, for my court, and I don't think I can be even more proud than I already am of you two." Pit complimented, blushing.

A tint of red grew on Robin's cheeks. Praise was not often for her. "Pit, you're honestly being too sweet-"

The king's expression hardened. "And it's because of that, the connection I feel towards you two, is why I have apologized. Everyone I care about is gone... my mother, Kuro, Primid... and all I have is you two. And I can't lose you."

"Roy and Lucina, surely!" the diplomat said hurriedly, thinking of two names. They couldn't be the _only_ ones in Smash that Pit cared about.

A look of confusion crossed the brunette's face, and he rubbed his chin. "I- I don't know about that anymore, Peach. Last time I spoke to them, there was a few things I admitted that disturbed them. I won't share them right now, but instead of getting to talk about it with them, Roy and Lucina both got on their horses and rode back home. We've been at a standstill in our policies with one another, now all taken over by Shulk..."

"You have any idea what you're going to do about him?" Robin asked. "He's got something planned, and I bet Lucina, Roy, and yourself have configured what it may be. He's just going to terrorize this kingdom or what? Shulk has been playing a petty puppet master, and he's been making us all his puppets. He's got something else up his sleeve and it's only a matter of time-"

"Aren't you a clever one?" a voice interrupted the warrior, causing chills to slide down the trio's spines. The one voice Pit didn't want to hear, the one _freaking_ voice in all of Smash.

Surrounded by the darkness of the black hallways, in the doorway to Pit's room, stood Shulk, the blonde necromancer. He had a look of happiness on his face, clearly bemused and overjoyed to see the three least favorite people in Smash all together in one room discussing him. Maybe what he wanted in the end, to have everyone speak about him because there was nothing else that would work.

Pit stood, his hands forming fists. The temperature began to drop, Robin standing as well, tensing. Peach bit her lip. This wasn't going to end well. "Shulk," the angel gritted his teeth together, his tone cold and furious, "I am not letting you interrupt me again. You better turn around and go mind your own business. I'm sick of you and if you do anything other than what I asked you, I swear to my mother's grave that I'll break your neck-"

The king felt his words die, because suddenly Shulk let out a riveting scream, the necromancer's back arcing in a grotesque manner. Peach screamed, scooting back against the bed. "Gah!" the magician yelled, the man's body and twisting and jerking in various directions.

The angel, despite hating the man to his very core, felt instilled and instinctual to try and help. "Shulk!" he yelled, reaching the necromancer. Pit looked helplessly at Shulk who was writhing on the ground, saying words that were unintelligible, all the while screaming. When Pit got a glimpse of Shulk's eyes, it almost shut down the king as what he saw was beyond troubling for words. Shulk's eyes were darkened into an obsidian black, no white left in the sphere. Shulk let out another riveting scream, launching upwards.

"Must show him!" he growled, grabbing Pit by the sides of the face.

Pit yelled in fright, trying to fight himself out of the necromancer's grip, but it was rock solid. Robin searched the room frantically for something, _anything_ to save their king, and reluctantly, Shulk. Peach couldn't bare to look, squeezing her eyes shut. The angel locked eyes with Shulk, and suddenly a vision overwhelmed him, his senses depraving themselves.

 _A cube sits in a meadow, out of place amid the towering trees and emerald grassy plains. There's a shadow that begins to enter the scene, a towering figure with radiant hair as red as the flames on the sun. The person raises their hand, and in their grasp, a sword forms, the blade blazing a furious crimson. The sword clashes against the cube, and there's a low wail that breaks through the meadow, sparks flying, as a piece of the cube chips itself away._

 _Again and again the relentless attack of the sword shatters the cube, until there's a body floating in the air, hold by a stasis of energy. Dark wings, almost as black as the night, protrude from the body's back. Piercing amber eyes widen themselves in alarm, and the sword slams into the body. The person screams in pain, their skin catching on fire like paper mache. In a matter of seconds, the gorgeous wings crumble to dust and the body disappears into a void of nothing, the cube laying in shards of metal and glass in the meadow._

 _The sword drops from the warrior who had destroyed the cube, and the rest of the meadow catches on fire, burning around the destroyed box._

Pit ripped himself away from Shulk's grasp with one last tear of strength, a yell reaching its highest volume out of his lips. Shulk's body stopped shaking, the blackness of his pupils receding to the normal, diamond color they were usually. He coughed, blood splattering agains the carpet, the necromancer's body still hunched over as he stretched out. Robin's eyes were wide as her gaze passed between Pit and Shulk, and it scared her somewhat that the blonde's face was just as disturbed as their king's.

Peach opened her eyes and stood, bringing her hands to her mouth to stop from screaming.

Thoughts of panic raced by in Pit's mind. What did he just see? What did he just witness? He turned on Shulk, who was still coughing. "What was that?" he growled. "What in the living hell did I just see?"

"I don't know!" Shulk cried out, placing his hands on his knees. "That wasn't a vision I had any control of. It came over me, and I swear that wasn't any of my doing."

"What- what'd you see?" Robin asked cautiously.

"The Icarus cube getting destroyed. Roy burned it in Eagleland, released my brother's soul, and destroyed him too." Pit said, his expression muddled and beyond explanation.

"What do you think it means?" Peach piped up.

"If I had an answer, I'd give it," the necromancer said, looking just as lost. "I've been around for a long time, and I've never had that happen. It must mean something. Pit... I know you don't like me, very good reason, but something is going to happen to that cube."

"You don't think-" the silverette started.

"We're leaving!" Pit snapped. "All of us. I'm getting that cube back from Eagleland."

"But- but... sire! You _just_ sent it away. We just got back from putting it there with the last vision you had!" Peach cried.

"I know what happened! But, I am not letting Roy or Lycia take away my brother while he still has some chance of coming back to life. We're getting that cube back, and I'm resurrecting him!" the king of Skyworld snapped, and he stormed off. "We leave in two hours! Get ready!"

Peach and Robin locked eyes, and tersely nodded, running after their king. Shulk began to sway slightly, and he steadied himself against the wall. Another resounding cough came from within and more copper droplets splattered against the carpet. He hated what just happened. He had no control. It now, he understood, made sense with what Pit felt like when killing Primid... it wasn't fun. Shulk gently pressed against his side, some pain flaring up at his ribs. Removing his hand, he was met with a grim side. His entire palm was coated in crimson.

Shulk took a deep breath.

What the hell was going on?

And why did he have no control over it?

* * *

A scream of energy woke Roy up from his slumber, the redhead arcing out in a yell. The king of Lycia sat up in his bed, sitting against the board. His eyes widened as the vision replayed over in his head. It couldn't be right... no, it couldn't be. He heard footsteps running down the hall, Lucina bursting into his room, his name tearing off of her lips. It felt just like when he ran to her rescue that night she had a dream of the elements.

"Roy? What's wrong?"

The redhead slipped out of bed, shaking visibly, but this time from rage. "Pit's going to Eagleland himself."

"For what?"

"I think he's going to open the cube. I think he's going to try and resurrect Kuro from it. Just came to me in a dream. He and Kuro raised an army stronger than our forces and- and..." Roy blanched, not able to finish the statement. His armor and sword lay against the wall, and he went over to it, throwing on the chest plate.

"You're going to go after him?" Lucina couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was insane. "Roy-"

"We cannot let him get a hold of that cube, Lucy," Roy snapped, turning on her. "You know that just as well as I do. If Pit unearths the secrets buried in that cube, we're doomed. Not only will we have Kuro, but Pit against us as well, and they have Shulk... we're going to lose if that happens and you know it."

The queen of Ylisse rubbed her forehead, this was not the information she wanted to hear in the middle of the night. This was downright horrible, for Smash's sake. "I should come with you then, we stand a better chance working together..." she turned to leave, to go to her room.

Roy gripped her by the wrist, causing the bluenette to stop. "No. You're not going with me. I cannot let you get hurt. Besides, I wield fire. Pit wields ice. Fire beats ice in a simple contest, I'm going to be fine. Hopefully it doesn't come down to a fight. It's just going to be him, this time he himself wants to get the cube."

"Will you be able to... if it comes to it..." Lucina asked.

Roy locked his jaw. "I don't know. If it depends on the rest of Smash living, this yes, I can live with Pit Icarus dying. We aren't going through another war again, not one of this size."

"Be- be careful."

"When am I never?"

"Just, please." Lucina's voice was impossibly soft.

"Trust me," Roy said, sheathing his sword, straightening himself, his gaze hard and determined. "If Pit and I are to fight, he's going to lose. He hasn't seen war in his entire life while I am a swordsman who spars every day. If it comes down to it, there won't be much of a fight."

"What are you going to do with the cube if you manage to get it?"

"Destroy it," the king of Lycia's answer was swift. "Burn it, and destroy Kuro himself while he's stuck in a stasis of life and death. Smash will not experience a tyranny like this again."

He hugged Lucina once, beginning to run down the hallway, spots of burned carpet following his wake.

It looked like the Icarus Chronicle would begin, and the period of peace in Smash was coming to an end.

War was on the horizon.

The emperor of flame versus the emperor of ice. Who'd win?

It'd turn into the cross of flame and freeze.

* * *

 **There we are guys! Chapter #18: Emperor of Ice, of Icarus Chronicle. So... alright, predictions. Who do you think shall win this battle? Pit or Roy, and why? Think long and hard about this one, it won't be a clean cut victory for either side, but now it is time for the hammer stroke to fall. This is going to be one of our last, 'happy' moments for awhile as this political turmoil and action begins. It'll be our first fight since like Chapter 11, which I am super excited for given I know my action can be lackluster at times. So it looks like Shulk's vision didn't come from him, he didn't create it himself as he's done with a few of the ones in the past. If he didn't create it, who did? And why would someone want Pit to see that? All shall be told in due time, dear readers. Please review and let me know what you thought! As we get closer and closer to the end (while it is fourteen chapters away, still...), I'd love to hear how you think this is going and where it may be headed to. And look, it's a 4k! Haven't written one of those in awhile for this story. I hope to see you all again soon for Chapter #19: Cross of Flame and Freeze, where we shall get our destined Roy vs. Pit battle of the century (or whatever). Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have an amazing day! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	19. Chapter 19: Cross of Flame and Freeze

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #19: Cross of Flame and Freeze. And wow, this is it guys, our pinnacle, our climax (of like three... can we have several climaxes? Is that a rule to have just one? Eh, I digress) and this time it means we are going to have a Roy versus Pit showdown. I know how shabby my work can be when coming to action as it is most definitely not my strongest suit, but I'll never get better at it if I stop trying to write it. There will be more to just using magical ice and fire powers and Shulk and whatnot, (Seth, I made sure to try and write a balance or at the very least include it). I have like forty dialogue sheets between Pit and Roy to build as much tension as I possibly can, and then we're going to be let loose. Thank you all for your predictions, and thank you to inyuasha's lullaby, SeththeGreat, Mr. Squirtle6, pichuplayer, and eclipse's end for reviewing. You guys either were dead on, partly correct, or missed the mark entirely** ** _or_** **even better, wrongly predicted the fight but predicted something else in the story, like, are you guys psychics? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #19: Cross of Flame and Freeze.**

* * *

 _Through You will we push back our adversaries; Through Your name we will trample down those who rise up against us. ~ Psalm 44:5_

A quiet stillness rested on the plain of Eagleland, an opening in the glimmering emerald wood sticking out like a sight for sore eyes. Pit looked cautiously over his shoulder, his bow slung over his shoulder, sword in the hilt at his waist. Shulk brought up the rear, still rubbing his temple from the strange vision attack in the bedroom. Robin and Peach really didn't want to be with the other two, but stuck along for the ride just because... also because the angel demanded they be with him, but they digressed.

Pit stepped into the main clearing, a thicket of branches and leaves hanging above the Skyworld group's heads. On his left was a mess of foliage and trees, petunias and a rippling river. On his right lay the Icarus cube, against a few plants, so out of place, so metallic, so wrong. The ground around it had been tainted a dark, depressing black, blades of grass curled up in tendrils like wafts of poisoned air. A few crumbled in on themselves into ash.

Robin matched her king evenly, stepping up to him, eying the rather spacious clearing with a stern gaze only a warrior could achieve. "Do you see anything?"

"No, I don't. Roy is known for being good at hiding..." Pit whispered back.

"If I may-" Shulk began to interrupt, but the king had it with the blonde necromancer, who just seemed to cause trouble wherever he stuck his ugly head in.

"No! You cannot, Shulk! I will not let you fight alongside me against Roy if things get ugly. Your abilities trump mine and him, and I above all do not want to cause a war with two kingdoms if I have anything to say about it. You. Stay. Out. Of. It. Do I make myself clear?"

Though there had never been an instance where the necromancer had any reason to be afraid of the brunette, something about the steely look in the angel's eyes, that solidified blue and furrow of the eyebrows together highlighted the fact that Pit Icarus, king of Skyworld, meant business and if anyone intruded, they'd be sorry. Shulk had half the mind to think that the normally calm and gentle angel would do a whole lot more than simply freeze him.

Pit ran a hand through his hair, sighing. This wasn't fun. He wanted those old times, those old times with Kuro, and his mother, and when he and the neighboring kingdoms got along. Why did the vision come right then? At that moment when he was in zenith, something just _had_ to interrupt them. He drew his sword, inching closer to the Icarus cube. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, his brother's soul lay, just out of grasp. He could perhaps try to get things back to the way they used to be, if only. If only.

The king scanned the canopy again, seeing no intruders. He stepped towards the cube, leaning down. Someone gave a cry of alarm, perhaps Peach, when something zinged through the air. A knife. The blade, deftly missing Pit's face on purpose by a few inches, wedged itself between the fold of an oak tree, a warm, amber hilt protruding out of the bark. Lycian, a particular weapon thrown by a warrior enlisted in the Lycian army.

Someone behind Pit jumped down from their spot in the canopy, where they had been hidden primly in an inviting tree where the leaves were a luscious golden brown. Pit righted himself, backing away from the knife. He stood side by side with his company, his face twisting itself back into a smile.

"Roy." he said.

"Pit." the redhead nodded.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"I can say the same for you, and you know it."

"I-" Pit started.

The king of Lycia wasn't having it. "Pit, please. Go back. Return home. Or better yet, let's get rid of this necromancer once and for all. He's caused you too much trouble," Roy began preaching, the redhead clad in his pristine suit of armor, the sun's rays glistening off the sheen coat of crimson. Three knives were latched at his belt, an axe and sword in hilts on his back. "Kuro isn't going to help you in any of this. Lucina and I are just trying to help you here. Think about it."

"How would you know what's good for me anymore, huh?" Pit rasped. "I told you about Shulk how many times now, and you never came running! I had to write three letters after we first met to even get a response out of you both!"

"That's not why-"

"Then what the hell was it? Enlighten me!" Pit's irises flashed a cold blue, his hands forming fists.

"You can't just go after an enemy like Shulk!" Roy yelled, his temper flaring up. Around him, the air began to sizzle, steam pouring out of his body in a steady stream. The tips of the Lycian's ears began to tint themselves red. All the while, the blonde necromancer was smiling, he loved being the center of attention, and this was no different than any other time. Now he got to see what the king of Lycia was all about, what this Roy Kang could do for Smash, and he wasn't impressed.

"I've suffered for months because of him, and now you want to hurt me further!"

"That's because you have no idea what you're about to do. Kuro-"

"Shut up!" Pit screamed. He stomped his foot on the ground, and a few feet of grass around him glaciated in a sickening sound as part of the green turned a frigid white. The angel began to pace around in circles, everywhere he stomped, a pocket of ice would form. Robin and Peach backed up out of fear, and though neither girl knew it, they were holding each other's hands. Pit could feel the anger rippling underneath his kin, he could feel it tearing him apart. "You have never had anything nice to say about my brother! You've always had a disdain for him, and now that I have a chance to bring him back, you're going to deny me that? Who says Roy Kang can decide what is best for me?"

Roy rubbed at his forehead in exasperation. This was going to get nowhere, but for the time being, let the Icarus twin continue his soapbox rant. "You don't understand, Pit. You've been lied to-"

"By you! All you've done to me is lie! You and Lucina both. That cube was not created by Luigi, nor was it created by anyone in Lycia. Shulk made it! He was the one that got _put_ into it before my own brother was. Am I correct?"

The redhead locked his jaw, looking away, looking into the sun. "Well-"

"Am I correct?" the angel screamed again, throwing an ice shard past Roy, who with all due credit given the hothead currently exploding in front of him, didn't flinch.

"Yes."

"So that means you knew Shulk was going to be in the cube when I opened it-"

Roy sighed. Shit... shit, this wasn't looking good for him in the slightest. But he wasn't the villain! He wasn't! All of Smash knew that, and if only Pit could see that too. The redhead opened his mouth to rebuttal when his train of thought came crashing down. Pit just said, _When I opened it_. Pit Icarus opened the cube. That's how Shulk got into the world. That's how all of this chaos happened. Because the angel couldn't keep it to himself in following orders. Whatever peaceful stigma Roy wanted to create dissolved as his face curled into that of a snarl. "You did _what_ Pit? You opened the cube! You're the reason this has happened to you. No one else! It was your damn stupidity that caused all of this and all you're going to do is make it worse by trying to open it!"

Pit looked up at the sky and sighed, but there was still a cascade of anger flowing through him. "Shulk, please take Robin and Peach back to Skyworld. I will not have anyone else here right now." he said.

"What?" the three in the mentioned party all blurted out.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Actually-" Shulk started, but as Pit had said mere moments ago, there would be no hesitancy.

"Do it!" Pit roared, and he turned around, slamming Shulk in the chest, his fists turned an obsolete gray. The necromancer flew back, and his body began to cover itself in an icy coating. Shulk rammed into a tree, hitting the ground. Instead of shattering into a million pieces, the necromancer lay frozen on the ground, a block of gelid ice covering him. Peach and Robin gasped, gave one look at each other, and ran for the hills.

The king of Skyworld took a ragged breath in, turning back to Roy who was not amused. "Pit, that-"

"Now look what you just made me do! This is all your fault!" Pit yelled.

"No, it's not," the redhead objected sternly. "You were the one who disobeyed Lucina and I's command to never open the cube. Don't say we didn't warn you, because we did. It's not my fault your world has crumbled into a disaster."

"Don't say another word." the angel warned.

"You still don't know the truth, do you?" Roy interrupted the other king's rant suddenly, and instinctually he reached behind his back and gripped the axe. "You still believe what story we had for you on that day?"

Everything simmered down for a second, the question bringing an halt to Pit's mind. His hands lost their tension, some of the ice receding back into his body. "What do you mean?"

"On why Kuro went to war, on why he was put into the cube."

"You two told me that a citizen of Skyworld murdered my mother and Kuro had a case of mistaken identity. That he voluntarily asked to be put in the cube for the blood he had shed... and... and-"

"We lied to you, Pit. We did that to protect you." Roy said, tensing up somewhat.

"What?"

"Kuro went to war because he wanted to rule Skyworld for himself, he needed a scapegoat- something to blame. And that was us, Lucina and I... Ylisse and Lycia. Lucina and I defeated him in battle, and we put Kuro in the cube as a punishment. Your brother was crazy-"

Pit began to laugh insanely, the brunette rearing back as his cackle rose through the trees, causing a few birds to fly off. He put his hands on his knees, but there was a hint of fury behind his words. "You expect me to believe something as convoluted as that? My brother isn't a murderer! He never would did something like that!"

"You were naïve Pit, especially when you were younger. You still _are_." Roy licked his lips. Yeah, this wasn't going to go as planned. No kisses and other things like that.

The angel's eyebrows furrowed together, annoyance marring his features. "No, I don't believe you Roy. Everything you say... STOP LYING TO ME!" the barrier of restraint in the king of Skyworld's mind shattered, and his rage came flying out full force.

"You need to know the truth, Pit. Running from it won't do anything for you."

"Shut up!" the brunette crouched down to his knees, rocking back and forth, head in his hands, the ground starting to split and crack as spears of ice began to drive themselves into the soil.

"Stop hiding."

"I said to SHUT UP!" Pit let out a scream, an explosion of ice flying from his back, and the king launched himself at Roy, his sword slashing down.

Roy feinted to the left, and Pit took the bait. With a warrior's cry, the redhead launched himself at the angel. The two clashed briefly in the air, the two of them colliding into the ground with a thud. Pit lashed back, swinging out with his sword, managing to catch Roy in the leg with the hilt. A sickening thump echoed out, and the redhead yelled, downing himself to one knee. He stood back onto his feet, yelling, landing on top of Pit. The brunette grunted, trying to shift his attacker off, but the king of Lycia was heavier. Roy shifted, and something in Pit's lower body cracked, but he couldn't see what it was. He let out a scream, formed fists, and slammed them into the redhead's chest.

He flew back, a shard of ice sticking in his sternum, though it hadn't gone very deep. Pit took the moment of recovery to his advantage, getting to his feet and going straight for Roy's throat. The redhead was caught off guard as Pit rammed him into a tree, a look of darkness crossing the normally happy king's face, the angel's hands wrapping themselves around Roy's throat. Feet began to kick out as Pit started choking Roy, the guardian of fire starting to gasp for breath, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Pit squeezed and squeezed, he continued to squeeze.

The redhead lashed out with his hands, luckily catching Pit in the face, burning him. The brunette let out a cry of pain, dropping Roy. He began to cough, gasping and heaving for a breath. Back to square one with the two of them. Pit rubbed his face sorely, a black scorch mark amid his pallid complexion. He gripped the hilt of his sword and swung. Roy parried, swinging back with his axe. Roy leaped out, trying to intimidate the angel, though Pit did something else instead and reached out, clocking the king of Lycia in his already recovering throat.

Roy fell back to the ground, and then rolled out of the way as Pit brought down his blade into the grass. As he began to run away, he was unable to dodge a kick aimed well for his shin. Another resounding crack, and this time it was the guardian of fire who let a scream leech from his lips. He bared his teeth. Bits of bone protruded from his leg, and it was hurting like hell, but he couldn't give up. Pit would kill him if this was to let on. He went to his belt for a knife, swiveling on his heel. Pit bounded down towards him, his face animalistic in rage. Roy chucked the knife at the angel, which he promptly swore in contentment as Pit swiftly dodged it, a move so clean it almost looked like it hadn't happened. The redhead ran forward to, ducking underneath Pit's swiping arm.

Their weapons collided once Roy craned himself around, axe blade colliding with sword, and a reverb brought them apart. Roy gritted his teeth, and deftly, with his long reach, ignoring the pain screaming from his shin, slammed the axe blade down into Pit's leg. The angel gave out a sound that was a mix between a horrified scream and one full of pain and agony as a torrent of blood spewed everywhere, downing the brunette for the count. He struggled back to his feet, his face twisting in agony. He sluggishly lashed out with his sword, slicing Roy in the arm, causing the king of Lycia to curse. The ground around them was stained a disgusting, foul crimson, blood and bone matter laying amid the green grass glades that blew in the wind of their attacks.

Roy launched himself once more, his axe aiming for Pit's left shoulder, which would take out the arm that the angel used to fight, when something caused him to stop, the king of Lycia halting dead in his movement. He tried willing himself further, but nothing would work. Out of the corner of his eye, he could someone struggling to get to their feet, Pit retreating back further and further, clutching his leg ever so slightly.

The hazy picture of the guardian of ice replaced itself with a blonde, a fellow blonde necromancer who looked pissed to all hell, but pleased all the same. Roy watched in almost pure horror as Shulk leaned down, hovering his hands over Pit's injuries, which began to fade, the skin sewing itself together and healing. Pit's eyes snapped towards Roy, his diamond orbs narrowing in malice. He whispered something to the necromancer, who nodded in response.

The redhead felt himself get lifted into the air, levitated or something, and then he let out a godawful scream as something in him twisted and ripped apart. He watched as his left leg began to contort in many directions that were inhumanely possible until it was a tangled mess of bone matter, blood, skin, and nothing else. Something began to stab at his chest, Roy could just barely make out a globule of blood rising from his sternum until he was dropped to the ground, and he let out a furious roar.

Shulk stepped forward, inching closer and closer to the injured king. He placed his hands over Roy's head, the king unable to fully form coherent words. "Don't," he heard Pit say calmly, the brunette had his back turned, doing the best he could to get the Icarus cube in his grasp. "Don't kill him, Shulk. Let him be. Heal what you can, then leave him. Lucina will come running for sure after him. It's what she does."

A look of disappointment crossed the blonde's face. "Please... please, don't..." Roy rasped, clutching at his stomach, and he coughed, scarlet coating his hands.

"I won't kill you," Shulk murmured. "I'll, for once, cater to that angel's wishes." He hovered his hands precariously over the redhead's body, and there was a slight mending inside, and it absolutely brought bile to appear from Roy's throat as he watched the ligaments and tendons in his leg repair themselves and bits of skin reattach themselves to their right place. A devilish look passed over the necromancer's face. "But, since I do not want you following us..." Shulk grabbed the redhead's right arm and twisted. Roy hissed, biting down on his tongue as he could feel something inside break, and now he was left with an injured shin and a broken arm. Pit got away wound free, lucky asshole.

"You- you won't win..." Roy wheezed.

Shulk leaned down straight into the redhead's line of sight, smiling cruelly. "That sounds exactly like what Palutena told me all those years ago when I first crossed her path. Pit told me that too, actually. He wouldn't have fought you like this when he was younger, and you know that. I'm _winning_ this game, Roy Kang, and I have already started my victory."

"You're insane."

"I found an opportunity and took it," Shulk snarked. "Less than I can say of you, Lord Kang. Pit just got his brother back, and the first chance he gets, he's going to bring him back to life. Try stopping the element of ice, the element of electricity, my magic, and one pissed off nation again. I guarantee you, you won't win."

"Never count me out."

Shulk tilted his head to the side, amusingly. "You rulers are all the same. Think that because some people may like you or whatnot, that you're invincible. Have you wondered why I am not one in a position of power? It consumes whomever gets that position. Pit is too naïve to rule an entire country. Kuro was too ambitious, he lost like he very well should have. You are rash and arrogant, I can sense it. I have yet to determine how your little queen of Ylisse will play in this, Lucina Lowell is an anomaly, but I am not worried about her."

"And Palutena Icarus?" Roy coughed.

"She's the worst of them all. She birthed Kuro and Pit. Had her children never been born, perhaps we wouldn't be in the dilemma we are in now, would we?"

The redhead had no response to that. Pit straightened himself a few feet away. "Shulk, I'm ready to leave. Come on. I've done enough damage to this holy place already."

"As you wish, sire," Shulk said mockingly. Then, he leaned into Roy's personal space, his eyes flashing an onyx black. "Think wisely again before you wish to cross my paths once more. I'll do more than break your arm, Mr. Kang. I warned you."

Roy began to cough some more, scarlet still splashing out. He watched in disdain as Shulk began to follow Pit out of Eagleland, the Icarus cube in the brunette's grip. Life flashed between the redhead's eyes. He could remember to this day that moment he sucked Kuro Icarus into the cube, that very battle, that day with the phoenix and the coral reef, and the crackling bolts of electricity that destroyed the armies of both sides.

The dark angel's confidence and bravado, his downfall, his glorious downfall.

Anxiety and worry began to creep up inside Roy's stomach. Pit was about to resurrect Kuro. The greatest evil in Smash since Shulk would be walking the land alongside the necromancer. Things couldn't get worse, could they?

The dark legion was coming.

A black plague was about to hit.

* * *

 **And hot damn everyone, there we are! That was Chapter #19: Cross of Flame and Freeze. To all of you who predicted that Pit would 'win' or come out victorious between their little fight regardless of who ultimately gave the final blow, as really, if Shulk hadn't intervened to ensure keeping Pit alive, our angel would've been down for the count, six feet under with the decisive hit Roy wished to inflict. Isn't it amazing how far miscommunication can get people? Astonishing, right? Well, now Pit has the Icarus cube and... now here's another prediction. It is no secret that I've been alluding at bringing back Kuro into this piece (to pivotal to give only four chapters in the beginning and then nothing for a 30+ chapter story, right), but where does Shulk now stand in all of this? Two people wanting to get revenge... hmm, very hard to do, right? We still have another character left to reveal, happening in three chapters from now (that's all I say). Anyone want to take a shot at who it is? You all gave some pretty good predictions, so let's see how you all fare this time. Next time, which will be soon, we shall have Chapter #20: Resurrection of the Black Plague. Thank you so much for reading and please review! Let me know what you thought, it'd mean a lot to me. I hope to see you all again soon with the latest chapter, and you all have an amazing day. Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	20. Chapter 20: Rise of the Black Plague

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #20: Rise of the Black Plague. It is time my friends and readers, it is time. We are going to build up for the last large moment of this story till we have our quick, _quick_ downfall. Last time, in a single scene, we had Pit and Roy fight somewhat where both ended up worse for wear, ultimately, and a great deal of you guessed correctly (or predicted rather), that our diamond lord would at the very least win their skirmish. There are twelve chapters left in this story, so there's a lot that still has yet to happen, and it is something I'm excited for as for all of November, every. single. update is going to be for Icarus Chronicle. Nine or ten updates I think, and I am so stoked for them, meaning there'll be a lot of updates you all will have to keep track of. My goal is to break 100k with this piece, I just need 37k more words to go. Thank you to Batnan5, SeththeGreat, Mr. Squirtle6, and eclipse's end for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Let darkness and black gloom claim it; Let a cloud settle on it; Let the blackness of the day terrify it. ~ Job 3:5_

Roy craned his neck back so he could look at a picture on the wall overlooking his bed. On his side, Lucina tethered away at the scorched and glaciated scraps of his armor and chainmail, expertly making the fabric damp so it was easier to tear and rip apart. The air stung at his wounds while the queen of Ylisse rummaged around for a bandage.

"You should've left me come with you," Lucina said, her tone critical. "Then none of this would've happened. We could have destroyed the cube and you'd be perfectly fine."

"He's won..." the king of Lycia wheezed, wincing as Lucina began to dress his arm wound. "Pit has the cube. He's got Shulk, the element of ice, the element of electricity, and a well trained army at his disposal. We," Roy doubled over, coughing, scarlet spilling over his knuckles. "He and I broke the accords individually together. When Kuro finds out, he's going to want to go to war. _Again_."

She stopped at arm's length, cupping the redhead's chin. "Do you not realize what you have right here? We have the element of fire, the element of ice, and _two_ fully trained armies at our disposal. You are not the one who is the first to give up."

He swallowed heavily, and the bluenette worked on in silence. Roy looked out at the window, sighing heavily. Sunshine was streaming in through the open window, a nice breeze wafting into the room, causing the curtains to flap up. He closed his eyes, and could hear the screams of that battle five years ago. The way the emerald grass glades ran a bright crimson as his men fell to Kuro's cruelty and malice. A blackening sun that sat above the field, and the torrent of water and fire connecting with halcyon bolts of lightning... all while Pit sat in Skyworld, bored out of his mind, having no conception of what possibly was going on.

Roy couldn't help himself, and he caught his eyes landing on Lucina softly. Her gentle breaths with the raised chest rising and falling as she dutifully worked, her complacent, aquamarine eyes, and she caught his gaze too, smiling back. His heart fluttered somewhat. Though it was highly inappropriate for men and women of the courts to fall in love, there was always an undertone beneath the original rule. If the world were going to come to an end under a tide of soldiers and elemental downpours, the king of Lycia would not mind having the queen of Ylisse be the last person he sees.

Lucina swiftly moved a needle together to tie up a tourniquet around Roy's arm. She could see the bruise starting to form, a ringlet of red, blue, and black splotching at the elbow and down to the forearm. Her heart could be felt screaming in her chest. She let this happen to him. _Lucina_ could've done more to prevent this injury. Now she has to stand up as the leader of both kingdoms while the better half sat on the sidelines and recovered. In her mind, Lucina knew that Pit definitely had the higher grounds in this conflict... though she couldn't dare let Roy know she said that.

Her hands, moving about with the grace of a healer, flew away from his tender arm. "How do you feel?" she asked.

He garnered some movement, bending to the extent that his elbow would let him. Pain flared up at the joint, causing Roy to stifle forward on the bed, causing the king to clench the post. She rose in alarm, but stayed still to an extent. "It's manageable," Roy made out through hissed teeth till the agony subsided. "I'm definitely out of commission for awhile, though," he paused, looking at Lucina in the eyes again. "He got me pretty good, didn't he?"

"No. _Shulk_ got you pretty good." the bluenette corrected him.

"I hate him."

"Get in line."

She stood, going to the window, rubbing her hands off on her dress. In the sunlight, Lucina's sapphire dress clung to her like a blue wave spiraling in from the ocean, and in that particular moment, she looked ethereal. Her fingers began to tap out a familiar two beat rhythm against the windowsill. "What do we do now?" she turned her head to look at Roy, absentmindedly curling a strand of hair around her finger. All she needed to do was be calm. Just act normal.

Roy bit his lip. "I don't know. I'm- I cannot oversee an army right now."

"No, I don't think you can."

"And I honestly do not want to put you in charge of overseeing both of our kingdoms in preparation while I sit back. It's unfair. Too much work for you." the redhead said.

Lucina rubbed her chin. God, she hated having to make decisions that had so many after effects. Then, for a split second, her complexion lightened. "What if..." her voice trailed off.

He looked at her immediately, head snapping in place. "What?"

The queen of Ylisse sat on the bed, causing Roy to shift over some. "This is going to sound rather... crazy, but what if Pit brings Kuro back to life, and together the angels destroy Shulk and then we go back to a peaceful life?"

Roy, bless his heart, actually laughed at that statement, though cut himself off with the swelling of his elbow. "Lucy... you're forgetting one thing."

"And what's that?"

"This is Kuro Icarus we're talking about. He's going to be upset at you and I. He's going to want revenge. And he's going to do everything in his power to get that revenge on us. On our kingdoms."

Her face looked crestfallen. She did forget the one, key, critical thing in the whole matter. The reason why Pit was resurrecting his brother caught in the stasis of life and death from the cube was to deal with his issue on the necromancer, but needed to resurrect his brother from the same location the two kings and queens had _put_ him in, in the first place. Allowing that evil to roam Smash again was almost like breaking a heavenly accordance.

"Dammit..." Lucina swore. She never swore.

The two sat in silence, letting the sounds of nature fill the bedroom. Outside, Roy could hear his kingdom, his citizens going to work. The clamoring of hammers to nails in building outposts and watchtowers, or the shrill sound of a blacksmith sharpening a set of swords for the soldiers. A couple of twangs, coming from a few archers positioned below could be heard, and it made the redhead smile to himself, in part that the people he trusted and loved were ready to defend their home, without him even asking them to.

Something eclipsed his hand, and looking down, Roy saw that it was hers. Not necessarily down out of love or anything, but a warm embrace to signify togetherness and completeness. Lucina rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, and in the bask of the sun's halo, they looked beautiful, even with cardinal stains on the carpet. Roy began to rub his thumb of his good hand on hers, between the knuckles and up to the wrist.

"Do you remember your coronation day?" she asked after a moment of subdued action between them.

He laughed. "Sadly, yes."

"What was it like?"

"Chaotic. I had just been gifted the element of fire, and poor Mario, as feeble as he was, my gift caught his robes on fire. A few pews burned down in me trying to extinguish my own blaze and there were definitely some injuries thrown in there. All in a day's work, right?" Roy quipped a smile. "How about yours?"

"Equally as bad." Lucina smiled at him.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "How so? I'd say that nearly burning the old king of Lycia to death is quite a feat."

"Which it is," she nodded, taking truth in that regard, but still shrugging her shoulders. "Luigi bestowed me the gift of water a few days beforehand, so all that needed to be done was my crowning. Almost drowned the ring bearer?"

"Ring bearer?"

"Yeah..." Lucina drawled. "Any member of royalty in Ylisse gets a ring, usually blue or white, with some gemstones on it. I lost it a long time ago, actually it's somewhere in Eagleland. It got thrown off my finger by one of Kuro's attacks towards my defenses, and in an action from shielding myself, it caused my ring to fly off my finger. A part of it disintegrated."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why haven't you made yourself a new one? My blacksmiths here in Lycia surely could help you."

"I'm content without it." the queen of Ylisse rejected the offer calmly, rubbing her thumb over his good hand, just like he did.

Another period of tranquility doused over them, Lucina scooting downward some more so that her head was resting on Roy's chest. The redhead placed his good hand on her head, softly stroking and running his fingers through her hair. Her thumb slid back and forth, back and forth over the male's tanned and bruised skin, causing Roy to wince slightly at the light touch moving over with the weight of a phantom over one of the bruises. Lucina sat up, going around and sitting gently on Roy's legs. He watched her with a curious peculiarity.

"What?" he asked after a minute.

"I-" Lucina started, then she stopped herself, trying to correctly formulate her words. "Finding you out in Eagleland this morning, not knowing exactly what would be there for me... it- Roy... I..." the bluenette scratched at an eyebrow. "I was scared for you, okay?" she shouted suddenly, causing the king of Lycia to recoil in surprise. "The thought of you in that vicinity, laying there and dying without me being there to save you just-"

She stopped speaking, only because Roy had shifted closer to her. Trying to move his injured arm around so it wasn't in the way, using his good hand, he cupped the back of Lucina's neck, bringing her near him. She began to breath heavier, her chest rising and falling like mountains and valleys as he connected his lips to hers. Any sort of protest that the queen of Ylisse may have tried getting out died underneath the pressure of their kiss. Her hands, though nervous and unsure of what to do or where to go, stayed firm at his chest. Lucina felt all of the muscle, all of the bravery, all of Roy's stupidity and ingenuity and honesty pulsating deep within.

Roy's hand slowly, but surely began to slide down Lucina's neck, nearing her back.

Lucina didn't dare stop. She needed this. Roy needed this.

No going back now.

* * *

Pit paced back and forth in Kuro's chamber, shaking his head and swearing a great deal, done in a manner such as that which was unfit for a king. Shulk stood in the left corner, by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Why did the brunette have to be such a scardey cat, for Smash's sake? The necromancer could almost taste victory, like a tantalizing wine spoil from a hard battle that rested in golden goblets. The only restraint that was keeping him from lashing out at the angel was the fact that _he_ himself could not free Kuro from the slate prison. Only by Pit's hand could the spell be broken.

The angel ran over all that Roy had said to him yesterday, after he disembarked for home, with a quiet Peach and Robin, and a gleeful Shulk... the palace had fallen silent and dark. Near the table that held the cube, on the floor, sat a knife. In particular, _the knife_ in which the necromancer had given Pit in their first meeting, and the same one used to kill Primid, and a weapon that caused so much destruction. He only had it there as a precautionary. If what came out of the cube was a monstrosity and not the brother Pit once knew and loved, he'd come down to having to kill Kuro... or whatever Kuro would be in a worst case scenario. The angel turned his hands into fists, stuck by his sides.

He couldn't get the broken and bleeding body of Roy out of his head. He should've left the king of Lycia die right there, he should've snapped his neck with a quick twist or gut him with an ice stalactite. Pit Icarus could have done many things, having Shulk at his disposal. From the fight to the walk back to Skyworld, there had come a mutual understanding, king and magician, good and evil. Pit and Shulk united under two common things. Firstly, resurrect Kuro from the Icarus cube, though for different reasons. Secondly, anger and need for revenge towards Roy Kang. Secretly, the angel planned the doom of the kingdoms to the south of Skyworld. They were messed with once, back when his mother died, and now they kicked the hand that fed them.

The guardian of ice rubbed his temples. This decision was very stressful. What if Kuro didn't want to see him? What if nothing happened? What if Kuro was angry and killed _Pit?_ Decisions, decisions, decisions...

Shulk stomped his foot against the cold tile, sick of waiting. "Dammit, Pit! Hurry up! Either open the cube or leave it there again. I didn't just go travel with you and fight the king of Lycia to have you stand here like a coward!"

Pit swiveled on his heel at the blonde, eyes dark and furious with brimming rage. "Do not speak to me in that manner!" he growled, grabbing Shulk by the wrist. The necromancer gasped in pain as his skin began to turn a decrepit, sickening navy, again starting to freeze over. He reeled back, shaking off the ice. "You have no say in this! I don't care what plans you may or may not have for Smash, but my priority is saving and rescuing my brother! No matter how long it takes me, it's going to happen."

He let go and resumed his pacing. Pit was so frustrated with everything. Deep down, churning in his stomach, was a pit of despair and anxiety. Uncertainty, definite cautiousness. This was irrational of him to go and break rules, to go and nearly want to kill people... something he could only attribute to the disease of Shulk. Pit wasn't upset that he froze Shulk back in Eagleland. For all the crap that happened to him over the past eight months more than paid up to letting the bastard get a taste of his own medicine, a bitter and sour medicine that felt so good in returning.

Every time the king stepped on the tile, frigid veins of ice scattered out, shooting into the walls and nearing Shulk who warily eyed them. Pit took a deep breath, took another step towards the cube, and then his hand froze. A foul whisper could be heard on the air. _It is time. Reopen the wounds of old, Lord Pit Icarus of Skyworld. The time is now, do what you were always wanting to do for so many years._

Shulk leaned forward, all other emotion abandoned rather gaily at the event.

This was about to happen, this was going to happen here and now.

Pit took another step forward, his hands eclipsing the sides of the cube. A strange sense of power flowed from within him, channeling into his hands, through his fingers up to his neck, then down to his toes. A power he had never felt before. Pit had the strength to do anything in all of the world. He took a deep breath, and slowly lifted the top of the box, dropping it with a clatter and stepping back, pressing himself against the wall.

... Shulk couldn't keep the excitement to himself.

A low wail came from the cube, which began to glow an obscene sheen of gold. Gusts of air began to get sucked into the rectangular prison, the bright light rising in luminosity. The wail got louder and louder and louder, until Pit had to cover his ears so they didn't burst due to the sheer amplitude of the noise. The blonde necromancer stepped closer to the cube, his eyes taking in the gloriousness unfolding before him. His dream would finally become a reality, finally, _finally_.

As soon as all the sounds started, they stopped. The halo around the cube disappeared, and instead began to darken into a sickening onyx black. Pit blanched momentarily, memories of encountering Shulk all those months ago. Something began to rise out of the cube, and all of the movement in the angel's body froze, in this one perfect, important second. A sphere, though not very large, rose from the dark interior. It began to grow, starting to twist out like a strand of twine. From this strand, the black matter took on a few various colors, sharp and stunning halcyon, an edgy amber, and the viscous black. The colors all began to flow together, swirling over one another.

Whatever the substance had been made out of began to goop to the floor in hissing splatters. The knife, resting against the table, started to shine and glow like the cube had before, going under the same state of change. Pit couldn't place his eyes on what to exactly watch. All he knew was that his brother was about to be in his arms once more. The strand began to change shape, and through the mold, the angel could barely make out a wing, a feathered wing, followed by a second. At this point, the goop had entirely began to thin out, turning entirely amber. Shulk tensed up.

The wings were created, followed by the rest of the body. The strand began to elongate downwards, spilling out into a torso, and then everything started to peel back. Chips and pieces clattered onto the floor, like shards of tile painted a midnight color, and Pit almost started to cry as the emergence of a black feather, a familiar black feather, poked out as a piece of 'tile' fell away.

In the middle of the revolving change, two bright lights flashed, a red haze getting stronger and stronger as eyes formed. Then, a wicked smile, the legs... the feet... and... beautiful creation was happening in the middle of a bedroom. The knife on the floor now had gone back to its original color, the last piece of 'tile' colliding against the floor with a soft ping.

Shulk and Pit held their breath. Crouched on one knee, wings folded over, covering the body, was Kuro Icarus. The second greatest evil in far recent history to walk the face of Smash. Resurrected from the stupidity and irrationality of his brother. Kuro lifted his head, two amber orbs piercing out with a gaze of malicious intent. Swathe gray lines marked the arms and neck of the dark angel, and he looked around skittishly. His eyes seized up the knife, and Kuro reached out for it.

His next target was the first person he saw when coming out of the cube. Pit. Kuro lunged suddenly, the smile and happy face of the brunette dissolving as he cried out. Pit deftly blocked Kuro's arm from reaching any further, the blade stopping just an inch into the angel's skin. The darker twin grinned, almost bemused with himself. "Pit!" he smiled with relish, digging the blade in a bit deeper, causing Pit to wince. "You've changed brother."

Pit's eyes flashed in pain, but he gritted a scowl. "Our chronicle hasn't been completely written, Kuro."

"Thank you for reviving me. It- I was in there for too long."

"You- you're welcome." Pit choked back tears, unsure of how to go about this.

Kuro noticed the presence of someone else in the room, and he tilted his head to the right, catching full view of Shulk. His amber eyes flared up with an intense hatred, and then without warning, he lunged for Shulk. Caught off guard, the necromancer had barely any time to register what was happening before Kuro had placed the hilt of the knife belly deep into Shulk, a mix of black and scarlet blood spilling out from the wound.

Shulk gasped in pain, his eyes widening out of shock. Kuro scowled, digging the knife as deep as he could. For a split second, the two connected, the blonde's face marring that of betrayal, before the dark angel retracted the blade, swift and clean. Shulk staggered to one knee, trying to staunch the blood flow, before collapsing into the pile of human and magic mess spilling out of his gut, unmoving. Dead.

The amber eyed angel spat on the spot. "That's what you get for not letting me escape first, bitch!" he growled. Kuro then turned to face Pit, almost disturbed by the look of pure horror on his brother's face. Then, with a laugh, Kuro threw his hands up in the air. "It's amazing to be home!"

Looks like the Icarus Chronicle was just about to begin.

* * *

 **And there we are my fellow readers, Chapter #20: Rise of the Black Plague. (Resurrection of the Black Plague didn't fit, sadly, as I love my chapter titles that are mysterious and enigmatic and sound weird). Yes, there's been a lot in this chapter. Roy and Lucina may presumably have feelings for each other as well, and if you've been noticing since I introduced our king and queen of Lycia and Ylisse respectively, there had been hints of their blooming and budding relationship, one just needed to be brave enough in taking the first step. Also, it looks like Shulk has got his comeuppance, and he was dealt it so swiftly for all he's done, you almost missed it. Looks like the dark angel and he have some history, probably being in that cube together... and so now he's dead, one quick stab to the gut, and I _know_ for a fact that no one is sad to see him go (though I love me a villain) Maybe our ladies will get some peace. And, thirdly... Kuro is back ladies and gentlemen! He's been gone for sixteen whole chapters, but you all saw through and realized there was more to this than what I put on the surface. He's our dark legion! He's been the voice, he's been the one giving Shulk these visions (go back through the one in Chapter 9, the brief Kuro versus Pit moment, it'll raise a lot of questions). How do you feel having him back? Congratulations to all those who guessed. AND, if you also didn't notice, for my stories I usually have my summary somewhere in a chapter of the story, and for Icarus Chronicle, the summary is much further on, as I placed it in this chapter. That is the key in how people needed to realize that Kuro would be back.**

 **Again, that was Chapter #20: Rise of the Black Plague. This is it everyone. Starting with the next chapter, #21: Palutena's Intervention (who's missed the iridescent goddess, anyone?), it'll be section three of our story, where we'll have the grand explosion and tumultuous ending. Our new character will be introduced in just a few chapters, so I hope you are prepared for that. Please review! Let me know what you thought, and predict some more things, it is always fun seeing where it'll go. I love you all so much. Our next update is going to be on Sunday, which is my last update for the month of October. Get ready for 'Icarus Chronicle', November, eleven updates of just this story, _and_ only this story. Have an amazing day! Thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	21. Chapter 21: Palutena's Intervention

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #21: Palutena's Intervention. Last chapter, things happened, and oh boy did they cause so many plotlines to either be cut off now intertwining each other into a mysterious rope. (That analogy made sense somewhere in my mind) Last chapter, we had a penultimate event(s) cross the screen... firstly, Roy and Lucina have admitted their feelings for each other (again, a few of you predicted this). Then we had Shulk die... (no one predicted this actually, which I found funny), and that our hero Pit has resurrected Kuro Icarus from the damned cube (like 90% of you got this right, A+). Our real villain is here and he's here to stay for longer than just four chapters. Anyone miss him? I sure as hell did. I apologize for the late update, just haven't had the time to sit down and give this my full attention. I may not be completely finishing this piece by the end of November which is my ideal plan but I realize would cause rushed writing and my writing when rushed is not good, and I cannot do that to my readers, by making them slough through my crap. At this chapter coming up, I'm currently two updates behind schedule, but that's not a problem. We'll get to it if we can, and when we can, yeah? Thank you to Mr. Squirtle 6 and eclipse's end for reviewing. Enjoy Chapter #21: Palutena's Intervention.**

* * *

 _Train up a child in the way he should go; even when he is old he will not depart from it. ~ Proverbs 22:6_

The moon was hanging low in the Skyworld sky, it's beautiful beams dancing towards the ground in frenetic movements of shine and sparkle. Kuro stood underneath one of the beams, his head titled back, eyes shut as he took in all the sounds of the world around him. Each beat and harped chord fizzled deep into his senses, feeling the tremor of sadness and pain beneath his feet. Too good. Almost like a euphoric orgasm after intercourse without the intimacy.

Kuro sighed to himself, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. The cold breeze of the mountaintops and rivers blew over him like an icy coating of surreal warmth. It's been too long since the dark angel has last felt the elements of Smash around him, welcoming him home to the world he left without choice. He had half the heart, half the want to show all of Smash what being pushed inside the Icarus cube did to him, but another matter for another place when the time was right.

Seeing Pit's joyous expression as the king announced his brother's return to the populace saddened the amber eyed angel momentarily. The brunette still had no idea what had happened and though there would never be a time when Kuro would flat out tell the truth, it did feel disheartening at certain moments knowing that two inseparable brothers sewn at the hip had the most enormous lie of them all actually keeping them quite distant from each other.

He opened his eyes, the balance of everything around him shifting slightly by one new individual to the environment.

Mother.

For Smash's sake, this woman was never going to learn.

"Miss me?" Kuro asked coldly, eyes stuck stone cold at the star lit sky. He would not give her the time of day from with even bothering to look at her.

A flash of iridescent hair passed over the angel's line of sight, but at that Kuro resisted harder. Palutena Icarus settled herself to float only an inch from the ground, her sandaled, ghostly, see-through feet acting like beacons of light. The ghost of the Icarus twins' mother gave an approving nod. "Though I am sure not _happy_ to see you, I did miss you."

"If this is all you came by to say, leave me and go to Pit." Kuro snarked to her sharply, then deciding that this would be for the best, snapped his vile amber gaze at her, but this time Palutena did not flinch. Instead, the ex-queen of Skyworld smiled wryly. "You've been in that cube for a very long time, my boy. Pit has banished me from being in his sights. Though he has no power over the dead and what they do, as his mother I will respect that. I haven't been around in a very long time, actually. Skyworld still feels the same."

"No it doesn't," the dark angel snorted. "This place has the sense of wickedness and darkness clouding over it. Shulk's taint of this land has yet to leave it, and I hope it does sooner than later. His necromancy needs to step aside for the greater of two evils. Me."

Palutena cocked her head to one side, looking quite hilarious, but with her furrowed together brow and appraising eyes that hinted at a steel complexion, the warrior side of her came through. "The ego did not deflate like I had hoped. You're a teenager who has serious jealousy issues."

Kuro laughed to himself. Being stuck in the cube did nothing for him. "Roy and Lucina are fools if they think that what they did spared Smash any _second_ of peace. I am not jealous. Now I do have a personal vendetta against the two kingdoms of Lycia and Ylisse, not just feudal a dispute. They tried killing me, and they tried killing my brother. One ruler trying another's life breaks several accords."

"Pit attacked Roy as well." Palutena reminded him.

"Out of self-defense. The only reason Pit went to Eagleland was because Roy had the idiotic decision to uproot the cube from the sanctuary. Destroying an artifact placed in Eagleland for safe-keeping, to then be desecrated on the same lands is one of the most crucial laws here and he broke it. It is more than enough reason to go after what I want. Roy and Lucina's bodies mounted on a stake while their lands burn. Seems fitting."

"You're still a monster..." her gaze fell to the ground out of complete exhaustion, and once mother to perhaps the most evil individual in Smash floated away to now be on the terrace overlooking the kingdom she once ruled.

Kuro stomped after her, and though he could not grab Palutena by the shoulder and cause her to face him, the yelling certainly made up for it. "I am a god! I am a ruler of Smash, something you never let me be!"

She locked eyes with him, and the sharing of memories and thoughts passed from mother to son in the blink of an eye. Kuro's first black feather sprouting from his back, causing the young boy so much pain. So much scarlet coating the bed sheets and floors. To have Pit come running in at the noise, and then the same phenomenon take place in his own body proved to much for Palutena to handle. With her powers of nature, she tried transforming the kids' bedroom into a natural paradise, but despite the measure, the emerald glade grass floors ran ripe ruby red with the blood of both twins. Palutena had cupped the side of Kuro's face, examining his pale jaw, wiping away a droplet of blood, before kissing him to alleviate all the pain.

On the terrace, the same event happened, Palutena cupping Kuro's face with the gentle force that a mother would usually execute. Kuro shuddered at the airy feeling of something being there without truthfully, _wholesomely_ being there.

"What changed, Kuro? What happened to you that caused this bitterness, this blackness in you?" she asked, and with the expression highlighted behind her eyes, there was no way to lie to her.

He swallowed, and a lone tear slid down his cheek. "You. Pit. Everyone," He was going to be as cryptic as he wanted, turning away from her. "You need to go, Mother. I'm sure Pit would love to hear from you. He won't turn you away this time."

"And how would you know that?"

Kuro stopped at the entrance back inside to his room from the terrace, his left hand frozen against the castle wall. "I just know, okay? I have a lot of thinking to do. Leave."

"As you wish, then." Palutena nodded, watching her son vanish into a barrier of stone walls and dark voids.

His voice echoed out from the dark. "Oh, and Mother, I almost forgot. I can sense him in Smash. My returning has caused him to come out of hiding. I hope your ready to watch him die. He's been gone for too long." Kuro's voice echoed ghastly against the walls, causing Palutena to shudder, looking away, banishing the thought. She didn't need to think of the person her son mentioned, not now, not yet.

Her hair flapped in the wind, and the ghost of the greatest Smash kingdom of all time could, like Kuro, feel the sadness from everything around her. The queen gave a longing look around the terrace, back to the star lit sky. Out of everyone still in Smash, she was the only one who could get a rouse out of the very being who killed her, and with a credibility like that to your name, it was hard to resist.

She sighed heavily, willing herself to blend back into the shadows.

Only time would tell what would become of her children, and it was a mother's worst fear to realize in a way, she had no way of protecting them anymore.

* * *

Robin watched, partly with half amusement, half curiosity as Peach paced the floors of their shared bedroom, the blonde caught up in a ditzy, hands and hair flying everywhere as the diplomat began to babble, babble, and babble. The silverette hugged her sides tight. Skyworld, and especially the castle, didn't feel as cold as it did with Shulk stalking its halls. No more blonde hair coupled with dark, beady eyes, or a cruel smile. A king who could be happy, but now the darkness in itself was replaced with a certain amber eyed angel.

If Robin Pherone thought she didn't trust Shulk Roberts, then she really didn't trust Kuro Icarus. For the brief time she had been placed in the Skyworld army up until Palutena's death five years ago, the few instances in passing of her to the dark haired angel never sat well in her stomach. Like curdled milk that'd spoil over time and fester like a longing poison just hoping to get free and spill out onto cracked cobblestone streets. The events of the fight in Eagleland three days ago still had the warrior, in a world surrounded by fire and ice and water and more dumbfounded. To hear the sounds of its destruction from afar, to see it up close... a feeling of mystified terror that could never be replaced.

For the two days since Kuro's resurrection, the duo lay low and quiet, never going out of their room except for food and the required reports in the morning. Pit seemed to beside himself in happiness at having his brother back to do anything else that was worthwhile. So it came down to this. Peach Seraph, being the smart lady that she was, analyzed the entire situation leading up to the Roy and Pit duel, and the consequences after it. The diplomat of the Skyworld court had no idea even if the king of Lycia was still _alive_ , and that'd most certainly be a call for war.

Peach flurried around the room, spinning everything around her in a blonde tornado. "Robin, we must do something!"

"And what exactly have you come up with?" the warrior asked, this time bemused at the state her best friend was currently in.

"Get to the bottom of exactly what's been going on. We were stuck in the middle of it all whether we wanted to or not, and I've got a feeling that it isn't going to go away! Roy and Pit, for Smash's sake, just nearly killed each other! You think Lycia and Ylisse will appreciate that? Roy will spin it one way, Pit another, and there isn't going to be some apology I can write that will make this all better."

She could go on and on about this for hours, if she really wanted to. Luckily, Robin came to the conclusion first. "You see war on the horizon."

Peach swallowed grimly, stopping in her tracks. All it took to cause the blonde to halt was have her thoughts vocalized by someone other than her. "Exactly. There have been several accords broken from this and- and it isn't going to go away. Roy and Pit tried murdering one another, that's an accord we broke. Trying to destroy an artifact in Eagleland, which was placed there for sanctuary is also an accord now that has been imposed on. I can imagine there are countless others..."

"You need to be calm about this."

"Is there a way to be? Don't you see what I'm going on about?" Peach cried. "Last time Skyworld went to war, we went to war on a misconception, a misunderstanding that not only got Kuro placed in that cube, but killed a countless number of soldiers. That was accidental. This time all three counties are going to have a legitimate reason for battle, and those stakes are numbers I can't even think about at this moment!"

Robin got off of her bed, grabbing Peach's hands in hers. She forced her best friend to look straight at her, and for a few moments a tide of calmness passed over the diplomat, Peach's rising and falling chest from heavy breathing coming to a slow still. "I hate seeing you get this flustered," the silverette whispered gently, applying pressure to the blonde's palms. "Now breathe and think through this logically in what exactly is going to happen."

Peach swallowed again, letting go. "Two kings of two expansive kingdoms duel in a section of land that if ever fought in is punishable. One king almost kills, or _killed_ the other, leaving an entire country to satisfy in explanation. The ally rises up and attacks out of retaliation, and then there is full frontal bloodshed on all sides that is inescapable," she took a deep breath, almost loosing her composure, shaking slightly. "That is what I see happening. That is what will happen."

They broke off, Peach going back to thinking. Robin rubbed her chin, then remembered something important from the two days of in absentia. "You can be alleviated on one thing. Pit told me out of confidence that he did not kill Roy, nor did Shulk. Roy Kang is alive, but injured, and perhaps beyond upset and wants to destroy Skyworld," she made a face. "Cheery."

The blonde paced some more, running a hand through her hair, then something caused her to stop, her gaze snapping towards Robin. The other woman jumped. "Tell me if I'm crazy... but, wasn't Shulk trying to resurrect Kuro? Isn't that why he tortured Pit for as long as he did, to get him to submit to any order?"

Robin stood back up. "You're right! But, what would obtaining Kuro's allegiance to him do?"

"Unless..." Peach trailed off, then her eyes widened in horror as everything in realization came full force.

Once more, her friend, the silverette warrior, finished the thought, lining up with Peach, feverish and electrified. "It'd be because Kuro has the same feelings towards Lycia and Ylisse, to wipe them out. Gaining another powerful ally like Kuro to your cause without assimilating them makes it easier to grow forces. Having Kuro means Pit would be in a way forced to fight, too. The powers of ice, electricity, black magic, and an army versus the powers of fire and water... a match of strength where we'd overpower the winner... but, Shulk didn't get to achieve his goal. Kuro's alive... but nothing's happened."

Peach rubbed her forehead, and though she hated to use the same tagline, she did. "Unless Kuro..."

"Unless Kuro plans on bringing the end to Lycia and Ylisse himself." Robin finished, nodding grimly.

The two women looked down at the floor, lost in their thought. Then, with the power of a thousand chariots and footmen, Peach rocketed to her feet. "We need to get out of Skyworld, Robin. Kuro's going to lead them to war against Lycia and Ylisse, he's going to finish what he tried starting five years ago, and without that cube to help them, he's not going down without a fight."

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Robin asked, looking lost.

Peach's gaze solidified, turning the diplomat into a little bit colder persona of herself. "We go to Roy Kang."

* * *

 **There we are guys! Chapter #21: Palutena's Intervention, of Icarus Chronicle. This chapter is meant to represent three things. First, Kuro is feeling somewhat regretful for his actions towards Palutena but has hardened even more so in terms of what is now entitled to him. Secondly, our female heroes are jumping shape, and it looks like the elemental commanders Roy and Lucina have gained two new allies. Thirdly, who is this mysterious person that Kuro is referring to? Think long and hard about all the chapters and hints towards this last main character, who shall be making their appearance next chapter! We're shifting into the last phase of the story, starting with the next chapter. A lot is planned, so keep your eyes peeled. The update should be coming much closer than this one, maybe to the end of the week. We've got a lot going on that I am super excited for. Time to get some answers answered, huh? Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought. We're so close to a hundred reviews, and I'd love if we could get there and have this be my first non Lucas x Ness story in Smash to breach that count, as I am already stoked at 81, which I never expected to reach with this far-out fantasy. See you all next time with Chapter #22: Lord of the Earth. Have an amazing day! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	22. Chapter 22: Lord of the Earth

**Hey everybody, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #22: Lord of the Earth. Man, we're here guys. Another one of the more important chapters of this entire piece, and there's a lot in here that is to be unearthed (hint, hint). It is time, after holding with bated breath, our mysterious eighth main character of the cast comprising of Pit, Roy, Lucina, Robin, Peach, Kuro, Shulk, and our ? person, time to finally meet them. AND, nearly everyone missed the mark except for one person who called it back in like Chapter 15, Mr. Squirtle6, but still I'll hold with bated breath the secret until halfway through when you all find out. We're close, ten chapters from now and then everything is revealed and all hell breaks loose and yadda yadda, here I am just completely ready to get this over with, since the middle of April we've been writing and it'll be great to finish before too long. Thanks to SeththeGreat and eclipse's end for reviewing, always invaluable opinions and suggestions taken into consideration. Hope you all enjoy Chapter #22: Lord of the Earth.**

* * *

 _The earth dries up and withers, the world languishes and withers, the heavens languish with the earth. The earth is defiled by its people; they have disobeyed the laws, violated the statutes and broken the everlasting covenant. Therefore a curse consumes the earth; its people must bear their guilt. Therefore earth's inhabitants are burned up, and very few are left. ~ Isaiah 24 : 4-6_

A fireplace burned in the corner of Roy Kang's throne room, the warm azure glow of the fire causing shadows to reach to the depths of the corners and peaks of the windows. Roy and Lucina huddled together over a table in the middle of the room, going over a divided map of Smash, each kingdom sectored off into regions where battles could and would be taking place should some campaign from Skyworld be carried out, which both members of royalty deduced several days earlier that Kuro would bring war back, and do so with a vengeance.

Lucina pointed at Eagleland for the third time since their meeting began. "We could have a garrison in Eagleland and the rest of the fighting is done around it. Unless Kuro wants to bring back those horrible memories of being put into the cube, then he's going to stay off of that land."

"But the accords say that all major battles-" Roy started.

"You honestly believe that Kuro Icarus is going to obey the accord rules again?" Lucina raised an eyebrow at the king of Lycia with skepticism riddled on her face. "No way. After everything he's already done, it'd be a miracle and downright odd for him to follow that one rule."

"Kuro fought there the first time."

"That's because he didn't know any better."

He opened his mouth to rebuttal, but decided to keep it shut. This arguing was getting him nowhere, and he needed to devise a strategy that would work. Having the armies of Lycia and Ylisse together helped tremendously in ensuring that troops were not spread too thin, but at the same time needed to make sure there weren't clusters that if entirely wiped out by some travesty, there wouldn't be a chunk of the army dying leaving the survivors with little to nothing at all. Roy could not afford another campaign where his soldiers were massacred, as with the first Icarus uprising, it left a decent hole in his men which after four years of rebuilding finally seemed to get back up. Skyworld had been even worse, many of Pit and Kuro's soldiers being executed for treason against the accords after all the fighting had been said and done.

Roy looked at the map from the other side of the table. Lycia and Ylisse had their main city, where their castle stood, near the borders of their kingdoms to be able to mobilize the armies faster. If you wanted to invade, Roy Kang would make sure you had to go through the hornet's nest first before something would even be achieved. Pit had moved, in his five year reign from Kuro's absentee, the palace from which he acted as king near the far corridors of the land in Skyworld. Now the Icarus twins had their main city near the coast line, far inland, so the invading armies if there were to be any would get wearied out before the actual fighting took place. Would be a four day trip on foot to each border, two and a half days in reaching Eagleland as it was centered perfectly between all three kingdoms. He shifted his hands around the ocean surrounding the continent. "What if... instead of marching by foot to the border, which I am sure Kuro would expect, we use our navies to attack from behind. Catch them off guard."

"And you think that would work?"

"Kuro and Pit are not really known for their strategy..." Roy said, wincing. His arms were healing slowly after Shulk decided to almost dismember them from his body. The right one was currently in a sling, almost done thanks to advanced Lycian healings and Lucina's powers. He was just thankful Pit spared him his life.

"It sounded like he got you pretty good when you two faced off almost two weeks ago..." Lucina bit down on her lip, kissing him on the cheek as comfort. His face blanched partly, still remembering as the feeling was fresh in his mind, the pain from all the wounds, Pit's snarling, tear stained face as they fought, and the darkness radiating from Shulk's smile, within were the emotions of triumph and lack of remorse for all the senseless carnage taking place around him.

"Got lucky and you know it." Roy snorted.

She leaned into kiss him again, as Lucina Lowell downright hated when the people she loved refuted all happiness from their thoughts. As her lips barely glanced the porcelain shade of his pale skin, a knock came from outside the throne room. Perhaps a guard or messenger. Lucina froze, standing upright, stock still, swallowing. Roy cleared his throat, and the door groaned open. A helmeted head peered in through the gap, smiling abashedly. "Sorry to disturb you, milord."

"It's alright. What may I help you with? Something wrong?" the redhead stood up.

"No, Lord Roy... but there are two people here to see you." the guard said.

"Who?" he asked back.

"A warrior and diplomatic official from Skyworld, milord. Said you would recognize them the moment you saw their faces. Part of the Skyworld court."

The king and queen locked eyes, a conversation passing between them. _Are they who we think they are? Why would they be appearing before us? Surrender? Declaration of war?_ Roy nodded to Lucina, who looked back at the guard who was standing there in the doorway waiting all patiently, arms folded over their chainmail. "Alright. They can come in."

The guard ducked his head, bowing, and walked out. The door closed for a second, hushed voices could be heard from behind the barrier. "Alright, ladies, Lord Kang will see you now. Please be quick, as they are very, _very_ busy this evening."

With a heavy groan, the door to throne room swung open. Roy and Lucina's mouth simultaneously, though Roy's dropped further, fell open in a gaping hole out of surprise. Standing rather haggardly together was Robin Pherone and Peach Seraph of the Skyworld court, as the guard had said. Robin was dressed up in Skyworld armor, a sword in her hand. Peach, clad in some sort of cute pink, frilly dress, was covered in a grime of sorts, looking beyond tired. The silverette noticed the king and immediately stepped forward, sword unsheathed.

The two stood in alarm, Roy reaching for his weapon at his side, Lucina pushing him back and standing boldly between them. Robin stopped in her tracks, realizing the confusion, her eyes noticing the immediate effect of the queen of Ylisse putting herself in harm's war for the redhead. She sheathed her sword, flushing red from embarrassment. Peach shuffled her way to her best friend's side, looking a bit more bold now.

"Peach and I are not here to hurt you." Robin advised gently, bowing to the royalty in front of her.

Lucina balked outwards openly. "Then why are you here?"

Peach bit her lip, unsure of how to exactly go about this. "We- we've come to offer our allegiance to both of you. For the Lycian and Ylissen cause. Kuro- we cannot support what Skyworld will be forced into."

Roy's eyes narrowed threatening, pushing his girlfriend behind him, now on edge. "I saw you two in Eagleland, with Shulk and Pit... clearly supporting him. Now you wish to fight for our armies? I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe us-" the warrior blurted out, getting elbowed in the ribs.

"It became clear to us as to what was going to happen. It had been Shulk's plan all along to bring Kuro back up from the dead. We both feel that it was his plan to get Skyworld united against you two and destroy you. We only came to this conclusion two days ago, and not much longer after that we got on our horses and rode here like the devil was chasing us."

Lucina got even closing this time to the two, regarding them with a specific competence, a distance that crackled and fizzled with energy between the three women. "Had? Why do you say had for Shulk?"

"Kuro- Kuro killed him," Robin answered. "Very first thing he did when Pit resurrected him from within the cube. We realized then that Kuro simply was going to finish what Shulk started, and this time we're afraid he may win if something didn't happen in stopping him."

"Which is why we decided that every hand is needed, and Robin and I are willing to do this for what is good and right in all of Smash. Not just Skyworld. Not just for ourselves." Peach finished, stepping up again.

Roy had matched the queen of Ylisse's level, now the two royalty members together against the court of Skyworld, facing each other off like a gun showdown before high noon. A sigh of relief came over both the king and queen at the revelation that Shulk, the necromancer who had caused all of this bemoaning trouble, lay dead. Maybe there'd be an even playing field. It'd only contest to strength and of which elements could combat each other successfully.

"And does Pit or Kuro know of this shift? Have you told either of them?" he asked.

Robin paled immensely. "We didn't dare. I'm sure Kuro would've killed us on the spot. We left without telling a soul. The Skyworld army is without a captain, and Pit no longer has Peach to be the middle man in any of his affairs. They'll both find out sooner or later that we're gone _and_ where we went, which just adds up to the trouble and problems that may arise because of this... but we know the risks involved."

"I admire your bravery. We- we could always need an extra hand to help us. We'll need everyone in Ylisse or Lycia to stand up to the tyranny that is Kuro Icarus. It is greatly appreciated, from the bottom of both of our hearts." Lucina added, holding one hand from both ladies in a single of hers, patting them gently and giving an A-plus smile.

Peach teetered back on her heels. "Is there something that we need to do?"

Roy rubbed his chin. "At the moment, no, there isn't. I always suppose I could show you the city and the armory and all of that."

"I'll go too," Lucina nodded. "We'll all go. Get yourself acquainted. We have to make plans and mobilize before Kuro even gets an idea of bringing war back to Smash. It's inevitable."

The group all nodded in consensus, a few _okay's_ and _sure, that'll work_ being tossed around from the group. Roy left the map on the table, Robin taking her sword off and laying it somewhere in the corner of the throne room. Peach's hand had barely only began to eclipse the knob to the door leading to the outside so they could be shown the main city of Lycia when something rumbled underneath them, from the center of the room.

 _Hasty are we?_ Came a voice from the soil.

The redhead froze. This was the same voice that he and Lucina both had heard which screamed about the Dark Legion entering Smash which haunted both of them for days. Gruff, male... and coming from the floorboards once more. Peach immediately latched onto Robin's side, the silverette cursing to herself about now having her weapon placed for in the corner where she wouldn't be able to reach it. Roy unsheathed his sword, gripping Lucina by the wrist.

"Who's there? Where are you?"

 _Beneath everything that moves._

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lucina howled.

"Show yourself!" Roy demanded.

 _You shall treat me with respect, Lord Roy Kang of Lycia. I do not deserve being talked to that way._

"What are you?" Robin asked out.

 _An ally. A great slumbering giant that has now been awoken by the moving matters concerning me in this state._

"That doesn't help me. You're only making it more confusing!" the redhead argued back. "I demand that you show yourself."

A scoff came from the invisible voice. _Very well. As you have so pressured me. It is time that the Lord of the Earth awakens once more._

Some more shaking and rumbling racked the whole room. A few pots from upper shelves near the throne crashed to the floor, bits and shards of pottery shattering and flying out like clay projectiles. The carpet in which the party of four were standing on began to sucked into the center of the room. Peach screamed, jumping off of it, almost comically into Robin's arms like some stupid damsel in distress or something. Roy clenched the sword's hilt as something began to rise out of the mound of carpet and flooring.

This shape was definitely in the mold of a human, swathe mahogany and olive green lines mixing together in a murky haze of soil and plant matter. Lucina began to step forward, ignoring the panicked cries from Roy and the ladies, eyes mystified, mouth parting open as things were starting to click together and make some sense after a whole time spent being locked away in the dark. Though the transformation was not as spectacular as maybe Shulk being called out of the cube, or Kuro's resurrection, there in the middle of the room after maybe twenty seconds, stood a boy.

No older than fourteen at the most, from the looks of things. The boy had his head crouched into his sternum which he lifted up to the eyes of everyone else. Two piercing black eyes, darker than spheres of midnight, flashed out from a pale complexion, brighter than Kuro's anemic face or Roy's paling, scarred one. A wave of onyx hair swooping out and about in multiple directions sat atop his head. The boy was dressed in a simple robe, dyed a deep and suave brown, a staff of clay and mortar in his right hand. He shook his head, cracked his shoulders, and smiled.

"Man... being cooped up beneath the ground for nearly three hundred years sucked." the boy said joyfully.

Lucina held a hand back, warily eying him. "Who are you?"

"Like I said, an ally!" the boy piped up. "I'm surprised, Miss Lowell, that you do not know who I am!" the boy looked hurt.

"How- how old are you?" Roy asked, on the same level as her.

"Twelve," the boy replied enthusiastically. "Though I know for sure I do not look it."

"Twelve?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Being beneath the Earth as I have been means you don't age, ma'am..." came the response, as if it was clear as day why he looked so young.

Lucina gasped, a hand going to her mouth, looking shocked out of her mind. "Wait... I have an idea of who you may be. You- you can't be, though. He wasn't that young... are-" she swallowed some fear, getting even closer. "Are you Ness Hyacinth, king of Onett? Lord of the Earth element? You- you conceded the entire kingdom of Onett to Lady Palutena but then went into hiding-"

Ness nodded. "That's me. I'm king Ness Hyacinth in the flesh, just a few years younger. My parents... they, before I had gone into hiding, wanted me to test the waters in perhaps being a ruler when they then bestowed the gift of utilizing the rocks and ground, placing me at the pinnacle of Onett. I was only eleven. At age twelve I met a blonde necromancer named Shulk who offered me immortality, which I accepted his offer. A little while after that, Lady Palutena, queen of Skyworld asked me if she could take in Onett for her kingdom, and I also accepted that as well... being twelve, I didn't want to run an entire country by myself simply due to having a power like no other." he explained.

The group took awhile to process this. In front of them was another immortal being from Smash's past, and again tying a link to Shulk, Palutena, and perhaps Kuro. What the hell? Roy swallowed a bought of fear that he had no idea he had been holding, getting the bravery to ask another question to the stranger popping up so suddenly in the middle of his throne room. "Lucina let me know that you went into hiding? Where... where exactly did you go?"

"Into the soil! I became one with the ground, a meshing spirit within," Ness answered. "It provided me longevity, and here I am, supposed to be three hundred and twelve years old, but I'll always be a twelve year old. I've been able to hear and see everything going on in Smash since the day of my hiding. Palutena's death, Kuro's loss at the hands of you two, Shulk being called out from the cube... Skyworld, Lycian, and Ylissen affairs happening all around me... but Kuro's second revival brought me out of my stasis of simply waiting... Smash needs me. I am the most valuable person in all of Smash right now."

Lucina let another gasp. "You can't be serious. Ness, you mean-"

"Precisely," Ness smiled cheerfully. "I know what your vision was in your bedroom all those weeks ago. Of the elements, of the gods Zelda and Ganondorf fighting... a mix of Earth, air, and nature blending together into one."

Roy furrowed his eyebrows together. "Hold on. Ness- you?"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on? I'm very confused!" Peach cried, stomping her foot like a little school girl.

"There are a lot of questions that I have too, and they've gone unanswered-" Robin started.

Ness swung out his arms, revealing the breadth of his cloak. He slammed his staff into the floor twice, cracks and fissures spreading outwards as two bright beams of light shot out from within his dress. One halo of an amaranthine light bowled together and turned into a spiraling wisp of air particles, hovering a few inches off the floor. The second column of light was doused in a pretty, bright, seafoam green color, which solidified into a flower with a greenish glow, slowly settled down to the floor. All four took a step back in amazement.

"The elements of air and nature..." Lucina breathed heavily.

"I thought they were lost ever since..." Robin trailed off, rubbing her chin, looking at Peach, the blonde having an expression that seemed to be entirely unreadable, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Where- where did you get them? _How_ did you get them?" Roy prodded, finding Ness all of a sudden to be very... suspicious.

Ness smiled sheepishly, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Simple, really. Though I have forgotten her name, the princess who held onto the element of air died roughly a hundred years ago, not immortal, in battle. The element left her and went somewhere into Smash. Being the one who is in the Earth, I scoured Smash for it and decided to keep it for safe keeping. When Lady Palutena died, the same thing."

"And how come you're now all of a sudden showing them to us?"

"The elements have an innate mind of their own... almost like a consciousness without ever being able to speak," Ness admitted. "I've been waiting, in hiding, with these two elements at my disposal so I could give them to the right person. What if some random denizen of Smash came across an element and then misused it for abusive purposes? We've seen that in the wrong hands already, at the hands of Kuro... and I couldn't let that happen. I've been observing you all very carefully for the past five years and have come down to one conclusion..." he trailed off, letting his words hang in the air.

"Well, what was it?" all four cried out together in a perfect, never to be repeated again unison.

"The elements of air and nature will be given to the two ladies, Robin Pherone and Peach Seraph of Skyworld for their virtuous hearts, their uncorrupted souls, good morals, and the bravery now exuded by them in betraying their own country for the lives of those that are in good standing. I am your prophet, I am your savior... and now you two must choose." Ness's eyes flashed.

Somewhere, Kuro looked up from a spot in the Skyworld palace of ice, screaming with rage at the presence of three elements all in synchronization together, that they've found each other and a new host to cling to.

Peach and Robin looked eyes with each other. _This cannot be happening, Peach. Well, god Robin, what are we supposed to do? We just can't deny them. Peach, calm down, okay? You pick one, and I pick the other, okay? ... Alright, that can work. I'll take air. Nature._

The two ladies took a deep breath. One deep breath before the plunge, the knife in the dark. A strange sense of subdued power could be felt emanating from the elements deep within, a surging flow of righteousness and responsibility one would have to rise to when agreeing to the terms.

Ness raised his head slightly, his face going dark and serious. Roy and Lucina held each other's hands in expectation. Robin and Peach nodded one last time at each other. No turning back now. This was final.

"We accept." they both said at the same time, before breaking into which one they wanted.

"Nature." Peach claimed, then grimacing as her mind reflected over the state in which the last owner, Palutena Icarus, herself had ended up.

"Air." Robin finalized, then her grim face turned into a smile.

It looks like the entire game was about to be changed. And so, though it would be decreed, the side of Skyworld with the elements of ice and electricity helming an army of repressed rage and silent cruelty against an army of Lycia and Ylisse combined, now having the elements of earth, water, fire, air, and nature at its disposal. It should seem that this tag team of two kingdoms would be victorious in the end, no?

Little known to all, a particular dark winged, amber eyed angel by the name of Kuro Icarus had a dirty, _dirty_ trick up his sleeve.

* * *

 **Alright! There we are everyone, Chapter #22: Lord of the Earth, of Icarus Chronicle. I realize that a lot has happened this chapter, a lot to absorb, and I'm ready for it all. This'll be quite a long closing AN as I have a lot to cover, and I want to make sure I do so appropriately without leaving too much room for confusion.**

 **Peach and Robin have decided to join the combined Lycia and Ylisse effort to stop an inevitable second war with Kuro... and his newfound thirst for revenge will be harder to tackle than what may have been thought of before in earlier times. At the joining of these two women, something decided to reawake for the cause of Smash. The holder of the element of Earth, king of Onett, Ness Hyacinth, has returned. After having his land merge with Skyworld, he decided to disappear, he felt there was no more usage for him. In secrecy, he has seen everything in Smash, and is knowledgeable of much... a prophet as Ness calls himself (self-righteous perhaps?), mature beyond his years. Throughout this three hundred year time frame, he's collected in privacy the elements of Air and Nature, but not using them himself, but waiting for a candidate that would best fit a position of power such as this... and he's settled on Robin and Peach respectably.**

 **A two versus five element fight (though it'll be an actual skirmish, which we shall see soon enough), sounds unfair... but I tell you, in confidence, that is not so. Someone by the name of Kuro Icarus has a dirty trick up his sleeve. Any guesses? It may be easy to figure out and predict, or perhaps you'll be pulling straws. The next few chapters are very important for how the end of this piece holds up, and I'm super excited. And great! Now I get to add Ness to the poll of favorite Icarus Chronicle characters as he's in... each main character has or had a power of some sort to their name which now means anyone can die and anything can happen, they're all at equal stake. Any predictions as to what might happen?**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought! We're getting down to the wire and I'm super stoked to let you all see what is in store. Thanks so much for reading and being the greatest reviewers and readers I could have for. You all have an amazing day! I shall be updating much quicker than usual, our next update is scheduled for Friday, the 11th, Veteran's Day, with Chapter #23: Brother Dear... whom we all know will be featuring. You guys have an amazing day/afternoon/night, and I shall see you all again soon. Love you guys! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	23. Chapter 23: Brother Dear

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #23: Brother Dear, a whole two weeks or so after updating last... good lord I'm hopeless hahaha, I am NOT getting this story done by the thirtieth anymore which has me bummed, but oh well. We can try for** ** _December 31st_** **instead, that I can manage. I have had so many ideas and thoughts flowing inside my head but sadly none for Smash which leaves me disappointed, but what can I do, right? I was going to plan on writing Creationists, Pluto Reunification, and Dark Abyss but those ideas will not come into fruition enough for me feeling comfortable writing them, so they will not be happening... my next story besides Gamemaker's Plan: Part III in the Hunger Games fandom is going to be Andromeda University in the Pokemon fandom, perhaps my largest story yet and I'm super excited for that. Thank you to many reviews I've gotten over this two week period and all of my stories. This chapter is going to be really referring to the second half of the chapter, but we've got to establish ground rules first. Thank you to SeththeGreat, eclipse's end, and my two guest reviewers of Chapter 22: Guest and Moofish. Enjoy Chapter #23: Brother Dear of Icarus Chronicle.**

* * *

 _A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity. ~ Proverbs 17_

"You've got one shot at this or otherwise I made a really bad decision in letting you two have these elements..." Ness said ruefully, scratching the back of his neck.

Robin and Peach flashed each other a nervous glance, unrest settling in their nerves. The moon shone above them like a highlighted ball of mozzarella cheese, pockets of moonlight and auroras falling onto the sodded Earth. The two officials of the Skyworld court were currently standing out in the courtyard of Roy's palace in Lycia, having just been gifted the elements of Air and Nature respectively. The youthful raven haired boy decided on a moment's hesitation that the two new bearers of power needed to learn how to control their power... though one quick crash course was not going to be enough, not by a long shot.

"Are you sure about this?" Peach asked concernedly, looking as if she wanted to be farther away from her current position than anything else by the constant stirring and wringing of her hands. "After all... what if Robin and I destroy something _or_ someone?"

"This is so that doesn't happen!" Ness replied cheerfully, turning to face the blonde. His face was so perky in earnest, blushes appearing at his cheeks, bemused by the thought of his subjects being nervous. "Rather kill one of us here than in battle when it is upmost important that you have control over your powers."

"Imminent destruction is not something I'd be smiling about..." Robin said, rubbing her shoulder innocuously. Her pallid hair was combed neatly into a pulled ponytail, a few occasional frills coming loose and resting on her ears like extra strands of straw poking out of a bale. It felt weird not having a weapon in her hand. Ness had explained to her that the element of air was one without a weapon, though her prowess could certainly utilize one if time came be. Peach rejoiced when she found out that her power was moreso a healing combatant rather than pure violence, even if her gift had the tendency to injure.

Ness set two targets a few feet away from both ladies, causing the diplomat to feel a few surges of deja vu, just like when Robin would teach her archery or knife throwing in case allies turned on her... in a moment of irony, in hindsight, she should've listened. He didn't look at the pallid haired woman when he spoke. "It's my defense mechanism. I'm a kid, after all... just... well-spoken. After all, aren't most kids cheerful and innocent? I can be serious when the time comes. Now is not necessarily one of those times."

"I just would really like a weapon..."

"Oh? Well, here ya go!" Ness cried jubilantly, reaching into his waistband and pulling out a knife that he had taken from Roy's armory, without asking. The blade went _snicker snack_ into the air, cutting the sound barrier as if the person who had tossed it had an eon of experience. Robin shrieked out of fright, dodging out of the knife's way. The blade went soaring past her, the whistle of the wind carrying it like a chariot. A resounding boom crackled out into the sky when the blade landed on the cobblestone. In its place was a smoking crater. Both women looked at each other with horrified expressions plastered on their face.

"Uh..." Peach was at a loss for words, despite never being so.

"So sorry!" the commander of Earth blushed heavily. "Didn't think about how hard I threw," Ness's face brightened immensely. "Right there! I didn't consider the power I can exude, and well... I may have shifted the core by a few feet without thinking. _So_ that is why I feel you two need to learn exactly what you could do."

Robin stood straight, ready for learning. Throughout her life, the pallid haired woman found it easy to learn, rather than teach, something innate in her that made sense with seeing someone explain it. Ness examined his work with the targets once more, smiling, hands on his hips. He turned to them, and then focused directly on Peach. His gaze solidified like a silver bullet, causing the blonde to shiver out of surprise, Ness's stare leaving goosebumps all up and down her arms.

"You're first."

"Do I have to be?"

"You're easy. A majority of nature can heal. Palutena never was one for combat, she was more like a motherly medic." Ness explained. Then, immediately after he said that, he withdrew another knife from his waistband and slashed across his wrist. Scarlet spewed from the cut, and Peach screamed, rushing forward.

"Ness! Let me see that!"

"Relax..." the kid said admonishingly, holding up a hand, keeping her steady. "You have the power to heal... like I said. I barely even feel a thing."

Peach's face had gone entirely white, as if she had seen a specter. "But- but... the blood!"

"I'm human, aren't I?" Ness asked. "We bleed, but trust me, this wound isn't anything. Now... this is going to help you immensely," As the kid talked, he motion with his hands, drops of blood flaying everywhere, cardinal teardrops colliding into the ground. Peach balked, gagging. "Rather than you trying to fumble for a bandage in the intense, stressful environment of combat, imagine a flower."

"Any flower?" she did not seem fully on board with this. Had to be a bunch of hodge podge.

"Anything you can think of!"

Peach closed her eyes for a moment, and Robin waited on the thin feeling of expectancy. Ness's face broke into a smile as something began to sprout on his arm; a gorgeous daisy with phantom colored petals and a fluorescent sunburst center emerging from the cut. When she looked back at his arm, the blood had been soaked back into the flower, as if the cut had never existed in the first place. Instead of a large gash on the pale kid's wrist, there was a jagged scar, some dried blood staying behind down the line.

She winced, only opening one eye, still not sure what exactly may have taken place. "Did it work?"

"Yes!" Ness yelled happily, throwing his arms around her in a cute hug, Ness only going to about midway to her chest, an infant hugging an adult almost. "But, we need to try something a little more serious. A lot of the elemental powers focus purely on conceptual thought. Think of something, anything rather associated with said element and it is there, doing whatever task you can possibly put your mind to. The flower you summoned can suck up injuries. They're... fail safes. Us elemental rulers have the tendency to believe that having this gift makes us immortal... and when Roy fought Pit, I think that perception shattered," Ness sucked on his bottom lip, swallowing. "We're not immortal, and we can most certainly die. So, like all instances, nature can be wrathful." Then, without warning, he took a step back, and using the same knife from earlier, swung outward with it at Peach's face, certain to not hit her with it as to avoid injury.

The blonde screamed once more, raising her hands up to deflect the blow, and from lifting her hands, a wooden branch appeared in her grip, the knife blade getting stuck in the barricade. Peach blinked, lowering the branch. Ness smiled again. "What?"

"You immediately thought of defending yourself, and that's what decided to appear. Awesome, right?" Ness's face was telling.

"Actually, yeah! That's cool!"

Robin marched up to her best friend, looking at Ness pointedly. That's cool and all, but what can I do? Do I have anything that can level cities?"

Ness's eyes sparkled. "Yes, as a matter of fact... you can temporarily levitate."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious. Just close your eyes and imagine that you're floating. Think too long and hard about it, and all of a sudden you'll be high rising into the sky to meet Missus Zelda, and we don't want that!"

The warrior eyed the youthful boy with uncertainty, but shrugged her shoulders. She only lived once, right? Robin closed her eyes and imagined that she was flying. That her dress would lift up at her legs and she'd be soaring through the air, passing villages and fields of corn. Sunrays would dance with her in the clouds, and the stars would become her best friend. A cold feeling washed over her, and Robin felt the comforting feeling of land leave her feet. She opened her eyes, half scared because, as she could attest, Robin Pherone, warrior extraordinaire, may have had a fear of heights.

What she saw brought joy to her eyes by the widening of her mouth in happiness, the scream of exhilaration flying from her spirit, and the sparkle of her eyes. Underneath her feet was a gust of wind, visualized by a spinning gray circle that had the power of a twister, leaves blowing around its vicinity. Robin willed herself to walk, surprised that she didn't even have to lift her foot, already moving closer towards Peach, who instinctually moved backwards. Then, the great feeling of weightlessness vanished, Robin coming back to solid ground, almost half dejectedly accepting this limitation.

"That was... I can't even describe how lovely that was." Robin smiled.

Ness nodded. "Of course... your power can be destructive. Unlike a majority of the other elements, people cannot see the air. We just know it exists and sometimes takes solid form. You have an ability to cause havoc," he said, then his face blanched. "Not that you need to exhibit such force or anything like that!"

"Can I create tornados?"

"If you and Lucina can somehow conjoin your gifts together, then yes, I think that is possible," Ness smiled at her. Then, the boy frowned with a serious look. "Are you wanting to conjure a tornado up in battle against Skyworld? I don't know what would happen after that and I am not sure I'd like to find out..."

"I'm just kidding." Robin smiled.

As soon as she finished, Ness froze. Peach stirred, touching his shoulder, which he shook off. "Ness?" she asked concernedly.

The raven haired boy looked around, all happiness in his face drowning underneath a tide of confusion and uncertainty. His gaze whirled everywhere, the sky, to the buildings, to Robin and Peach themselves before his eyes settled on the cobblestone street beneath him. Ness leaned down, pressing an ear up against the ground. Both women were unsure of exactly what to do as this type of behavior had never been exhibited before. The wielder of Earth breathed deeply, closing his eyes, running a hand up and down the road. His entire body began to shake and quiver, before he launched upright with a cry. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, his hands burning a sinister red, smoke curling out at the tips.

"What's wrong?" Peach cried.

"Are you okay?" Robin seconded the outcry of fear.

Ness looked at the two of them, a grim expression marking his face as he tried to not think of the pain. "We need to go to Lucina and Roy, now. There is no time to wait. Mobilization is happening all over Smash. Kuro and Pit are ready for war, they're on the move. The Icarus twins have prepared for attack."

* * *

Kuro Icarus loved being alive and wholesome again. Currently pacing the floor of Pit's throne room, the very same throne room where his deceased mother, again deceased by his _own_ actions sat when crowning him as the herald of electricity. The dark angel was chewing on the inside of his cheek, the taste of copper haunting each step. He had ditched the royal robes, opting for a simple black tunic, a sword currently at a sheath attached loosely to his waist. Pit was sitting on the throne, hands over his eyes, rubbing them. His hair was a messy tornado of mahogany, eyes bloodshot, frigid webs of ice sparsely placed among the tiled floors and dust bunnies.

Pit ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't know what to do, Kuro. You can't expect me to make a decision like that."

"Why not?" his brother demand, his voice echoing against the stone walls of Pit's hall, the reverb powerful. Electric currents crackled at the corners of his fingertips as he stood there, defiant and furious.

"You're asking for war... _again_ ," Pit said, expression somewhat mixed between blank and harried. "This is the same mindset that got you placed in that accursed cube in the first place," at the mentioning of the Icarus cube, Kuro's blood chilled, and his anger surmounted to a whole other level. "I don't believe our armies are ready for such a thing. Especially now that they lost Robin..." betrayal was rampant in the king's voice. The very ally he professed his love for in protecting her like a sister walked out on him without a word.

"Exactly!" Kuro shouted. "Everyone in your court that you've trusted is gone, Pit. Mother is dead. Primid is dead! Shulk poisoned your mind. Peach and Robin both turned their backs on you and betrayed this kingdom. Roy tried killing you, and Lucina follows that idiotic redhead with every ounce of being in her body. You're all alone. All you have is me. I'm the only one who cares about you."

"That's not true!" Pit cried, standing up now, hands curled into fists.

Kuro couldn't help but smile smugly back. "If people still cared about you, Pit, they'd be here. But they're not. Their against you. And you know what you have to do. It's the only way in getting the old you back!"

Now it was Pit's turn to pace and bite on the inside of his cheek, occasionally going to nibble at the cuticle on the thumb. The angel was dressed down in a white robe, his crown radiating a halo of gorgeous white light. He was completely torn. Yes, Roy did indeed try destroying an item in Eagleland which was placed underneath the sanctuary's rules... but then again _Pit_ was the one who antagonized the king of Lycia first and attacked him. He broke Roy's word all those months ago when he had been told not to open the cube in the first place. He never thought it'd turn to this.

"Maybe I don't want to be the person I was all those years ago!" he yelled in frustration. "Back then I was naïve. I was a fool who followed what everyone said blindly. Now, I'm powerful. I've got a voice. I'm- I'm a king, for Smash's sake!" Pit's voice cracked.

Kuro got right into his brother's personal space, holding his hands in his like a brother would in a time of comfort. "And this you is soon going to be under attack, Pit. I don't know why you cannot see this. Don't you know the accords in Smash?"

"Yes, I-"

"What?" Kuro interrupted, his eyes flashing threateningly. "Because, as you've made perfectly clear to me, Roy Kang was ready to destroy the Icarus cube, and kill me immediately after rescuing me from my prison. You attacked back because it felt right to do, as defense. You wouldn't let him kill me. The accords, with our _MOTHER_ agreed to, even state that an action of that type is excusable for a response including war. Among their many other grievances. Such as wrongful imprisonment."

"Wrongful imprisonment?" Pit furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Being placed into the Icarus cube," the dark angel explained. "You think I would have gone into that hellhole voluntarily because of a simple mistake? I don't believe them when they say that one of our own killed Mother. Deep down you know Roy and Lucina are involved in this plot. And then you mean to tell me of these troubling dreams and visions you've been having... each points at a destruction that can be avoided if you go out there and quash what's been ripping this kingdom apart."

"I-" Pit tried, stopping and taking a deep breath. "I see where you're coming from, Kuro, but-"

"For Smash's sake, Pit!" Kuro screamed, shaking his brother back and forth like a ragdoll. "The bastard trying murdering you! He tried killing you, that Roy Kang. He almost did, had Shulk not been there. Lycia and Ylisse both tried to assassinate you, even if that sounds farfetched... it boils down to that. The other two kingdoms wanted you out of the way."

"You can't be certain of that..." the other twin said weakly, his white wings fluttering with sadness.

"I also know, from what you told me, that they both turned their back on you when you most desperately needed them!" the dark angel rose a finger into the air triumphantly, power emanating from his words. "Shulk had you in the palm of his hand, messing with you and manipulating you in such a way that left you helpless, but even then you cried out. You resisted. Did Roy and Lucina ever actually come to your aid? Against Shulk when you needed them the most?"

Pit bit on his lip, turning from his brother. "No. They... they didn't." he said the last part after the trailing off in hesitation.

"Didn't do what? Stop lying to me, Pit. It's okay to tell me the truth with how you feel. " Kuro repeated, voice strong and urgent.

"They didn't come to my aid!" Pit screamed, swiveling on his heel. "Okay? Roy and Lucina never helped me when I needed it most. Roy Kang tried to kill me and destroy this kingdom, and I am sick of their lies!" All of this built up anger came bursting forth in a glorious scream, ice shards shooting from every pore on Pit's body, a sheet of cold fleeting from his body into the wall. "I'm sick of everyone leaving me when I cry out! I'm sick of all of the selfishness and trying to hide their asses! I want revenge against them for taking my brother from me!" At this, Pit grabbed a side table by his throne, chucking it at the wall with all of his might, furious.

Kuro clapped his hands, almost laughing gaily into the air. "Yes, Pit! And what do you suggest we do about them? These upstarts and traitors to Skyworld?"

"We kill them! We get back what was rightfully ours!" Pit roared, stomping a foot against the tiled floor.

The dark angel marched up to the throne, clasping a hand on Pit's shoulder, his eyes triumphant, face happy. "We must act, Pit. Sitting here and waiting for them will only bring this kingdom more despair and destruction. The other two nations feel as if we're below them in strength. We need to show Smash who the true leader and ruler of this land is. Any usurpers, any instigators... we make example of them. We turn this kingdom into an empire!"

Pit's rage receded away from him slightly, a subdued hue of blue replacing the calmer diamond. "I- I've never felt like this before. Kuro?"

"It's the power that Shulk mentioned what was in you. Just needed the right force to draw it out. So... brother dear, what do you suggest we do now as rulers of Skyworld together?"

The bright and benevolent angel of the two lifted his head up, feeling like the king he was. For five years he felt like he had to play the pity card, to act as the weak link as he wasn't as strong as Kuro or Roy or even Palutena. That Skyworld would be docile in their affairs and only administer help and pain from the sidelines. Shulk's arrival and trouncing of his kingdom showed him that, and Kuro's honesty brought it out of him for all the right reasons, done for the wrong person.

The poor king had no idea that in the background, Kuro played with all the strings, and he was currently getting ready for the biggest one of them all. He even had his helpless little pawn of a brother enacting as the main force, without him even having an idea of what was going on.

Pit's voice was solid and firm.

"I will bring war. We leave tonight for Eagleland."

* * *

 ***sweatdrops* Wow, there we are folks! That was Chapter #23: Brother Dear, of Icarus Chronicle. Looks like the time has come for all the warring kingdoms to come to hold, Shulk's prophecy is coming true little by little and now we can enact the last section of this story, where Kuro will try and 'write' his chronicle into Smash history. All of our main characters have some sort of godly power, and our first true battle between the two sides has come to a head here. We are about to get into some deep shit. Any predictions? Any deaths you may foresee, as you all know I am not above killing my characters off in this story... coming from this fight? There will be actual dueling and the usage of powers, which you'll see can turn a fight from power to sour in a jiffy. Do you all like this new Pit? He will not be stepped on, and no one will get a hold of him (in the sense that although Kuro is manipulating him, he's making Pit Icarus strong?) From here on out, the joyful tone some of these chapters may have will be replaced by angst, action, drama, death, betrayal and more until the ending... which is now going to be further along than I'd like it to be. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far! Let's get this story to 100 reviews, as we are so close. Thank you all to who has been voting in the poll about this story. Pit is in the lead, as I feel he rightfully should be and I'm glad you all are seeing it. I shall see you all very soon, sometime next week if I can manage, for Chapter #24: Skirmish Under the Stars. Hope you all are excited. I'm excited, and can't wait. Thanks again for reading and being amazing people. See you soon! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	24. Chapter 24: Skirmish Under the Stars

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #24: Skirmish Under the Stars. Last time, our heroines have learned how to execute and 'use' their powers in battle, Robin once again claiming the element of air, while Peach holds Palutena's old power of nature. Back in Skyworld, Pit finally snapped and has turned on those he used to support, ready for war, and he's mobilized all of Skyworld's troops. Time for a battle guys, a** ** _real_** **war that shall utilize two armies, multiple elements, bloodshed, and some death. Time for death ladies and gentlemen. Everything has now really boiled up to this climax (I've decided this is the true,** ** _true_** **climax of the entire story and in eight or so chapters we'll be all over with the whole experience). Still striving for a December 30th or 31st final post, meaning eight chapters in four weeks, two a week... I can do that! I want to say thank you to eclipse's end and Monolaymoo for reviewing! Very much appreciated! Enjoy Chapter #24: Skirmish Under the Stars.**

* * *

 _"Do not think that I have come to bring peace to the earth. I have not come to bring peace, but a sword." ~ Matthew 10:34_

Ness clutched his staff nervously, stepping forward to evenly match up to Roy and Lucina, the elemental duo hand in hand, standing on the hill overlooking the south side of Eagleland. Over the gale, out in the distance, not too far away, the commander of Earth could feel the riveting stomping of feet and the clanging of weapons underneath him. He shuddered. It had been a long time since Ness Hyacinth got to really experience the effects of battle, to see the bloodshed.

"How many are there?" Roy asked, deciding to gaze up at the sky.

The raven haired boy could only shake his head in confusion. "Too many sounds to discern from, Roy. Sorry. I can only assume this is no welcome party. Kuro and Pit must've really brought their entire nation with them for this..."

Lucina swallowed the fear she had no idea she was holding. She let go of her boyfriend's hand, standing firm on the ground, a cool feeling washing over her as she tried to calm her nerves. Panicking in a situation like this was not optimal. Last time when Kuro brought hell's reckoning with him, he had been a rash little two year-old with ambitions that seemed to far out there. However, five years of bitter resentment and the new ally of Pit made things a little shakier. Okay... a whole lot shakier. She tried to get the butterflies out of her stomach, but to no avail. Lucina Lowell has been in battles before, numerous ones. She's raised the hand to kill, so why all of a sudden has she shut herself down?

In the back of her mind, a message played over and over again, like a ghostly whisper that'd cling to someone's skin like mold or a frightening parasite. Pit's last words he had ever spoken to her. His dream of her death, and now everything seemed to come together. A pinnacle moment of tension with all parties considered that the major ones held elements of Smash in their possession. Pit's description of her dying shattered in her brain, Lucina crying out and pitching forward.

Roy was at her side immediately, and behind her, Peach who had been talking with Robin, noticed the change in the queen of Ylisse, running up as well. "Milady?" the diplomat said gently, touching Lucina's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Roy's eyes reflected the look of sadness, an irreplaceable terror of losing the people he loved. As he's been on that doorstep a time or two before.

Lucina rubbed at her arms, rocking back and forth, eyes snapping to the king of Lycia like a hungry animal. "Pit's premonition. The one he told me before-" her voice cracked, unable to finish the statement.

He, luckily for her, understood not even a split second later. "Way ahead of you, Lucy. You aren't leaving my side while we clash. We shall all tag team together," he raised his eyebrow, remembering something. He stood, turning to Robin and Peach. "For you two ladies, I'd like you to stay by each other's side as long as possible, protect each other as if she was your sister. Ness has free reign in this. He can support or fight alone, I'm not worried about him."

"No reason to worry," Robin said, her voice hard. "Peach and I are inseparable. She's not just my best friend, she's family."

Peach looked momentarily stunned by this, given all that had happened in the past couple of weeks with her confessing love to her and other such events. Ness simply smiled, looked as content as a cucumber on this development. "Oh goodie!" he clapped his hands excitedly, again reminding the rest of the elemental leaders that they were dealing with a youthful teenager instead of a three hundred year old or so deity.

"I figured you'd like hearing that." Roy nodded. After this, Ness tensed, his smile dissipating. Peach and Robin locked eyes once more, knowing exactly what this meant. The moving beneath Ness's feet must've stopped.

"What?" Lucina prodded, eyes widening, her right hand going instinctually to her sword. "What is it?"

"They've stopped moving," Ness said coldly. "Pit and Kuro are just outside Eagleland's border. The fight is imminent." he added grimly.

"Cheery." Robin made a face.

Roy turned to his soldiers, the Lycian and Ylisse army combining together to make a force of ten thousand strong, just a shy stronger to Skyworld's nine thousand and a four hundred army reinforcement. Tents and camps were set up in agglomeration behind the royalty gathered on the hill, wisps of dying campfires trailing into the sky like curved tree branches or crooked fingers. He retrieved the axe latched to the back of his armor, clanging it against his shield. The reverb echoed all across the Lycian and Ylissen camp, men startling themselves awake or jolting out of conversation, standing at attention, intent on focusing towards their rallying cry.

Ness decided to speak for Roy, because in all honesty, the commander of Earth was more important than their king in this circumstance... he was like a prophet, one to lead the peoples of good against the darkness. "Soldiers of Lycia, soldiers of Ylisse! Lend your ears to me. The time of war is upon these lands once more," Ness thundered, gaining the power and speaking of an eon old general, the ground cracking as he spoke, peals of sound crashing and breaking as he spoke. "No matter which kingdom you are a part of, man or woman, young or old, it is time to unite against one common enemy. Skyworld is not a kingdom to simply scoff at. You've faced them before, many of you have. These kingdoms know what the army of the ice kingdom are like. I can assure you that this has not changed for the better! This army is trying to come back and take what Smash holds dear. Kuro Icarus does not relent against his foes, you have seen that. This time it is worse than what was before. Pit Icarus, his brother, and current ruler of Skyworld, has joined his side to fight. The gentle angel shall fight in this battle," when Ness said this, cries of dissent and surprise flew from the army. This must've been unheard of news. Ness blanched slightly, raising his hands and lowering them to gain quick silence. In this simple movement, a hush fell over the combined army. "Do not let this alarm you. Standing before you are five commanders who wield the elements that allow Smash to exist. I am Ness Hyacinth, Lord of the Earth. Your Lycian king, Roy Kang wields fire. Lucina Lowell, queen of Ylisse, has the hold of water. And, in a hasty decision, two officers in the Skyworld court, general Robin Pherone of the Skyworld army, and diplomat Peach Seraph have joined the cause to defend Smash for it's very all. They hold the elements of air and nature respectively, two elements that have been lost in Smash for many years. Though I cannot foresee the outcome of this fight, as I am not a psychic, I do know this; if you keep everything you hold dear during this fight, we _cannot_ lose."

Roy cleared his throat, smiling curtly and quickly to Ness, who stepped back. He decided to be another one of the people to lift everyone up and off their feet. "I am honored to lead these combined forces into combat one last time. Kuro will not hold back, and that means we shouldn't either. Do not be afraid to kill the army that goes against you! They are not your friend in this time, they seek to destroy us and our nations. The outcome of Smash depends on how this battle goes. Now, let's go kick some Skyworld ass!" the king shouted, his axe burning a sleek and bright crimson, a furious red, before Roy slashed the grass around him, igniting a circle surrounding the king.

A great cheer came from the army, and Lucina smiled. She turned to Roy and kissed him while the army began to prepare by getting their weapons. Ness clenched his staff, slipping a knife into his waistband. Peach refused to carry a weapon, instead having nature act as her protection, and she stood more so as a combat medic. The redhead deepened the kiss, pushing his girlfriend closer to him.

"I love you." he said gently, cupping her face.

"I love you too." she responded.

Robin had just sheathed her sword when a low murmur hushed over the army, who mere seconds before had been energized and ready to go. She looked up at the sky and frowned. "Guys? What is going on with the sky?"

Everyone followed suit, and Ness's blood ran cold. The cheerful halcyon sun in the sky had been swallowed up by an ominous black cloud, the bright and sunny atmosphere darkening to one where Robin couldn't see five feet in front of herself. "Ness?" Lucina said his name with the hint of a warning behind it. "What's this?"

Ness looked dead on. "You remember that book, Lucina?"

"Yes."

"Then this means Kuro somehow has absorbed the element of darkness within him. Somehow, in that stasis of life and death in the Icarus Cube-"

"Cut to the chase," Roy snapped, the bravado within him getting sucked out in mere seconds. "This can't be good, can it?"

"No. It isn't good. It's bad. Really, _really_ bad." Ness swallowed his fear. _How in the hell did this happen? Where would Kuro have found the element just lying around?_

Robin sided up against Roy. "We can't stand here. We have to just charge in and hope for the best, right?"

Roy nodded. "Right," he raised his shield, and gave one look back at his friends, his loved ones, and his trustworthy soldiers. The future of Smash was about to change forever. "Comrades?" the redhead paused for dramatic effect, every second wasted in passing having the sky darken to a more brackish foul black. "To war!" he screamed, angling his axe forward.

He raced down the hill, Ness and Robin behind him. Lucina and Peach were taken aback by this, but only for a second, before following suit. With a great roar, the combined forces of Ylisse and Lycia surged after their king and queen, the stampeding of feet on the weeds acting like a thunderstorm that could not be stopped. As Roy blended into the trees of the main Eagleland sanctuary, he could barely make out the black of Kuro's robes though the vines, a halo electricity flowing around him, mirrored by a hazy white that could only be Pit. He took a deep breath.

" _May Zelda protect us all..."_ he said to himself, before launching forward with a scream, axe blade swinging down towards the first enemy soldier of Skyworld.

* * *

Absolute carnage erupted over Eagleland and its sanctuary, and Kuro Icarus was loving every minute of it. All the bloodshed, all the anguished cries he could hear beneath him, pain rippling through his skin. And oh, did the combined efforts of Lycia and Ylisse fight, they did try very hard. But it would all be for naught, as once Kuro simply cut off the head of one leader for their pathetic band of opposition, the rest would crumble like flies.

In one subsection of the sanctuary, Robin and Peach were acting like a great tag team. Robin slammed into a fellow soldier from her time's past, flinching imperceptibly as her sword entered their chest, scarlet covering her armor. Peach's face paled, and as she turned, was almost impaled by a flying spear. The blonde skirted away, then willing the roots beneath her, sent the attacker back by uprooting the soil beneath him, the man catapulting in the air, screaming the whole way before he slammed into a tree, getting knocked out cold.

Robin went running at a head start, seeing Lucina having trouble fighting against two lackeys at one time a little further into the clearing. She jumped over a log, and felt the air carry her as she drop kicked into one of the fighters, her blade entering his neck, cleanly cutting off the man's head. She winced and turned away, not wanting to see the carnage. Lucina managed to uppercut the other fighter, the soldier retreating back, touching his head groggily, before Lucina slit his throat.

War was brutal. They would not play by the rules of friendship and amnesty.

Over by the entrance on Kuro's side, the dark angel laughed, laughed, and laughed as he went through wave and wave of opposition, electrifying the pond in front of him where it was brimming and cackling alive with energy. Should someone he not like stand in the pool, all he had to do was snap his fingers and they'd turn into ash. Pit, out of the corner of his eye, was being much more gentle and simply going from soldier to soldier by freezing them. Not injuring them... or killing them. What happened to the pure angry spirit within him? Kuro scoffed. Even with subtle manipulation, his brother was still a weakling; even after admitting his feelings, Pit held back. Whatever. Smash, when Kuro would rule, could use a few less wimps. The darker Icarus twin grabbed a poor teenager by the throat, slamming the girl into a tree. With relish, he realized that the person he was choking was Peach, the poor girl kicking and screaming as he began to dig his nails into her neck. He could sense the pain.

Someone screamed at him from afar, causing Kuro to break concentration. Ness was down a few yards away, eyes blazing. The raven haired boy muttered a spell of some kind, and Kuro released his grip on Peach, the girl collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily. Kuro snarled at Ness, launching forward, ducking as a decent sized rock went sailing over his head, intended for him. It burst somewhere behind him, but that didn't matter. He slashed at the commander's staff, Ness parrying and kicking Kuro in the face. The angel thudded against the ground, groaning as he rubbed his cheek. Ness drove his staff down, missing Kuro on purpose, but he didn't react fast enough as the dark angel seized his ankle, surging electricity through him. Ness began to shake uncontrollably, a halcyon glow sparking off of his skin. Peach, recovered from the near death experience, ran forward, sending a thorn through Kuro's wrist.

He growled, jumping back, crimson droplets leaking out from his wrist. By the time he had removed and crushed the natural pest, Ness and Peach were racing further into Eagleland, out of his grasp. Lost cause now. Kuro stomped his foot in irritation, going back to killing other soldiers. Pit had stood still for a second, watching the entire ordeal with a peculiar fascination. His brother had been entirely reckless, but it didn't faze him. Pit trained his eyes on Roy, the king of Lycia drawing lines of fire around him as a way to halt advancement into further territory. The angel closed his eyes, conjuring up an icicle stalagmite. He chucked it at Roy, and though it simply bounced off of Roy's armor rather than impaling him like he had hoped, it gave Pit enough time to clash with the redhead, sword to axe. The king of Lycia, knowing exactly how their last fight ended, smirked, and then his body glowed a supernova red color. Pit had mere seconds to duck and cover before a wave of heat and fire erupted outwards from Pit. Any soldier caught in the surrounding vicinity, friend or foe, was singed to ash. Roy realized this, his face of pure horror.

Pit spread his hands out against the ground, icy webs shooting forward and trapping one poor sap in an encasement of ice. Back to doing the same old, same old. Perhaps combat wasn't really for him. On the hill back by the Lycian camp, Ness and Lucina were having the time of their life. Ness threw a man over his shoulder, lifting the guy and all of his armor up with relative ease. As he flew, Lucina placed a lily pad where the fellow would land. The Skyworld soldier hit the aquatic flower, and before he could recuperate, the flower began to wrap itself around him, the soldier panicking. Within seconds he had become encased in petals, though the imprisonment would certainly not kill him as there was water and air through the petal. Ness advanced forward, brandishing his staff outwards, giving a cry. A low, deep rumble came from the Earth, a mini tremor ripping through the battlefield. A few Skyworld soldiers were caught in the quake, and unbeknownst to Ness's surprise and pure terror, the enemies _exploded_ on spot, the earthquake riveting through their body and tearing them apart. Scarlet spewed everywhere, limbs, bits of skin and bone matter flaying everywhere. Ness was so horrified at what he had done, his entire body covered in the blood of those he just killed, his entire body shaking.

Peach found herself running back and forth between healing allies and trapping foes. Picking up a tree root, she bashed a Skyworld soldier in the head with it, breaking the guy's nose. The sound of bones breaking haunted the girl, as he collapsed, knocked unconscious. She deftly turned on her heel, sensing the distilled movement to her left. Outstretching her hand, the ground came alive, roots and leaves erupting from underneath. The female warrior caught in the dishevelment of nature shrieked as roots wrapped around her feet, causing the woman to be immobile. Then the bark began to grow around her hands, encasing the sword in her hands. The woman struggled, swearing and snarling, however unable to rip herself free. Peach smiled to herself, particularly unaware of some of the carnage happening around the battlefield, yet content that she hadn't killed anyone yet.

Somehow, in the midst of all the fighting, the armies had come to face each other off, battling and trading off elemental powers where there was no clear winner. Scorch marks riddled the battlefield, left by Roy and Kuro respectively, so much scarlet running through the emerald glades of grass, the sun glinting off the frozen petals, the uprooted rocks and other pieces of nature. A soldier went flying back, blown away by Robin. Lucina stepped forward bravely in the fighting, breaking off from Roy, breaking her promise, his wish... and so much more at stake.

She imagined a bow in front of her, the arrow made from shark cartilage and the horn of a narwhal. Lucina aimed down the valley, her prime spot being a soldier standing right in front of Kuro. All Lucina had to do was down the fool in front of the angel, not necessarily kill him of course, then take a quick snipe at Kuro; all of this turmoil and pain would be over. Lucina pulled back on the bow, releasing. At that moment, Roy had finished knocking another solider of their feet with a swipe in the ground with his sword to see his girlfriend fire the arrow. A warning call leaped from his lips, however she did not get to hear it.

The soldier Lucina had been aiming at had launched forward to help a comrade dueling with Ness, meaning her arrow was hailing straight for Kuro. Her eyes widened, realizing the mistake, but by then it had been too late. The narwhal horn embedded itself into Kuro's chest, causing the angel to let out a grunt, dark, almost oily black blood spilling out from the wound. Before anyone had time to react, Pit had caused the Skyworld army to step away from him, pure rage and fire set in his eyes, all directed at Lucina Lowell, queen of Ylisse. A scream tore from his lips, Pit outstretching his hand.

Roy launched forward, hopefully to tackle his girlfriend and save her from the impending assault. Kuro mimicked his brother, a dull, yet highly translucent yellow glow coming from his palm. Two connecting jets of ice and electricity hit Lucina, the stream of pallid ice hitting first. A yell of pain ripped from the navy haired queen, before it was silenced as a ball of ice encased her. Then the jolt of thunder hit the sphere, and all hell broke loose.

The redhead, fury in his voice, tried launching himself at Kuro, Ness grabbing him by the waist to stop him. A cry came from the Lycian and Ylissen army, as the sphere of ice turned blood red, before a carnal energy came from within, the sphere shattering. Blood, flicks of ice, and discordant bolts of lighting crackling out everywhere. Lucina's burning scream rippled into the air.

When the carnage and smoke cleared, Lucina's body was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 ***sighs deeply, rubbing brow, putting glasses on the table* Writing these sort of chapters are never fun, especially when you have to say goodbye to a character you've loved. There we are folks, Chapter #24: Skirmish Under the Stars... and it has come time for a death. Queen Lucina Lowell of Ylisse has met her bitter end. Roy's lost his loved one, and I hope the allusion to her death has become apparent. Congratulations are in order to Mr. Squirtle6 who predicted correctly in Chapter 18 the events of the story, and one of them was Lucina's death at the hands of Kuro, and here we are where this happens _partly_ at his hands. The fight is over, and it may be quite clear that Skyworld has won this one. What I wanted to get shown in all of this misplaced and hard to follow action was that the elemental commanders really had no idea how to use or exhibit their powers even in the smallest forms, evident by Ness's tiny earthquake that caused people to internally explode. And don't worry, if you somehow are... there's more death on the way. We haven't entirely finished this ballgame. But, how will Roy be now with his better half gone? Gonna be hard to keep this one alive, huh? *wink* Hint! *cough* Hint! *hacks, dies* Umm, anyways... yep! There's the chapter! Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you. We're getting closer and closer to finishing this tale and I'm super excited. I'm hoping to breach 100k with this story, and I think that'll also happen which is going to make me go through the roof. What plans do I have for the Smash fandom after this story is over is still bleak, but I am sure there'll be something from me in the future one day. Thanks for reading! I shall see you all probably on Monday next week with Chapter #25: Aqueous Farewell. I love you all! Bye! **

**~ Paradigm**


	25. Chapter 25: Aqueous Farewell

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #25: Aqueous Farewell. Last time, shit hit the fan at 60 mph and now we're left with all of the repercussions. I wanted to get this chapter out in the next couple of days given how busy I've become. Midterms are coming up in about three weeks, teachers are starting to bog me down with work that is completely ridiculous. I had auditions at school for a play called The Elephant Man, a show that I'm in called Dream of the Burning Boy is going on next Wednesday... and then not to mention I just officially finished writing my first draft of my full show called Delusion of the Heart, a contemporary drama about love... and so somehow in the mix of this I had to find time to write fanfiction hahaha. As in I've got seven chapters to write in 25 days, and that can happen, it can totally happen! Thank you to SeththeGreat and YoshiDB for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy Chapter #25: Aqueous Farewell.**

* * *

 _Surely he took up our pain and bore our suffering, yet we considered him punished by God, stricken by him, and afflicted. But he was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was on him, and by his wounds we are healed. We all, like sheep, have gone astray, each of us has turned to our own way; and the LORD has laid on him the iniquity of us all. ~ Isaiah 53: 4-6_

The elongated shadows from the candles in the hands of the conjoined forces of Lycian and Ylissen soldiers flickered over Roy's stoic face, the redhead looking into the starry night sky, trying to stop the tears from streaming down his face. He wasn't afraid of crying, and he surely didn't think that crying would affect him as a man, but there were times when the king and leader of the army did not show true, genuine sadness to be the rivet everyone else flocked too. He overlooked the kingdom of Ylisse from the castle balcony, the melding light of candles spreading out many miles wide. In the corner, Ness was sniffling and wiping away tears.

Separating the base of one of the castle's balconies was a moat, and held up by rigging and some tied pieces of rope was a boat. Nothing too fancy, a wooden, floatable structure in water that was easily flammable. In it lay Lucina Lowell's body, queen of Ylisse. After the initial chaos of armies retreating, and Roy trying to rip Kuro's head from his inhuman body, Robin had tripped over a body several yards away from where the connecting bolts of energy had connected. Lucina had been blown back when the sphere of ice exploded, shards of frozen crystal embedded in her back. Blood caked the queen's face, sores and burns erupting all up and down her porcelain façade. Roy cried over her body for an hour straight, hugging her to his chest, murmuring into the nape of her neck, braiding and plaiting her hair all the while crystalline tears flowed and flowed and flowed.

Peach had no idea how Ylisse and Lycia perceived grief, nor had she any dealings on the matter of Lycian and Ylissen funerals. In Skyworld, anyone of political power would be given a proper funeral administered by the entire kingdom. Had it been someone lesser, normally a few selected officials of the Skyworld court, including herself, Robin, and Pit would be present alongside the family or families of the deceased, with a simple service. Normally the body would be buried.

In Lycia, as the blonde would discover, it was entirely a different process.

Robin placed her candle down on the ground, walking up to Roy. She squeezed his shoulder in affirmation. The warrior was very familiar with the concept of death. It angered her, frustrated Robin Pherone to the point where she could not coherently speak, of how she had just started getting close to and caring about Lucina... for the cold hand of war to come down and crush whatever precipitating feeling of friendship there may have been. Roy looked at the Skyworld soldier and blinked back tears, smiling. "Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. At least... I think so."

She took a step back. "If you need to cry Roy, just cry. No one here is going to judge you."

In the moment of silence that passed between the two warriors, a history of understanding flowed between them. Robin could feel the anguish, the rippling pain that'd cause mental scars for years to come... loved ones dying hurt, comrades dying in battle hurt just as much. People you fought alongside were just as closely related to you like a brother and sister. When one fellow soldier died, the attacker was going after the entire family, not just one person. And now the silverette only wished she could eviscerate Kuro's spine from his back whilst making Pit watch after doing such a thing to a friend he used to care about so much.

Roy managed to make it to the tip of the balcony, overlooking the gathered crowd of the army, citizens, and others who came far and wide to mourn the loss of their queen. A few people clapped out in the audience, which then turned into a tide of raucous applause, some cheering, and altogether a feeling of mutual happiness that didn't necessarily fit the occasion. The redhead broke into a smile, the one where the nerves in the face stimulated one as a quick response. He raised his hands into the air, lowering them.

A hush fell over the crowd, and save for the gentle breeze and moving of the candle wick, all was still in Ylisse. Roy, though he wished for perhaps something to channel his voice into, could feel the power surging through his veins. That whatever he said, there'd be people on the end of it to eat it up with a spoon, engorging themselves. "People of Ylisse and Lycia, thank you... thank you for deciding to be with me and the rest of us in mourning the loss of Ylissen queen, Lucina Lowell. She died two days ago in battle, our army engaged in a clash in Eagleland against the Skyworld forces led by the Icarus twins. In... in a moment of confusion, the elements of electricity and ice conjoined together and killed my girlfriend, your queen, and for some of you, your mother," Roy said, taking every sentence as an opportunity to let it sink in with exactly how much the bluenette meant to everyone. "Lucina and I had mutual feelings for one another for quite... quite sometime. It started roughly five years ago during the first Icarus campaign, but then boiled over recently into a love affair," he cut himself off, locking his jaw. When Roy looked back up to face the music, tears were in his eyes, glistening lights flickering amid the bowl of darkness. "I loved her. _You_ all loved her. We loved her, every single one of us to some capacity. Lucina had no idea that I had been ready to propose. A ring still sits by my now empty bedside. Had we won or lost the fight in Eagleland wouldn't have mattered. I, that very day, was going to propose to Lucina Lowell, your queen, and mine too. But... now that's never going to be able to-" Roy couldn't finish the sentence, breaking down entirely.

The redhead sank to his knees, placing one hand over his mouth as the tears flowed. He gasped, a sound of human pain leeching from his lips, reverberating through the crowd as a noise of dissent rose up and echoed into the star ways. Behind him, Peach, Robin, and Ness were unsure exactly on what to do. It wasn't necessarily like there was protocol to follow. Ness looked at the two ladies, the look of loss reflected in his raven eyes. The ancient commander of Earth swallowed, and then walked up to Roy, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. The king of Lycia sniffled, glancing up, and then immediately blushing out of embarrassment. Ness pressed his forehead to Roy's murmuring something unintelligible to Robin, who couldn't hear him, despite only being a few feet away. After Ness finished, the commander of fire went back to stand by the Skyworld team.

Again, the crowd began to cheer and applaud, but it died down even faster than the first bough that had spread through. Joy wasn't as contagious as it should've been, but then again, a funeral. Ness cleared his throat, and though he felt like he was shouting, he could tell that there was the hint of reluctance in his voice. "People of Lycia and Ylisse... if we haven't had the chance to meet yet, I am Ness Hyacinth, once the king of a kingdom named Onett, which is now a section of Skyworld territory. I came to join the war effort for you all roughly two weeks ago, not even that. I am the commander of Earth... and it is evident tonight that in the ground the palpable emotions of despair and destruction run through us all. Though this is not necessarily what anyone wants to hear, it is in the best interest of you all to hear it. Lucina Lowell, your queen, my leader, would not want us to grieve her for too long. Focusing on what happened will only continue to keep us down, instead of us trying to focus on who's been holding us down. Any of this anger you feel needs to be channeled. It needs to be _directed,_ " the boy licked his lips, now on a tangent. "Lucina was the commander of the element of water. Her ability range could vary from summoning a waterspout to cooling down someone's body temperature by lining up wrists. Over her body lay the element itself, and after a day of deliberation, Roy and I have decided that the element will stay in stasis and never be used. That no one could honor its gifts like she did. For now, Roy is not in the position to be making many political decisions. Between us and the ladies of the Skyworld court, it's been agreed upon that I shall be the commander of the Ylissen forces and deal with whichever issues come up as long as the war continues. The crowing of a new king or queen is still up in the air, but at the very least a possibility," Ness said, letting the effect of his words sink in. He looked back at Roy, the king recovering somewhat from his emotional breakdown. "Let us all have a moment of silence for our dear leader, lover, friend, and mother... Lucina Lowell..."

Everyone bowed their heads in a moment of silence. Robin could feel Peach gravitating towards grabbing her hand, to just connect with someone. The silverette took the gentle touch, startling the blonde. "Thank you..." the warrior whispered back to her best friend, smiling.

Peach's smile mirrored that of pure happiness. "You- you're welcome."

The moment passed for a few seconds longer, the picture of ten thousand lit candles all blowing together in harmony, the sniffles and wiping of tears... Roy would be damned if he found another moment as capturing as that. He gained some levels of confidence back, matching evenly up with Ness. "Although I am not as well affiliated with Ylissen traditions, for any Lycian funeral, a structure of some sort is burned. The boat you see before you holds her body... and we shall burn it, lowering it into the moat the surrounds this castle. It'll be as a reminder the loss of life some have endured in ensuring that Smash remains tyranny free."

He looked back at Robin, this part having been considered since the end of the battle. Lining the wall were a few unlit torches, and the warrior grabbed one. She handed it to him. Roy turned the torch over to face his palm, a warm feeling coursing through his veins. A tiny flame burst from his skin, catching the torch on fire. Robin backed away as he turned to lean over the balcony. Roy wiped away a tear, his vision catching down on Lucina's still body.

They tried washing away the blood and grime the best they could. The deceased queen of Ylisse had her navy hair down, interwoven with petunias, water lily's, orchids and other flowers. Her armor had been replaced by a flowing ivory dress, her hands wrapped around her trusty sword, Falchion. "I love you, my darling..." he whispered to no one except her, and for a split second he thought the corpse smiled. Roy let go of the torch, it landing in the boat.

It caught fire immediately, the wisps of smoke and ash curling into the starry night sky. He couldn't bear look as the flame ate away at the delicate dress, tearing and ripping away at the fabric, the pallid skin smoldering and blackening. Ness outstretched his palms to face the ground, willing the gears holding the rope which held the boat up to spin, lowering the boat into the moat. As the boat began to be lowered, Roy broke down some more, Peach throwing her hands around the distressed king, cries of dissent and mourning shrieks rising from the crowd. The commander of Earth felt the gears at their wits end, releasing his control on them, the ropes snapping, the boat falling into the water with a _splash_.

The burning away of her body represented an era of Roy's life he'd never get back, he'd never see his true love smiling and kicking ass on the battlefield. He'd have all of these words he wished he could've said to her and never get the chance to. That the ring will sit there for someone else to use if they proposed, _when_ they proposed to the lucky fellow or gal who'd get a damn expensive and well thought-out ring made by a king who could wield and bend flame as if it was innate. Roy exhaled deeply, going to rest against the wall on the right of Robin.

Ness backed away from the balcony, going to Peach's left. The four stood together in silence, each of their pairs of eyes unsure of where to focus on in the night sky. Robin hugged her sides tight, deciding to be the first one to break the ice.

"So... what do we do next? We have a game plan?" she asked.

"Give Kuro and Pit living hell, a hell they deserve to drown in." Roy barked, his voice harsh, the tears drying, being replaced by bitter tears of black embodiment.

"Get in line," Ness snorted. "We recuperate and deal with it later. Clearly your citizens are too emotionally affected by this loss to make any rational decisions. We wait it out."

"For what?" the redhead retorted, leaning forward to eye the raven haired boy. "So we can give Kuro another chance to come in and kill us all? That sounds like a really shitty idea!"

"Calm down..." Peach whispered, chills scaling down her back. "Being angry will not help the situation. We-"

"What do you propose Miss Seraph? Since you're the diplomat here, I imagine you have the personality with working with people. Tell me, if you're so petty to do so, in how we should go about this!" Roy snarled, jumping to pace the balcony.

The other three were shocked with this outburst, Ness outright paling to an already lighter, ghostlier version of himself. Peach's rebuttal died in her throat, but Robin was sure in hell not going to back down from a cry like that. "Watch it Roy! Don't talk to Peach like that! We're all grieving here, we're all upset. But getting mad at us is not going help the situation where we're 0-1 right now!" she got in his face, arms crossed over together. "Five minutes ago you lost your composure, and now you are going to spit fiery rage at us?"

"My girlfriend is dead, Robin!" Roy screamed. "I don't know what you want me to do! Should I just stand there next time we have a battle and let you die?"

The silverette raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Are you suggesting-" Peach shook her head in confusion, hoping that she was not hearing what she thought she was hearing.

Robin's face turned into animalistic rage. "Oh? So you're blaming Ness, Peach, and I for Lucina's death? How about this as food for thought, Roy. Lucina should've been thinking that attacking Kuro outright in the mix of all that chaos would only bring us trouble. Pit is completely off his rocker, and she probably didn't even think of him for that very fragile second, did she?"

Roy got in her face too. "Don't you dare think you talk to me like that. Don't think for one _second_ that you have any idea what mental anguish and pain that I'm going through," he balked. "I can only _imagine_ how hard it must be for you, the only worst thing you have to deal with is the feelings you're hiding from Peach. That you love her, but that you're afraid of telling her. It'll make you less of a woman, that you can possibly be falling in love with someone of the same gender... you're a coward Robin, you are in love, you are on the battlefield-"

She slapped him square across the face, and for good measure, stomped on his heel. In a fit of rage, Robin went hustling back into the palace, Peach biting down on her lip, following her. Roy rubbed his cheek, leaving a red welt in its place. Ness locked eyes with him. Roy jutted his chin out at the commander of Earth. "What, Ness? You going to chew me out to because I'm distressed and unbalanced-"

Ness's gaze was cold, almost as freezing as the worst one Pit could muster with riveting blue veins and sharp cuts. "Get your act together, Roy. I wonder why we're failing. It's because we've got an unstable joke for a leader."

The rebuttal died in Roy's throat as even Ness Hyacinth himself told off the king of Lycia. He stomped inside after the ladies, leaving the redhead all alone up on the balcony. A gust of wind blew through the vicinity, and deep inside, Roy finally felt the cold feeling of being alone. And it scared him, it hurt him, it terrified him. Roy bent down and picked up the last candle left on the balcony. Lucina's name had been etched into the wax, it starting to fade as the candle burned down.

He raised it high above his head and smashed the candle against the ground, wax and flame dashing out in jagged lines.

The legacy of an aqueous queen would go down in infamy.

* * *

 **Originally, that was not the plan I wanted this chapter to take, moreso it was originally going to be Roy and Ness talking about the aftermath of the battle and where strategy went wrong, but I deemed almost last minute that it would drag things along and not get much done. So now in its stead is an unstable, emotionally affected Roy who is going to go off on everyone as I felt like in chapters past he's starting to become one of those OC characters without flaw... and we need some flaws within these characters. Will this group regroup one last time for the final assault on the Icarus twins? Who knows... right? Anyways, that was Chapter #25: Aqueous Farewell. I literally just typed this in 100 minutes and I'm not even tired. However, bed time is calling my name. Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought! I'm probably going to be posting Chapter #26: Ironfrost, on Friday or Saturday depending on how busy I may be. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	26. Chapter 26: Ironfrost

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #26: Ironfrost. Oh my god guys, look at this... look at it! Twenty six chapters of this story, man I never thought I'd see the day. This is my third longest story in the Smash fandom and my** ** _longest_** **piece not dealing with Lucas x Ness as the focus. Actually, there's a huge announcement I have to make soon that'll surpass this story and others that I have previously written but whole other separate point. In other great news, I am now officially an actor in our high school's drama, The Elephant Man, a very,** ** _very_** **contentious and daring drama on the real life 'documentation' of person called the same name (I highly recommend you all go check the show out, it's beautiful). Besides that, midterms start on Friday for me (... why?), and then Winter Break for me begins on the 21st, meaning I can write and write and write and write and well you get the picture. Last chapter had a larger review turn out than I expected, so I quickly want to say thank you to TriforceOfWisdomX, Mr. Squirtle 6, YoshiDB, and eclipse's end. To the latter two, your questions will be answered soon enough. All readers, hope you enjoy Chapter #26: Ironfrost. Any cookies go to the person who guesses what famous Disney animated movie pairing this is. Yaoi... of course.**

* * *

 _Let love be genuine. Abhor what is evil; hold fast to what is good. ~ Romans 12:9_

Peach wrung her hands back and forth as her and Robin sat in the former's room, later that evening after the funeral. Robin was pacing back and forth, dressed lightly in a clear gown that clung to her neck and ankles. Raucous whispers and rants were tossed around the room like dollar bills, the pallid haired warrior dropping criticism after criticism on Roy Kang... his words hurt her a little too close for comfort.

The blonde diplomat winced, shuffling backwards on the bed. "Robin... please." she said weakly.

"What?" the other woman retorted defensively, throwing her hands up in confusion. "I'm ranting here. Please, don't-"

"You sound no better than Roy by doing that," Peach admonished her best friend, standing up on the carpet. She held Robin's hands in her own, gentle and warm like one's mother. "What you're saying makes you just as bad as him right now. Roy's hurt and he probably didn't mean what he said. I-"

Robin laughed deep in her throat, one of those chuckles that'd break out of disbelief, the woman's face contorting into a strange half-dazed smile. "You're kidding me, right? You can't possibly agree with anything that Roy said. His ego is bruised because he lost twice to Pit, and especially to Kuro! Doesn't give him any excuse to talk to me _or_ you like that."

"Or is it because you're afraid?" Peach asked back, raising a blonde eyebrow. She turned from the warrior to make her way to the window, letting her words sink into Robin's head like a sponge absorbing up water. This caught the Skyworld soldier off guard, her rebuttal dying down, eyebrows furrowing together.

She grabbed Peach's elbow roughly, letting up on the pressure seeing how it affected her friend, the latter flinching away out of instinctual fright. "And what are you insinuating by that? Something you have on your mind?" Robin had no idea where this sudden aggressiveness was coming from, but all she could suppose was that if someone ticked her off just the right way, it may have triggered a series of events in the inner mechanisms of her mind. The night and day contrast was quite freaky.

Peach's lips pressed themselves into a grim line, devoid of emotion in her eyes. She turned back to the window. "You know why, R. You know what Roy said to you. About me back on the terrace. _That's_ why you're acting angry. Because he called your bluff."

Robin made a _tisk_ in the back of her throat. "That's not- of course not- Peach, you can't be serious right? You think that's why I'm-"

"Yeah! I do Robin," Peach swiveled on her heel, then realizing that shouting wasn't the best option, lowered her voice. "Yes... that's why I'm getting at. Ever since Shulk ripped that piece of information out of me, you've been acting weird around me. Apprehensive. Scared. Afraid to say certain things around me that may even remotely hint at love. And- and it hurts, Robin. You're my best friend and best friends should _not_ be making theirs feel that way."

"Well- well what do you want me to say?" the warrior got quite close to the diplomat, Peach noticing just how little room there was between them. The energy between them crackled into a carnal power. Peach bit her lip, drawing blood on the dainty pallid surface, looking down at her bare feet.

"Do you love me Robin? A simple yes or no. It'll get all of this off my chest, it'll make all of this so much easier on me," she began to shout. "I can't continue going day by day thinking that you may or may not care for me. And I cannot keep having these harbored feelings for you if there's no one else to give them too except you! I'm not going to fall in love with Roy, or Pit, or Ness... or any _guy_ for that matter. So sitting there and having the attitude that I need to move on doesn't help either. I can't continue living like this..." Peach took a deep breath, having gotten all of that out in one sitting, hands moving around in a flurry of excited gestures. As she ranted and paced, roots began to break through the carpeted floor, her stilled anger rupturing some of nature's madness within her outwards.

The entire message left Robin speechless, the pallid haired warrior's face paling to that of incomparable heights, all color leeching from her skin. "It's- it's hard to explain, Peach..." she trailed off, unsure of how to go about this. Robin Pherone was telling the truth. Trying to get her mess of feelings out and to have them make sense in Peach's head sounded harder than what really let on. Robin was unsure exactly how she felt about the blonde. She loved her, she truly did, but then again, they were _best friends_ and if she decided to cross that line with Peach and then things ended horribly, where else would she go? Who else could she turn to with the same feelings if such a thing were to occur? Not having an answer scared the warrior, and not many things in the world scared her. Her unsure love for Peach was one of those things.

Robin went to rub her face on the other side of the room, leaving Peach extremely dissatisfied. The blonde had her hands curled into fists, a violent red blush appearing at her cheeks. She stomped over to her best friend, the roots following her every step. "Then try and make sense with it, Robin. I'm not accepting any excuses at this point! I'm sick of it."

"I don't know!" Robin screamed back at her. "I can't truly tell how I feel about you, Peach, okay? I haven't had the time to sit there and froth over my decisions..." the warrior unleashed an anger within her that she didn't no existed, a gust of air blowing from the open window, causing chaos around the bedroom. The sheets, pillowcases, strands of hair, a handheld mirror and other items went flying around in the crazy wind storm. "You can't just come all gung ho at me and expect me to have an answer, lest one that you want to hear! It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry that I love you but don't know how to show it and I-"

That's all Peach needed to hear. Those three simple words of, 'I love you'. Taking a step of courage, a courage rooted deep after years of being afraid of the unknown and any some such things that scared her, the diplomat was tired of being second best, playing second fiddle, and pissing her pants with every dramatic decision out there. Crossing the room in a lunge, Peach grabbed the sides of Robin's face and pulled her friend's face in for a kiss.

The mini hurricane in the bedroom came to a stop, Robin's raised hands lowering themselves to Peach's shoulders, content in the peaceful, perfect moment. Peach pressed one hand against the small of her back, the tingle being enough to leech loose a gasp from the pallid haired warrior. The blonde smiled to herself, deepening the kiss further, accidentally pushing the two of them into a snitch in the carpet, the ladies collapsing in a heap of legs and hair and lip lock against the floor.

Robin broke apart first, her glassy eyes unsure of what emotion to reflect. Happiness? Love? Lust? Desire? What was necessary in this moment of time? "Did you just..." she didn't want to ask.

"Yes. I- I did," Peach giggled, a lighter hint of blush. "I hope that was alright. You said the words I needed to hear. That's when I knew that kissing you wouldn't be the end of the world..."

The warrior let out a hearty laugh, throwing her arms around Peach in a crushing hug. All of the life in the diplomat's lungs exhaled into a similar laugh back. "You're the greatest, Peach," Robin murmured into the other woman's neck. "Thank you."

They broke apart from that shortly after, Peach brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something back when a loud, disrupting knock came rattling against the door. She jumped out of fright, immediately going back to clench the post of the bed. Then, when that dousing of terror passed, she scoffed to herself. Peach Seraph commanded the element of nature, one of the foundations in all of Smash. There was nothing on Smash besides the other element commanders that she should be afraid of. Though, again, she held onto the same element that Palutena died with years ago, didn't exactly 'protect' her. Peach's face paled at that thought.

Robin rolled her eyes at Peach's antics. "Only you, Peach. Only you." She went for the door, unlatching it, letting a harried and red-in-the-face Ness Hyacinth into the room.

"Shit... dammit, he's crazy..." Ness was murmuring to himself.

Peach, being the diplomat and easy with words woman that she was, grimaced. "Ness... please. Language."

That seemed to break the raven haired boy out of his stupor, and he looked up, half cheerful and half disappointed. "Oh, hello Peach, Robin! I _knew_ I came to the right room."

"What do you need?" Robin asked. "We were in the middle of a very important conversation and..." the warrior trailed off, the emphasis on important conversation causing a blush to creep back onto Peach's cheeks. They could've taken it further had they really, _really_ wanted to.

The mention of Robin's question brought a scowl to Ness's face. "Roy..." he said darkly.

"Oh, trust me, we get it," Peach said, rubbing the kid's shoulder. "He's driving us crazy too."

"No..." Ness shook his head back and forth in dissent. "You don't seem to understand."

Robin noticed the perturbation first, innocuously rubbing her shoulder. The way Ness's entire aura seemed to darken was a highlighted key in itself. "What's up?" she asked.

"Roy... is out of his damn mind," Ness said cryptically. At the motion of Peach's hands meaning that he needed to elaborate, the commander of Earth sighed deep down to his toes. "Alright... the general of the Lycian and Ylissen armies is gone."

"What do you mean by gone?" Peach frowned.

"Gone, as he's no longer in the kingdom. Took the forces hanging on the border of Lycia and Ylisse into Eagleland and now is marching as we speak to Skyworld. He's going to try and put Kuro's head on a platter for the dark angel murdering Lucina. Roy is damn suicidal and now we have to go save him."

Robin and Peach groaned down to the soles of their feet.

Of course.

Of course the impatient Roy Kang had to go and do this.

* * *

Kuro hated whenever Pit would get in one of his... moods. The dark angel had no other way to really describe it, and there perhaps wasn't a word in the Skyworldian dictionary to do so. Should his brother become distressed, his wings would droop, his eyes would be wide and bright and alert, fraught with fright and other emotions that a king should not be reflecting in their gaze. Pit would also pace, and each step he took would cause frigid veins of ice to break and poke through on the concrete, looking like the floor turned into a gelid wonderland of slipping and sliding.

The dark angel pressed a hand to his brow, nearly about to have a coronary. Where did his brother's bravado and blissful rage evaporate to? After Pit saw Lucina's dead and scorched body, he cried in his bedroom for three days. He froze a servant who came to rouse him for breakfast as the unlucky worker decided to wake their king up in a stasis of nightmares. Those were also back. His vision given to him by Shulk came true, at least the part where there was a navy haired woman in a field screaming and covered in blood, dead as an icicle spear crashed into her back, appearing out the chest, the tip a gleaming and furious crimson.

Pit was currently huddled against the far wall of Kuro's bedroom, the Icarus cube sitting on the same stool in the same spot it was sitting in the day he had been resurrected. Not much changed in the Icarus palace since he came back to terrorize Smash. The king of Skyworld's eyes were wide and alert, darting to all the corners of the room. He felt trapped, hurt, and above all, upset that he betrayed one of his best friends.

Out of the corner of his eye he could spot an angry ruby red glare coming from his brother, Kuro leaning against the wooden bedroom door.

"You going to stop sulking and come join me for the victory speech? Or are you going to stay here and have the shadows act as your friend to help replace Lucina?" Kuro's tone was cold and abrasive. At the mention of navy haired queen, Pit began to claw at his skin, breaking blisters and causing streams of cardinal to slide down his arms. The dark angel let out a long drawn sigh, rubbing his forehead, then going over to his brother. He grabbed Pit's arms, coursing electricity through his veins. The king of Skyworld screamed in pain.

"Will you snap out of it, Pit?" Kuro yelled in his face. "What in the hell has gotten into you? You're sitting here like a complete and total baby, having a breakdown any time someone mentions that navy whore's name!"

Pit snapped his gaze at his brother. "Were you the one who killed her, Kuro? Were you the one who gave the final, dealing blow?"

"We went over this. You and I both had an arcane bolt of our power strike her. I imagined it would've been my power that killed her..." Kuro said after a moment of hesitation. "So yes, it was me."

"Then why aren't you sad about it? You murdered her!"

"Because it's war!" his brother snapped angrily. "You shouldn't get depressed over that. Makes you look horrendously weak. You don't want the enemy thinking you're weak, when you're the strongest one out of all of them!" Kuro knew he was lying in part, trying to boost Pit's confidence, to at least stop the crystalline tears from flowing type his cheeks. Kuro wiped one away for him, his smile half sweet, half bitter. "Pit, I wouldn't say that if I didn't believe it." Again, another lie.

Pit let out a hiccup. "Lucina was my friend. I-"

"Roy was supposed to be your friend too," the commander of electricity retorted, getting up, sick and tired of dealing with his little baby brother. "The king of Lycia was supposed to care for you. Robin Pherone and Peach Seraph were supposed to be your two most trustworthy advisors in this entire court, but then they jump ship and go to support the enemy? Lucina could be placed in the same boat, Pit."

"But- but she never did anything wrong-"

"She never had any faith in you!" Kuro yelled. "Do I have to write it down for you? No one in Lycia or Ylisse who is at the very least somewhat important cared for you. I have a rebuttal for everything in the book."

The lord of ice fell silent at this. Why was he having a war in his mind on who he cared for and who he didn't care for? It drove him crazy! Pit stood up to evenly match his brother's gaze in the eye. "I just want to get rid of all of this pain. Help me loose this pain."

"Are you asking me to do what I think you're asking me to do?" Kuro rose an eyebrow at him, nose furled up in disgust. He was not going to sleep with his brother simply because he asked. Hell, he would never do such an inhumane thing like that to begin with. He had no problem with people loving whom they wanted to love, but Pit was off limits.

He must've been thinking the same thing, Pit's face turning into one of horror. "Oh, gods no Kuro! You think I'd ever want to cross down that path after what Shulk used to force me to do in tearing me down? Sicko!" Pit shouted, running a hand through his mahogany hair. The brunette placed his head agains the freezing cold stone wall. "No, Kuro... I need you to help me get rid of this emotional warfare in my heart. I don't know what went riddling through me before we went to go battle. A rage in me that I never knew existed... but I didn't like that part of me. I don't like this part of me _either._ How am I supposed to find this balance if there's no balance to begin with?"

Kuro loved where this conversation turned to. He had one answer, one he'd never spill. He got closer to Pit, holding him by the shoulders. "There's one thing I can think of. It's completely painless, it won't hurt, and it's irreversible if you want me to get rid of it for you." Again, one of those sections were a lie, but truth be told, even Kuro himself had no idea what part of it was at this point.

Pit didn't even hesitate. "I'm sick of this pain. Anything."

That was all Kuro needed. He reached one hand closer to Pit's face, placing his curled fingers against his brother's nose, cheeks, and underside of the jaw. The king froze, getting flashbacks of night doused in a green light while Shulk lashed the whip out again and again, and the skin ripped, and his cries echoed unanswered against the stone palace walls. Kuro whispered an appeasement, a strange sense of calming passing over Pit.

Kuro closed his eyes and pressed down further against Pit's head. The commander of ice cried out due to the pain, something leeching itself out of his skin near his cranial region. A slick, halcyon liquid reflecting the colors of the rainbow if light was to glint off of it. It began to collect in Kuro's palm before submerging itself beneath the dark angel's palm. The process took only a minute or so, the light angel feeling completely at ease.

His stomach was curling and wanting to upheave at seeing the yellow fluid. But, deep down inside, Pit couldn't emote the feeling of disgust. He could only sense sadness, and true blistering rage. Confusion tried speckling itself across his face, however it stopped midway, his voice monotone. "What did you do to me, Kuro?" he asked, no sense of apprehension or worry mirrored in his voice.

Hearing the way Pit spoke caused Kuro's grin to widen. A huge success. It would make killing the Lycian and Ylissen armies an easier task to do. "You want to know what I did to you, Pit? I got rid of your emotion. The power of darkness within me has completely taken away the feelings of happiness, confusion, pain, sadness towards the actions of others, and truly any other emotion than rage out of your system. How do you feel?"

Pit grinned back just as evilly. "Amazing, brother. Better than I've ever, _ever_ felt."

Kuro leaned back to admire his work.

It looks like the rest of Smash was in for a huge surprise when they'd see the usually benevolent king Pit Icarus of Skyworld mow down enemy after enemy, every man, woman or child without remorse, without tears, without any feeling other than blistering rage and anger towards those who have wronged him for years before.

* * *

 **Alright... there we are guys! That was Chapter #26: Ironfrost. And man oh man didn't we have a lot happen this chapter? Peach and Robin have admitted their feelings for each other, were cock blocked (what is the term for two ladies who can't get their loving on by an interruption, rather than two dudes... I wonder?), and Kuro has now pulled his real master card trick. With the power of darkness, the same element that Ganondorf wields in his everlasting duel with Zelda, has ripped most of the tangible emotions from Pit's soul, which I had a hard time conceptualizing, so I used this yellow fluid that could be similar to interstitial fluid in the ears to maybe perhaps being on the brain. Hopefully we have accumulated enough suspense and tension to get this part of the story heightened up. We have one last chapter before the big blow out my friends. Please review and let me know what you thought! Will Roy go riding into battle and get destroyed before he can even summon a phoenix? Will Robin and Peach get a happy ending unlike Lucina and Roy? Will Ness actually have true character significance? All of this and more when I decide to post Chapter #27: Death To Hold, probably around Friday. And lastly, my announcement!**

 **Sometime, near the end of this month, I will begin writing and posting my largest project in Smash known to date, yes, even larger than what Cross Examined, The Raven and the Lion, or this could be. I welcome you to a world called Syrenet, an America that is going to be overshadowed by a cyberpunk type society, nano-technology, war and more. Our leading man is a one and only Roy Arcadia, and will be a forty chapter, yes 40 chapter, sci-fi, action, drama, friendship adventure. Coming to you someday before New Years. I've been planning this story for roughly eight months and am more than ready to unleash it upon all you readers. I hope you have an amazing day and thanks for sticking all the way to end with this. Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	27. Chapter 27: Death to Hold

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #27: Death to Hold. More shit hit the fan last chapter my friends, and now we're here. The last stop before the plunge, or whatever that Gandalf quote was from Return of the King (actually listening to May it Be by Enya right now as I type this lol). *coughs* Anyways, it seems that Robin and Peach may have found solitude within themselves, but now it is time to build on the last thing I feel I haven't fully touched on well enough for everyone. Palutena and Kuro's relationship is one that I wish to fully define with these last chapters. But, on the other side, Roy is a damn maniac who's about to lose his head trying to get the dark angel's, and nothing will him persuade him of doing such other actions. Oh well. As this story is soon to close, another shall eventually open up... I'm talking about Syrenet, which I actually posted the beginning of last night. This is midterm week for me at school, and that means time to write. Our next update will be on Tuesday, and then one on Thursday... and by then we'll be at Chapter 30. I want to say thank you to eclipse's end and YoshiDB for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy Chapter #27: Death to Hold.**

* * *

 _Accordingly, whatever you have said in the dark will be heard in the light, and what you have whispered in the inner rooms will be proclaimed upon the housetops. ~ Luke 12:3_

Kuro, in all the years he had walked on the face of Smash, would never be able to tell anyone who asked why he was drawn to the terrace every night, just outside of the castle's library. Something about placing his weathered elbows on the also weathered stone railing and looking out into Skyworld gave him a feeling of peace that he never felt before. Peace was often not a word Kuro would describe his daily actions with. However, and especially dealing with Pit, there was an innateness in him to go to the terrace.

The dark angel found himself for the fifth time that evening doing just that, elbows on the terrace, his pale cheeks resting on his knuckles, eyes darting back and forth over the landscape. Out in the distance, Kuro could see fires burning forests and homes to the ground. He could hear the screams of his citizens as an army slashed through them like a scythe cutting down corn in a field. He'd laugh and relish at some of the cries, which a king shouldn't ever do towards his subjects, but he did it anyways. Kuro knew what the blaze represented. Roy leading the Lycian and Ylissen army through Skyworld, on the raging war path, and who would be leading the front other than that red haired devil. The sound of horses hooves trampling the ground brought a calming quiet to Kuro's heart. Sooner than later he'd meet an old enemy face to face once more, and there'd be no bluenette maiden to take the shockwave for him.

He, deep down, did regret killing Lucina. Somewhere in the tangled, thorned mess of his heart, there was an aching, stabbing pain as he heard the queen of water's cries dissipate over the plains of Eagleland. Seeing her charred face as he and Pit rode off, glorious in their win, haunted him for the entire night. With Pit debating him on the merits of killing someone they had known for years, it added to the pain. Kuro Icarus did not need to be reminded of his actions by everyone in the whole damn kingdom, thank you very much.

That was another subject that gave him conflicting thoughts. Pit. His brother. His flesh and blood. Kuro looked at his palm, the residue of Pit's emotions starting to fade into the corpse color. He didn't have to do what he did, sucking the very vital fragility of life out of the last person he cared about in Smash, but now he simply couldn't go and put it all back. Kuro realized now in hindsight that often times his irrational thinking and impulsive decision making did nothing truthfully in fermenting his goals, but now only making them more difficult to achieve. What if what he did turned Pit into a war machine that couldn't be quelled? That would honestly be the worst thing to ever happen. Kuro didn't want to kill his brother. He hadn't any idea if he could muster the strength to do such a deed. Only time could tell. Would Pit become an asset or a liability? The dark angel chose not to decide that yet.

Sheathed to Kuro's right hip was a knife. _The_ knife. It made Kuro chuckle in earnest whenever he thought about it. Inside the woven blackness that was the Icarus cube, Kuro in his purgatory stasis of life and death formed a blade that held deceiving, yet insightful visions. Some of the things he placed inside were meant to target his brother's psyche. If he couldn't himself be the one to bring around the downfall of Smash and give his kingdom the righteousness it deserved, perhaps his more naïve and innocent brother, Pit, would be the perfect one to do so. He had planned it out extensively, with how much time he had. His brother, the adorable little white angel, as Pit had been deemed so by the masses, would muster an army and insurmountable power to bring reckoning over all the land. No one would expect the energetic, blissfully happy child of Palutena to conquer kingdoms, let alone kill anyone. Shulk was a mere pawn in the whole game, the game of bringing around an end of Smash.

The necromancer had a fault to explain _his_ side of the story to anyone who'd care or be forced to listen. Kuro knew all about Shulk's past, all about his mother and her fearfulness, the creation of the prison he currently lived in, and how to tautly tie his strings just right. It's why the dark angel, when resurrected, killed him. Shulk came popping out of the cube with his own agenda, and Kuro had to watch as his brother suffered at the hands of someone who was truly, _truly_ sent to help him. No one with reasonable power would dare mess with something he spent so long perfectly crafting. Supplying Shulk with all the right words to say, he played Pit in the palm of his hand. Kuro was playing Pit like the skillful puppet master hiding behind velvet curtains, engineering a perfect show.

Kuro transported the knife mentally to Pit's quarters. He needed an opportunity to get rid of Primid, despite him himself liking the captain of the royal guard. Primid wasn't needed in the grand scheme of things, so he had his brother exterminate him in the worst way possible. He never got the chance to destroy Robin or Peach, watching from the shadows before his mother's final days, at how Pit bonded between them like bread and butter, cotton and gin, yin and yang. Some of the visions placed inside the knife were also meant to throw Pit off. The 'battle' between he and his brother, electric domes and blizzards, it still may have yet to pass over Smash, should Pit turn on him with the newly bestowed gift of never feeling.

But that wasn't on Kuro's mind at the moment.

He looked away from the inferno out on the horizon to pick up a book he had left on the bench next to him. When he and Pit were very young, Palutena had instilled upon her sons to take up the art of writing, enjoy yourself and the fictitious thoughts you could create. Kuro scoffed at it and called it complete and utter banal bullshit. However, Pit loved it. The principle of creation, doing such a feat all inside your head roared in the commander of ice's heart, it took like a moth to flame. When Shulk came from the cube, Pit stopped writing. Kuro needed a break from the talk of politics and war, he needed a break from looking at his brother's now and void face with no light in his eyes, his brother's brow tight in confusion of trying to emote but never being able to break from the yoke.

The wind blew the journal back open, and it caught Kuro's eye as the heading of the page at the top was written in a color and font he had never seen before. The dark angel kneeled, picking the book up and sitting on the bench to read the page, back entirely turned to the flames out westward. The heading was written in a clashing gray and vicious yellow, and Kuro's heart welled in his throat as he realized that the date written in the upper hand corner was the same date he and Pit had been given their elements, their 'coronation'. The same day the ruler of electricity killed their own mother in cold blood. Oh. _Shit_.

 _Coronation Day_

 _This day has been the best one of my entire life! Though I may be too old to write in such a childish manner, it is impossible for me to silence the joy in my heart. Palutena, I mean... Mom, has given Kuro and I the elements of electricity and ice. We're element holders in Smash, like the great rulers of the other kingdoms that mother used to tell me as a young child. I've never felt this amazing in my life. Even more than me... actually, no one needs to know of that event..._

Kuro broke a smile, knowing very well what his brother may have been alluding to, then resumed reading.

 _Now wherever I step, should I choose so, ice forms at my feet. You know where I've been around the palace because a diverted wake of frost follows me wherever I go. Isn't that the coolest thing? I think so! But, back to the day. Kuro, after the coronation, went to his room and locked the door. I had been told by mother to rouse him for dinner, but he politely asked if he could eat it in his room. Normally I would've been concerned for his well-being, but this time I shrugged it off as I thought Kuro was simply practicing his newly given powers._

A memory passed over the dark angel's thoughts. The events up to him killing his mother were very hazy, blurred lines and pictures that couldn't be distorted properly. Pit came to him and he refused his company? Kuro felt a little chill pass over his exposed arms and legs, instinctively shivering.

 _I don't think there's enough words in the dictionary to describe how I felt when I saw Kuro get his gift today. His gaze was set in stone, solid, set at something I will never be able to see. The unmistakable glint in his eye when the crackling of electricity surged from his fingertips gets me giddy thinking about it now. Mother was pleased with the whole thing, too, but of course she would, we're her children. People tell me that I love my family too much and that eventually it'll start to hurt, but I think that's crazy talk._

 _However, if I could think of a feeling to describe how I felt looking at my brother, it'd be singled down to one riveting emotion. Pride. To have my blood standing up there by that throne with a crown, a robe, and one of Smash's sacred 'relics', is enough to bring tears to my eyes writing this. I'm so proud of Kuro. He's always been the one that's there for me when no one else could possibly be, and he's forever redeemable in my eyes. I love him so much, and I only know he loves me back. He-_

The book fell from Kuro's grasp, the dark angel's breathing becoming labored and heavy. His wings inflexed inward, his body curling in on itself as he began to cry. A type of crying that caused ripping sobs to leech from his lips, a painstaking agony that stabbed at every lasting moral fiber in his body. The cry doubled out into the air like packages of rotten, bursting fruit, the noise exploding like a supernova to the interstellar skies. Kuro hiccupped, wiping away at his eyes. What if Pit was to truly see him now? To really, _truthfully_ hear what went on? Would his brother be proud of him then? Would Pit even be able to look at him in the eyes? Kuro thought that wouldn't be the case.

As Kuro bent over crying, an apparition began to form in front of him. Plaited iridescent hair, a cocked head to the side, raised eyebrows, hovering slightly off the ground. Palutena Icarus watched as her son sobbed and wept to the heavens and eternal torments below, each second of desperate emotion killing her overtime, and how she couldn't even intercept to help her damaged son.

She got closer to him, Kuro's skin bristling with energy, and Palutena placed a translucent hand up to his face, dulling his senses. Kuro sniffled, looking up. Though he could not feel it, the release of self-pity drowning out all feel of his body, a frown placed itself on his lips.

"M- mother?" Kuro croaked.

"I heard the entire ordeal..." she whispered. "You're in pain."

He _did_ scowl at this. "I wonder why you feel that."

"It's been awhile. A lot has happened since we've talked." Palutena said, her hand falling from his face.

Kuro locked his jaw. "If you've come to reprimand me rather than console me, I suggest you leave. Do not come to a wounded man when he's down and hurt him further."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she dismissed his grievance with the swift wave of her hand, deciding to sit next to him. "A mother never wishes to hurt her children. They hurt themselves by disobeying us at times where it'd be better to listen than act."

"Is that why I'm so damaged, then? Because I've disobeyed you?"

"No. It's because you're starting to realize what you're doing," Palutena answered. She bit down on her lip, the gust of wind passing through her ghost like a breeze wafting through a curtain. "I tried to appeal to Pit not too long ago. I can't appear before him. So I chose you. I imagine- I imagine he's blocking me from something _you've_ done."

Kuro stood from the bench, his chest tightening like he was trapped, she was cornering him by sitting there and the dark angel hated restrictions. "You'd be correct, mother. I've ripped every emotion away from him other than anger or sadness. It makes his usual crying easier to handle."

"And you still wonder why I call you a monster."

He turned on her, eyes blazing in a fit of rage. "Everything I do for Pit is to protect him! He lets himself get hurt too easily, he's never watching his back! I've got to protect him, as when I was unable to do so, Shulk came in and destroyed what used to be my brother," he pointed viciously at the journal. "I just cried my eyes out reading what he wrote on coronation day! You think I want him to ever find out the truth now, especially after reading that? You're out of your damn mind, Palutena! Me taking whatever little spirit lay inside only will keep him safe from the anguish and angst he'll receive if he finds out what I've done."

"I-" Palutena started.

"You aided in this, too, you realize?"

"Oh? How is that?" the ex-queen of Skyworld challenged her son, 'standing' now.

"Whenever you had the chance to speak to Pit, in all these years, you never told him the truth about me, did you? When he still had no notion of ever trying to bring me back to life, you had the prime opportunity to let him know everything! Am I wrong in assuming this?" Kuro sneered. She looked down at her grave, noticing a rosebud. "Answer me!" he barked.

She flinched, moving away. Hallucinations of thorns, black roses, red roses, amps of electricity, a dark pair of wings, and an evil knife invaded her sight. "I- I didn't want to hurt him..." Palutena whispered.

"Exactly," Kuro got close to her, and if she was human, he'd spit in her face. "I _do_ feel terrible for what I've done in the past and what I continue to do, but it's still all worth it to some extent, mother. With all of my atrocities, I cannot simply go back on my word and reform what I've destroyed, who I've disassembled. It's not that easy! And now that I've turned down this path, there's no other direction to go but forward. You're still the one who did all of this. By never standing up for what was rightfully yours. All of this, the pain brought to Pit, to myself, to Skyworld, and to Smash, is your fault."

"No. It's not." Palutena clenched her teeth, forming fists, a tear sliding down her porcelain cheeks.

Kuro turned his gaze out to the burning kingdom. "Roy is coming with an army to kill this entire kingdom. After he's quashed, there isn't much for me to do. All I have to do is protect Pit one more time, then he's out of my hair forever."

"But who's to say that Pit will not want your protection?"

"He'll always need it. It's security," the dark angel said. "I learned early on in life that I can't depend on those I love to support me. They'll subconsciously guilt trip you for the entirety of your life, even though they have no idea they're doing it. Without their input, you can be free. I don't need Pit to feel powerful, or loved, or any of those things. I love him, but not to the same extent as I once did."

Palutena let another tear slide, and she blinked, trying not to cry. Kuro exploited weakness. "When Roy gets here, I hope he brings you hell. You're my son, and on the same token you're not. Goodbye, Kuro."

He felt her leave this world, and Kuro looked back at the journal. He wished he never read it.

Something behind him snapped, a twig, or maybe a leaf. He whirled around, hands going for the knife. The person who alerted him of their presence jumped, a group of six Skyworld soldiers standing in a cluster by the castle entrance back inside. Kuro immediately relaxed. In the lead stood a tall gentleman, dressed entirely in armor, carrying a torch. Kuro forgot that he requested a few soldiers of one of the squadrons meet him on the terrace.

His mother's words echoed inside his head like the braying of a dying dog. Painful, excessive, and evil.

Kuro smiled, spreading his arms out wide. "It is good to see you."

The leading gentleman nodded, evidently shaking. "We've come, just like you ask milord."

"Good. We've got work to do."

He eyed the vicinity around him, his mother's grave, her frozen garden, and he curled his fingers to form a claw. Electricity crackled and formed around his fingertips.

Time to set the world around him on fire.

* * *

 **And there we are ladies and gentlemen, there we are! That was Chapter #27: Death to Hold. Again, another one scene chapter, which of course I tried to cram as much in there as I could. I hope this ample backstory has proven many points to be true. Kuro is the puppet master behind everything, and for good reason. He's conflicted on whether or not he stop, or is there a higher manifest to reach? He perhaps may never know, at least until it's too late. This is also the last time we shall see Lady Palutena, which I'm hurting to finally let go of her, but she only ever was used as a 'prophet' or messenger, but not to the same extent Ness's role is. What is Kuro planning to do with these men and a torch, you think? Sound off in the reviews below, I'm interested in seeing what you all think. And... guess one other thing. Who do you think, before the end of the story at Chapter #32, is going to die? Though I will not spoil who will or who may not or if there is any more death to be had, you just need to be prepared I feel. We've got six characters to work with. Pit, Kuro, Robin, Peach, Roy, and Ness are all that's left. All we all care about at least. For those who know me, you may see where this is going. You guys have been strong with everything up until this point prediction wise. Let's see who gets this one right. Who do you think will die, and _how_ will they die? Thanks so much for reading guys. I hope to have Chapter #28: Kingdom of Sorrow. The invasion of Skyworld begins. Again, I hope you all have an amazing day, and I'm deep in gratitude for all you readers. Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	28. Chapter 28: Kingdom of Sorrow

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #28: Kingdom of Sorrow. Yeah, I know it's nearly been two weeks, but I wasn't finding the inspiration for this chapter inside my heart for the past twelve days... but now I'm revived in the Icarus Chronicle spirit. I realize that there is no way I can write five chapters between now and midnight, so this story will have to be finished in January sometime near February... I'm a little upset that I couldn't meet my deadline, but I am proud for how long I have stuck with this story and happy to know I still have readers of this piece regardless due to how long it is. Oh well. So, last time, it was the final conversation of Kuro and Palutena before the hammer stroke falls, and Roy's on the horizon, and it's time to destroy some people and some things. As I've been writing Syrenet, my latest story in the fandom which has like overtaken my thought process to the point where it's obsessive and unhealthy (I love Syrenet that much...), that I don't think I'll ever really write in past tense that much on this site. I feel too restricted when writing this way, so this may very well be the last story in this style that's third person. I'll have to debate that. Thank you to eclipse's end, SeththeGreat, and YoshiDB for reviewing. Enjoy Chapter #28: Kingdom of Sorrow.**

* * *

 _So will it be with the resurrection of the dead. The body that is sown is perishable, it is raised imperishable; it is sown in dishonor, it is raised in glory; it is sown in weakness, it is raised in power, it is sown a natural body, it is raised a spiritual body. If there is a natural body, there is also a spiritual body. ~ 1 Corinthians 15:42-44_

Pit's icy, labored breaths run along the charred cobblestones like a mist enveloping a grassy field. His hands are visibly shaking, spasms rocketing his limbs as he glared over the ground. Plumes of ash rose from the black soil, and he leaned down to run his hands through them. The smell of sulfur and smoke collided with his sense of smell that the king of Skyworld gagged. Behind him stood Kuro, back straight, wings downcast, as he watched his brother lean over and cry.

The two brothers were on the terrace, standing amidst the ruins of Palutena's tombstone and garden. The very same place the two twins and their mother shared numerous conversations, whether she was a ghost or in the flesh. The commander of ice felt his heart slam in his chest, head turned askew as he noticed Palutena's tombstone, covered in soot. He blew the blackness away and let out a cry that seared in his throat, the dedication to his mother scorched away. Against the tombstone was a single, white rose. Or, it may have been white. Pit would've never known, as he froze it without even looking at it.

His words came out deliberate and slow, hands curled into fists, the king of Skyworld on his knees in front of the burned earth. "Who... who did this, Kuro?" he asked, voice impossibly cold, voice impossibly cruel.

"Who do you think?" was the dark angel's response, walking up to his brother at a slow pace, iron boots clanging against the ground.

"Someone who could burn things."

"Roy, then. Pit, that son of a bitch-"

Pit's eyes snapped towards his brother, so decisive, so... malevolent, that it caused Kuro to shudder. The dark angel realized, perhaps in hindsight, this wasn't the best plan. "What? No... he'd never."

"He tried to kill you."

The brunette looked down at his hands, lost like a sheep without their herd. An insurmountable rage began to build inside his veins, churning and electrifying anger, an emotion he had never felt before. He let out a riveting scream, one so guttural that mini glaciers formed over the terrace, there were holes ripped in the clouds, and the ground shook. As he screamed, Pit's entire back began to glaciate, then exploded like a cracked shell, shards of gelid, navy and ruby glinted ice erupting everywhere. Streams of scarlet poured down from his back, but Pit didn't care, nor did he probably notice. He stood.

"Where is he?" Pit demanded. "Where's Roy?"

Kuro shrugged lamely. "I don't know. He either did this in the middle of the night without waking us up, or had some cohort do it for him..."

"I want him to kneel before me," the brunette growled. "I'm going to put his head on a stake and let the entire army see what's he done!" Another icy blast rocketed from the king's body, and he fell to one knee.

The two angelic lords did not have to wait that long, as if on cue, screams echoed from below, down in the square. Kuro's eyes narrowed, and then he staggered back as an fireball soared into the sky, carrying the insignia of Lycia when the smoke cleared. The dark angel smiled smugly to himself. "Well... found him."

Pit could hear Roy's angry voice over all the chaos, all the alarms ringing, soldiers clashing with soldiers, and other miscellaneous discordant. "Come out here and face my men like true kings!" the redhead's mocking voice could be heard over the canyons, waterfalls, and valleys. "Let me see your traitorous faces, Pit, Kuro! I will kill you here and now for taking Lucina from me!"

Kuro's wings bristled, and he brandished the sword at his hilt. He cocked his head to the side. "It looks like the idiot wants a fight. Brother?"

The brunette stood, eyes dead set, irises alit with rage. He reached to his side and gripped the shaft of his bow. For the first time in damn eons, Pit Icarus brought his stupid weapon with him. Oh, for such a glorious occasion. "Then a fight we'll give him!" he snarked, turning on his heel.

His brother watched him vanish into the shadows of the palace, and he sighed. " _I thought a lot about what mother and I discussed. You're right, Pit, we'll give them a fight and then I'll end your pitiful little life, so you can no longer hurt me. I'll get over the pain and then pick up the stragglers and truly turn this kingdom into something else, more than you ever dreamed of."_

Scoffing, and then rearing his head back to laugh, Kuro raced after Pit.

* * *

Robin's horse neighed, rearing up on its hind legs as she gripped the reins. Peach trotted up to her, and then soon followed Ness and the other remaining half of the Lycian army. The force stirred on the edge of the river bank, the line marking the entrance into the palace's domain. There was little to no resistance on the way to Skyworld's hearth itself, to Pit's resting place. Roy's evident path of destruction was made clear from all the burned shacks and smoldering corpses piled up. The king of Lycia lost all sensibility, all rationale thought. As Ness would say, shaking his head in distress, losing Lucina broke him. Broke him hard.

Peach chew on the inside of her cheek. "Roy and the rest of the army must be fighting right now, for all we know."

"Then we've got some foes to face," Ness said cheerfully, leaning on his staff stuck in the mud. "Or... Roy could be apologizing to them. For all we know, they may be having tea."

"Ness..." Robin groaned. "This is not the time for comedic... whatever you want to call it. This is serious and-"

The teen interrupted her with the incessant wave of his hand. "Alright, Robin, you made your point."

Off to the right, Ness could barely make out an explosion of white, flurries and soil flying everywhere. Then, merely seconds after, came a fireball, a loud screech, and Peach rubbed her forehead at the sight of the Lycian insignia. "Found him..."

Ness turned back to the forces gathered. "Okay... we haven't really had time to discuss the game plan. Roy's in there, causing hell, and I don't know how bad it'll get. I've advised Robin and Peach to not use their powers as much as we did back in Eagleland. They... they were too devastating and I'm not here in Smash to kill people. Pit, and Kuro especially, will be fighting. You. Do. Not. Engage! They will kill you, and Kuro will definitely not think twice about sending a lighting bolt through your skin. Allow us three to deal with them if we can, and you get rid of the stragglers. We've got a nation to save an army to help. Do not fear them, as they will _not_ fear you."

In the middle of his speech, Robin got closer to Peach on her horse. She swallowed heavily, trying not to cry. "If we- if we... I love you." She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't quite get it out. " _If I die, I wanted to say that I love you. I do... it's just that... nevermind. It's silly._ "

Someone near the front of the army played the war call on a trumpet, and Robin withdrew her sword. Peach was evidently starting to get emotional by the flushed cheeks and the burning feeling in her face, but she dabbed at her eyes with part of her armor. "I love you too..." she whispered, but in the heat of things, it got lost. Robin swung her sword forward, screamed, and then snapped the reins. The horse reared back up, and then skyrocketed across the river. A roar came from the soldiers as they ran forward to, Ness and Peach in the lead.

Robin's heart hammered in her chest as the sounds of dueling and death got closer and closer with every passing second. " _This is real. This is not going to change a thing. We're in war._ "

She braced herself, jumping off the horse as she crossed underneath the gate to Skyworld's main city. The pallid haired warrior gripped her sword, and went into the fray.

* * *

He was loving every second of it. Roy Kang let out a joyous laugh as he chucked the spear at a retreating Skyworld soldier, terrified of the ensuing brawl. It struck the man straight between the shoulders, a scream escaping his lips which were losing color fast. The king of Lycia walked forward, withdrawing the spear with a sickening sound, the tip coated in scarlet. "Even if you all die, it'll never replace the pain in my heart." he spat. Roy turned, a line of soldiers behind him bracing to rush forward. The redhead laughed, then gripped the axe at his belt. "Come at me!" he screamed. "Unless you're all cowards and unable to face your fear of death!"

Roy feinted to the left, and one of the soldiers took the bait. With a warrior's cry, the redhead launched himself at the foe. The two clashed briefly in the air, the two of them colliding into the ground with a thud. The Skyworld soldier lashed back, swinging out with his sword, managing to catch Roy in the leg with the hilt. A sickening thump echoed out, and the redhead yelled, downing himself to one knee. He stood back onto his feet, yelling, landing on top of the man. The brunette grunted, trying to shift his attacker off, but the king of Lycia was heavier. Roy shifted, and something in the man's lower body cracked, but he couldn't see what it was. He let out a scream, formed fists, and slammed them into the redhead's chest. The redhead reached for the man's neck, and with a swift twist of his hands, heard a satisfying crack.

Seconds later, something went _chink_ though the air and Roy felt pain erupt all over his chest.

He flew back, a shard of ice sticking in his sternum, though it hadn't gone very deep. He hit a stone wall, collapsing to the stone, coughing. Far away, the king of Skyworld, Pit, rushed him, his warriors passing. Pit took the moment of recovery to his advantage, racing for the wall and going straight for Roy's throat. The redhead was caught off guard as Pit rammed him back into the wall, a look of darkness crossing the normally happy king's face, the angel's hands wrapping themselves around Roy's throat. Feet began to kick out as Pit started choking Roy, the guardian of fire starting to gasp for breath, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Pit squeezed and squeezed, he continued to squeeze.

The redhead lashed out with his hands, luckily catching Pit in the face, burning him. The brunette let out a cry of pain, dropping Roy. He began to cough, gasping and heaving for a breath. Back to square one with the two of them, then. Roy swung his axe at the brunette, who blocked. The brunette sent his hands out, an icy flurry covering Roy, who looked away. When the white blizzard faded, the angel had disappeared. Stupid hit and run.

Back by the gate, Robin had been socked in the face from a punch, a rather noticeable and obviously drunk Skyworld solider thinking he could go against his old superior. She probably trained the guy for hell's sake. She rubbed her face sorely, a bruise beginning to appear. amid his pallid complexion. "Damn," she swore, cracking her knuckles, dropping her sword. "You ruined my non-existent makeup." The drunkard snarled, then gripped the hilt of his sword and swung. She ducked, swinging back with a fist. She leaped at him, taking the man down, trying to intimidate the guy, though he did something else instead and reached out, clocking the warrior in the same place. Robin screeched out in pain, but did not get up, instead giving him a deft uppercut to the jaw. The drunkard hit his head on the cobblestone street immediately and was cold clocked, unconscious.

By the castle steps, Kuro and Ness were locked in a duel. Ness murmured a spell, the ground shaking around Kuro, who protected himself by forming a protective electric bubble. However, the carnal energy became grounded and it zapped Kuro, who fell back to the ground, and then rolled out of the way as Ness brought down his staff into the stone. Kuro wasn't going to win this fight as long as he was down on his knees, hell no, so doing the only natural thing he knew how to do when corner was run. He began to run away, but was unable to dodge a hit in the back of the leg aimed well by Ness with his staff. Another resounding crack, and this time it was the guardian of Earth who let a cry leech from his lips, as the wooden staff shattered when it connected. He bared his teeth. Bits of splinters protruded from his fingertips, and it was hurting like hell, but he couldn't give up. Kuro would kill him if this was to let on. He went to his belt for a knife, swiveling on his heel. Ness downright hated using metallic weapons as it felt... too warrior like. However, he was the only one keeping Kuro distracted and not from killing more soldiers so the more the merrier, it made it easier. Kuro had backed up onto the steps, and then bounded down towards him, his face animalistic in rage. Ness chucked the knife at the angel, which he promptly swore in contentment as the dark guardian swiftly dodged it, a move so clean it almost looked like it hadn't happened. Ness Hyacinth was never any good at throwing weapons anyways. The two dark haired men ran forward to each other, colliding in a clash of pain and skull, hitting the ground. Kuro clutched his forehead and moaned. "Shit..." he croaked. He gripped for his blade somewhere around the ground, but by that point, Ness had been in a battle with another warrior. Kuro scoffed, electricity brimming from his fingertips. He needed someone else to fight, looked like.

Robin watched from afar as Peach whirled through the ensuing melee, causing the ground to upheave around the Skyworld soldier's feet so they were trapped, or wrapping their weapons in wooden bark. The blonde bent down to heal the wounds of one officer, a stab wound in the stomach sending copper everywhere. Her back was turned, a soldier approaching from behind. The wounded man let out a warning, unable to get her attention. The pallid haired warrior went running into the action, her sword blocking what would've been a death blow.

Peach looked up, startled. "What?"

"Go!" Robin shouted, throwing the attacker of her, his blade missing her by a hairbreadth.

The blonde nodded. Once told, she did what she was asked. Peach raced to another wounded soldier, the guy being approached by a spearman. She craned herself a tipped over cart, willing a branch to appear from the ground. The Lycian soldier could be heard pleading for mercy, but the Skyworld officer wasn't having it, snarling a curse. Peach swore herself, un lady like behavior, and dove for the duo, the branch blade colliding with the spear. It broke through the wood, almost getting the warrior in the eye. He kicked his legs out, catching the Skyworld fighter. Peach gritted her teeth, standing back up as the man was downed and deftly, with her long reach, ignoring the pain screaming from her knees, slammed the branch blade down into his Achilles Heel. He gave out a sound that was a mix between a horrified scream and one full of pain and agony as a torrent of blood spewed everywhere, downing the guy for the count. She immediately realized what she had done, kneeling before him. The wounded Lycian soldier watched in awestruck stupefaction. The man from Skyworld tried to struggle getting back to his feet, his face twisting in agony. He sluggishly lashed out with his spear, almost slicing Peach in the arm, causing the diplomat to curse. The ground around them was stained a disgusting, foul crimson, blood and bone matter laying amid the stone glades that blew in the wind of their attacking armies.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I didn't realize what I did. Let me help you..."

Pit stood where Kuro had originally been fighting with Ness, bow in hand. He drew an arrow eyeing Robin out in the crowd. " _Traitorous bitch..."_ he thought darkly, firing. The arrow flew across the courtyard, imbedding in Robin's shoulder. The woman screamed in pain, looking at the arrowhead in shock. Pit drew again, and fired, but this time his shot was aiming for Robin's nose bridge, which would take out the woman once and for all. He felt betrayed, he _was betrayed_ that the angel used to fight with her. She was his family, and she turned her back on him, when something caused him to lose all rationale thought about not killing Robin Pherone, Peach Seraph, the king of Lycia... it would've made him halt dead in his movement had it been any other situation. Robin tried willing herself further, but nothing would work, the pain was unbearable. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Peach struggling to get to her feet, running over for her. Pit watched this, and levied his arrow, puzzled. The way they embraced, the way Peach's eyes glistened as if she was about to cry. What? He turned from it, unable to watch. He couldn't bring himself to make a third shot.

Roy wrenched his sword from a Skyworld soldier's chest, crimson blood splattering across his face. The ruler choked as the acidic liquid splashed on his skin. His kill crumbled down to the ground, the wound protruding from his sternum. Everything seemed so crazy... the peaceful stones were being desecrated in conflict. There was a mighty roar from somewhere down the courtyard, and a surge of blinding yellow light dashed out in several directions to knock a marching tide Lycian soldiers to the ground, shaking in spasms as electricity rocketed their body. Roy gritted his teeth. Kuro. That son of a bitch angel.

Ness went running at a head start, seeing Roy having trouble fighting against two lackeys at one time a little further into the clearing to reach Kuro. He jumped over a dead body, wincing slightly, and felt the air carry him as he drop kicked into one of the fighters, his blade entering his neck, cleanly cutting off the man's head. He winced and turned away, not wanting to see the carnage. " _Even when I try not to fight... I end up killing someone in a worse manner than I would've without powers. Zelda! Help me!"_ Roy managed to uppercut the other fighter, the soldier retreating back, touching his head groggily, before he slit his throat.

War was brutal. They would not play by the rules of friendship and amnesty.

Over by the entrance on Kuro's side, the dark angel laughed, laughed, and laughed as he went through wave and wave of opposition, electrifying the ground in front of him where it was brimming and cackling alive with energy. Should someone he not like stand his path, all he had to do was snap his fingers and they'd turn into ash. Pit, out of the corner of his eye, was being much more gentle and simply going from soldier to soldier by freezing them. Not injuring them... or killing them. He watched his brother lift his bow to shoot at Peach and Robin who were downed on the ground, but then faltered. What happened to the pure angry spirit within him? Kuro scoffed. Even with subtle manipulation, his brother was still a weakling; even after admitting his feelings, Pit held back. Whatever. Smash, when Kuro would rule, could use a few less wimps. The darker Icarus twin grabbed a poor teenager by the throat, slamming the girl into the ground. With relish, he realized that the person he was choking was Peach, the poor girl kicking and screaming as he began to dig his nails into her neck. He could sense the pain. Peach had gotten up to help heal another soldier's wounds.

"We meet again!" Kuro cackled. "I hope it ends with you dying this time, pity, actually." he drove his fingers further into her neck, Peach starting to cry out.

Someone screamed at him from afar, causing Kuro to break concentration. Ness was down a few yards away, eyes blazing. The raven haired boy muttered a spell of some kind, and Kuro released his grip on Peach, the girl collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily. Kuro snarled at Ness, launching forward, ducking as a decent sized rock went sailing over his head, intended for him. It burst somewhere behind him, but that didn't matter. He slashed at Ness's neck, Ness ducking and kicking Kuro in the face. The angel thudded against the ground, groaning as he rubbed his cheek. Ness drove his blade down, missing Kuro on purpose, but he didn't react fast enough as the dark angel seized his ankle, surging electricity through him. Ness began to shake uncontrollably, a halcyon glow sparking off of his skin. Peach, recovered from the near death experience, ran forward, sending a thorn through Kuro's wrist.

He growled, jumping back, crimson droplets leaking out from his wrist. By the time he had removed and crushed the natural pest, Ness and Peach were racing further into the carnage, out of his grasp. Lost cause now. Kuro stomped his foot in irritation, going back to killing other soldiers. Pit had stood still for a second, watching the entire ordeal with a peculiar fascination. His brother had been entirely reckless, but it didn't faze him. Pit trained his eyes on Roy, the king of Lycia drawing lines of fire around him as a way to halt advancement. The angel closed his eyes, conjuring up an icicle stalagmite. He chucked it at Roy, and though it simply bounced off of Roy's armor rather than impaling him like he had hoped, it gave Pit enough time to clash with the redhead, sword to axe. The king of Lycia, knowing exactly how their last fight ended, smirked, and then his body glowed a supernova red color. Pit had mere seconds to duck and cover before a wave of heat and fire erupted outwards from Pit. Any soldier caught in the surrounding vicinity, friend or foe, was singed to ash. Roy realized this, his face of pure horror.

Pit spread his hands out against the ground, icy webs shooting forward and trapping one poor sap in an encasement of ice. Back to doing the same old, same old. Perhaps combat wasn't really for him. Over by the gate, Robin let Peach lie against the outcropping. The two women looked into each other's eyes, lost and soundless for a moment. Then, without warning, Robin pressed her lips against Peach's. The blonde eased into the kiss, and for a split second, everything froze like an insect trapped in an amber sea. When they broke apart, the silverette's eyes were glossy. "I love you." she exhaled.

"I love you too." Peach whispered back.

"Stay here," Robin urged. "Don't leave. I'm going to continue to help Roy and Ness. You've done your job. Protect whomever you can around here or get wounded out in this vicinity, but do not do anything else. Understood?"

"Understood," the blonde nodded. When Robin turned to go back and fight, Peach grabbed her wrist. "You're still trying to protect me, aren't you?"

The pallid haired woman nodded. "I am. I always will."

Roy's feet didn't know what to truly do, how to truly move. Kuro waded through the entire group, marching right up to Ness. The commander of Earth turned around, surprised to see him. He croaked out, as Ness gripped the man by his neck and lifted him up for the kingdom to see. For some reason, Kuro wanted to really, _really_ strangle someone to death. Ness tried in futile measures grappling at his arms, his breath coming out in depleting whimpers. The dark angel grinned viciously before starting to squeeze, all the color draining from the old king of Onett's face. Thinking fast, Robin collided into Kuro, knocking the older foe to the ground as he let go of Ness. He fell to the ground, coughing and clutching his throat. Roy moved himself over to his side.

Kuro growled up at Robin, her foot slamming into his right arm as he tried grabbing for his sword. She slung a deft punch into his jaw before he slung her off of him, face in a purple animalistic rage, blade high to dive straight into her chest. Peach, back by the gate, wove a shield from the roots of the ground, blocking arrows and spears sent at her direction. She threw out a flower at one of the wounded men's shoulder. He picked up the lily and smiled, before an arrow found it's mark in his neck. Peach screamed, dropping the wooden shield, nicking another Lycian warrior held up against the cobblestone ground, the blonde trying to staunch the blood flow.

Roy looked afar from the back of the pack, having backed away from a raging attack with a man who had a trident to see Robin in trouble. He went running, leaping onto Kuro's back, clawing and kicking. He must've been hitting a damn brick wall for all she knew as the dark angel grabbed the redhead's ankle and flung him away, sending the king of Lycia into the wall. A few men in the army screamed in terror as Roy flopped to the stone, coughing up blood heavily.

Robin ducked under a soldier's swinging sword, though at Peach's position it seemed that the male from defending Skyworld was swinging sluggishly, not even trying. Did he know Robin from a past skirmish or something? She had no idea, but watched with peculiarity as deal the silverette, her girlfriend knock one hit to the soldier's chest and he fell back in an animated way, staying down. Perhaps he had been hit on the head. She whispered something low, jumping back to the fray.

A poor Lycian soldier was still recovering from the shock of seeing one of his partners die by Pit's hand die before his very eyes that he hadn't noticed Pit unsheathe his sword, throw a brave and valiant girl off of him who tried to attack him, and walk straight up to the cowering fighter. Ness caught all of this, a warning about to leave his lips before Pit raised his bow high, swung low, and beheaded the man with one clean swipe. Roy saw this too and screamed. Not. Again! The soldier's now headless body flopped to the ground, his head bouncing up and down like a basketball to the stone, vanishing underneath an upturned cart with ease, a plume of cardinal blood following its descent.

Kuro took this time in his duel with Roy to get the upper hand, the redhead pausing to watch as his own ally crumbled to the ground. Roy made a pained face, wincing, eyes downcast, forgetting where he was as the dark angel withdrew a knife from his belt, stabbing upwards. Roy let out a cry, looking down in surprise. The dark angel slammed the gleaming silver blade into his chest even further. Roy let out a gasp, eyes widening in horror, a mix of pain and shock registering on his face as the tip of the knife poked out through his back, Kuro then kicking Roy in the chest, withdrawing the weapon.

"Pit!" he howled.

The brunette snapped to look at his brother. "What?" he called.

"To me!" Kuro demanded, and the two Icarus brothers vanished into the palace.

Robin, Peach, and Ness in simultaneous shrieks and screams of fright raced forward to help Roy. The dark haired king of Onett reached him first, gripping Roy's outstretched hand. "Roy!" he cried.

"I'm okay..." Roy coughed, spewing up blood. "Kuro missed my ribs, got me by hips, rather. Hurt like a bitch though."

"Can- can you walk?" Peach bit down on her lip.

He shook his face in dissent. "What do you think?"

"No." Robin answered for him.

Ness gripped Roy's hand harder. "What should we do? Kuro and Pit retreated into the palace. We're still fighting out here, but-"

"You go after those angelic devils and kill Kuro for me."

"I'll go." the silverette volunteered.

"Robin!" Peach cried.

"You need to stay with Roy, heal his wound. Join Ness and I when you can. I can't afford you to get hurt."

"I can't afford to lose you either..." the diplomat said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Ness nodded. "Robin and I will give chase. Peach, stay here," he stood, scoffing. "I wish my damn staff hadn't broken. It'd make fighting them a lot easier."

Roy let out a pained cough. "GO!"

Robin and Ness didn't need to be told twice, the duo sprinting off into the palace.

Above the court of Skyworld, a blood sun began to rise up into the sky.

* * *

 **Phew. That. Was. Exhausting. But alright, ladies and gentlemen! That was Chapter #28: Kingdom of Sorrow, and goodness, we've reached 5k words with this chapter! Our first 5k of the entire story, alright! And like 3/4ths of that were action. Damn... I, I'm kinda proud, not gonna lie. But, yep, there we are. The battle I know everyone really wasn't asking for, but I had to make it important as the showdown is coming up between good versus evil, in one room, with one important device. You all know what I'm talking about. But, thank you so much for powering through this monstrosity of a chapter, as for action, I've never written something that long, but oh well. I shall have Chapter #29: Icarus Showdown, sometime out next week. Any plot guesses you want to make last minute? Do it now, or it might be too late. Thanks so much for reading, please review and let me know what you thought, and I'll see you all soon! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	29. Chapter 29: Icarus Showdown

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #29: Icarus Showdown! Man, it's been so long since I've thought of this piece, and I have to say, I'm happy to be back for this brief little update. Well, it actually isn't brief at all, this is it ladies and gentlemen. The update,** ** _the_** **chapter where our heroes go against our antagonists and it's time to see who's the strongest, and who will live, who will die and all that fun stuff. There's no army in the way now, simple fighting. Last chapter was a monstrous 5k and you all came from the woods to read and review it. Sadly, this story is almost over, and then it's time to go to on to Syrenet, and I most definitely and am excited for that one. Thanks to eclipse's end, Mr. Squirtle6, YoshiDB, FoundingRaiderChrona, and SomeoneReading for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy Chapter #29: Icarus Showdown.**

* * *

 _Even my closest friend whom I trusted, the one who ate my bread, has lifted his heel against me. ~ Psalms 41:9_

Ness pushed the doors of the Icarus palace open, Robin on his heels as they ran into the throne room. The silverette stopped on the carpeted floors, gazing over the stone walls. Scorch marks of lightning bolts and patches of frozen granite were splotched all over the gray backdrop, a history of kings and queens and destruction mapping out a frame of troubled life. Ness continued trudging on forward, everywhere he stepped, the ground caving in somewhat like quicksand. He stopped, noticing that his companion had paused.

"Robin?" he asked, turning back to her. "What's wrong?"

"N- nothing," she lied. "I just haven't been back here in so long. I never thought I'd see this throne room ever again. After what I did, you would've thought there was no going back." Robin frowned, rubbing her forehead.

The magician sighed heavily. "I don't think that's something you should be thinking about right now, especially with what's going on. If we see Pit, that thought right there may confuse you. I can't have you dying on me. Peach can't have you dying on her, not after all you've been through. So let's go, we have a kingdom to save."

She nodded, unsheathing her sword. "You're right. I- never mind."

The two began running off again, going down corridors and hallways that Robin never knew existed. As they ran, she looked over at Ness. Though he looked to be a teenager, she could see the weathered lines on his face and the heavy facial expressions hinting that the boy truly did live for hundreds of years and had seen some messed up stuff. Hell, what just happened in the courtyard could've been half the Lycian army's own personal hell. Robin saw all of that every day being in the Icarus service, as there were always quells and rebellions to quash on the outer rim of the kingdom due to people not wanting to accept Pit's reign as king. Truthfully, looking back over things, neither did she.

The woman almost laughed as they had to freeze and let a normal servant girl pass with a bucket of water to one of the bedrooms, perhaps cleaning the sheets. Not even a few months ago, her and Peach were worried scared that Shulk would come from the rafters and kill everyone in the kingdom with a fell swoop of his hand. How Pit quivered underneath the blonde necromancer's gaze and outstretched palm, and even the simple fact that the two ladies had trusted the slimy weasel in the first place. That broke her. It was there, in Shulk's own bedroom, that she learned that her best friend had a crush on her and from that point forward, everything changed. It all changed for the worst.

" _Or the best,"_ she mused. " _Depending on how you look at it. I now care for someone in my life that I would've never admitted to doing that for... and here we are that many days later. Had this not have happened, then maybe none of this suffering would've taken place. A double edged sword."_

Robin had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Ness's upturned palm which she ran right into. She was about to curse the commander of Earth out in a rage when the words died in her throat, the two of them standing in front of a very obvious looking door. Years of wear and tear and Pit's bursts of emotion began to take its toll in the hallway, Robin noticed, as the closed door in front of them was covered in a sheet of ice, cackles of energy coming from the other side.

"They're in there," Ness growled. "Both of them. You can tell."

"And when we're inside?" Robin asked.

"We do what Roy asked. Kill the dark angel and give Pit the longest stern talking to I can conjure."

"What if Pit..." the silverette didn't want to finish that thought. Too dastard for her to even think of an outcome such as killing the diamond king in any barbaric manner. Though it was evident that Pit wouldn't be quick to listen, he seemed to be reasonable.

"Then we do what we have to do," Ness insisted, the ground underneath his feet beginning to tremble. Robin started to lose her balance, supporting herself on his shoulder as the floor began to crack. "The Icarus twins have left a desolate shadow over Smash that must be eliminated. I'm hoping Pit goes quietly, if that's the case."

Then, all at once, Ness unleashed a carnal flow of energy, an aftershock spiraling from his hands like a flow of mahogany tree bark. The door shattered into a frenzy of splinters, ice crystals, and sound waves. Robin, gripping the hilt of her sword, launched over Ness's hunched form, dashing into the hazy mess of the room, which happened to be Kuro's bedroom.

The haze settled, and the silverette saw both Icarus twins standing against the back of the room. Pit was high on alert, bow in hands, an arrow aimed straight for Robin's eyes. Kuro was chewing on an apple, eying the girl warily. He looked more smug than anything. Ness hovered into the room alongside Robin, the ground lifting him up and over the wreck.

"Are all of your friends dead yet?" Kuro asked lazily, chomping another bite of the apple.

"Last I checked, your entire army surrendered to us." Ness's glare was hard as stone, hands twitching furiously.

"Yawn. Boring," the dark angel spieled, crushing the apple in his hands. "It seems as though your little band of elemental commanders is missing a few. Where's the dashing redhead?" Kuro questioned, his gaze flickering over Robin's in disgust. "Or your bedfellow?"

"She's not my bedfellow!" Robin growled, turning a few shades of scarlet.

Pit wobbled, grimacing, but then set the arrow back to the silverette's forehead. "If you aren't having affectionate love with Peach, then what is she, Robin?" The way he said her name was like steel, his diamond eyes flashing in retribution.

"She's-" the warrior began to start.

"It doesn't matter who Peach is to Robin," Ness growled, a surge of power emanating from him, causing the other three in the room to take a step back, awestruck. "What _does_ matter is that you two surrender. Robin and I are not going down without a fight. Your game is over Kuro, and we're putting you back into that Icarus cube where you came from."

"My game?" Kuro began to laugh, leaning his head back and letting a howl rip from his lips like a wolf braying to the moon. "This is no game, Ness! This is Skyworld's reality! I've just returned to finish what I started, to claim back what was mine and there's no way I'm letting you get in the way of that." The male's eyes flashed an equally disturbing halcyon, Robin flinching as small sparks of electricity flowed from Kuro's hands.

"Then why did you drag your brother into this? He wasn't a part of it from the beginning, why involve him now?"

"I-" Pit began to answer, but Kuro flashed him a glare.

"Shut up Pit!" Kuro snarled. "Let me do the talking here!" Then, back to Ness. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"But I do," the raven haired boy folded his arms over his chest. "Roy told me everything I needed to know. I'm the _Earth_ , Kuro, in case you forgot. I've heard everything ever since I retreated into the soil. All of your schemes, all of your history before my awakening I've seen, I've kept track of."

Pit fired the arrow in the bow, aiming for Ness's nose, but the teen reached out and seized the arrow with fervor. It snapped like a twig, the brunette stepping back. The angel readied another arrow, trying to stay steady on his feet. "Don't dare try telling me! Roy already pulled it on me, and it didn't work. You think I'd ever believe that my brother killed our mother? That's the stupidest thing I've heard, and it's not true!" Pit gritted his teeth together. "Now. Get. Out!" he roared, throwing his hands out, a flurry of white racing from pale fingertips.

The icy blast was aimed at Ness, the magician throwing up a piece of stone from the floor to block the hit. Kuro unsheathed his sword, diving for the teen's exposed side, Robin launching herself forward to parry said attack. The dark angel growled, throwing a punch with his right hand that caught Robin in the same spot where her bruise settled. Ness and Pit collided in a frenzy of fists, magic, and swear words.

Kuro head butted the silverette in the face, Robin feeling her nose shatter. She screamed, placing a hand up to the broken appendage as scarlet seeped through the cracks of her hand. No matter. She removed the limb from her face, letting the blood splatter to the stone. Robin conjured up a wind from the open windows, directing it at Kuro. He flew against the back wall, coughing. He wiped at his mouth.

The dark angel began to move with a sudden, surprising laxness in the joints, lunging expertly for Robin. The silverette screamed, caught off guard as someone with that type of blow to the lungs and back should not be moving in that manner. She leaped out of the way. Ness and Pit in the corner started to fight with their fists, magic being obsolete. Pit aimed a kick for Ness's shin, the magician dodging and expertly landing a judo chop on Pit's clavicle. The brunette shouted in anguish, Kuro turning to his brother, snarling.

He delivered a swift kick to the chest of the commander of Earth, as if he had just slammed a rose petal into a forty foot statue of all things, his limb responding out in cruel shock. Kuro bit down on his lip in pain, and then cried out as Ness gripped his ankle and flung the dark haired angel over his shoulder, the man flying and slamming into the table holding the Icarus Cube. He could feel the metallic taste of copper blood in his mouth, and a really intense pain in the back of his head, but he couldn't stop now. Not after getting to this point. Kuro weakly got to his feet, searching for something. A fire poker stuck out at him as a main weapon, his sword and knife over by Robin's retreating form as Pit advanced on her.

Kuro dove for it, dodging another strike. Ness watched in curiosity as he grabbed the stabber that moved wood out of the way to allow flame in, when Kuro lunged for him and stabbed Ness in the arm. It practically bounced off harmlessly, then Kuro dove it back into Ness's hands, driving the poker through his blocked digits. The raven haired commander of Earth screamed, throwing Kuro off of him. He looked at his hands helplessly, a golden blood beginning to drip from a quarter size hole in the front side of his palm. " _That'll take forever to heal,_ " Ness's mind complained. " _Unless I'm not dead by then_."

The dark angel yelled with all of his might, thrusting the poker straight at Ness's neck. His heart began to speed up as he ducked in slow motion. A low, crackling sound brought Kuro's heart back to normal levels before he unleashed an arc of energy at Ness, who ducked and the beam of electricity went sailing out the open window.

Back in Robin and Pit's corner, the brunette held his palms against the stone, swiping at her direction. An icicle stalactite went flying towards Robin, the silverette getting hit in the chest.

She flew to the ground, coughing as the air whooshed out of her in one fell swoop. The attack came out of nowhere! The silverette stood, wary of other subtle changes. A sharp flick of pain burned from her chest, and staring down, she saw that a barbed thorn of ice had stabbed itself where her sternum sat. The barb didn't go very deep, so when she ripped out the projectile, it hardly made even a trickle of crimson blood, a sight she knew too well for it to be considered healthy.

Pit made his way to the Icarus cube, placing the magical slate prison on the ground, picking up the table. He hurled the massive object itself at the soldier, knocking her back to the ground. Robin gritted her teeth. "Dammit." she swore. Looking up, she grasped for her sword, seeing it all the way by the entrance to the room. Robin swore an unfitting phrase for a warrior, trying to cover her face as the new 'companion' chomped away at her face.

At that very moment, she heard footsteps running in down from the hall, Peach's breathless and pink tinted cheek form appearing in the doorway. Pit's eyes gleamed, and he chucked another icicle spear at the diplomat.

Robin ducked as a the projectile flew over her head. Peach yelped, hiding behind the stone wall. The blonde willed for a shield made of wooden bark and flowers to place itself in her hand. The silverette, back in Kuro's bedroom, saw that Pit was creating a wall of ice around him. Ness and Kuro were too busy sparing in the other side of the room to be of any bother. Bringing her sword to her chest, she slammed her entire weight into the wall of frozen crystal. Brandishing her sword forwards, a crack formed in the solid exterior of the wall. She ripped through it, streams of liquid sliding down her back, as the barrier collapsed. Pit gasped, before snarling and lunging for her, the two colliding in a heap of pale flesh and robes, falling to the floor.

Peach leaped into the room, Robin scrambling back on all fours as Pit stood. Ness slugged a punch to Kuro's jaw, dropping the dark angel, the knife falling out of his grasp. Pit's eyes lit up at the weapon, and he seized it. Something panged at his heart, and that was when he recognized that the knife in his hands was the same blade that Shulk had given to him as a gift since they first met. Ness returned to Peach and Robin's sides, staring at Pit.

The angel examined the shiny surface of the blade with confusion, before a vision broke through.

 _Two figures are combating in a bedroom, and Pit is unable to see whom the two are. A peal of iridescent hair flashes over the scene, followed by black wings. The brunette's heart catches in his throat as it the fight reveals to be Kuro fighting Palutena, the two Icarus family members dancing in a war of electric booms and thorned swords. Palutena hugs her son, and then the silver blade appears through her back. She lets loose a scream of pain, pure agony and Pit's heart quivers for his mother. Her form crumbles, Kuro's ragged face being the last thing he sees before the vision breaks._

Pit dropped the knife with a scream. Kuro, over in the corner, groaned, getting to his feet. The dark angel gingerly tapped his brow, squeezing his eyes together to get the spots of light and red out of his vision. Looking up at his brother, a squeak almost came from his throat. Pit had an arrow aimed at Kuro's face. All of the lies, all of the deceit, the stealing of his emotions, all of it was a ploy. All for Kuro to get ahead in the game, and now the lighter twin, the happier and brighter and better twin understood.

"Pit?" Kuro's voice was reflected with betrayal.

"What did I just see?" he urged, tears threatening to spill down his face. "What did I just see in that vision from the knife? It showed you killing mother!"

"Just calm down-"

"Answer me!" Pit roared.

"Answer him, Kuro!" Ness commanded, the ground beginning to shake again. Peach and Robin watched the exchange with wide eyes, the two holding hands.

The dark angel scoffed. "You're clearly just being emotional and I-"

"I thought you got rid of my emotions!" Pit growled, advancing on his brother some. "I thought you removed them from my mind so I could focus on helping our mission!"

"And it didn't do anything," Kuro argued back. "You're just as soft as you've ever been!"

"What. Did. I. See?" the brunette wasn't backing down.

Kuro's amber eyes passed over his brother, a sigh escaping his lips. He really didn't want this to happen, all he had done for it to go down in flames because his brother realized the truth. Where did he fail? Where was there any flaw in his designing of the plan? Somewhere along the way he had to mess up. Images passed as Kuro debated what to say. The two brothers laughing over dinner, Kuro teaching Pit how to fire his first bow and arrow. The brother dressing his younger brother, his _twin_ , though Pit really was younger in his mind, for a first date with the pretty farmer's girl down by the armory. All of it shattered by this very precarious moment.

Electricity crackled from his fingertips. "Yes, Pit. You saw the truth, what really happened. I killed Mother, I killed Palutena Icarus with my own hand. I killed her so we could transform Skyworld into the kingdom of grandeur and power, what it deserved to be! I may have lost at first, due to me being so headstrong along the way and reckless, but then I willed you to save me! And save me you did! I needed you on my side or otherwise this would never, ever work. You're so pathetic, Pit. Me killing Mother was the best thing I've ever done."

Pit's eyes began to well with tears, one frozen droplet crashing to the floor. "I-" he couldn't even formulate a correct sentence. "I loved her. She loved you!"

"She was in the way from us and greatness," Kuro growled. "She dealt with what was left over, never wanting to get what she actually deserved. You wouldn't understand, Pit. You're still too young for all of this, no matter what you've been through. Now, I have no need for you. You're..." Kuro debated for the right word. "Expendable."

He arced a bolt of lighting for Pit, the brunette blocking with the Icarus cube. A scream broke from the dark angel's lips as the electricity began to run rampant within the cube. Robin stepped forward, Ness holding her back. The cube, in Pit's hands, glowed a dull, yet bright sunburst orange and pearly white before imploding in on itself, crumbling away in Pit's hands like sand on a beach dune.

Kuro watched as his power, the only thing within him that gave what he needed for conquest, destroyed. Pit locked eyes with him, and then Kuro screamed. Pit turned to grab his bow when the dark angel launched himself at his brother. Peach let out a warning cry, the brunette swiveling on his heel, eyes wide. Kuro's own amber eyes were large and filled with bloodlust rage. His irises burned a fitting black.

Pit curled in on himself, his body temperature cooling down and then he unleashed a wave of energy, icicle stalactites, stalagmites, and shards flying out in a radius around the king. Peach, Robin, and Ness brought their hands up to shield their faces.

Three spikes of ice in particular landed somewhere in Kuro's skin.

One in his stomach.

Another at his right hand.

The third embedding itself into his throat.

Kuro went flying back into the wall, the icicle spears sticking into the wall like wedges. Pit's hands relaxed themselves as he stepped over to his brother cautiously. The dark angel gasped for breath, the spear going straight through his jugular. He brought a bloodstained hand up to his brother's face, catching the pale skin in a quivering hand. Pit closed his own around the embrace and nodded.

The dark angel could feel his life fading away from him. His lips moved in a sickening movement, copper lacerating his lips and teeth, coating them a shiny bronze.

"I'm... I'm sorry. F- forgive me." he barely croaked out, before the light at the end of the tunnel shut off.

Kuro's voice died in his throat, tears beginning to spill down Pit's face. "I'm sorry too, Kuro." he admitted.

With a heave of silence, Ness walked over, clamping a hand down on his shoulder.

Finally, at last, Kuro Icarus was dead.

* * *

 **And there we are ladies and gentlemen! That was Chapter #29: Icarus Showdown! Now, before I get to any of the other phases and sections of this closing AN, I'll be the first to tell you that for the longest time, I was going to have Robin die in this fight, Pit's icicle explosion fatally injuring Robin between the ribs where it would pierce her heart. I, however, decided that it'd be out of place and I needed to have the happiest ending I could think of. There'll be plenty more death in Syrenet as it is, so we've got a good dosage anyways. But... yep, that's how it went down. Kuro and Pit duking it out with Robin and Ness, and in the upper hand, Kuro's own devices have failed him. I planned on also making Pit and Kuro's dialogue before the little magical trade-off last a little bit longer but felt that it'd start to drag, and so we have this cut. I hope that this chapter was exciting enough for you, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out earlier than like seventeen days of wait. Thank you so much for reading. Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought with this conclusion of the Icarus campaign and where the last few chapters of the story will take us. I hope to see you all for Chapter #30: Divided, We Stand, sometime this week, maybe on Wednesday and definitely no later than Saturday. Love you all so much! Have an amazing day! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	30. Chapter 30: Divided We Stand

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #30: Divided, We Stand. Now, before I move on to the chapter, yes, yes, I know how long I've been away, and I gotta tell you, I hate it. I haven't typed since my last update for my Percy Jackson fanfic that was fiction related and not for school, because pure laziness and lack of creativity hit me in the face. Twenty something days... that's insane for me without giving a valid reason and I apologize, because here we are so close to the end of Icarus Chronicle and I drop off the face of the Earth lol. Last chapter was the end to end all drama, I suppose, and that's where I'll keep it at. Today ladies and gentlemen, is Chapter #30: Divided, We Stand, and I was really tossing back and forth in my head what I was going to make this chapter be like, and then it hit me. Snapshots! 1,000-1,500 bits and pieces that conjoin everything together as an aftermath so to speak, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _The bricks have fallen, but we will build with dressed stones; the sycamores have been cut down, but we will put cedars in their place. ~ Isaiah 9:10_

Pit wiped his brow off, the sweat globules and droplets sliding off like rain pellets from a thunderstorm, his heartbeat raging in his ear. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and when the angel turned, he saw Ness's haggard and blood-smeared face, the magician nodding as if they had shared a complete history together and not tried killing each other mere moments before. The tears still hadn't dried on the brunette's pale face, his wings lined with crimson and his fingernails caked with the grime of life. Kuro's downcast, disappointed face, lingered behind his eyes, and it was the touch of Ness's hand that stopped him from crying.

Behind the duo were the ladies, Robin looking far worse for wear than Peach given the obviousness of the silverette battling gods almost in their own home. She observed Pit as her and Peach walked in silence, hand-in-hand. " _For him not to collapse after all he's been through, emotional anguish and all, is commendable._ " The warrior knew deep down in her heart that Pit would accept the two of them back in the Skyworld court, though she was unsure herself whether or not she wanted to be back. Not after seeing the things that festered underneath the sky blue carpet or what ran along the stone, cavernous walls. Peach gripped her hand, as a reassuring thought of comfort. They got into this mess together, they'll sure as hell end it the same way. The four stopped at the closed doors to the outside courtyard, where sounds of Lycian and Ylissen men could be heard rounding up Skyworld soldiers, Roy's voice barking out orders.

Ness leaned into earshot of the angel, eyes looking at him with a gentle appraised gaze. "You don't have to go out there, you know. Roy's men are so exhausted and angry, they'll tear you to pieces on the spot if you give them chance. We could do all the talking that there is, if you want."

The king of Skyworld shook his head grimly. The old Pit Icarus would've nodded his head in agreement and scurried off somewhere inside the castle to cry. The old Pit Icarus would be sobbing for the death of his brother and cry out for the wrongdoings done against him. The old Pit Icarus was dead, however, and it wasn't when Kuro snapped out all the emotion inside in his body, but what took place an hour ago solidified the change. He wiped his nose, which was starting to run.

"No," he said. "I'm fine. Skyworld needs a king who can face his dissenters. They need to see me."

"As you wish." Ness pushed open the doors to the courtyard, and the hearty band stepped out, passing the boundary of fear and death.

Peach was immediately hit with the bright rays, the blonde going to shield her eyes from the sun. Everything seemed so cheerful and perky. Robin's eyes saddened at the sight of the carnage around them. The courtyard had been demolished. Burning thatched roofs were still lit aflame, many wounded being treated to. In the corner by one of the turned over carts to hold produce, was Roy who propped himself up with a stick that he had found lying on the ground as a crutch. A group of Skyworld soldiers were being forced to stand up against a wall as Lycian men were going by and tying their wrists with bundles of rope. Robin's blood boiled. The men being captured did nothing other than act from orders of their king to fight back, and only Kuro made the mental declaration of war... this was asinine.

Roy caught sight of his comrades, hobbling over. He looked over the four with perplexity, noticing the dismal state Pit was in. The blood brought back memories of Lucina, her navy hair, her diamond eyes... and the redhead shook his head to clear them. "Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes..." Pit answered, looking out at the skyline, gaze hardened. He couldn't bear give way to stare at Roy in the eyes after all the two had been through.

"And what about..." the name caught in Roy's throat. "Kuro?"

"Dead." Ness looked down at his hands, all that being what he had to say.

The redhead nodded solemnly. His contemptuous words for Kuro Icarus would have to remain unsaid for the time being, as this was not a time for reminding the living of their transgressions. Roy turned to the men from all three nations, his sword still sheathed at his side. Using his free hand, he pulled the weapon forth and it ignited, bursting into a glorious flame of warped cardinal and furious lava. "People of Smash! Darkness has once again passed over this land! We're free!"

An uproar came from the men, and they all cheered. Pit looked away, unable to rejoice in their suffering. The icicle stalagmite formed once again on the ground by his feet, and Peach noticed. She clasped a hand of hers in his, the touch surprising the brunette enough so that the piece of frost shattered into snow flurries.

"Don't..." she whispered. "You can get through this."

Ness hobbled down the stairs to embrace other fighters, Robin going straight away to tell the captors of the Skyworld soldiers to let them go or she'd skewer them all with her sword. Peach formed a lotus flower from her palm, giving it to Pit. The boy looked at it, almost wanting to temporarily crush it.

"Th- thank you." he whispered.

He hugged her, and in the sky, a rainbow shone.

* * *

Darkness groped at the king of Skyworld, voices whispering out in the dark like sinister jeers of hatred. A peal of thunder, a vicious scream, two electric eyes and a bolt of energy. Pit screamed, launching forward off his pillow, his body covered in a cold sweat. He heard footsteps running down the hall, sleeping in the bed which Shulk had once occupied. He half expected it to be Peach, as it used to be, she always came running, she always came prepared to help calm him down.

The door did indeed open, but instead of it being the blonde maiden, Roy Kang stood instead, sweating from his intense sprint, breathing ragged, chest heaving up and down. His eyes were in a daze of panic, red hair tousled, body cloaked in simple nightclothes. "Pit?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Pit didn't want him in his room. He didn't want to talk to Roy. Not now, not ever. He groped around blindly in the dark for something to chuck, the nearest object being a vase. The angel gripped the smooth, porcelain rims and chucked it at Roy. "Get out!" he roared. "Get out of here!"

Roy dodged the vase, it hitting the base of the door and shattering. The redhead took a deep breath. This was him waking Lucina up from her nightmares all over again, or being reminiscent to the fated pair helping the brunette calm down from their meeting in the Icarus cube chamber. He shut the door, walking over to the bed in which Pit backed up against the backboard, trembling under the covers. "Pit, please don't-"

"I said leave!" the brunette screamed, throwing the covers off and punching Roy in the jaw.

The redhead wavered back slightly, hands gripping the sheets of the bed. He shook his head, the angel now assaulting the king of Lycia with his fists and words. Each punch hurt Pit more than it hurt Roy, most definitely. A bombardment of pebbles assaulted Roy, and he rolled his eyes, trying to grab Pit's wrists so he could stop moving. "I'm serious, please stop-"

He managed to snag Pit's wrists, but that only freaked the angel out more. "Stop it... please," he whined weakly, like a five year-old. He sluggishly tossed a punch to the redhead's chest, but all he did was break a knuckle. "Gah!" Pit yelped, clutching his hand to his chest, before collapsing into a wail of sobs against Roy's chest. He cried, some tears turning to ice, others being liquid and dampening Roy's plain tee. The king let his companion stay there and cry, all the while rubbing his hair.

"Shh..." Roy soothed, with a gentleness that he didn't expect to find in his nature at all, one he couldn't believe existed. "What's troubling you?"

"An- another nightmare..." Pit hiccupped.

"Tell me about it."

"No..." the angel rasped. "It's... it's personal!"

"No one else is going to come in here except for me, and I'm not leaving till you get all the tears out as it is. So, tell me." Roy said, and although it was gentle, there was forcefulness behind it.

Pit sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. He scooted over and let Roy sit at his spot. "It was about Kuro... and mother, and just- all of the things that have happened."

"Our minds like to put what's been hurting us in our dreams as a way to face it," the king of Lycia answered. "Sharing them sometimes helps."

The angel noticed that the crying was already starting to cease from the dampness of his cheeks and the no longer present stinging at his tear ducts. "I just don't want to believe that he's gone. That I'm never going to have him in my life anymore. I killed him, Roy. He died from a part of my ice striking him in the neck. Ness didn't kill my brother, nor did Robin, but me. Only me. And I'll have to live with it-"

"If you don't think I struggle with nightmares over who I killed, then you're dead wrong, Pit." Roy chided.

"I also dream of my mother. Because I partly killed her by not sensing Kuro's jealousy. It's like she's still crying to me about it from the grave. I was never meant to rule Skyworld, Roy. None of this was ever meant to happen."

Roy's voice almost died in his throat. "You are not to be blamed about Palutena Icarus's death. That was not your doing."

"Then how come I don't dream about Lucina?" Pit yelled suddenly, throwing his hands up. "I killed her and she hasn't visited me in my dreams or nightmares once!"

The redhead almost blacked out at the mention of his dead girlfriend, but he gritted his teeth and kept his mind together. "I'm going to hate myself for even saying this, but you're not responsible for Lucina's death either. Kuro wanted my entire side dead, including her. You acted out of rational thought, defending the ones you loved. Kuro knew what he was doing when he sent that arcane bolt of energy at her, you didn't. I don't-" the words got caught once more in his throat. "I shouldn't blame you for it, even though for the longest while I did." Roy never admitted those words out loud to anyone else before except himself, the evening of her funeral, when he had taken off into the blazing night, the hole in the wall of his room was still there, and he needed to plaster it up before a mouse decided to camp out inside the furnishings.

Both kings looked away in silence, unsure of what to say next. Roy's mind floated over all the things that had shaped their relationship. For the longest time, he found the winged brunette from Skyworld to just be an afterthought of having to be king, as he'd never have to deal with him because Palutena reigned. Then, when he gave it some time after the first battle of Eagleland, he realized that Pit would not go away, he'd be forced to interact and integrate Pit Icarus as someone who'd impact his life. Throughout the entire journey, he doubted him, he hated him, he wished ill will on him, and above all, Roy Kang had desired the satisfaction to kill Pit Icarus.

Roy cleared his throat. "I'm- I'm sorry, Pit."

"For what?" the angel turned, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. For all the brunette knew, he was the one who had been in the wrong. Roy Kang shouldn't have to apologize for anything of the sort.

"I never had faith in you as a ruler, not once," the redhead admitted. "When Lucina and I gave you the cube five years ago, I thought you'd never be able to handle the fact that Kuro was gone from your life. I had always doubted your fighting skills, and now that was a horrible thing to do as you messed me up more than I can imagine. Above all, I never wanted to be your friend... and my judgment of you over my life has been... well, wrong."

With all of that, Pit could only blink, trying to absorb it. Roy Kang was a man of honor, he seldom showed an emotion other than anger or pride, and certainly not regret or acknowledgment of mistakes. The angel wanted to respond to that, he really did, but his eyelids began to droop, sleepiness pulling at them heavily, and before the brunette knew it, he was out like a light.

Roy continued to gently stroke Pit's hair as he watched the angel sleep, mulling over what he'd say in the morning. He cared about Pit more than he'd ever let on, more than he'd ever let Pit know. Lucina still had his heart, but he'd share for the angel after what he put him through. The moonbeams began to dance along the floor in a crazed pattern, and Roy watched with awestruck amazement. A few of the dancing beams passed over Pit's face, the pale complexion shining out like a witch light into the night.

Although he had no idea he was doing it, subconsciously, Roy began to pull the covers up to cover Pit's now sleeping body. He slipped off the mattress, trying to tiptoe out of the room without a sound. He stopped by the entrance to get one last look, but bit down on his tongue. He wasn't ready to leave. King Roy Kang of Lycia wasn't ready to end the chapter of his life, he hadn't put enough behind him.

The redhead crawled back into the bed, shuffling Pit over some more to give him ample room. Roy went back to stroking Pit's hair, and before too long, he felt his eyelids start to droop themselves. Roy closed his eyes and dreamed the night away. Ice shards, fragmented crystals of a rose, earthquakes, and a beautiful hurricane that rained down flowers instead of hail, and where winds smelled of a strawberry breeze.

The next morning, when Peach came in to wake Pit up for breakfast, perhaps to also find out maybe about Roy Kang's whereabouts as the redhead had not been in his room, she stopped in the doorframe of the king's bedroom, a smile on her face. Roy had also fallen asleep side-by-side with Pit, the redhead's arms out in a manner as though he had been protecting him from the terrors and demons of the night.

Peach couldn't help herself, however, during meal times. Though the diplomat often held her tongue for moments in which it was inappropriate, here, not saying anything was a crime in of itself. She couldn't resist, no matter how many times Pit flung pieces of cooked chicken or wine glasses at her small form. It was too cute to see.

The two had to live with the 'boyfriend' comments for nearly two weeks.

But, not that Roy had whole heartedly minded.

* * *

Robin shuffled through a letter of Pit's correspondence, Peach having been called down to the kitchen as Ness nearly blew up the entire palace by mistake when leaving a pot of carrots cooking too long. The two ladies had been helping each other with work for the past few weeks, spending days and nights in each other's rooms talking, kissing, writing letters, training, and being the best girlfriends they could possibly be. However, when Pit made notice to them that they had been lollygagging for too long, they sucked it up and got back to work and what they knew how to do best, which was being a part of the Skyworld court.

The silverette wiped off some sweat from her brow. When were they going to bust out some more walls in the room to let in the air? She felt as if she had been trapped inside a furnace, and the only escape route being that of the front door. Robin knew, however, that if she stepped out that door and went to lie down, she'd never return. There was nothing scarier than an upset Peach at work not being done, especially if it was _her_ work.

Her gaze tossed over a letter from an outer village, the writer complaining about Lycian forges spilling too much smoke into the atmosphere. Robin stopped herself, though it was excruciatingly painful not to, from grabbing the quill pen and writing a response that was snarky and sarcastic. _Well, without forges, we wouldn't have a way to make and stock up weapons in case an evil angelic dictator who can summon thunderbolts threatens Smash? Doesn't that sound familiar? The same scenario almost happened two months ago._

She tossed the letter into a pile that'd be burned later on. The lock on the door to the letter room jangled, and Peach bustled back in. She was covered in some murky brown soup that clung to her now tattered pink dress. The warrior looked at her in astonishment. "Gods, Peach! What the hell happened to you? Did you run into a wolf on the way back?"

Peach couldn't help herself from laughing, the blonde tossing her head back as she raucously hooted, the reverberation along the stone walls of the room giving Robin a headache. "Ness caused a whole burning pot of carrots to explode. He had gotten so angry at the fact that he kept burning them that he willed the ground to wrench the pot and the fire up from the stone and smashed it. Though it did send murky, scalding hot water all over me, I'm fine. My hair smells like carrots, though."

"How are you not burned?"

"Pit was in the room." she answered simply.

Robin frowned. "I don't follow you."

"He cooled me off, so we're all good."

"Well then that means you can help me with these letters of yours then," the silverette shook her head back and forth, muttering incessantly underneath her breath. "The people who live in Smash can be the most ridiculous human beings that I-" as she had began to speak, she turned to place another letter in the pile that meant they were meant to be burned. When she turned back around again, Peach was standing stock still in the middle of the room, arms behind her back, the blonde teetering on her heels. A very telling smile was plastered on her face. "What's wrong?" Robin asked her girlfriend.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you helping me? Did the exploding carrots really unhinge you that much?"

"No."

"Then move!" Robin snapped. Peach wasn't the one to goof off. Ever.

"I got something for you." Then, with the snap of her fingers, the blonde revealed a ring from behind her back, almost as if it conjured out of thin air.

"What is that?" the silverette asked warily.

"A ring." Peach answered, handing it to her.

Robin took the object and examined it in her palm. The band of metal came from something a sharp silver, interlocking bands of crimson, mahogany, white, emerald, and amaranthine interlocking. Her heart caught in her throat, the lines all represented the five elements in Smash, a band and unification of fire, earth, ice, nature, and air. A sparkling gemstone was placed in the center, and that jewel was one Robin could not identify, the stone divvied up into three colors: red, white, and brown.

"Where- where'd you get this?" Robin asked, looking at Peach. Her eyes were threatening to spill tears very shortly.

"I had the guys make it. Roy melted the steel, Ness helped craft it, and I had Pit paint the colors. Do you like it?" Peach bit down on her lip, dusting off her dress.

"Of course I do. I- I just..." the warrior dropped the ring from her grasp by mistake, and when she went to pick it up, Peach did so before her, now kneeling on one knee. "P- Peach? What are you doing? You're getting your dress dirty!"

The blonde woman shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. That didn't matter to her now. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Robin. Generally one would expect the warrior of the two, the 'man' to propose, but I felt that it'd be more than enough to have me help you with this," she took her girlfriend's hand in hers. "I love you with everything that I could possibly have. During Kuro's spell of madness, I was unsure whether or not where we stood as a couple, until you confessed that _you_ loved me. I was so afraid of losing you, Robin, I couldn't bear thought to that any more than I already have, so I'm no longer going to. Now that I can do this, I'll never have to fear losing you. Robin... will you marry me?"

Robin's heart stopped, her knees twanged, and then the tears let loose. "Of course I will, you stupid girl! Of course I will!"

Peach put the ring on her finger, and without a moment's hesitation, Robin pulled her now fiancée up to her feet, and kissed her.

Everything in Smash seemed to be going a little bit better than what anyone thought.

Perhaps things _could_ turn out fine.

* * *

 **There we are ladies and gentlemen! That was chapter #30: Divided We Stand of Icarus Chronicle, which believe it or not is just the chapter before we end everything. *gasp* I know, I can't believe it. The chapter title is meant to throw people off for a few reasons, mainly as clearly no one is breaking apart here, they're all getting together. Firstly though, Roy and Pit are not a couple. I just couldn't resist throwing in a bromance element in there that I knew existed from Pit and Roy's relationship throughout the story. AND, Peach proposed to Robin, as if anyone in a million years saw that coming (you did too, don't lie). I started typing this chapter at around 7:00 PM, put on some Pokemon music, and just typed, so here we are 4000 words later, it's 8:42 as I'm writing this AN, and I'm super happy to be done. I missed this story and this site for so long. Please review, as we are almost there ladies and gentlemen. One last hurdle. I hope you all have been having a great ride, especially those who have been here since the beginning. I love you all so much. I hope to see you all next weekend one more time, for the last chapter, Chapter #31: Chronicle En Fin. Have an amazing evening/day/morning, and I wish you all a great February. Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	31. Chapter 31: Chronicle En Fin

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Icarus Chronicle, #32: Chronicle En Fin, which actually means this is the very last chapter of this whole piece and goodness I am so stoked and excited that this day is here, and I can't believe it _is_ here as a start. All the trials and tribulations I put this small cast of characters through, all the trials and tribulations _I_ went through as a writer with this piece on whether or not keeping this character alive, the struggle with depression and not wanting to write for super long periods of time... to read all of your wonderful reviews and comments and polls were undoubtedly super sweet and kept me going. I started this on April 23rd, 2016, and am now finishing it on February 13th, 2017... what a long time it's been, ten months almost. Besides Raven and the Lion, this has been my longest project in quite awhile that hasn't ended up somewhere in the teens for chapter length let alone the word count of breaking 100k. *sigh* Thank you so much, and thanks to pichuplayer, Seth the Great, and eclipse's end for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the very last chapter of Icarus Chronicle. **

* * *

_Thus says the Lord, the God of Israel, 'Write all the words which I have spoken to you in a book'. ~ Jeremiah 30:2_

Pit Icarus held the rose in his hand as if it was a lifeline, and in part, that was true. A single, thorned, black rose that sprouted near Kuro's dead body soon after his passing placated itself firmly between the king of ice's grip, and for the first time in quite a long while, the stem had not been turned a sheen, gelid blue from frost. The angel's white wings fluttered in the wind, a cloak of ivory and woven leaves donned Pit's figure, and he represented one of Smash's finest creatures.

A tombstone, stark and dark against the rich and bright soil, had a single name carved into it by the hottest of fires. _Herein lies Kuro Icarus, king of Skyworld, son of Palutena Icarus, brother to Pit Icarus, and citizen of Smash whom will be missed._ Pit specifically asked for there not to be a date put on the tombstone as otherwise it'd sit there like a black reminder of what happened on that day, and he wished for it's memory to be erased forever out of his head. The only resemblance of that day, in which he wanted, would be the tombstone and now the evident black rose.

He placed it up against the grim markings, standing up straight. It had been six months since then, and every single Friday from that day forth, the king would come and visit the grave to talk, and it'd start henceforth and this particular day. Pit could feel the tears straining at the corners of his eyes, but they quickly glistened over into pellets of ice, gently trickling down like slush against a smooth face of a mountain.

"Good morning, Kuro..." he began, his hands running deep in the ivory cloak. "You've missed a lot since I last spoke to you. Robin and Peach's wedding day is tomorrow. I find it hard to believe they're getting married so quickly, but they've had fostered feelings for quite some time now, I suppose." Pit looked up at the sky, remembering once upon a time, those very same clouds used to be brackish and foul with the smell of copper and iron and the sounds of war. The blood ran by inside his mind for a split second, the taste of lingering wine, and Pit shuddered heavily, spasms rocking his ribcage. He coughed, holding on as to not give up entirely. He found himself unable to ever finish talking to Kuro's grave, as if he'd be willing a response to come back to him from the dead. Pit also hadn't seen his mother in quite some time, her ghost never appeared to him, and puzzled, asked Ness. The magician claimed that the dead would pick and choose their dates, and before long Pit would see Palutena Icarus. Ness took a guess at the thought, figuring rather that his mother simply couldn't bear the fact that her two sons nearly killed each other and left Kuro dead. That really brought up Pit's spirit.

"Roy is starting to trust me again," Pit said to the tombstone, smiling. He would never be fully able to form an opinion on the hot redhead, who currently was spending time in Ylisse to try and get Ness into the swing of things as king of the water kingdom. The two would be back for the wedding ceremony tomorrow at the crack of dawn, but the angel noticed a certain fiery personality missing from the stone halls and dark causeways. "He invited me to Lycia next month to try something called hunting. He says it's fun, but I am unsure whether or not I'll really like it. Peach is probably going to have to step in as queen for me, though I'm hardly even married to her. I can only imagine that when I get back, she'll want to keep the throne and then all this madness will start again..." he chortled to himself, shaking his head ever so slightly. Pit was so unsure on many things, but was slowly gaining back confidence.

The nightmares had begun to dwindle down, ever so slightly. Starting out, from the night Roy awoke Pit from his terrified screams and the like, he'd get them only three or four times in a night. Then, that changed from to once or twice every few days, fresh new horrors of Pit supposedly having a wife and watching her die, and the nightmares, though fewer, get worse. Pit could proudly claim as a king and a new man that he hadn't been visited by any dark power or malicious vision in nearly a month, which was a new precedent given his periods before the second war and after it too where troublesome moments haunted his every step.

Just last week, Pit found himself musing over Shulk. The evil, rancid blonde necromancer who had caused him so much trouble, who gave the king so much pain. He still winced one evening as his fingers passed over the scars from Shulk's devilish device, _The Chain,_ that the necromancer used as a way to keep Pit in line at night. Though the angel will never be able to forgive the dead two times over piece of shit for what he did, Pit can smile now and say that what he went through only made him stronger. In Eagleland, when he had hit Shulk for daring to talk back to him, it gave him a sense of pride that he fought back, something which only two weeks prior from that day he would have never dreamed of.

Pit brought a hand up to his head, removing his crown, which like the ice that came from his body, was a radiating and captivating sky blue, diamonds encrusting the center. He weighed the ornament atop his head in his hands, sizing it up and what it meant. "It is such a hard thing to conceptualize, Kuro. Royalty, power... this very crown. At one point, early in my reign, I couldn't believe something this momentous was sitting atop my head and _is_ placed there now. I have the sovereignty over nearly nine hundred thousand people and they all bow to me like I'm some god," Pit scoffed. "Zelda would look at me and wonder where all the gracefulness went in her land. For five years I acted like a sniveling coward, and though I've moved past it, it is not something I can forget about it. It'll follow me all my days that the house of Icarus stands, the trouble we've brought. I don't have a wife, you know. Or a husband. No one I care to love or continue our legacy because I think we've tarnished our legacy enough. That the trouble we started and created needs to die with us, too..." he licked his lips passionately, thinking of something he had never thought of before. "I'll let Robin become queen one day. Though she is marrying a woman and will not bear children from Peach, her family deserves the right to rule. She stood for what was right the entire time even while I had been a blinded fool thinking everything you said was just and right."

He stopped momentarily to reflect on what he had just said. Robin Pherone, a presumable queen of Skyworld someday, young and earnest... she was upmost a favorite in the Skyworld court and to the Skyworld people. Pit smiled. The silver haired warrior stood her ground against every unmistakable evil that tromped her home's grounds, the home of her people. From the first day in defending Peach out in the rain to being there every step of the way as a blockade towards Shulk's villainous mannerisms and actions. She even defied her own king and country to go and protect it against the very fabrications of darkness that wished to tear it apart. Pit still found it hard to admit, even on day one hundred and eighty that he had been a part of the darkness, partly on his own accord and some from Kuro's masterful manipulation.

The woman to stay by her side, her ever faithful companion, Peach Seraph... Pit couldn't forget her lest he wanted a year in an insane asylum. The two women of the Skyworld court, as he had once told them in his bedroom before Shulk gave him the vision of Roy destroying the Icarus cube, would surmount to great things and Pit was about to hand that to them on a silver platter.

Pit smiled, looking at the grave. "I know you truthfully can't hear me, Kuro, and even if you could, you'd probably not want to say anything to me, which is understandable. I get something out of doing this, though I don't know what it is. Perhaps a sense that once upon a time we were brothers and that you'd forgive me for what I did to you, and I'd forgive what you did to me, but it isn't that easy. Every Friday I'll be here, to tell you stuff on anything and everything under the sun, Kuro. I love you, more than my words can say. Thank you. Just- thank you for what you did to me, as a person, as someone who can now stand his own ground. I'll see you on the flipside, brother.

The king nodded once at the grave, once again beset by overcoming rivers of emotion, and with a quickening haste, retreated back into his palace of ice to wait out the rest of the day.

* * *

Peach pushed her hair out of the way from the veil of her wedding dress in front of the mirror, her diamond eyes radiating out in the snowstorm and lemonade whirling dervish. Ness stood beside her, puffing out her dress and gently braiding the last few strands of the diplomat's dress. In Peach's eyes reflected a glimpse into a future where she thought of hot summers against cold wooden walls, or where children would ran rampantly through meadows of lilacs, lilies, primrose, and other flora. Of Robin's pearling smile, her sweet and gentle touch... it brought chills to Peach's skin and she smiled once more. She'd been smiling all morning.

"Do I look well presented enough to you?" she asked out of curiosity, watching as Ness continued brushing her hair.

Ness paused his brushing, raising an eyebrow. "And why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know..." Peach admitted, blushing heavily. "I just- maybe Robin wants me a little bit more glossier than usual. I already try not to get dirty or otherwise for her... so maybe she expects more."

"If that's the case, then you don't know your girlfriend." the teen smirked.

"Fiancée." the blonde corrected.

"Actually, your wife!" said Roy jubilantly, the redhead entering the room, slamming the door shut loud and with manner. A wine glass was enclosed in his hand, the dark and mysterious liquid flowing around as he moved with his hands to talk. An hors d'oeuvre plate sat in the other hand, and Peach chuckled. Leave it to the party animal of the five to already be snacking and eating before everyone else.

"They haven't even said their vows yet, my lord..." Ness sighed, exasperated. "Stop rushing it. You're making her nervous as it is."

Peach turned in her seat, ceasing Ness's touching to her head, a glistening sparkle in her eyes. "Are you already drunk, Roy Kang?"

A glint of mischief echoed in the king of Lycia's eyes, and a grin peeked through as he took a long lasting sip of wine. It lingered there for a moment like a kiss from Lucina, and his heart panged that he almost got married to her, he did... but that was a thought for another time. "And what if I am?"

"You're not going to ruin my marriage." she turned back to the mirror.

"Who said I was going to?" Roy protested.

She rolled her eyes as Roy continued to now eat the processions placed in the bride's room, from decadent chocolate down in the kitchen, or a wedding gift given to her by a small little child who cooked her own delectable candy... Peach remained silent as Roy continued to eat and eat and eat. She wanted to say something, but ruining Roy Kang's fun would be akin to kicking a puppy, and she couldn't do that, it'd haunt her dreams forever. Peach Seraph couldn't believe she was getting married. It wasn't something she heard many women in Smash utter, let alone profess to everyone around them. Often, ladies like her who came from respectable backgrounds or royalty were displeased to marry as they preferred their lifestyle as a single lady. On the flipside, she heard those who would not stop talking about their dreamy husband and run straight to them with open arms, welcoming it.

Peach was unsure how to feel. It was a step forward into the unknown. She knew that Robin was the love of her life, she knew that her wife would forever protect her, but she did not feel comforted on the fact that not many fell in love the way she did. Had it not been for the warrior almost ten years ago, she'd be dead somewhere by a brothel, hungry and looking for food with that silly pink dress of hers, the haunted look in her eyes scaring all. She rubbed her forehead, leaning in to listen to some of Roy's incessant complaining. Did that man ever stop?

"Since the guy who would be wedding you two jumped ship apparently from stomach pains that I may or may not believe are being faked," Roy had been saying when she turned around, "Pit requested to me that I take his place. This was last night, actually this morning, at around two..." the redhead shook his head with a demeanor and expression Peach could not read. "That is why I've taken up a wine glass and a pitcher to myself, to drown myself in the sorrows of being unable to handle this new appointment. I know that if I refused, Pit would have my head on a pike outside the castle's gates."

"Gross, Roy!" Peach shouted, grimacing.

Ness made a face, but appeased it by going for a lighter approach. "Would you rather have me stand there and wed them, Roy? That means you'd have to walk her down the aisle. While I am only thirteen by the looks of it, I'm nearly four times older than all of your combined ages and surely it makes me the 'father' of Peach Seraph in this instance," he garnered a response, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to stay by the pulpit or let the congregation spread rumors that you're secretly betrothed to Peach instead? _Robin_ would have your head on a pike, my lord, not Pit."

Roy rolled his eyes. "That was _so_ convincing."

"You'll do it?" Peach asked, her voice quiet yet so pushing.

The king felt his heart melt to butter, and he placed his wine glass down, crushing the plate in his hands, rather burning it as there was no more room on the table where he placed the wine glass. "Sure," Roy agreed. He bent down and took Peach's right hand, kissing it. "Especially for you, my lady." She blushed heavily as he left the room, swaying ever so slightly.

Ness turned back to Peach, a huge grin on his face. "I wonder if Roy knows that his zipper is down..."

She broke into a huge giggle fit that she almost could not stop had it been for several glasses of water and some periods of choking. Peach wiped a few tears away from her eyes as Ness finished the final preparations on her wedding dress. He lifted the veil back over her eyes, parting the now braided hair down to rest against her neck. A little uncanny perhaps, but the look was nice.

He brought her up from the chair, hooking an arm together with hers like an unbreakable bond. "Are you ready, milady?" Ness asked her.

Peach nodded, and out the room the two went, breaking around into the courtyard in front of the main palace. Some of the people congregated around the entrance cheered for the diplomat. A soldier bowed low to her, and then proceeded to open the palace's main doors. Memories flooded into Peach's heart by walking into the throne room. It was just like all those days ago when Robin had brought back her wiry and shivering frame to Lady Palutena, demanding retribution against the families of the men who hurt her, or the time in which Pit announced Shulk's arrival to the Skyworld court. Lastly, Peach remembered the feeling of wrenching open the palace doors to race towards Kuro's bedroom, hearing the sounds of nature and Smash's elements wreak havoc against each other. The rocky pit of her stomach that was filled with dread at the thought of Robin laying dead against the stone cobblestone.

None of that mattered to her now, however. " _I'm free from all of that..._ " she thought to herself as the duo crossed together onto the navy carpet of the throne room.

All that mattered to Peach Seraph in the entire world was her love to Robin and where it'd take them.

The throne room had been put together nicely as it possibly could into a proper place to hold a wedding. Pit had pushed back his throne to allow room for a pulpit where a red in the face and red haired Roy Kang stood, dressed in white chaplain robes. Pit stood by Robin's side, dressed royally with his crown and sword and all, but most of all there before Peach was her wife.

Robin looked ethereal, a word that Peach did not toss around lightly. Her wife's snowstorm hair was braided into a fishtail braid that set against her right shoulder, the warrior wearing customary armor that a knight of Skyworld would don in such a special occasion. Ness kept his arm hooked to hers, and although it drew a few wary eyes, Peach didn't mind that.

The very first moment she got, she broke free from Ness's grasp and ran down the aisle to throw her arms around Robin in an encasing hug. She kissed her.

"You look lovely, my dove..." Robin whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Only the best for you, sweetheart." Peach said back, kissing her.

Ness positioned himself on Pit's left, and by then the marriage was ready to begin.

As the two women took their hands in each other, Ness could see the look in their eyes. A glimpse of emotion he hadn't felt nor seen from anyone in far too long of a time in it being considered healthy.

Unconditional, purely unconditional love.

* * *

Robin opened the windows alongside the back wall of Kuro's bedroom, Pit pulling a chair up close to a desk propped against where the Icarus cube used to sit. The king of Skyworld took off all of his adorning robes and heavy jewels, where even his crown lay in a quiet solitude on his bed. His most trusty warrior wrung her hands together, a halcyon band, a gorgeous wedding ring now replacing the one she wore as a knight.

"Pit, you don't have to do this, you know." she said cautiously.

"But I must, especially if I wish to have peace and solitude of mind." he argued back.

"Do you have any idea what doors you may reopen for yourself. You've gone so long without a nightmare... Peach would be devastated to learn they've started up again should that occur..." Robin trailed off, running a hand through her hair.

Pit turned to the silverette, a hand resting against his hip. The king, that morning, in a bough of perhaps was complete and total insanity, demanded a quill pen, some ink, and four hundred pages of starch paper be brought to Kuro's old quarters immediately. He only wanted Robin present, and for reasons he did not specify. The warrior had half the mind not to show, thinking she was about to be shown the door.

So when her majesty then proclaimed that he wished to write down all that had happened between the five years of his mother's death to the wedding his two officers had, Robin felt a little uptight and almost protective of Pit. She felt it was too rash, too sudden to write down what had happened when it only ended so soon. He even wished to start writing on a Friday, forgetting to go by his own brother's grave only after a week since making his promise. Pit responded with a glass of wine to his lips that the dead did not understand promises, and Kuro's soul would understand. He may have been slightly intoxicated at that point. He had no idea.

"People need to know." Pit said.

"All of Smash knows. I can't think of one person over the age of five who has no idea what has gone on between the three kingdoms, milord," Robin reasoned, placing a hand against the windowsill, streams of bright fluorescent light pouring in. "And they'll tell their children, and then their children will tell _their_ children... the cycle will not stop."

"I do not want the history of my brother's near destruction of Smash to be a simple folklore told around a campfire, Robin," Pit snapped back, voice stern. "People need to know in the future when we're all far dead, doddering off to the grave of the mistakes we made. I cannot excuse myself from the devastation that took place as it would be lying, and the populace of Skyworld do not need a lying king."

"Can't you just hold this off until your perhaps a little bit older. Like... when you're in your fifties and need a walking stick..." the warrior tried throwing around a few options. "Or... just not writing one in general?"

Pit eyed Robin with a peculiar sense of curiosity, standing up and getting near her. "Your apprehension almost bothers me, Robin. Why do you fight with me on this?" he asked her.

She placed a hand up against his cheek, her fingers dulling against the sense of cold and a never ending winter from the North that spiraled through her bones. "I've seen my king and kingdom become injured twenty times over on much less traumatizing matters before, and I cannot voluntarily stand by and watch what may happen to my lord and his land should he do something he'll regret."

He kept the hand there, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he broke away, Pit saw a look of unreadable emotion in Robin's eyes, but only for a second. The mingled confusion had been replaced by one of admiration and courage, and when the angel spoke, he felt as if he had aged forty plus years. "I'm not simply writing to get grievances off my chest, Robin. I'm writing it as a chronicle of the Icarus twins, and where we've left ourselves in Smash... how we got here and what we plan on doing with it. An Icarus Chronicle, if you will. I'll summon you now and again if I require your assistance in explaining a few instances. I'll write to Roy and Ness on their takes of events... as all the people of Smash have gotten to see is us and our elements destroy the world around them. It is more than a chartering of issues, Robin. I appreciate what you've done for me as a king, but I've grown up to where this is a decision I wish to do on my own. To write down the events of the Icarus war, and what consequences we've brought down on us since then."

His words ringed in her ears, and Robin dutifully nodded. She stood still for a moment as Pit pulled back his chair to sit, dipping the quill pen in the ink. When she realized she had not been wanted nor needed a moment longer, Robin excused herself from the bedroom, shut the door, and went to go find a bench out on the terrace so she could think.

Back in the room, Pit placed the tip of the quill against the parchment, a black splotch appearing on the paper as he hesitated to think of a title. He mulled over it for a single, precious second, and then resonated back to what he had just said to his right hand of the guard.

 _Icarus Chronicle_

 _Written by king Pit Icarus of Skyworld, with ample additional word and thought by others involved such as Robin Pherone, Peach Seraph, Roy Kang, and Ness Hyacinth._

Pit paused, biting on his lower lip. How would he begin something so spacious? Where would you start? Birthing? His mother being crowned, which he hadn't even been a thought yet in Palutena's mind... He broke into a grin, writing a dedication and foreword.

 _Dedicated to those in my Skyworldian court, Robin and Peach. To the kings of neighboring countries, Ness and Roy. To my mother who is no longer here, Palutena. To all the soldiers who fought for Skyworld on behalf of a mind too far gone to make sensible thought. To those of Lycia and Ylisse who prayed and fought against the black. And, above all, to my brother, Kuro Icarus, for being the one to go forth and begin this dutiful madness._

 _What you are about to read is from me, Pit Icarus, the king of Skyworld, as my recount of a war that started from my brother's hands and betrayal of my mother to then ravaging three kingdoms in our wake, a five year period of those involved. Everything read will be first eye witness account by my own words or those mentioned above below the title._

He stopped, hands already cramping, fingers needing to resume. His mind worked a million miles a minute.

 _Chapter One_

 _The Stark Blade in the Night_

Pit looked at the title of the chapter, and knew he'd begin with his conversation that he had with Kuro the night before their coronation day, all the things they said and the things they said they'd do.

 _Five years ago, I was only a mere lad. I'm still a mere lad, but one who has now seen too many winters and gone through too many battles, and caused too much bloodshed that I have grown up._

 _This..._

 _This is our story._

 _This is my story._

* * *

 **AND... there we have it folks! Holy mother crap of god, Icarus Chronicle is over. I actually did not plan ending it up having Pit decide to write and recount the story of what he had just been through before sitting down at 6:40ish or so to write it. Man, I can't believe this journey is over, but I want to thank you all for what you've done to get me here.**

 **Before I move on to saying thank you to reviewers, favorites, and followers and such... I want to address the poll that I created some such time ago about this story... who was your favorite character in Icarus Chronicle, decisions between Pit, Kuro, Robin, Peach, Roy, Lucina, Shulk, and Ness.**

 **As I expected, Pit won with the majority of seven votes, Kuro following behind with five. I knew the two main characters would truly be there and win top ranks as this story focused primarily on the former, influenced by the latter. Lucina brought up the rear with four votes, which I'm surprised at as I thought Robin and Peach would honestly be higher up as being focused upon next. The two heroines both tied with two votes each, and well, that's the opinion. Shulk of all people actually got a vote, and for the horrible, sly character that I wrote him as, I'm more than surprised at how that turned out. Ness also snagged a vote, and for poor Roy, no one picked him. In about two weeks time I'm going to get rid of this poll and put one up for Syrenet, so keep your eyes peeled when I announce it.**

 **Onto my credits...**

 **Thank you to Batnan5, CheesyOne, CheshireLoki, CrashGuy01, FoundingRaiderChrona, Lewisisgame, Mr. Squirtle6, Shroom of Doom, Solar Energy 07, SpineZX, TriforceOfWisdomX, Yawza, YoshiDB, cam04ram, and inyuasha's lullaby for favoring this piece, as it meant a lot to me.**

 **Thank you to Batnan5, CheesyOne, CheshireLoki, FoundingRaiderChrona, Mariko Midori, Mr. Squirtle6, Musiclover3.1415, Nikhilbhavani, Seth the Great, ShadmeTheAngel, Shroom of Doom, Solar Energy 07, SpineZX, TriforceOfWisdomX, Yawza, YoshiDB, cam04ram, thewritinggodess, and for following this story, as seeing even ten people who wished to continue getting updates of this piece made my heart melt.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers of pichuplayer, Seth the Great, eclipse's end, Mr. Squirtle6, YoshiDB, FoundingRaiderChrona, SomeoneReading, TriforceOfWisdomX, Monolaymoo, Guest, Moofish, Batnan5, inyuasha's lullaby, Maxcy Leland, Arctic01, CheesyOne, Summer Halos, DearestDissapointment, Randomblackberry, Solar Energy 07, , and Smash King24 for all reviewing. Getting this story to break 100 was an arduous task, but you all did it. Special thank you to Seth the Great, eclipse's end, and Mr. Squirtle6 who's reviews were pretty much constant and were all either pick me ups or little insights to how and improve this story.**

 **AND now, if you're still here after the author's note, you know me and how I like my questions (you can thank the Hunger Games for instilling this in me, actually), I have some questions if you're going to review, that if you'd like to answer, they'd help me hugely.**

 **1) Favorite character of the story, and why?**

 **2) Least favorite character of the story, and why?**

 **3) Favorite part of the story and why?**

 **4) Least favorite part of the story and why?**

 **5) Favorite chapter title, if one exists out there?**

 **6) Any other general or specific thoughts about the story you'd wish to say.**

 **I cannot believe I made it this far. To be able to nod and put that complete sign next to the piece is going to sit with me for a long time that it's finally done. I have Syrenet on my plate for the Smash fandom, but after that, I'm going to be a senior in high school and I'll never know where my journey will lead me. Syrenet is something I've been looking forward to, and so if you haven't checked it out already, I suggest you go and do so as I think my craft is even better there, and will certainly keep you on the edge of your seat.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone I listed and more, to all the readers who didn't necessarily make it known that you read, but did so regardless will forever touch my heart. I hope Icarus Chronicle did what I set it out to do and that was entertain, or otherwise I sure as shit ain't an author (great grammar there, Paradigm, I know). I love you all so much, and I hope you have an absolutely amazing day. See you on the flipside. Bye, bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


End file.
